The Hunger Games Cato and Clove
by ProdigySteel
Summary: The 74th Hunger Games where Cato and Clove are the REAL Star - Crossed Lovers and some little twists. Will they survive? Will they die? Everything that has happened with Cato and Clove you can read it here. "Do you care about the cameras, Clove?" "No" "then kiss me..."
1. Chapter 1 Training

Chapter 1: Training.

"Alright, I want everyone to gather around! I have something to say" A guy named Marvin said. Everyone grumpily dropped their weapons down and walked towards Marvin to hear what he has to say. "Thank you, now—"Marvin said as he was cut off when he sees a girl not even paying attention to him.

"Hey, you over there! I told you to come here" Marvin said and the girl didn't even turn her head to take a look. Marvin shouted once again "HEY!" and again the girl didn't even show a sign of interest. Marvin was short tempered and people knew better when to make Marvin mad. He remained his cool and shouted once again "Look, Girl! You should know better when to come here when I'm talking! So get your ass right here and right now" and once again the girl didn't bother to take a look at him. It was the last straw, Marvin was losing his composure. His shoulders started tensing up. His hands turns into balls of fist and his whole body just tensed up and he started twitching. Girls started whispering to each other saying "She's a dead girl". The guys started grinning and laughing silently. One boy grinned at her and asked one of his friends what her name was. His friend said "I don't know but she is titled the best girl here. She can defeat her opponent with just a knife and some rope." the boy grinned and looked pleased.

Marvin who was blowing off steam started making his way to the girl "Listen you! Get your ass right –" Marvin was stopped in his tracks when a knife was thrown slightly near his face which gave him a little scar. The girl turned and said with glaring eyes "I don't give a damn about your stupid announcement. So if you don't want to get killed you might as well stop bothering me because I just aimed that knife a little far from you to give you a warning. If you ever bother me once again, I'll make sure that it's just not your face that's cut up, got it?" Marvin was frozen in his tracks and he started sweating up. The girls stopped their whispering and stepped one foot backward and the guys just nodded their heads in acceptance. On the other hand this one boy was still grinning at her and seems to be amazed by her. "Um, sorry to be of bother to you miss but the training session has already started and –"The staff was cut off when another knife was thrown and it hit the target perfectly. The staff panicked and moved out of the way.

The girl was still facing herself to the others when more dummies were making her way. She swiftly took out three knives from her arm bands and threw them directly at the dummies and it was a perfect hit. She ducked and made a perfect spin and took two knives from her waist and one knife she threw it to the right and the other she threw it to the left. She grabbed two more knives from the back part of her waist and threw each of them diagonally and it still was a perfect hit. She took out three more knifes in her other arm band and threw them from the back and it landed on the dummies hearts perfectly. Three more to go. She took out two more knifes but these knives were looking bigger than the others they were swords. She spun around and threw one to the right and one to the left, making her kneel. She stood up and noticed one more coming right at her faster than ever. She tried to pull knife from her back and noticed that she couldn't. The girls whispering "She's a dead girl" the guys saying to each other "She's done for". The girl grinned and took one last knife from her hair, making her brown straight hair fall from the neatly tied up pony tail a while ago. She faced the other trainees and Marvin and threw the knife right at the last dummy before it was able to touch her, finishing her training exercise.

"T-that was amazing" One girl said still gawking at the girl

"Wow. I thought she was a goner but she actually had one more knife in her hair" one of the boy's friends said and the boy just nodded and grinned at her.

The girl swayed her hair left and right and fixed it in its neatly tied up ponytail. She turned around and addressed the staff and said "Get all my knives. If one of them is missing you will replace it with a better looking one, AM I CLEAR?" the staff looking terrified just nodded and started to pick up all her knives and started resetting her training exercise.

"What are you all looking at?" the girl said and all of them turned their heads around except for that one boy. The girl grinned and laughed a little. The staffs were done taking all her knives and she took one knife and spun it around in a circular motion and placed it all back in their rightful place. She took the last knife and fixed her hair and placed it inside, noticing that she was missing one knife she glared at the staff and the staff quickly pointed at the knife that she threw right at Marvin. She smiled at the staff and walked right at the stage and everyone parted just like the red seas and she took her knife and placed it neatly in her hair saying "So, what was it that you wanted to say Marvin?" Marvin snapped away from his trance and walked up the stage and said "The reaping day is two days ahead of us, train hard and make our district proud" Marvin said and everyone was dismissed.

"Hey, what's your name?" the boy asked

"And why would you like to know that, Cato?" she grinned

Cato grinned back and said "You know my name it's fair enough that you give me yours"

The girl grinned right back at him and took a knife and playfully played with it in while saying "Is the great Cato, the boy who everyone fears. The strong guy who can defeat other trainees in seconds taking interest in me?"

"Don't flatter yourself, princess" Cato grinned

"Same to you, Cato" she grinned and walked right past him and added "A worthless guy like you doesn't have the right to know my name"

Cato smirked and grinned laughing silently and thought, _She is one interesting girl. I've got my eyes on her._

He walked right up to her station and started to bug the girl again. He tapped the girl's shoulders and she instantly pointed a knife at Cato's neck

"Easy now, princess" he grinned

The girl scoffs and rolled her eyes while saying "What are you doing here?"

"Asking your name, princess" Cato grinned

"Don't make me repeat myself, A worthless—" the girl was cut off when Cato grabs her sword at her back and she ducks just in time. She stands up facing Cato and takes two of her knives and throws it behind him. Cato moves right behind the girl and slashes the dummies and ducks. The girl saw an opportunity and spun around using Cato's body as a table making her able to throw 6 knives while getting down safely. Cato slashed two more dummies and was now back to back with the girl and they were able to take down 5 dummies. The girl was facing her back to a dummy and Cato placed his arm around her waist and slashed the Dummy with the girl's sword. They were both panting, and were staring at each other not knowing that Cato still had his arm around her waist and the girl's arm around his neck.

"Still think I'm worthless princess?" Cato grinned

The girl laughed and rolled her eyes and said "It's Clove. Not princess"

"I finally got your name" Cato said and Clove just laughed while they were still tightly wrapped around each other's arms. Cato fell right into the beauty of her green eyes, how beautiful they were when they twinkled, he couldn't keep his eyes away from it. Clove saw how beautiful Cato's eyes were she knew when he's blowing off steam or when in a killing machine mode his eyes would always turn into a dark blue shade but now it was a light blue shade, she tried her best to look away but couldn't. Once they stared right into each other's eyes they couldn't pull away. They were still gazing on each other grinning and exchanging smiles and laughs when Marvin appeared and clapped his hands. The two snapped out of their moment and Clove pushed Cato away.

Cato grinned and looked at her but he saw that Clove stood tall again, not showing any kind of emotions. He scoffed and looked away and stood proudly like her.

"The two of you were splendid, absolutely splendid" Marvin said

Clove rolls her eyes and scoffs while Cato grins and smirks. Once Marvin left, Clove walked up to Cato

"Not bad, Cato" Clove smiled and said

"You weren't so bad yourself, Princess" Cato grinned

Clove rolls her eyes and said "I need my sword back"

"What if I don't want to give it back?" Cato said

Clove grins and swiftly takes the sword away from Cato and said "Nice Try."

Cato grins and was about to take the sword away when his friends started walking up to him and Clove walked away

"Dude, that was awesome!" One of his friends said

"If you two were partners in the Hunger Games you two would absolutely win" his other friend said

"With or without her, I can win" Cato grins and walks away with his friends.

Clove walks home with her knives all in place. She checked it twice and noticed one was missing. She grins and instantly thinks of him, _that bastard. When did he take it?_

Cato walks home in the other direction and plays with Clove's knife and instantly thinks of her. _Still think I'm worthless, princess? You didn't even feel a thing when I took your knife away from you. _

Clove reached home and a little boy came running to her with a huge hug

"Hey there, handsome" Clove smiled

"I missed you!" The boy cried

"I told you I went out to train" Clove laughed while she knelt down to be the same height as the little boy

"But you took so long!" the little boy cried

"I needed to train a little longer since its 2 days before the Reaping" Clove said while wiping the tears off of the little boy's eyes

"You don't need to train! You will win without even lifting a finger!" The little boy shouted

Clove patted the little boy's head and stood up "Of course I will, now I need to rest, you should too alright?"

The boy nodded and went to his room. Clove smiled and went to her room. She placed her knives in order and immediately thought of Cato who has her other knife. She smiles to herself and thinks of Cato for the rest of the night until she falls asleep.

Cato on the other hand was still walking and smiling to himself with Clove's knife in his hand

_You're really interesting, Princess. I wonder if you have a weakness. Wait… Why am I thinking about her? Am I really taking interest in her? No. this can't be right. I'm Cato, the strongest guy in district 2. The person that every person fears except for her, Clove the strongest girl in district 2. The girl that everyone is afraid of except for me. Wait, no I have to stop thinking about her. She means nothing to me. Does she? I Cato Wood, the strongest and the person that everyone fears is actually catching interest in Clove Cleverwood? Oh God. This can't be happening. _

Cato grins and enters his house, satisfied with what he has thought. He was actually falling for Clove. His thinking was stopped when two of his siblings came running to him.

"Hey, Claire and Claide" He said while kneeling down to match their height

"What took you so long?" Claire asks

"I was out training to be the best" Cato grins

"But you're already the best!" Claide says

"Thanks buddy. But today I found a worthy opponent and I'm going to test her skills before the reaping" Cato said

"A worthy opponent?" Did you really find a worthy opponent brother?" Claire asks

"You bet I did and hopefully she doesn't let me down" Cato smiles

"She? So your saying that your worthy opponent is a girl?" Claide asks

"HA! Girl power" Claire shouts at Claide

"No way! Brother will totally beat that girl" Claide counters

"But since the worthy opponent is a girl that means she isn't that easy to beat!" Claire counters back

"Alright, that's enough. Go to bed you two" Cato said as he stands up and pats their heads

"Alright!" Claire and Claide said as they ran to their rooms.

Cato takes the knife out and walks up to his room and thinks about her until he falls asleep.


	2. Chapter 2 The Boy She Saved

Chapter 2: The boy she saved.

The next morning was Sunday so all the trainees had a day off.

Clove woke up and immediately took a hot shower. She placed on short shorts and a purple hooded sleeveless shirt. She went to her mirror and tied her hair up in a ponytail and placed in two knives. She took two knives and placed it behind her waist. She took the arm bands and placed in each arm 3 knives. She took two more knives and places it in her waist and goes out to jog around.

Cato was still in dreamland, dreaming of none other than Clove.

Cato opened his eyes and saw that he was outside. He scanned it and saw that he was in the reaping.

"and now for the girls" Olive said. "Clove Cleverwood". Cato saw Clove making her way to the stage. Cato saw how strong and how emotionless she looked but somewhere inside of her, he could see how hurt she is. Then he saw a little boy come rushing towards her.

"No, please don't leave me!" The little boy cried. For a second, Clove showed a sad gaze to the boy and then suddenly glared at him. The peacekeepers took the boy away and he was still trying his best to get away from the tight grips of the peacekeepers.

The venue suddenly changed and Cato was now seeing the arena for the 74th hunger games. He suddenly sees Clove and he ran to her tapping her shoulder and saw Claire instead.

"Claire, what are you doing here?" Cato shouted. Claire didn't budge and suddenly slashed Cato with her sword

"Worthless brother" Claire said as she turned around from the bleeding Cato. Cato couldn't believe his eyes, his own little sister becoming a killer. He never wanted that for her. He never wanted her to even be in the games itself. Cato tried to stand up and saw Claide. He tried to run up to them but he wasn't even getting near them. He high tailed it to his siblings but he just couldn't reach them before he knew it they were both killing each other to death. Cato shouted and woke up from his dream.

_God. I thought that was real. I'm not going to let that happen to any of them._ Cato thought as he fixed his hair with his hands. He got up and took a shower and went to put on a black sleeveless hooded shirt and pants. He went to his mirror to fix his hair and suddenly saw Clove's knife. He took it and went running out of his house.

He first started jogging and then ended up running, holding Clove's knife tightly in his right hand as he ran faster. His friends saw him and stopped him in his tracks

"Where you going, Cato?" His friend asked

"Somewhere" Cato said

"Can we come? We have nothing better to do anyway" his other friend asked

"I suppose" Cato said

"Hold on, why do you have the strong girl's knife?" his friend asked while pointing to the knife

"I took it from her without her knowing" Cato grinned

"Wow, that's a first. That girl always has her guard up" his friend said

"I guess I'm just better than her" Cato said

"Got that right, so are you going to gloat about it in front of her face?" his other friend asked

"Probably. Nothing better to do anyway" Cato grinned

His friends laughed as well when suddenly one of his friends was bumped by a little kid.

"Ouch…" The little boy said

Cato and his friends saw the little boy and turned around to face him

"Watch where you're going kid" one of Cato's friends said

"No way. You guys watch were your standing!" The little boy shouted

Cato examined the boy and thought. _I've seen that little boy before but where? Why do I feel like I know him but I don't?_

"Kid you should watch your words" Cato's friends said

"No way. You big guys are in the middle of the road. You should move along the side so that people could pass by!" the kid shouted

Cato's friends laughs out loud but Cato doesn't even care about the kid as he holds on the knife tighter.

"Why should I take orders from a kid?" Cato's friend says.

"I'm no kid!" the little boy shouted

Cato's friends laugh louder and one of them said "Then you must be a baby"

"Don't underestimate me" The little boy said as he kicked Cato's two friends in between their legs and then he made a run for it. Cato grins and sees his friends in pain.

"That kid, I'm going to kill him" one of Cato's friends said as he ran after the boy

"Shit. That hurt" Cato's other friend said as he ran after the kid as well.

Cato rolls his eyes and places the knife back in his pocket and runs after his friends while thinking to himself. _I guess I'll return her knife later. Those guys would cause trouble if I'm not there._

Cato ran after his friends, he caught up to them quickly and saw them surrounding the kid. The little boy was on the ground and leaning at the tree looking free from scars but his clothes were dirty and so was his whole body. Cato thought, _I guess the boy tripped and fell._

"Your dead, kid" Cato's friend said as they took out two knives from their pockets. Cato started to walk near to them not wanting to be of a bother to this stupid fight. While the boys were about to stab the little kid, a girl jumped down from the tree and looked up at the boys.

"Hey, Kyle and Alec" Clove said with a glare

"I-it's you…" Kyle said.

Cato couldn't believe his eyes and was now near them

"I knew they were your friends" Clove said as she glared at Cato. She turned slightly to the kid and said "Go kid."

"B-but…" The little boy says

"Just go." Clove said again and the little boy leaves them alone. She faced herself to Cato and his friends and says "Judging by your knives, you were about to kill the kid weren't you?"

"N-no…" the boys said as they hid their knives behind their backs

"Pathetic. Going after people that are weak and have no chance of fighting and now lying about it after I've seen it? Absolutely Pathetic" Clove says as she glared into the boys eyes.

"Oh by the way, taking my knife and me not knowing it was actually pretty good, Cato" Clove grins at him

Cato grins back and says "I'm glad you liked it, Princess"

"In fact I did, now give me my knife back" Clove glared

Cato took the knife out of his pocket and said "This one? Nah. I feel like keeping it"

"I don't think so, give me my knife back now" Clove said as she glared

Cato could sense her shoulders tensing, he thought to himself, _She's going to lose her temper soon._ Cato grins and said "What if I don't give it back to you? What will you do?"

Clove scoffs and pulls Cato closer to her by pulling his collar. She slammed Cato to the tree and said "You won't give it? Then maybe I should just…" She placed her arms around Cato's neck and grabs for his arms. Her face inches away from his.

_What am I doing? I shouldn't be doing this… No. no. no. I'm doing this for my knife! I can't possibly like him. Can I? _Clove thought

_I can feel her steady heartbeat against mine. What is she doing? No I must stay on guard! But I can't her face is inches away from mine. I just can't help myself to stare at her. _Cato thought

Their faces were inches away from each other. Their lips were about to touch when Clove spun around and took her knife away from Cato

"I see, someone's falling for me" Clove laughs and walks away from them and says "Thanks for the knife, Cato." She grins at them and walks home.

Cato was still dazed and thought, _Damn. She just tricked me. How the hell did she just trick me? Am I really falling for Clove Cleverwood? _Cato walks away from his friends without another word. His friends who didn't quite understand what just happened because they were still terrified and at the same time feeling lucky because the strongest girl just let them live.

Clove walking home suddenly thought of what she just did to Cato, _Did I just really do that? I mean I never do that. I usually use a painful method to get my knives back but what I did wasn't painful at all but actually quite nice. Oh God. What am I saying? Am I falling for this guy? Cato's out to kill me, he will never like me and I'm out to kill him but even if we wanted to kill each other, a while ago was so out of place. Cato could have pushed me away but he didn't. I could have stopped and grabbed my knife already but I didn't. Do I really like Cato Wood? _Clove thought.

Cato was in a bad mood and confused. He thought of what just happened a while ago. _What just happened? Did Clove just really pin and she was also about to kiss me but that was an act. I could have easily pushed her away but why didn't I? I could have easily pinned her instead of myself getting pinned. What in the world is going on? Am I really falling for this girl? No. Cato! Put your head in the game. She's out to kill me and I'm out to kill her. We can't date, can we? A while ago, I couldn't do anything but stare at her. Her beauty was mesmerizing. For a second she had a soft look, a look that I just fell into. She didn't have that piercing glaring eyes, she had a soft romantic look instead. Is she falling for me? No, she can't be but while she pinned me I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Her beauty was something else. Am I falling for Clove Cleverwood? _Cato thought.

Clove arrived at her house still a bit dazed. She saw the little boy again in the living room and approached him.

"What in the world were you doing?" Clove shouted

"I was showing those guys some manners" the little boy replied

"Are you kidding me? You almost got yourself killed!" Clove shouted

"He started mocking me and I am not someone who likes to be mocked and ask for forgiveness!" the little boy countered

"What did you even do?" Clove asked

"I kicked those two in the balls" the little boy said. Clove started laughing and patted the boy's head and said "That's my little brother". Clove sat down beside him and said "Look, Carter. I don't want you to do that again alright? What would have happened if I wasn't there? Please be careful."

"Alright. Sorry if I made you worried, Sis" Carter said

"Good. Now go on to bed. Mom and Dad will be back on the reaping day" Clove said

"Figures. Their always like that" Carter said as he walked to his room. Clove sighs and goes up to her own room and just lays down on her bed thinking about what just happened between her and Cato.

Cato who was walking back home, finally reached his house and went straight up.

"Big brother your back!—" Claire said but she knew something was wrong. Claide was about to shout but Claire stopped him and said "I'm guessing that Big Brother is not in the mood to talk today, let's give him some time" Claide nodded and they both went back to their own natural businesses.

Cato went straight to his bed and lay down and said "Tomorrow, I'm going to get her back for what she did" right after that he dozed off and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3 The Duel

Chapter 3 The Duel.

It was Monday morning. Tomorrow was reaping day and today was the last chance they had of training. Cato arrived at the training centre and his eyes immediately scanned for Clove. Not having any luck he gave up and went to the spears and swords station.

It was afternoon already and Cato still couldn't find Clove, he started to scan the whole centre again and saw her outside of the training centre and was just sitting under a tree fully calm and relaxed. Cato dropped his spear but took a sword just in case it becomes messy.

Clove noticed a big shade that was covering her sunlight and looked up and saw Cato

"What do you want?" Clove asked

"I've been looking for you everywhere" Cato said

"Why? It doesn't feel like you're taking interest in me" Clove grins at Cato

"Don't flatter yourself, Princess. I just wanted to test something and see if my theory is correct" Cato says

"Theory? What theory?" Clove asks as she stands up and fixes herself

"Your weakness theory." Cato says as he pulls a kid with a rope and the kid instantly falls on the ground

"What's with the kid?" Clove asks

"Kill him" Cato says

"What?" Clove glares

"I see. You're not willing to kill the kid so that means you can't kill kids can you?" Cato glares

"What are you trying to do?" Clove shouts

"All I want you to do is kill the kid then I'll be out of your sight" Cato grins at her "that is if you can" he adds

"Don't mock me, Wood." Clove glares at Cato with piercing eyes

"Try me, Cleverwood." Cato glares back and his eyes started getting a darker shade of blue.

Clove loses it and throws a knife near the kid's face which created a scar.

Cato grins and says "So close, did you just miss? Ms. Perfect aim and never misses"

"I told you! Do not underestimate me, Wood!" Clove shouts and throws another knife on the other side of the kid's face and that side started to bleed as well.

"I'm guessing you're not the perfect aim everyone claims you to be" Cato glares

"That's it!" Clove shouts as she takes out two knives and crashes down on top of Cato.

"Oh, I see you like to fight me now. I won't lose to you, Princess" Cato says as he takes out his sword and flips them around.

"Am I little too heavy for you?" Cato grins

"Heavy? Nah. The dummies are heavier than you!" Clove shouts as they started rolling down the hill.

Everyone saw Clove and Cato rolling down the hill

"Cato!" Alec shouts

"Leave them be. If you want to live" Marvin said as he signals everyone to continue their training and leaves Clove and Cato to settle their business.

While rolling down the hill Cato loses his sword and Clove loses some of her knives. She was able to get the last two knives out of her hair and Cato grabs the last sword behind her back and they kept rolling around the floor none stop.

"Get off of me, Wood!" Clove shouts as she struggles to break free from his big body

"I don't think so. I guess I win this round" Cato says

"Not on my watch." Clove says as she flips them around and they continued rolling around on the ground. They both lost their weapons and finally said it was a tie. Cato was still on top of Clove and they were panting on the ground completely out of breath.

"Not bad, Cato" Clove laughs

"You weren't so bad yourself" Cato laughs.

"Would you please get off of me now?" Clove says

"I don't think so. I like it here" Cato grins

"I knew it you are interested in me" Clove grins

"What if I am?" Cato grins back. Clove didn't expect that kind of answer and she just stared into his blue eyes. Cato does the same and stares into Clove's green eyes. They both could hear their hearts beating faster than ever. Their faces only inches apart. Cato couldn't help himself and dives right in and hungrily claims Clove's lips. Clove's eyes widens and goes stiff for a moment but then relaxes and places her arms around Cato's neck, pushing him down and making the kiss deeper. They both explore each other's mouths and had a tongue war. Cato won that one and explored Clove's mouth deeper than ever. Clove couldn't help herself and flipped them again and now she was on top of Cato. She breaks the kiss and says "I knew it, you were interested in me." Cato grins and says "and you're interested in me" before Clove could give an answer, Cato hungrily claims her lips once again. His hands were on her waist now moving up and down and caressing her curves. Clove breaks the kiss and goes down for his neck and Cato does the same. Clove giggles and says "Wait, I'm ticklish!" Cato pretended not to hear and started kissing her neck even more. Making Clove jump and they were once again rolling down the hill. The both of them were able to stop just in time before falling into the lake. Clove was on the bottom and Cato was on top.

"God, your pretty" Cato says

"Oh, I know" Clove laughs and hugs Cato tightly. They finally got up and sat down. Cato was sitting behind Clove and she leaned on Cato while he placed his arms around her waist.

"So, who was that kid that you saved yesterday?" Cato asked

"Oh, so that's why you had that little test. You thought my weakness was kids. That kid from yesterday was my little brother." Clove says

"Oh, so that's why. Then why did you glare at him?" Cato asks

"He knows that I have a reputation to uphold" Clove laughs

Cato laughs along with her and hugs her tighter and places his neck on her shoulder.

"I can't believe I fell for you." Cato whispers in her ear

"I can't believe it either" Clove grins and takes Cato's head and claims his lips. This time their kiss was passionate, sincere and flowing with emotions. Without breaking the kiss, Clove turns around to face Cato and they both slowly lie down on the ground once again.

Clove places her hands in to Cato's blonde hair and twirls her hands into his hair. Cato places his hands under Clove's shirt and rubs her back and caresses her curves. They were soon out of breath and they just both lay their trying to get their breathing back to normal.

Clove stands up and sees the sun starting to set.

"Oh shit" Clove says as she fixes her messed up hair

"What's wrong?" Cato asks as he stands up himself

"I've got to get home" Clove says as she starts to go up the hill trying to find her knives.

"Hey, wait up." Cato says as he runs up to Clove and turns her around to face him. "Why are you in a hurry?"

"I need to get home to take care of my brother and my knives are scattered and I need them back!" Clove says. Cato could feel her shoulders tensing up and he tried his best to calm her down while massaging her shoulders.

"Relax, Princess. I've got your knives here with me" Cato grins and gives her knives back

"How in the hell do you even do that?" Clove says as she takes the knives from Cato and places them back in place.

"I guess I'm just better than you" Cato grins

"I don't think so." Clove says as she turns around and starts to walk home

Kyle and Alec were there and saw Clove walk out of the hill with her hair down and two knives in her hands. She looked beaten up and tired. Cato soon follows out of the hill and looks worn down and tired just as Clove.

"Hey Man, how did your fight go?" Kyle asks

"I'm guessing you won, since she looked so beaten up and she didn't even have time to fix her hair!" Alec says

"Of course I won" Cato grins.

Clove hears this and comes back and says

"Hell No, I won. Since I have this" Clove says as she shows Cato his sword

"How did you?" Cato asks

"Well it just means I'm better than you." Clove grins and throws his sword to him. Cato catches it and grins back at Clove who started to walk home once again.

"So that means it's a tie?" Kyle asks

"It was a close fight" Cato grins and walks away from his friends while waving goodbye.

Clove walks home with her hair down and every single person looks in her way. Clove always wears her hair in a ponytail and always looks clean but for the people in their district this has been their second time seeing Clove so beaten up and dirty and she never had time to fix her hair. The people wonder who she fought. Clove looks uninterested and continues to walk home. She takes her hand and scratches her hair and combs it using her hands. When she gets home, she closes the door and goes straight to her room.

Cato walks home beaten down and tired as well. People were also looking at him but not very amused. Cato being tired and worn out was a regular thing to them since he always gets in to fights with the peacekeepers but it was strange to them that Clove also looked so worn out which gave them the conclusion that Clove and Cato had a battle and they all want to know who won. Is it the boy who can defeat anyone in seconds or is it the girl who just gives you a glare and you feel your life ending slowly?

Clove places her knives on the table and gets inside the shower quickly. The hot shower brings back what she and Cato did just a moment ago. She smiles as she remembers every moment and says to herself "I really have fallen for Cato Wood" She quickly goes out of the bathroom and changes into something comfortable and lays down her bed thinking about Cato as she drifts off to sleep.

Cato enters his house and his siblings suddenly bombard him with questions

"Why are you looking so beat up and tired, brother?" Claire asks

"Remember the girl I told you about?" Cato says while kneeling to be at the same height as them

"The worthy opponent?" asks Claide

"Yep. I challenged her today." Cato grins.

"and did you win?" Claide says

"Personally, I would say I won but it was a tie." Cato says

"So she's that strong?" Claide asks

"You bet." Cato says

"I told you, Girls are just as strong as guys!" Claire shouts

"Didn't you hear what brother said? Personally he thinks that he won so that means he beats the girl!" Claide counters

"It was a tie!" Claire counters

"Guys, enough. I'm a little worn out. Get to bed and get some rest. It's a very special day tomorrow" Cato says as he stands up and walks to his room. He enters the shower and takes a long hot bath. While standing in the middle of the shower, he remembers Clove and their battle. He smiles to himself as he remembers everything and says "I can honestly say that I have fallen for Clove Cleverwood" He turns the shower off and gets into comfy clothes and looks at himself in the mirror and says "Would Clove mind if I sleep over at her place tonight?" Cato grins at himself and combs his hair and slowly makes his way out of his house and runs to the other side of the village to go to Clove's house.

Clove who was sleeping soundly was suddenly woken up by a tapping sound. She quickly rises up from her bed and holds a knife right in front of her. She looks around and says "What the hell is that noise?" She hears it again and heard it coming from her window. She grunts and stands up, opens her curtains and sees Cato throwing pebbles at her window.

"What the hell are you doing?" Clove says as she rubs her eyes

"Looking at the most prettiest girl here" Cato grins

Clove throws her knife down and it falls right in front of Cato "Shut up, you idiot" she says as she laughs

"Can I come in?" Cato says as he picks up her knife

"If you can climb up then yes" Clove says as she steps away from her window and sits on her bed waiting for Cato to climb up. He grins for a second then placed the knife in his mouth and skilfully climbs up to her window and jumps in.

"I can see that you're a great climber as well" Clove grins as she continues to rub her tired eyes.

"Training pays off" Cato says as he closes the windows and the curtains and places the knife far away from Clove

"So, what are you doing here?" Clove asks as she leans back in her bed.

"Since I'm going to volunteer tomorrow, might as well spend my last few hours with my girl" Cato smirks as he crawls on Clove's bed and is now inches away from her face. Cato was about to close the gap when Clove stops him

"Wait… you're going to volunteer?" Clove asks

"Yeah, Are you worried about me?" Cato grins

"What if I am? Can I not be worried about my man?" Clove says in a serious tone.

Cato hears the tone in her voice and knew that she wasn't kidding. Clove sighs and says "Cato, your my everything. You're the only person who has loved me for me, well except for my younger brother but still. My parents only care about me if I win the hunger games. You're the only person that isn't afraid of me. I don't know what I'd do if I lose you, I'd probably go insane and never recover again. I can't lose you, Cato"

Cato hugs Clove tightly and gently lays her down on her bed. He carefully flips them and Clove lays down on Cato's chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. He strokes Clove's hair and she looks up at him.

"You won't lose me. I'll come back for you and when I come back you'll see me as the victor and we'll move in the victor's village and I'll never leave you ever again. Trust me, I'm going to be victorious when I come back. You don't have to worry. I won't lose. I'm the best there is. So please, stop worrying about me and believe in me alright? I promise you, I'll come back for you and I'll never leave your side ever again." Cato smiles and kisses Clove's forehead.

Clove crawls a little bit higher and smiles at Cato. Cato smiles back and knew he has convinced her that he'll come back for her. He hungrily claims her lips and Clove hungrily claims his. Cato's hand went wild and lifted her shirt and he gently caresses her curves. They stop from their long kissing to take a breather. A half a second breather and Cato goes for her neck and starts to kiss it. He knew how ticklish she was. Clove loses her strength and collapses on top of Cato's chest and just started giggling.

"Cato, stop that!" Clove says in between her giggles.

Cato says in between his kissing. "What if I don't want to?"

Clove grins and pushes her self away from Cato and gets up from her bed

"Hey! We were just getting to the good stuff!" Cato whines.

"Stop tickling me!" Clove whines back

"I can't help myself. The way you giggle turns me on" Cato smirks

"I won't play by your rules Cato!" Clove says as she turns around from him

Cato stands up and gives Clove a back hug and places his head right on her shoulder and whispers "If you don't want to play by my rules then I just have to make you" He lifts Clove and throws her on the bed and quickly climbs on top of her.

"Now be a good princess and play with me" Cato grins as he claims Clove's lips hungrily. She smiles in their kiss and wraps her arms around his neck to push him lower, making the kiss deeper. Cato's hands go up and down her curves. Clove kisses Cato's neck and Cato does the same. She knew that he would do the same so she decided to play by his rules just this once. In one point, Cato wanted to stop the silly kid games and go and get started with the real fun.

"Let's get started with the REAL game" Cato grins as he emphasises on the word "real". Clove rolls her eyes and just nods in agreement. She was too tired to move so she let Cato do all the work since that's what he wanted anyway. Their night was filled with moans and silent screams, they both didn't care if they woke someone up. They just continued and continued when Cato collapsed beside Clove from exhaustion. She faces Cato and says "Finally tired?" she realized that Cato was sleeping. She laughs to herself and kisses him on the nose and sleeps beside the man she loves.

* * *

**Please Review! It would make me so happy. :) Thank you for all your support! I'll do my best! :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Reaping Day

Chapter 4: Reaping Day.

Cato woke up and saw that Clove was still asleep. Some parts of her hair was in the way, he twists his finger around her brown locks and sweeps it away from her face making her wake up from her sleep.

Clove says as she rubs her eyes "Good Morning"

"Morning" Cato says as he kisses her on the lips.

"What time is it?" Clove says as she turns around and sees that they just had one hour to prepare for the reaping. "Oh shit, were late" she says as she sits up and fixes her hair.

"I better go and get dressed" Cato says as he stands up from her bed, he walks to her door and was stopped when he saw Clove giving him a back hug.

"Wait for me? Let's go to the reaping together please?" Clove pleads.

Cato turns around and kisses her on the lips and nods and runs out of Clove's house to get ready for the reaping.

She takes a quick shower and goes to her closet and picks out a white lacy dress, under the dress she places in all her knives in each leg and it was able to fit perfectly although she wasn't able to bring the two huge swords that were supposed to be at her back but she knew the knives on her legs were good enough. She ruffles out the dress to make sure that her knives were perfectly hidden. She wears white heels and lets her hair down. She looks at herself in the mirror and applies a little makeup. She was pleased with herself and how she looked. She closed her door and started to walk towards the centre of their district where the reaping will be held.

Cato quietly opens the front door of his house, trying so hard to not make noise so as not to wake up his siblings but it backfired when his parents were there.

"Cato, where have you been? Reaping is only an hour away!" Cato's dad said

Cato scratches his head, quickly thinking of an excuse then he says "I went jogging, trying to get myself ready for the reaping"

"Alright, go take a shower and let's go" Cato's mom said. He just nods and runs up to his room to take a quick shower and goes to his closet and picks plain pants and a white shirt, he opened the upper buttons and then fixes his hair. He looks satisfied and runs down to find his siblings already dressed. Next year, their names would be placed inside the bowl for the reaping.

"Alright, let's go everyone!" Cato's Mom says and everyone exits the house.

Cato walks slowly at the back, when he noticed that his parents were too busy to notice him he ran and walked a different path and waited for Clove.

Clove was walking alone not even making eye contact with any of the people when she was pulled in an alley. She quickly takes a knife and places it in the person's throat when she sees that it was just Cato.

"God, I could have almost killed you!" Clove says as she loosens her grip on the knife.

Cato carries her and slams her back to the wall and rests his head on her forehead. She wraps her arms around his neck and she wraps her legs around his waist and stares at his blue eyes. To her, his blue eyes always looked breath taking. When you stare into it there's no way that you can just look away.

"You brought a knife to the reaping?" Cato grins

"Not just a knife Cato. Knives" Clove says as she lifts up her skirt and shows Cato the knives that were neatly placed in her legs.

"What are you trying to do? Kill someone?" Cato grins

"I never go anywhere without my knives, Cato" Clove grins back

"Figures. There's a few minutes left till reaping. Kiss me?" Cato says

"Anything for you" Clove grins as she claims his lips hungrily and he kisses back roughly making Clove's head hit the wall.

A random guy comes out and says "Get a room!"

Clove turns her head and Cato immediately kisses her neck. Clove musters enough strength to glare at the guy

"If you tell anyone about this, I would make sure that your head would be placed right in front of your store" Clove says with piercing eyes.

"Y-yes, Ma'am! I won't tell anyone I swear" the random guys says and leaves Cato and Clove alone.

She turns her head again and claims Cato's lips once again. They stopped for a few minutes and knew that they had to go. Cato once again rests his head on top of Clove's head breathing heavily.

"We have to go, Cato" Clove says. Cato nods and carefully places Clove down. For one last time before Cato goes to the games she stares into his eyes. When Cato moves, she quickly hugs him and says "Come back to me alright?" Cato hugs her back and says "I promise. I'll come back for you"

They stay in that position for a while, not wanting to let go. If they let go now they knew that they wouldn't be able to see each other again. Clove hugs tighter and Cato hugs back. She musters enough strength to look at him. To her his blue eyes were always so beautiful. The way it shines when the sun hits it and the way they become darker when he's in a killing rampage. To him her green eyes always shines brighter than anyone else. The way it sparkles when she has her killing glare on. He didn't want to look away for the fear of not seeing it again crept into him.

"I… Lo…" Cato says as he struggles to forms the word. Clove knew what he was going to say. _If he says that word now, then I won't be able to let go ever again. It's actually funny how 3 words can change my whole being. I can't let him say that now knowing that if he says it, I'll break down and he won't be able to go to games ever. I want to hear him say it, those 3 special words but I can't because I know that It will affect him. _Clove thought. She quickly covers his mouth and his eyes widened.

"Don't. Those words are never meant to be used here in district two" Clove says with a smile. Cato nods.

They pull in for one last hug tighter than the last one but in some point they just had to let go. They muster enough strength to pull away from their tight hug. Clove grins at him for him to know that she's alright and he grins back.

They both walk away from each other, both going to their respective places as the reaping begins.

Olive is our escort to the games. Looking at her always makes the people sick. The way she dresses was out of the ordinary. Her green hair, her poofy dress and her tattoos. Everyone turns to watch the show that they play always in every reaping. Olive says a few words and the reaping begins

"Boys, first" Olive says as she goes near a bowl filled with names of the tributes. She picks out one paper before she could open to see who it was, Cato runs on stage and shouts "I volunteer as tribute."

"I didn't even get to see the name, but oh well doesn't matter. What's your name young man?" Olive asks

"Cato, Cato Wood" Cato grins

"I see. You must be excited then" Olive says as she moves on to the next bowl filled with the names of tributes.

Cato scans the crowd and sees Clove grinning at him. He grins back and smirks a bit.

Olive picks a paper out and says the name out loud. "Clove Cleverwood"

**Clove's POV**

I'm chosen? Wait. I'M CHOSEN! This can't be happening. Normally I would be honoured to represent our district but now I want someone to volunteer NOW. This can't be happening, no one's raising their hands! Normally tributes like us would want to participate in the games but now no one's daring to raise their hands. I can't believe this is happening!

I scan the crowd one last time, no luck. No one's raising their hands. Great, now I have no choice but to play the game.

I was supposed to enter the games next year, not now and what's worse I have to participate in the games with my everything, my life, my soul, my heart, my man.

It was never my intention to join these games but now I am. Looking at him right now worries me, how am I supposed to kill the one I love? This is stupid.

I guess there's only one thing I have to do. He's going back here alive and I'll make sure that he wins the games and I'll make sure that these silly games that the gamemakers will make won't stop me in giving Cato the crowning glory.

**Cato's POV**

My eyes widens at what I hear. I scan the crowd for Clove and I see her, she's stiff. She's isn't moving at all.

This is not happening! How can this happen? Please, someone volunteer. Anyone! Cato's eyes search for any volunteers. He doesn't see anyone raising their hands. Why isn't anyone volunteering? For the love of God please anyone just volunteer for her. I'm begging I'll literally go down on my knees and … !

Cato's thoughts were stopped when he sees Clove grinning. He saw her eyes, eyes that once resemble Love, worrying to death, praying for his safety, staring at him like he wasn't coming back has now turned into piercing eyes, glaring eyes, eyes with hatred on them, eyes that want to win, eyes that can scare any ordinary kid but what scares him the most is that her eyes can kill and Cato knows when she kills she literally kills and enjoys it.

Cato stares at the one he loves as she makes her way to the stage. Her grin was still on her face. She stood tall and proud to be a tribute in the games

"Well now, we have some interesting tributes this year!" Olive says cheerfully. "Go on, shake each other's hands" she adds

Clove faces Cato with her grin still in place. They both reach for each other's hands and they both shook hands. Clove sneaks in a little squeeze and Cato knew she was worried.

Olive grabs both of their hands and says "Cato Wood and Clove Cleverwood everybody!"

Everyone cheers and claps for them. Olive says one last thing before she leads them to their rooms where some people have to say goodbye. "Remember, May the odds be ever in your favor"

Olive leads them inside the justice building. Cato sneaks a peek to look at Clove

_Her eyes have changed, they've calmed down and are now filled with sadness,_ Cato thought.

They were both led to different rooms and Clove never glanced at Cato ever since they got inside the building.

Cato sits down on his room thinking about what just happened and what he's going to do since the one he loves is now in the games with him.

_What am I going to do now? I can't kill her or ever hurt her. This is insane. How am I supposed to kill the one I love? My everything? My soul? My entire life? I need to protect her. No one and absolutely no one will hurt my girl. She'll return to district two alive and as the victor. I'm going to protect her and no one will get in my way in giving the crown to her._

Cato's family enters and Claire and Claide went straight to hug their big brother

"You promise us that you'll win!" Claire says

"Come back alright big brother?" Claide says

"I promise." Cato says as he hugs his siblings once again.

"Cato honey, I wish you all the luck! Make us proud" Cato's mom says with a tight hug.

"Of course, I won't fail to make you proud, Mom" Cato says and hugs back.

"Whatever happens, come home as a victor understand?" Cato's dad says

"I understand" Cato grins

Their time was up and when they were about to leave Cato shouted "Claire, Claide! Take care of yourself!"

Claire and Claide nods and leaves their big brother.

Cato was about to let out a big sigh when Marvin enters the room

"Hey, good luck" Marvin says.

"Thanks" Cato grins.

"You two will win this for sure, seeing you both train, you two are probably the best tributes we've got" Marvin said

"Oh I know" Cato grins

"A little advice, You both need to stick together, make some allies but when the allies have proved their worth to you, kill them. Never hesitate" Marvin says

"Thanks for the advice" Cato says

"Good luck to the both of you" Marvin says as he turns around from Cato and held the door knob and opened it

"Hey, won't you go to Clove?" Cato says

"Nope. I don't like that girl, she scares me" Marvin says. Cato just chuckles and waves goodbye to him.

Clove sits in her room, staring of into space when the door opens and she sees her family.

"Don't leave me!" Carter shouts

Clove hugs her little brother and glares at him. "Man up! You're in district 2" she says

"B-but." Carter says

"Relax, I'll come back I promise and when I come back you need to stop being a coward and be strong like me got it?" Clove says as she smiles at her brother

"I promise, Please promise me that you'll come back!" Carter says.

"I promise" Clove laughs and hugs her little brother one last time. While her brother wipes his tears she faces her parents that only come to her in a few months working their ass of as Peacekeepers.

"Mom, you need to promise me that you'll be able to come back soon. Carter needs you" Clove pleads

"Stop pleading. You're from district 2 no one pleads and begs in district 2" Clove's dad says

"I'll stop pleading once you start returning home and taking care of Carter!" Clove shouts

Clove's mom hugs her and whispers "I'll come back in a few days and I'll do my very best to help Carter"

Clove nods and says "I'll come back soon, I promise!"

"Come back as a victor and nothing else" Clove's dad says

"Good luck, honey and make us proud" Clove's mom says as she goes in for another tight hug.

Their time was up and finally had to leave. Carter didn't want to leave his sister's side.

"Carter, I need you to be strong because for the record Mom and Dad are way worthless without you" Clove whispers and winks at her brother

"Alright" Carter says as he gives his sister one last hug and exits the room.

Clove sighs heavily and covers her face with her hands. She thinks hard and finally comes up with a solution

"Cato's going to win the 74th hunger games. It's either him winning or we both win together" Clove says as she stares outside thinking that this will be her last time seeing District 2.

Olivia fetches Cato and Clove and leads them to the car. Cameras were everywhere. Cato and Clove grinned and had eyes that could kill but they both know that it's just for show. While trying to get in to the car a guy punches Clove.

"I HOPE YOU DIE IN THE GAMES!" the guy shouts

Clove closes her eyes and tries her best to not kill the guy with a single throw of a knife. Her hands became balls of fist and her shoulders started tensing up. The guy punches her again and again. He was ready to give the finishing blow when Clove spots the knife in his waist. She stops his punch and swiftly takes his knife and points it at his throat.

"When I come back from the games, I'll make sure your life will be a living hell" Clove says as she throws the knife and it made a scar on his face. The peacekeepers came in too late and just took the guy away and guided Clove and Cato to the car. The drive was short, they arrived at the train and gave their last looks to district 2. Olivia pushed them in and the train was on its way to the capitol.

"Alright, you two have fun. I'll be in my room if anyone needs me" Olivia says as she walks away from the two.

Clove and Cato walks inside and sees an overly decorated train. It was red and it had curtains, a sofa, a carpeted floor and a chandelier.

Clove stands their quiet not even wanting to move. Cato has been watching her ever since they were in the train. He never spoke to her and she never spoke to him. It was driving him crazy. He took her hand and held it tight, he pulled Clove in and hugged her placing his head on her shoulder

"I'm sorry" Cato says

Clove hugs back and says "What are you saying sorry for? Are you saying sorry for volunteering? Cato, we didn't know that I'll be reaped this year"

"I know, we should have seen it coming" Cato says

"but we didn't. Nobody saw this coming, Cato. The odds are not in our favor this year, I guess." Clove says

"No, it still is." Cato says as he pulled away from the hug and stares Clove in the eyes.

"What are you saying?" Clove asks

"Don't you see? Were the best fighters in District 2. Everyone fears us. No one can defeat us except us. We can win this" Cato says

"There's 24 of us, Cato and only one comes out" Clove says sadly

"And that's going to be you." Cato says

"What? No. It's going to be you!" Clove says

"Hell No, I won't let you die for me" Cato says

"And I won't let you die for me!" Clove says

"YOU'RE GOING TO WIN AND THAT'S FINAL!" Cato shouts

"NO, CATO! I WON'T LET YOU KILL YOURSELF SO I COULD BE THE WINNER" Clove shouts back

"I would say the same to you!" Cato shouts

"This is stupid! If you say that the odds are in our favor this year then maybe…" Clove says quietly

"Then what?" Cato asks

"Maybe they can change the rules when they see us madly in love." Clove says quietly

"You know that we can't do that, were the careers" Cato says

"I know! I just don't want to kill you Cato" Clove tears up

"and you know that I don't want to kill you or see you die. I'm going to protect you, princess" Cato says

"and I'm going to protect you" Clove says as she looks into Cato's blue eyes.

"I knew you were going to say that" Cato says as he chuckles. Clove laughs along with him. They stare into each other's eyes. Cato loved how Clove's eyes twinkled. He leans in forward and hungrily claims her lips. Clove wraps her arms around his neck and playfully messes up his hair.

"Well, what do we have here?" a girl says

Clove turns her head and sees the girl while Cato moves down to her neck. She quickly takes a knife out of her legs and throws it right at the girl.

"I see that your good at knives" the girl says

Cato stops kissing Clove and sees the girl and grabs a knife in Clove's legs and throws it at the girl as well

"And you're not so good with knives" the girl says

"Who are you?" Cato says angrily.

"I'm Enobaria, your mentor" she says

"Oh shit." Cato says as he and Clove push away from each other

"I don't care about how madly in love you to are, I just don't want anyone to know that you two are in love. If they ever find that out they could use it against you and both of you will die and nobody likes it when the one they love dies right? So when your together with the other tributes show them the careers and that you are to be feared with but when you're here and in your room you can be as sick and in love as you want to be are we clear?" Enobaria says and Cato and Clove nods.

"Girl, how many knives did you bring?" Enobaria says

"First of all, it's Clove and second of all, why don't you see for yourself" Clove says as she lifts her skirt halfway and shows all the knives placed in her legs.

"Impressive" Enobaria says

"Thanks" Clove says as she rolls her eyes at her.

"You two aren't half bad. If you go through this door, you'll see your rooms. The left one is yours big guy and the other one is yours" Enobaria says as she turns around from them before she leaves them she grabs the two knives and throws it back to Clove. Clove catches it perfectly and grins at her

"I might just enjoy mentoring you two. Be in the dining room at 6pm sharp" Enobaria says as she leaves them alone.

"She just let that slide…" Cato says silently

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Clove asks

"Normally, it would be a bad thing. Enobaria won the games by killing a people only using her razor sharp teeth. She would want it to be all brutal and no love stuff and she just saw us doing exactly just that and she lets it slide." Cato says

"That's good enough for me" Clove says as she grabs Cato's neck and wraps her arms around him. Cato grins and wraps his arms around her waist and pushes her closer to him.

"Where were we?" Cato says with a grin. She rolls her eyes at him and closes the gap between them. Cato hungrily kisses Clove's lips and Clove kisses roughly in return and once again the door opened and they both turned to look who it was, still in each other's arms

"NOW." Enobaria shouts

Clove rolls her eyes and scoffs. Cato grins and laughs while saying "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Enjoying what?" Enobaria says sarcastically

"Ruining our moments" Cato says

"Probably" Enobaria laughs

Clove rolls her eyes again and throws a knife at Enobaria and she dodges just in time

"I like you" Enobaria says

"I know. Everyone does" Clove laughs and pulls Cato along to the next part of the train.

Enobaria won't leave until Clove and Cato went to their rooms. It made Clove tense up in anger but she knew she had no choice.

"She won't leave until we go to our own rooms" Clove says

"I know, I'll see you later" Cato says

Clove kisses Cato on the lips before entering to their own rooms and leaves Enobaria outside waiting if any of them would come out and go to the other room.

_I have a strong set of tributes here. In the look of those girl's eyes she could kill in an instant. With the body that guy has he can win without a doubt but their love for each other will be the downfall of the both of them. I just wish they won't let that happen because only one of them can come back home alive. _Enobaria thought and leaves to go to her room.

Clove removes the belts that hold her knives and she places them on a table and goes to the bathroom to take a warm shower. She comes out and goes to the closet and picks out a black hoodie and short shorts. She dries her hair and neatly ties them up in and places two knives in to hold it in place.

Cato sighs and takes a shower. He comes out and goes to the closet and sees a black hoodie and pants. He fixes his hair with his hands, fixing them in their usual spiky way. He smiles and exits and sees Clove in the same hoodie that he's wearing.

"I guess this awkward" Clove says

"Not really, these are the most comfortable things to wear in that closet. All the other outfits were so capitol like and I'm not taking chances in wearing those ugly things" Cato says

"Same here. Come on, Enobaria might get mad again and bite our throats off" Clove laughs and pulls Cato to the dining room and they both see Enobaria and Olivia already there

"Exactly on time, that's a first" Enobaria says

Clove rolls her eyes and Cato scoffs and they both sit down and eat dinner with them

"I know I've seen you kissing and all but now matching outfits? You two must be joking right?" Enobaria says

"Wait… what do you mean by kissing?" Olivia asks

"You didn't know? Are tributes are in love" Enobaria says

"Oh, I'm So—" Olivia says when she was cut off when Clove slams one of the knives on her hair on the table.

"I know what you're going to say. Don't say that word or ever complete that sentence. Got it?" Clove glares and Olivia nods

"and besides Enobaria, these are the most comfortable clothes there is and the other clothes were so capitol-ish and we are not dressing like the people in the capitol" Clove says as she starts to get food to fill her plate.

"It's true. The clothes in there were too much" Cato says as he stuffs his face with food but to them it sounded like "itch's through. Tha chlothzhs un der wure tu mhuch" making Clove laugh

The food on the train was beyond delicious. They were serving Angus pot roast steak. It was soft and filled with sauce. It also had some mashed potatoes and fried onions. They also had soap which was called creamy mushroom soup. For dessert they had a triple chocolate ice cream. Clove and Cato stuffed their faces with their food and didn't even stop to drink.

Their District never ran out of food. There was always enough food for everyone but here inside the train it felt like they had nothing. The food was delicious and so mouth-watering. Enobaria had literally pulled them away from the table and it was hard enough because Clove fought with her two knives on her hair and Cato was huge but in some way Enobaria was able to take them to the other side of the train where they had to watch the replay of the reaping. She slammed the two tributes on the sofa and takes the knives from Clove's hands.

"Hey! Give me my knives back!" Clove shouts

"No. After you two behave" Enobaria says

"You better give the knives back, Enobaria. She won't calm down until you give her the knives back so you better give it to her" Cato grins

"Why? What will she do to me if I don't?" Enobaria says angrily

"I'm not entirely sure. I've never seen her explode with so much anger yet so why don't we find out?" Cato says

"Give me the knives, Enobaria" Clove glares as she stands up

Enobaria sees her green eyes turns into a darker shade. She was tensing up and Enobaria knew that if she didn't give the knives back this girl would explode and it would destroy the train.

"Fine. Here's your knives" Enobaria says as she throws it to Clove and she perfectly catches it and places it back on her hair and she instantly calms down and sits back down beside Cato

"You two are so handful" Enobaria says as she signals Olivia to come to them

"Is it safe?" Olivia asks

"Yeah, let's watch" Enobaria says and Olivia comes rushing in and turns the TV on.

In District 1 there was a tall and a quite skinny guy and beside him was a girly girl with blonde hair. She looks too pretty to be in the games and yet that could give her sponsors. Clove glared at the girl and her blood started to boil. Her shoulders were tensing and she was clenching her fists. In that moment Clove already knew that she hated that girl.

"Make allies with those two" Enobaria says

"Don't all careers do?" Clove says sarcastically and Enobaria rolls her eyes

"That girl is too much of a girly girl. She's useless" Clove says

"Don't judge your opponent by the looks, she may be pretty but she might be strong as well" Enobaria says

"I know that, When were there in the arena, all she'll ever care about is fixing her goddamn hair" Clove scowls

"What's your problem?" Cato asks

Clove turns her head to face Cato and he sees that her eyes have changed into a darker green color. Cato knows that it only does that when she wants to kill something bad

"She's the problem. That's what!" Clove shouts and pulls out the knife on her hair and plays with it

"Relax, alright. As soon as she proves her worth to us we'll kill her" Cato says

"No, I'll kill her and I'll make it slow and painful and I'll start with her face" Clove says as she throws the knife into the wall.

District 2 was next. Cato saw how proud he was and how ready he was to enter the games then Clove's name was called and he saw a hint of his eyes widening when he heard the name of the one he loves.

Cato tenses up beside Clove. She saw his reaction and she quickly entwined her hands with his and tried to calm him down before they knew it, it was finally District 3's turn and they didn't bother to take a look. Since District 3 was nothing but a bunch of kids learning how to use technology.

"Take one of them as your allies" Enobaria says

"And why would we do that?" Clove asks

"They can protect your supplies for you" Enobaria says

Clove rolls her eyes and just nods.

District 4 – 10 were nothing. They were nobody special to the careers, they were just small little ants being killed by predators. What caught Cato and Clove's eyes was this huge guy from District 11.

"We need him" Clove says

"He's in, if he wants to join us then again nobody can turn down a career's offer" Cato says

"Get him if he doesn't want to be your ally then you have one person to worry about" Enobaria says

Clove shivers at the sight of him and Cato noticed this

"What's wrong? Are you scared?" Cato grins

"Shut up. He's just huge and big and I don't know!" Clove says frantically

Cato hugs Clove and says "Aww, My princess is scared"

"Shut up! I'm not scared, I just don't want to fight him in the arena" Clove says and Cato just laughs which pisses her off. She takes the last knife that holds her hair up and throws it as well making her long brown hair fall from the neatly tied up ponytail

"Well, I'm sorry if I want to live!" Clove shouts angrily

"She's right, Cato. If you don't get him as an ally then he'll be a threat to you and you probably won't come back to District 2 if you don't take him seriously" Enobaria says

"Fine" Cato says grumpily

District 12 was next and they didn't have the slightest bit of interest in them but the strangest thing happens when a girl volunteers

"Is she serious?" Cato asks

"She's nothing but dead weight" Clove laughs

"For the past few years, district 12 has never had a volunteer before" Enobaria says

"She's probably bluffing" Cato says

"She's terrified, Look!" Clove says

They listened closely now and found out that she volunteered for her sister.

"What's her name? Katniss Everdeen?" Nikki asks

"I don't care, she's nothing to us. She just volunteered for her sister" Cato says

"But we got to give her credit, I would probably do the same for my little brother but other than that she's nothing" Clove says

The next tribute was called out and his name was Peeta Mellark. He looked terrified but was trying to stand tall but none of his efforts were working just by looking at his terrified expression.

"Isn't he too buff to be in district 12?" Clove asks

"Doesn't matter, District 12 means nothing to us" Cato says

"Alright. Tomorrow we'll be arriving in the capitol, please be in your best behaviours" Olivia says as she turns the TV off

Cato and Clove nods as they stand up and go back to their rooms knowing that Enobaria won't leave until they leave.

"I'll see you later" Cato grins and kisses Clove on the lips. She wraps her arms around his neck and he wraps his arm around her waist as they start to kiss roughly once again.

"Go to bed, NOW!" Enobaria shouts

"I hate it when she does that" Clove says as she curses silently. Cato rolls his eyes and gives Clove one last kiss and they both break away from each other and go to their separate rooms.

Clove opens her door slightly and shouts "HAPPY NOW?" Enobaria chuckles and says to herself "Their one interesting group"

Clove hops on to her bed deciding if she should go to Cato's room or wait for him to come here. It wasn't such a hard decision to make because when she was about to stand up Cato was already inside her room.

"How'd you get in here without making a sound?" Clove asks

"I told you, I'm just better than you" Cato grins

Clove rolls her eyes and says "Shut up. I'm still mad at you"

"What did I do now?" Cato asks as he sits beside Clove

"I know that you know" Clove says

"Know what?" Cato asks

"You're making fun of me because I'm afraid of that guy from 11" Clove says silently

"I'm not making fun of you and besides there's nothing to be afraid of, were going to get him to be are ally and after that we can kill him in his sleep" Cato says

"and what if we don't get him to be our ally? What happens then Cato?" Clove asks

He knew that Clove was being serious now , her eyes returning to its light green color.

"if he doesn't then I'll protect you" Cato says

"Cato, I know you will but you can't protect me all the time" Clove says

"I know but I swear I we'll get him to be our ally and if he doesn't then I'll kill him, he won't get near you or even touch you. I'll protect you, Clove. I promise" Cato says now standing up and holding Clove's shoulders and staring right into her twinkling green eyes

"No, Cato" Clove says. Cato had a what-are-you-saying face on and Clove laughed at this sight and said "We'll kill him, together. We are allies right?"

Cato laughs and carries Clove easily. She wraps her legs around his waist and arms her arms around his neck.

"We're more than allies" Cato says

"If we're more than allies then what are we?" Clove asks

"We're the perfect two" Cato says in a smirking accent.

"Oh God Cato, that's disgusting and yet it's sweet" Clove laughs

Cato rolls his eyes and hungrily kisses her lips, not wanting to say more. Clove laughs in between their kisses and finally kisses him back roughly. Cato carries her near the bed and throws her with such a force making Clove slam hard into the bed.

"God, that hurts Cato" Clove says angrily

"I know, I like it when I see you in pain" Cato grins as he crawls on top of her and kisses her roughly.

Clove says in between their kissing "Shut up". She pushes his head down making their kiss deeper and rougher. Cato grins and cuts the kissing

"What the hell? Why'd you stop?" Clove asks with a hint of whining

"Because you've been a very bad princess" Cato says as he kisses her neck

"N-no! Cato stop! I told you I'm ticklish!" Clove whimpered

"And that's how I like it, be a good princess and stay still" Cato says while kissing her neck

Clove whimpers as she tries her best to hold in her pride. _No, I can't lose to him again. I won't back down this time Cato. You won't have your way and you'll have to beg just to get me to do it and follow all your desires,_ Clove thought as she mustered all the strength she had to flip them. Cato's light blue eyes widened

"I'm not going down that easy, Cato" Clove grins as she sits on top of him with pride

"Fighting back now, I see" Cato grins

"You'll have to beg to get me to do what you want from now on" Clove grins back

"I don't think so, let me remind you that" Cato flips them with ease "I'm stronger" Clove tries to struggle but Cato pins her arms down right on top of her head with just one arm "and bigger than you"

"Shit" Clove says and rolls her eyes

"Just relax, Princess and I'll be good to you" Cato says as he leans down to kiss her neck again but Clove grabbed his face and faces it right in front of her face

"but don't forget I am quicker and smarter than you" Clove says as she hungrily kisses his lips. Cato returns the favor and kisses her back roughly. Their kisses went on and on. It became rougher and dangerous. They both enjoy it that way. None of them wanting to lose to the other, none of them wanting to surrender to the others will. It's a game of pride here for Cato and Clove and no one seems to be winning. They both stop and just lay down on the bed panting heavily from their so called "Love Battle"

"I guess it's a tie again" Clove says

"Yep. I'll win someday" Cato grins as he wraps his arms around Clove

"You just try. I'll make sure that I'll win next time" Clove grins and entwines their hands together.

Cato and Clove finally have fallen asleep wrapped around each other's arms and making every moment worth it because they know that only one of them can survive the games and one of them will die as a piece in the games.

* * *

**I'm sorry if this chapter is quite long. :( I really wanted to start Chapter 5 with when they arrived in the capitol and of course the parade so forgive me for making this chapter quite long. :(**

**Review please! It would mean a lot to me and if you review I promise to reply back as soon as possible. Your reviews would make my other chapters better. So please review! Even if you don't have an account you can still review but I can't reply back to you so I'll just give you a special mention here. :) All your opinions are accepted. :) Thank you for your support! **


	5. Chapter 5 Capitol and Tribute's Parade

Chapter 5:

"Now, I know I've told you to be together and all that but I didn't tell you that you could both sleep in the same room and get the other one pregnant" a girl shouts

Clove sits up and rubs her eyes and fixes her hair and sees Enobaria standing right in front of them

"Oh God" Clove says as she blinks her eyes multiple times to see if she isn't dreaming.

"Stop blinking. I'm really right here" Enobaria says

Clove grins and shouts "Cato, get up were caught again"

Cato sits up and fixes his hair and sees Enobaria standing right in front of him

"What the hell are you doing here?" Cato asked

"I would like to ask you that question myself" Enobaria said

"Can't you see I'm sleeping here?" Cato says

"I can see that. Are you trying to get her pregnant? God, I told you that you could still be together but I didn't say that you can get her pregnant" Enobaria says

Cato was about to answer back when Enobaria pulled him and drags him out of the room while saying "Both of you, take a bath now. We're almost there. I've placed in clothes that you're supposed to wear. Get your asses inside the shower now or else I'll be the one that's going to get you inside that shower and you won't like how I do it"

Clove rolls her eyes and lazily goes to her bathroom and sees a red hoodie with a black number 2 at the back. She also saw short shorts and pair of red and black sneakers. She gets inside the shower not wanting to upset Enobaria anymore.

Cato gets pushed inside his room and gets locked inside until he gets inside the shower. He grunts and goes to the shower and sees a black hoodie with a red number 2. He also saw a pair of sneakers and some dark blue jeans.

Enobaria waits patiently in the dining room trying her best to relax after that head aching morning. She hears the door opens and sees her two tributes sit down and eat breakfast

"I know were all sweet and all but I thought you hated matching outfits?" Clove asked as she was filling her plate

"I do hate it" Enobaria says

"Then what the hell is this?" Clove asks

"Don't blame me. The capitol did that, they said it would be easier for them to track down all the tributes if you were that" Enobaria says

"Track us down?" Cato asks

"Yeah. To know if some tributes are missing, if all the tributes have arrived and if one of the tributes got into trouble they would know which district he or she comes from" Enobaria says

"Were fully watched aren't we?" Clove asks

"Yep. The capitol has a lot of eyes and it can see your every move except for your rooms of course but that's about it. Everything else they can see" Enobaria says

"What gave them this kind of bright idea?" Cato asks

"Who knows, I never cared actually" Enobaria says with a chuckle

Clove rolls her eyes and grins. Cato smirks and continues eating when Olivia comes in and tells them that they were finally in the Capitol

"Now, look like careers. Show them that you are to be feared" Enobaria says as she leads the two tributes to the door.

A few minutes before they arrived, Enobaria said "Clove, give me all your knives"

"What? Hell no" Clove says

"NOW. If the peacekeepers see you with your knives they can take it from you and might not return to you ever but if you give it to I'll give it back to you when you most need it" Enobaria says

Clove glares at Enobaria and felt Cato nod beside her. She sighs and removes all her knives and gives it to Enobaria. She was about to turn around when Enobaria said "ALL OF YOUR KNIVES"

Clove sighed and took the two knives that were in hair. She took it out and her brown hair fell from the neatly tied up ponytail.

"Give them back to me" Clove says angrily

"when you most need it" Enobaria says as she takes all the knives and hides it and adds "Besides you look prettier when your hair is down. It could get you more sponsors"

Clove grins and turns around to face the door and sighs. She feels someone holding her hands and she quickly entwines it with her hand.

"Ready?" Cato asks

"Yep, Attitude like before we met?" Clove grins

"Yep. Show them we are to be feared" Cato says

Clove kisses Cato on the cheek and got to character. She had glaring eyes, eyes that could kill in an instant. Cato did the same and had a little smirk on his face

Once the door opened, they both let go of each other and Olivia signalled them to follow her.

Clove was the first one out. Her brown hair flying from the wind, her piercing eyes and the grin on the face made the crowd go wild. In every direction everyone was shouting their district. She felt power and she grinned even more.

Cato was next, his blonde spiky hair, his blue eyes and the smirk on his face screamed of perfection. The girls from the capitol started squealing making him grin and show off even more. Clove turned around and glared at him, Cato saw this and said "Jealous, Princess?"

"Shut up, Wood. All the guys here are falling for me" Clove smirks

"I could care less, your just jealous that more of them cheered when I came out" Cato said with a grin

"Don't flatter yourself, Wood" Clove grins and flashes him her twinkling green eyes

"I could say the same thing to you, Princess" Cato says as he walks past her

"Idiot" Clove mutters and started to walk again

_There doing amazing. Just a while ago they were so sweet and romantic but now they're killers. They are the careers, they are being feared and people want them to win. These two are just simply amazing. _Enobaria thought.

Olivia led them to the front door of the capitol with a huge number 2 in the front

Clove and Cato stared at the door and it opened and stepped inside. They both scanned the place and saw how huge the Capitol was.

"Let's give them something to cheer for" Clove says and Cato nods in agreement

They both turned around and faced the crowd and smiled at them. The crowd went wild and started cheering their district once again. They both turned around and Enobaria gave them a nod for doing very well.

Clove rolls her eyes and smirks and Cato grins

"Alright, We need to settle inside so follow me" Olivia says and they both follow them still looking around

"So this is what the capitol is like" Clove says

"Aren't you easily impressed" Cato chuckles

"Shut up, Wood!" Clove glares and continues to walk forward and Cato just kept chuckling to himself

Without noticing, Cato and Clove passed by two people who were also tributes.

"Wow, that guy is perfectly meant for me" the girl says

"Glimmer, you're not thinking about doing that know are you?" a guy says

"Marvel, my dear Marvel. No one will be able to resist a love story in the careers" Glimmer says

Marvel rolls his eyes and says "I'm not sure the girl beside him will allow that"

"What makes you say that? It's not like that girl likes him. Didn't you see the way she glared at him? They simply hate each other which means I have a chance on him. You can have the girl but I get the guy" Glimmer says

Marvel rolls his eyes and just nods. "Hey, our mentor is calling us. Let's go" he says

Glimmer nods and looks at Cato for one last time and smiles to herself and turns around to follow Marvel.

Olivia led them to this huge glass elevator. Clove and Cato went inside and saw numbers from 1 – 12. Olivia pressed the number 2 and the elevator started to rise. Clove was startled and accidentally held on Cato's arm tightly.

Cato grinned and said "I didn't know that you were afraid of heights"

Clove looks up, still hanging on to Cato and says "S-shut up. I'm not afraid"

Cato grins and says "Really? Then why are you holding on to me so tightly, Princess?"

Clove stands straight and let's go of Cato's arms. She saw how hard she held on that it left a mark on his arm. "Shut up, I wasn't holding on to you. I was just giving you a little scar" Clove said as she grins

Cato looks at his arm and sees that he does have a scar. He chuckles at this and slips his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Clove says angrily

"Returning the favour for holding on to my arm so hard" Cato says as he tightens his grip around her waist.

"Get your hands off of me, Wood!" Clove shouts as she tries her best to remove his grip around her

"Aww, Why should I? Your grip gave me a scar. I'm just simply returning the favour" Cato says as he tightens his grip even more

"G-get off of me" Clove whimpers

Cato turns and sees that her eyes were tearing up. She was really in pain. He wanted to let go but they had to stay in character.

"C-Cato, please it hurts..." Clove whimpers even more

That was it. Cato couldn't stay in character any longer. He turned around and gave Clove a tight hug, his arm still around her waist and his other arm stroking her hair.

"I'm so sorry. I got carried away. I shouldn't have done that to you. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me, Clove" Cato whispers

Clove laughs silently and wraps her arms around his neck and hugs him back and whispers "Relax, you didn't really hurt me. Don't worry alright? I'm sorry as well for giving you that little scar"

Cato nods and they pull away from the hug and turns to Enobaria who was still expressionless.

They finally arrived at their floor and saw how huge the place is. It was beautiful. It was well decorated and very capitol-like

"Since you're from district 2, you will have the whole floor of 2. Enjoy" Olivia says cheerfully

Clove and Cato steps out and scans the whole floor

"All of this is for us?" Clove asks

"Yep. Of course, this is where I'll be staying and so will Enobaria and also your stylists" Olivia says

"Is everything in the capitol always this big and huge and colourful?" Clove asks

"Probably. Alright, the room to your left will be Cato's room and the room to your right will be Clove's room. Not that it matters" Olivia says with a chuckle

Clove rolls her eyes and chuckles a little bit and Cato grins and smiles.

"You both did great" Enobaria says

"What do you mean we did great?" Clove asks

"Just a while ago in the train you both were all sweet and romantic and when the door opened, your hands parted and both of you became the careers. You both became killers that even with just a look in both of your eyes could make anyone shiver. You both made everyone fear you" Enobaria says

"Really? I thought we failed since Cato broke down and hugged me" Clove laughs

"Hey! You were the first one who held me tightly" Cato says

"It doesn't matter. When we were in the elevator, it maybe glass but no one can see through it. So it didn't matter but no more sweet and romantic stuff. Once you step out of this floor you need to be the careers everyone fears again. Do you understand?" Enobaria says

Clove rolls her eyes and nods her head. Cato sighs and nods as well.

Both of them want to stop this stupid act and show the whole world that they love each other and that their deadly and dangerous once together but careers aren't like that. Careers were born to kill and win the hunger games. They have no time for love and like as not, the winner will be one of both of them had no choice but to become killing machines that their district was known for and none of them liked it for one bit but they had no choice, they were careers and they were born to win the hunger games.

Clove sighs and sees a balcony. She steps out and a soft breeze was blowing into her face. She smiled remembering her times in district 2 when she sits on top of trees or under them. Cato stops her thoughts and gives her a back hug and he places his head in her shoulder.

"I don't want to act anymore" Cato says

"I know but we have to. We are from district 2 and were careers" Clove says

"I know that but I can't stand it. I might hurt you again" Cato says

Clove turns around and the wind blows her hair in different directions. Cato takes strands of her hair behind her ear and he saw her bright twinkling green eyes.

"You won't hurt me again, Cato. I know you" Clove says with a smile

Cato smiles and stares right into her green eyes. The way it sparkled when she smiles. The way it turns into a darker color when she's in a killing spree. He loves the way her eyes show so much emotion and he knows that it's only meant for him and no one else.

Clove loves how his blue eyes shine when he grins or smirks. She loves the way it turns darker when he gets furious or gets into a killing spree but what she loves the most is when his eyes show so much emotion and love for her and no one else.

Cato wraps his arms around her waist and she wraps her arms around his neck. Cato grins and kisses her hungrily and she answers back by kissing him roughly.

"Enobaria was right. They are so sweet" a girl says

Clove groans and takes a look and sees 8 people that she never saw. Her eyes widen and she tries to pull away from Cato but he won't allow her to get away this time.

"Stay still, princess" Cato whispers

"Cato, No. Stop!" Clove says as she struggles to pull away from him

"Being such a bad girl I see, then you leave me no choice, princess" Cato says

Cato goes down and kisses her neck. He knew that that spot was her weakest point. She would always surrender to him. Clove jumps and realized what he was doing and she slaps Cato with her free hand

"CATO, SNAP OUT OF IT" Clove shouts

"Hey, what the hell was that for?" Cato shouts back

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU JUST KISS ME?" Clove says angrily

"What? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Cato says angrily

Clove makes a little gesture saying look to your right. Cato sneakily looks to his right and sees 8 people that he has never seen and understands quickly what Clove was trying to do.

"YOU'RE THE ONE THAT KISSED ME" Cato shouts back

Olivia enters the balcony and says "Why are you two shouting?"

"HE KISSED ME" Clove shouts

"NO, SHE KISSED ME. She must really like me" Cato grins

Clove glares and was about to hit Cato once again when Olivia steps in between them

"Look, stop this fighting. These are your stylists and they know about your relationship" Olivia says

Both of their eyes widen and Cato suddenly glares at Clove

"Why did you have to hit me so hard?" Cato asks as he rubs his cheek

Clove runs over to Cato and rubs his cheek for him "Sorry, I had to make it convincing" clove says while chuckling

"Wow, they are good just as Enobaria had said" A girl says

"She told you everything?" Clove asks

"EVERYTHING. After all we are your stylists" the girl said

"It's official. I hate that girl" Clove says as she clenched her fists and Cato chuckles

"I'm Apple by the way and this is Star, Rose and Sunny. We'll be his stylists" Apple says

"Hey, Cato Wood" Cato says

"I'm Prodigy and this is Jessica, Venus and Alex and we'll be your stylists" Prodigy says

"Hey, Clove Cleverwood" Clove says

"Since you all know each other. It's time for you to get ready!" Olivia says

Prodigy pulled Clove to her room and Apple pulled Cato to his room.

Venus locked the door and Prodigy said "Get cleaned up, we'll wait for you outside"

Clove nods and goes inside her bathroom making sure that she locked the door just in case those 4 would come inside and snatch her from the bathroom.

Rose locked the door while Sunny and Star pushed Cato inside the shower and locked him inside

"Wash up! We'll wait for you out here!" Apple shouted

Cato rolls his eyes and takes a quick shower. The problem was there were tons of buttons and he didn't know which one to push.

"HEY,WHICH BUTTON?" Cato shouted

"Can I go in and help him?" Sunny blushed

"NO" Cato shouted

"Sunny, stay put. Dark Blue Button" Apple says while sunny pouts sadly

He pressed the dark blue button and warm shower came out. He took his time when Apple started banging on the door

"HURRY UP! We still need to fix you up for the tribute's parade" Apple shouted

Cato sighed and came out and looked for a towel. He found a bathrobe and wore it, he also took a towel and used it to dry up his blonde hair. When he opened the door Rose was there and she pulled him and placed him in a chair.

"Get him ready for me, ladies" Apple said

"We never fail to do our job" Sunny says cheerfully

"Sit tight and this will be over in a minute" Star says

Clove was pulled out of the shower like Cato. She was placed in the chair and Jessica was holding her down while she tried to struggle and fight.

"Sit still please" Jessica says

"Get off of me first!" Clove shouts

"You need to sit tight and let them do their work. The faster the better" Prodigy said

"Fine" Clove says as she stops struggling and starts to relax. "Get off of me please?" Clove asks

Jessica gets off of her and moves to her hair. Venus starts to wax her under arms and legs and Alex starts to polish her nails and paint them with pink nail polish.

Clove shouts in pain as all her hair has been pulled out of her skin. Venus was done waxing her body, giving it a natural glow so she moved on to applying light make up on her face.

"Prodigy, She's ready!" Jessica shouts

Prodigy enters and sees Clove looking absolutely beautiful

"Ah, she looks amazing. You girls never fail to amaze e. Now go get her costume" Prodigy says

The 3 girls nod and leave them alone to get her costume

"I still feel sore" Clove whines

"Sorry about that, they are quite brutal" Prodigy says

"No worries, it's alright. I'd experienced far worse than this. So what am I wearing for the tribute's parade?" Clove asks

"I'd expect nothing less from a tribute from district 2. Now for what you will wear, Since Enobaria told me that Cato loved to call you princess. I made you this perfect dress which will really make you a princess worth to die for" Prodigy says

"Alright. I'll leave everything to you then" Clove says as Prodigy nods. The 3 girls enter and brings Clove's costume in. Jessica covers Clove's eyes and Prodigy gets to work.

Cato on the other hand was just being finished fixing up by the 3 girls

"Apple, he's ready and looking oh so hot" Sunny says cheerfully

Apple enters and her eyes widen at what she sees and says "Sunny, very good on the skin. Rose, very well done on his spiked up hair and Star, very well done with the light make up. You girls out did yourselves today"

"Isn't he such a hunk?" Sunny says while her face turned bright pink

"Now girls, go get him his costume before Sunny drools all over him" Apple says and the girls nod exiting the room

"This better be worth it. I don't want to be applied some make up and look stupid later" Cato says

"Don't worry. The girls did absolutely amazing. Now the concept of your outfit is based on how you call Clove. She literally will become a princess and you'll be her prince. A prince that is worth a million dragons and is worth fighting for and for sure that every girl in this entire world will fall for you" Apple says

"Alright, you're the stylist. Do your thing" Cato says and Apple smiles knowing that she just got the trust of Cato Wood. The girls came rushing in with the costume and Apple got to work.

In a few hours Apple and Prodigy were finally done with Cato and Clove's outfit

"I look amazing and I don't always say that" Clove says as she looks at herself in the mirror

"You don't look just amazing but you look gorgeous. It took my breath away" Prodigy says

Clove smiles and said "Thank you"

"Come on, give us a turn" Prodigy says

Clove turns for prodigy and says "You're a princess worth fighting for"

"I look pretty awesome. I never knew you could turn me into something like this" Cato says

"Don't underestimate me, Cato. You not only look awesome but you look manly as well" Apple says

"This could really earn us some sponsors. Thank you. Placing make up wasn't so bad after all" Cato says with a grin

Apple laughs and says "Come on give us a strong look"

Cato gave a strong look and Apple says "You're a prince that no one can beat with also a hint of all the girls falling for you"

Apple and Prodigy led them to the doors. Waiting outside was Enobaria, Olivia and the other stylists.

_I wonder how pretty Clove is? I can't wait to see her. She's my princess. She's the girl that I'll be protecting from the games, from death. Clove, I can't wait to see how breath taking and how gorgeous you look. _Cato thought while a smile was forming in his face

_I wonder what Cato's wearing? I can't wait to see him. He's my prince. He's the man that I'd be willing to give my life for. I'm going to protect him in the games and he'll win for sure. Cato, even if I'm the princess I'd still be willing to give up my life for you to win._

Cato wanted to see Clove. He wanted to see her and how amazing she looks.

Clove wanted to see Cato. She wanted to see how stunning he looked.

On the count of three. Prodigy and Apple opened the door and Cato and Clove stepped out.

Enobaria's eyes widened. Olivia's jaw dropped and the 6 stylists couldn't help themselves and started jumping up and down and squealing like little girls seeing their crushes.

Cato looked up and saw Clove wearing a white gown, the length of her dress in the front was just above the knees and behind was long that it reaches until the floor. The upper part of her dress was strapless and it was covered in diamonds and sparkles. She had a small crown on top of her curled hair. The crowd had diamonds in it that sparkled like her eyes. In her arms, she had white gloves that also sparkled. She had white heels on that also sparkled and glittered

Clove looked up and saw Cato wearing a white shirt with a huge black cross in the middle that was covering the centre leaving the corners white. The white shirt was shirtless so that his muscles were showing. In his arms were black bands. He also had a long red cape that reached until the floor. He wore brown pants and black shoes and he had a crown that was filled with jewels.

Their eyes met and both were in silence. Still staring at each other

"You look amazing" Cato says as he walks closer to Clove

"You don't look bad yourself" Clove says

"Your my princess mine and only mine" Cato grins as he wraps his arm around her waist

"And your my prince mine and only mine" Clove grins back as she wraps her arms around his neck

Cato loved the way her green eyes twinkled and sparkled like her dress.

Clove loved how his blue eyes matched his outfit so perfectly.

Cato claimed Clove's lips this time softly and with passion. She returned the favour and kissed back just as soft as his. Both of them not wanting to let go but they had to. The tribute's parade was about to start.

Cato took one last look at his princess and knew that she was only his.

"Alright, let's go down and get this parade over with. We're already late by a few minutes" Olivia said as she pushed Cato and Clove to the elevators

Apple and Prodigy came along and Olivia pressed the B3 button to go to their destination.

"Let's show them what we can do" Cato says

Clove laughs and nods as both of them became the careers that everyone feared

Once they arrived at the level. The elevators opened and Prodigy and Apple stepped aside and let Cato and Clove step out first.

"Be a good princess and hold on to me" Cato grins

"Shut up. I'm not holding on to you" Clove says as they both stepped out and every single one of the tributes turned around and looked at them

Clove grinned and walked beside Prodigy who was helping her walk in those heels.

Cato had a smirk on his face and each girl tribute started falling for him. He walked beside Apple who was smiling happily at her work

Everyone's gazes went to Clove and Cato. Clove smiled and winked at some boys from district 6,7,8 and 9. All girls fell down at Cato's mercy. Glimmer and Marvel saw them coming nearer. Glimmer fixed herself making her look more appealing then came rushing towards them while pulling Marvel.

Once they arrived at their chariot, Glimmer and Marvel were already there waiting for them

"Hi! My name is Glimmer and this is Marvel, were from district 1" Glimmer says cheerfully

"Hey, I'm Cato and this is" Cato says as he was cut off by Clove "I can introduce myself. I'm Clove" she says

"Yeah, whatever. So Cato you look amazing" Glimmer says

Clove glares at Glimmer and clenches her fists. _That blonde bitch did not just do that to me. God, I knew being allies with them was a bad idea, they're both idiots. A boy who doesn't even care about what's happening and this dumb bitch who's flirting her ass off with Cato. I swear when we get to the arena I'm going to kill her as soon as possible._

Marvel saw Clove's shoulders tensing. He could feel her blood boiling with anger. "I bet your mad, sorry about that. Glimmer always had a thing for guys" Marvel said

"I can see that" Clove says while glaring at Glimmer. Her blood started boiling into maximum heat. She was clenching her fists hard that her nails were digging into her skin. Her green eyes started turning into a darker color and it can only mean that she was mad and wanted to kill Glimmer.

"Thanks, you look stunning as well" Cato says

"Really? That's so sweet of you to say that" Glimmer says with a hint of a flirtatious voice.

Clove was almost at her limit of staying calm. She could blow up with anger soon. Marvel saw how furious she was, so he made his move and separated the two.

"So, we'll be allies right?" Marvel says

"Yep. We are the Careers after all" Glimmer said

"I hate to break this ally conversation but your mentor is already looking for you two" Olivia says

"Oh, no worries. We just about to leave anyway. Bye Cato!" Glimmer says cheerfully and drags Marvel away

"Bye Glimmer!" Cato says with a grin.

"So is your so called awesome plan working?" Marvel asked

"He's already falling for me, Marvel can't you tell? It's working perfectly" Glimmer says as she walks away happily

Clove who was still glaring at her was now calming down when Prodigy came to stand beside her

"Hate her?" Prodigy askd

"I hate her guts. Her existence. Her face. Her smile. Her attitude. Do I hate her? Oh, I want to kill her here and now. She's annoying just look at her. They want me to be allies with a blondie who only cares about her appearance? Hell no. When we get into that arena, I swear she's the first one I'm killing and no one will stop me" Clove says furiously

"Is that all?" Prodigy asks

"Of course it is. There's no other reason! I hate her for living" Clove says furiously

"Alright. Don't get mad now. Your make up will get destroyed" Prodigy chuckles

Cato walked back to Clove and she gave him a piercing cold furious glare.

"What?" Cato asked

"Nothing" Clove mutters

"Alright, In this concept. Cato, wrap your arm around her waist like your saying to the whole world that she's your princess and Clove I want you to wave and stay pretty as a princess and show them your cold glare saying that if anyone hurts your prince which is Cato you will kill" Apple says

"No, you will not wave" Enobaria says

Enobaria, Olivia and the two stylists wished them luck and left them to take their seats. Cato gets up the chariot easily while Clove who was in high heels was having a hard time.

_Damn this heels._ Clove thought

Cato saw that she was having such a hard time. As the prince he should be, he offered his hand and Clove glared at him and took it. He easily pulled her up onto the chariot but she lost her balance and stumbled forward and Cato caught her before she fell. Clove looked up and saw Cato grinning at her. She pulled away from him and muttered "T-thanks"

Cato grinned and said "Anything for my princess"

"The grin on your face is too wide, my prince" Clove said

"It's only there to make you fall for me, princess" Cato says

"You must really like me, my prince" Clove says

"I like you more than you know" Cato says as he wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her close

The parade starts and district 1 was out first. Marvel and Glimmer weren't bad at all. Glimmer had this flirtatious face and all the guys were falling for her.

In a few seconds, Cato and Clove's chariot started to move. When the gates opened, they faced the crowd and stood proud and strong. The crowd went wild. In every direction, everyone was shouting out their district.

District 2. District 2. District 2. District 2.

The whole crowd was only for district 2. Other chariots started moving and entering the stadium as well but the crowd still locked their attention to district 2.

Cato. Cato. Cato. Cato.

Girls were shouting his name. Cato smirked and stood proud and strong making the girls go insane. Girls started throwing roses at him still falling for the great, Cato.

Clove. Clove. Clove. Clove.

Boys were shouting out her name. Clove smirked and smiled her devious smile. She stood proud and strong making the boys fall for her even more. Her cheers were louder than Glimmer's. They threw roses as well and kept their eyes locked at her.

_Cato must be jealous, these guys love me. Must keep them falling for me if I want them as my sponsors. That blonde bitch must be furious now since my cheers are out of this world while her cheers were nothing. You're going to die by my hands Glimmer and everyone will love it. Cato looks amazing beside me. The way his blue eyes shine brighter than anyone else. Thanks to him I'm not falling out of this chariot. His strong arms around my waist makes me feel safe. God damn it Cato. I was mad at you just a second ago. I guess it just proves that when you love someone holding a grudge isn't something that you can do. _Clove thought as she locks her gaze at the screen where she could stare at Cato without anyone noticing.

_Clove must be jealous right now. Girls everywhere are falling for me. It doesn't actually matter to me. The only girl I care about is Clove, which reminds me. She was mad about something a while ago. Was it because of Glimmer? No. It can't be. She may hate Glimmer but she knows that we need them as allies so that we can survive. If it's not Glimmer then why is she mad? I need to think about this later. I'm losing my strong stance. All I know is that she's isn't mad now and she's happily beside me that's all that matters now. She looks so stunning beside me. We look amazing. The way her green eyes sparkle the same way her dress does. She's my Princess and as her prince I'm going to protect her. _Cato thought as he locks his gaze at the screen where they were showing Clove.

The cheering changed. Cato and Clove shifted their glance and saw District 12 on fire. Literally on fire. Their clothes were amazing and they were stealing the crowd from them. Clove could feel Cato tense up. She was also tensing up. District 12, the weakest district was stealing the show. Cato clenched his fist and he was tightening his grip on Clove's waist.

_Their stealing the damn show, why is there outfits better than ours? This is stupid. They're pay for this. They'll die before they reach the final 8. _Cato thought

The chariots stopped in front of a huge stage. The cheering ended and silence filled the air. President Snow came out saying some lines and ended with may the odds be ever in your favor. Cato and Clove didn't pay attention to what he was saying at all. The chariots started returning to their stations. Cato removed his arm from Clove's waist and jumps down. Clove removes her heels and soon follows.

"You both were amazing, you both lit up the whole place…." Olivia says to the both of them

Clove and Cato not listening to her one bit was glaring at District 12. The girl saw their gaze and quickly turned her head around.

Olivia went on and on about how amazing they were not really caring if they were paying attention. Clove took a little peek at Cato who was still looking furious after district 12 stole the whole parade. They arrived back at their floor and Cato and Clove didn't mind each other that night.

"Let's watch the replay of the parade!" Olivia says cheerfully

"I'm tired. I'm going to bed" Cato says as he storms quickly to his room

"Same here" Clove says as she goes to her room

"Are they okay?" Olivia asked

"Why don't you ask them that?" Enobaria says as she goes to her room.

"Don't let it bother you. They just don't like you very much" Apple laughs as she takes a seat on the sofa

"Come on, Olivia. Someone has to watch the replay of the parade" Prodigy says as he signals her to take a seat with them

Clove takes her outfit off and quickly goes to the bathroom and takes a cold shower

_Cato's out of the word right now. He's been mad ever since those losers from 12 came and stole the show. I'll go check him out, he may need some comforting right now. _Clove thought.

After drying up she puts on comfortable clothes and sneakily transfers to Cato's room. It was dark, she couldn't see a thing

"Cato?" She said

Clove looks around and around and finally saw him sitting down on his bed. She approaches him and sits beside him

"Cato, are you alrigh…" clove says

"Damn those tributes from 12. Who are they to steal the show from us? They'll die by my hands once we get to the arena. I'm going to kill them in front of the whole world and I'll do it slowly showing them that cheering for that stupid district was a waste of their damn voices" Cato says

Clove suddenly got carried and was slammed on the wall.

"Cato!" Clove shouts

"I SWEAR CLOVE. I'M GOING TO KILL THEM. THEY'RE GOING DOWN" Cato shouts

"Cato…" Clove sighs and just hugs him which calms his rage down.

Cato places Clove down and she starts to leave him when Cato grabs her wrist

"Stay with me tonight please?" Cato says silently

Clove smiles and climbs on the bed with him and lays down beside me

"I don't know what I would do without you, Clove" Cato says

"You'd probably lose it when I'm not here" Clove laughs

"Probably." Cato says as he drifts of to sleep

"Sleep well, my prince" Clove says as she soon drifts of to sleep as well.

* * *

**I hope I didn't keep you all waiting. I think I could have done this chapter a little bit better. :( It's quite long again. Sorry I just don't know when to stop. Haha**

**Please review! It would really help me out. :) All opinions and suggestions are welcome. :) Thank you for all the support! **


	6. Chapter 6 First Day Of Training

Chapter 6:

"They're just so cute together!" Sunny squeals

"Sshh! You'll wake them up!" Alex says

"Isn't that the whole point of us being here?" Venus asks

"Before that, how did you know that they were together, Rose?" Jessica asks

"Simple, Enobaria told me. She said she saw Clove sneaking out of her room to go to Cato" Rose says

"She must have thought that no one saw her" Sunny laughs silently

"No time for discussing that, we need to wake them up. They're already late for their training" Venus says

"Should we shout?" Sunny asks

"We should" Star grins

The 6 girls chuckled silently and on the count of one two three

"WAKE UP SLEEPYHEADS! RISE AND SHINE!" they all shouted

Clove quickly sits up and suddenly throws a knife at them. The 6 girls who were chuckling and laughing just a moment ago ducked for cover and stepped five steps back.

"SHUT UP!" Clove shouts and lays back down beside Cato who was still sound asleep

"S-she almost killed us!" The cheerfully Sunny said who was now shaking in fear

"W-we need to wake them up!" Alex says

"That's the end of me waking them up in the morning. Any volunteers?" Jessica asks and the other girls quickly shake their heads in fear

"I'll do it" Rose says

"Be careful! She might have another knife with her" Star says

Rose who was all tough a while ago is now walking slowly towards Cato and Clove again.

"C-clove? You need to wake up now" Rose says

… No answer …

"Clove?" Rose says

… No Answer…

"CLOVE GET UP!" Rose shouts

There was little movement but she moved and the girls behind Rose quickly ducked for cover. Clove didn't get up.

"They're not waking up!" Sunny says

"Oh well, we tried girls. They probably don't care about TRAINING" Rose said as she backs away slowly while she emphasizes on the word training.

Clove shot up and shouted "Shit. Why'd you let us sleep in? CATO, GET UP!"

"We tried to tell you but you threw a knife at us" Venus says

"Shit. CATO GET UP!" Clove shouts as she stands up and suddenly falls on the ground

"Clove!" Alex says as she runs to Clove helping her stand up

"We'll get you ready in your room" Venus says as she guides Clove out the door

"Wait…" Clove says as she stands up straight and takes the knife that was stuck on the wall.

"What are you going to do?" Sunny asks

"Wake Cato up" Clove grins

She holds the knife in her hand and throws it right above Cato's head. Cato hears the thump and he sat up as well

"Clove, What the hell? Where you trying to kill me?" Cato says

"He's yours" Clove says as she and her stylists went to her room

Cato rubs his eyes and sees his stylists

"You're late for training" Rose mentions

"Shit. Why didn't you tell me?" Cato says as he runs to the bathroom to take a shower

"We tried to wake you and Clove up but she threw a knife at us" Star shouts

"Why does Clove sleep with a knife?" Sunny asks

"She does it for protection, in case someone might attack her at night" Cato shouts

"Hurry up! Enobaria is waiting for you outside" Rose says

Cato and Clove scramble to get ready for training. In about 30 minutes they both exited their rooms wearing somehow the exact clothes again

"Really? Again?" Clove asks

"Capitol's orders" Venus replies

"This has got to stop" Cato says

Clove was wearing a red shirt with black pants and it had a huge black number 2 at the back. She tied her hair into a neat pony tail but she wasn't used to it being tied that way.

Cato was wearing a black shirt with black pants and it had a huge red number 2 at the back.

"Good luck on training!" Sunny shouts

Cato and Clove quickly head towards the elevator when Enobaria stops them

"Before you go. Do you want to be trained together or separate?" Enobaria asks

"Together" Cato says and Clove nods in agreement

"Alright. show them what your made off" Enobaria said as she stepped aside

"We will. We always do" Clove says

"Press B7 to get there and remember you two are careers" Enobaria says

"We know" Cato says as he presses B7 and the elevator doors quickly closed

"Thanks for staying with me last night" Cato says

Clove grins and smiles "You wouldn't last a day without me, Cato"

"I'd say the same thing to you" Cato said with a huge grin on his face

"You wouldn't last five miles without me" Clove said with a glare

"You wouldn't even last in the blood bath" Cato glared back

"Your underestimating me, Wood!" Clove shouted

"Not really, I'm merely stating a fact, Cleverwood!" Cato shouted back

The elevator stopped and once it opened two faces that Clove didn't want to see came out

"CATO!" Glimmer shouted as she entered the elevator and stayed beside him

"Hey, Glimmer" Cato said

_God, not them again. For once can't they just leave us alone? She's like a lost puppy trying to follow this one person who she thinks will take her in. _Clove thought

"Hey, Clove" Marvel said

"Hey…" Clove said expressionless

"So, I heard your shouting a while ago, what was it about?" Marvel asked

"It's none of your concern" Clove said

"I heard it!" Glimmer said cheerfully

_Bitch, would you shut up?_ Clove thought "What did you hear?" Clove said as sarcastically as possible

"That you wouldn't last five miles without Cato, or that you wouldn't even survive the blood bath without him right, Cato?" Glimmer said with her flirtatious smile

Cato grins and says "She wouldn't even last a day without me"

Clove was furious now, she wanted to hurt something or someone and Glimmer was the first one she saw that she would like to hurt.

Glimmer laughed out loud. Marvel stayed quiet not wanting to be a part of any of this. Cato was smirking and was chuckling

_That's it, that bitch is going to die now! _Clove thought

"I suggest the glass window" Marvel muttered

"What?" Clove glared

"As her fellow tribute I need to protect her even if she annoys the shit out of me but I have no choice. Hit the glass it would startle her besides its better than nothing at all" Marvel muttered

Before Marvel knew it, Clove punched the glass and it shattered into thousands of pieces. She saw her bloody fist and wiped it off. The elevator opened and Clove stepped out first

_Glimmer better take that as a warning. She will be the first one that I'll kill_ Clove thought as she walked straight were tributes were gathering. The tributes that were in her way parted like the red seas not wanting to stand in her way

"What's wrong with her?" Glimmer asked

"I don't know maybe you should ask her that" Marvel said as he stepped out and walked away

"What's with you?" Glimmer asked

Cato who was staring off into space was actually staring at Clove. _What's with Clove? She's in a very bad mood today. Did that really offend her? I guess I need to apologize to her when we get back to our floor. I may have overstepped a little bit. Clove, I'm sorry please forgive me?_... Cato's thought were cut off when Glimmer dragged him out of the elevator

"Come on, Cato!" Glimmer laughed

Cato realized that he was being pulled by a girl. He took his arm away from Glimmer.

"Cato, what's wrong?" Glimmer asked

"I can walk by myself" Cato muttered as he went beside Clove

Glimmer followed him and it annoyed Cato

"Can't you go with Marvel?" Cato said angrily

Glimmer's bright blue eyes widen at what she heard. She sighs sadly and goes to Marvel who was standing on the other side of the room far away from Cato and Clove

"Why did you have to stand so far away from him?" Glimmer says angrily

"You can stand beside them, I don't mind but you might want to get ready for pain if you do. Clove's in a bad mood as you can see and by the looks of it she wants to kill something now. Cato on the other hand is starting to lose it. Didn't you see him glare at you like you were nothing but a pile of garbage? It looks to me that he can kill you with just those big arms of his as for me I would like to live it's your choice if you want to stand beside them but don't blame me when they turn your face into something disgraceful" Marvel says

"God, I hate it when you're right. Fine I'll stay here" Glimmer said as she stood beside Marvel

Cato arrived beside Clove who still had her fists clenched. He tried his best to stay calm but he was also in the edge of blowing up because of anger

"Hey, Princess" Cato said

"Oh, I'm sorry we're you talking to me?" Clove said angrily

"Why is my princess mad?" Cato asked

"First of all, my name is Clove and second of all, I'm not your princess and third of all, I'm not mad at you. I just simply don't care about what you have to say to me" Clove said angrily with her piercing glaring eyes

Cato saw her green eyes turn dark green. He knows that it only does that when she's really furious or when she wants to kill something bad

"What's wrong with you? What's with the bad attitude?" Cato glared back

"Me? Nothing really. I just don't have time to make friends with people like you" Clove said as she glared back

Clove saw his blue eyes turning dark blue. She knew that he was going to explode any second now. She got ready for the worst and hoped that it wouldn't affect their chances of winning in the games

"Who said I was making friends with you? Did it even occur to you that I was only doing this stupid kind stuff because Enobaria forced me to be friends with you. I never wanted to be friends with you" Cato shouted

"Then why don't you just leave me alone and go make friends with someone else, someone who cares" Clove shouted back

"God, what's with you? I bet you would come running back to me as soon as you see that you won't last a day in the games" Cato shouted back

"It won't be me who's running. It will be you. When we're the last two people in the games, you'll be sorry that you made me mad as hell" Clove shouted back

"I won't be running and besides you won't reach the finals since you'd be dead" Cato shouted

"I'm not going down that easily" Clove said

"So am I" Cato said

"What would happen if I wasn't your ally. Maybe you would panic and die" Clove chuckles

"You're not asking the right person that question, it's what would happen if I wasn't your ally. You won't last at all. I better go tell Enobaria to tell your little brother that you died on the first day" Cato chuckles

"You wouldn't dare" Clove glared

"I would. Your little brother would explode and die of loneliness and you will die with a lot of regrets" Cato said

"How low can you go? Bringing my little brother into this fight, you must be stupid" Clove shouted

"Me? That's not what our people say. Remember? They hate your guts. They wish that your dead. Why don't I make their wishes come true and kill you right here, right now" Cato shouted

"Kill me. I dare you" Clove glared

Cato glared back, fists clenched. Shoulders tensing up.

_What is she doing? I know that this just an act and all but why is she daring me to do it? Is she really mad at me? Clove, what's gotten into you? I need to talk to her when we get back up to our floor. She's in a really bad mood. Clove…_

"Why can't you do it? Afraid that the only person that you can trust is going die now?" Clove said

"Shut up, I can end your life now" Cato muttered

"THEN WHY CAN'T YOU DO IT?" Clove shouted

"Because! YOU'RE THE ONLY THING THAT REMINDS ME OF HOME. GOD DAMN IT, CLOVE." Cato shouted

"District 2, SHUT UP!" a girl shouted

Clove eyes widen at what she hears. She goes to the nearest wall and shouts as loud as she can and punches the wall. Cato did the same and punched the dummies instead, one by one they all fell like dominoes.

"Cato…" Glimmer said as she approached Cato slowly

"What?" He shouted

"Calm down, alright?" Glimmer said as she patted his back

Clove saw this and shouted at the top of her lung and punched the wall again.

_That bitch, who is she to touch Cato like that? _Clove thought

Cato took Glimmer and slammed her to the wall.

"Cato, stop…" Glimmer said

"Stop him" the girl said

The guards tried to stop Cato but he had Glimmer in his arms.

"Another step and I can end her life" Cato glared

"Cato, stop" Glimmer whimpered

"Shut up" Cato shouted

Cato wrapped his arms around Glimmer's neck making her gasp for air.

"C-cato, I can't breathe!" Glimmer whimpered

"I don't care. One less girl to kill" Cato said angrily

"Cato, please it hurts…" Glimmer whimpered

Cato's eyes widen at what he hears. His eyes being blinded by blood lust, he froze for a minute and remembered.

"_Get your hands off of me, Wood!" Clove shouts as she tries her best to remove his grip around her_

"_Aww, Why should I? Your grip gave me a scar. I'm just simply returning the favour" Cato says as he tightens his grip even more_

"_G-get off of me" Clove whimpers_

_Cato turns and sees that her eyes were tearing up. She was really in pain. He wanted to let go but they had to stay in character._

"_C-Cato, please it hurts..." Clove whimpers even more_

He snapped back to reality and let Glimmer free. Without thinking he hugged Glimmer tightly thinking that it was Clove who he was hugging.

"It's alright, Cato" Glimmer said as she hugged him back

Clove saw this and her eyes were in fury. She took a knife from a table and ran straight for Cato and Glimmer.

"Bitch!" Clove shouted as she ran straight for Glimmer.

Marvel saw this and stopped Clove. He took the knife from her hand and held her close.

"Clove, let it go" Marvel said

"Let go of me. Let me kill her" Clove shouted

"You know that I can't let you do that. Let it go" Marvel repeated now holding Clove in a tight hug

Clove realized what she was doing, her eyes now calm and in control suddenly burst into tears. She buried herself in Marvel's chest and hid herself from the world.

"I-I can't do this anymore…" Clove whimpered

"I know. Let's go and stand in line and wait for the tributes from 12" Marvel said

As he was about to let go of Clove, she grabbed his wrist and said "Don't leave me…" Clove whimpered.

"I won't" Marvel said as he took Clove to the other side of the room far away from Cato and Glimmer

Glimmer was still calming Cato down. It took a few minutes but he was back to his old self.

"Glimmer, what are you doing here? Where's Clove?" He asked

"She's over there with Marvel. You and Clove exploded from anger. Marvel's trying his best to calm Clove down and it looks like it's working" Glimmer said

"Then what are you doing here beside me and not beside Marvel?" Cato asked

"I calmed you down and it worked" Glimmer smiled at him

"I need to go to Clove" Cato said

"I believe that's impossible. The trainers are now keeping you and her as far away from each other as possible" Glimmer said

"Why?" Cato asked

"Like I said, you two exploded from anger" Glimmer said and Cato didn't say another word and just stared at Clove who was in Marvel's arms being comforted.

_Why is she with Marvel? Why is Marvel hugging her? I guess are acting went out of hand and it really caused an uprising with the trainers. I better go and congratulate her later. _Cato thought as he finally smiled

The lead trainer sighed and said "Finally, you two have calmed down"

"Shut up" Clove muttered and Cato rolled his eyes

The other tributes were still silent, now realizing that they never want to see Clove and Cato when they're in the arena or else their lives would end in just a snap. District 12 finally arrived not knowing what just happened. Everyone turned their heads and saw them holding hands. Clove stood up straight and glared at the two.

"Why are they holding hands? Are they in love or something?" Clove said

"Probably. It's disgusting" Marvel said

"Since everyone is finally here the rules are no fighting with other tributes. If the gamemakers determine that it is your fault you're going to have a very unpleasant day. There is also an obstacle course were everyone of you must complete, you have a choice of using a weapon or not using anything at all. Once you have finished that obstacle course you may got to the station of your choice. Now who wants to go first?" the lead trainer asked

"I'll go first" Clove said expressionless

"Are you sure you are stable enough to do it?" The lead trainer asked

"I still have a little anger inside of me and training is the only way I calm down. It's either that or I kill someone" Clove grins

"Alright then, everyone else line-up" The lead trainer said

"you're sure that you can do this?" Marvel asked

"I don't need your pity but thank you for relaxing the tension in my shoulders" Clove said and Marvel just nodded.

Clove stood in the starting line and behind her was Cato who wanted to go first but was beaten by her. Clove noticed him behind her and turned her head slightly and gave him an eye piercing glaring stare.

"State your name, your district and if you want a weapon or not" the staff said

Clove turned around and faced the course and said "Clove Cleverwood, District 2. No weapon"

"What? She must be joking?" Glimmer said

"By the look of her face she's not" Marvel said

"She's going to kill herself!" Glimmer said

"That maybe but she seems determined enough" Marvel said

"Clove, you must be out of your mind! You're going to die" Glimmer shouted

"Just shut your mouth and watch me" Clove said

"You will encounter a lot of obstacles in your path. Goodluck" the staff said

Clove readied herself. She needed to regain her pride, after breaking down like that.

"Go!" The staff said

Clove sprinted on to the first course: Wall climbing

Clove climbed the wall with ease. Once she got to the middle rocks started falling. The trainers were throwing some weapons at her. Clove dodged every single one of it and reached the top swiftly.

She next ran to the second course: Running

She sprinted as fast as she can. Weapons were being aimed at her in every direction. She stopped and analysed her position. She first ducked when arrows were fired at her. She then jumped and dodged the swords being swung right at her. She grabbed the rope in the middle and used it and kicked the trainers out of the way.

She made her way to the third course: Lazers

The whole place was filled with lazers. If it touched her she would get hurt. She jumped, ducked, flipped and glided her way inside the lasers. One laser was headed right to her she ducked and the laser sliced the ribbon that was holding her hair. She flipped one last and finally got out of that part.

"Shit. Venus will be furious once she finds out that I destroyed her ribbon" Clove muttered.

She ran for the final course: Dummies with weapons

She stood in the middle and dummy after dummy came right at her. She stopped one dummy and took the sword out of its hand. She used it and sliced each dummy in her path. One dummy was coming towards her quickly she threw the sword and it pierced it through its hard body.

She flipped her hair and that was it for her obstacle course

"What was that?" Clove chuckled

"Amazing and she did without even using any weapons" A girl from district 6 said

"Clove Cleverwood, you pass. You may go now" the trainer said

Clove smiled and saw Cato staring at her. She stared back and smiled a little smile and went on to the knife station

"Who's next?" the trainer said

"Cato Wood, District 2. No weapon" Cato said

"Cato? You too?" Glimmer asked

"Shut up Glimmer and watch me" Cato said

"I'm just worried…" Glimmer muttered

"There's nothing to worry about" Cato said

Cato moved to the starting line. He knows everyone saw him breakdown and shout out something very unlike him. He needed to gain everyone's respect back and he will.

"Ready, set go!" the staff said

First Course: Wall climbing

Cato climbed twice as fast as Clove. Weapons and rocks meant nothing to him. He dodged them all without getting a single scratch.

Second Course: Running

Cato was much slower than Clove. The arrows already started firing but he still hasn't reached the middle yet. He ducked and dodged it perfectly. He then got one of the swords being swung at him and used the end to knock out the trainers. He ran to the last trainer who was about to throw the sword and pointed the tip of the sword straight to his throat

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Cato grinned

The trainer dropped the sword and let him pass still terrified after being in a close encounter with a person that could end his life quickly.

Third Course: lasers

"Shit. I'm too big to glide and jump like Clove" Cato muttered

He scanned and saw Clove grinning at him and chuckling a bit. He glared and grinned back

"Speed. Speed. Speed." Cato muttered

He sprinted off into the third course and used speed against it, he was doing great when one laser came right in front of him. Cato used his sword as a shield and the laser back fired and went into another direction. He grinned and started sprinting again while using his sword for protection.

Fourth Course: Dummies with weapons

"My kind of course" Cato muttered

He stepped in the middle of the circle and dummy after dummy came charging right at him. He swung his sword and sliced of a dummy's arm. He swung it again and sliced a dummy's head. He swung again and sliced it's neck. He swung it again and stabbed it's chest straight were the heart is. There was one last dummy left. His sword was stuck and the dummy came charging right at him. He tried his best to pull out the sword but it didn't budge.

"CATO!" Glimmer shouted

Cato faced the dummy and punched it as hard as he can and it flew a few steps back.

"That could have been messy" Cato grinned

"Cato Wood, you pass. You may go" the trainer said

Cato grinned and scanned the area, there were stations everywhere. He didn't care about the rope tying, the herbs thing and traps thing. He scanned the are once again and saw the sword station beside Clove. He went near her and saw her standing in the middle of a circle like the one on the fourth course. He approached her and saw her so calm and relaxed

"Hey…" Cato said

Clove's eyes opened and they were back to their original color. Green twinkling eyes

"Hey…" Clove said

"Great job on the obstacle course" Cato muttered

"It was nothing. I had to get my pride back after what happened" Clove chuckled

"Same here, I think we did –" Cato was cut off when Clove turned him around and stabbed the dummy.

"Just like old days? You're always here to interrupt my training" Clove chuckled

"Only to get to talk to you, princess" Cato grinned.

He took the sword and stabbed the dummy coming right at him. Clove threw her two knives and aimed it at the two dummies at her left and right. Cato spun them around and he stabbed the one coming right at him. Clove took two knives and said "Duck!" Cato ducked and she threw two knives diagonally. Cato spun them around again and he stabbed two dummies in the way. Clove got her two last knives. She turned around and threw two knives diagonally. One last dummy was coming their way and she had no way of defending herself. Cato grabbed her by the waist and he wrapped his arm around her and stabbed the last dummy. Clove looked up and wrapped her arm around Cato's neck.

"I think we earned their respect" Clove chuckled

"I guess we did" Cato grinned

"CATO. CATO. CATO." Glimmer shouted

Clove rolled her eyes and pushed Cato away from her. When Glimmer arrived she was beaten up bad.

"What happened to you blondie?" Clove said angrily

"Nothing" Glimmer said angrily

"Really? Had a hard time in the obstacle course? Pathetic" Clove glared

"First of all, my name is Glimmer and second of all who said I had a hard time with the obstacle course!" Glimmer shouted

Clove rolled her eyes and glared at her with her piercing eyes "Looks to me that someone was beaten up. Look at yourself, you look absolutely dreadful" Clove laughed

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME UGLY. I'M PERFECT!" Glimmer shouted

"Perfectly Annoying" Clove glared and took two knives from the dummies and played with it in a circular motion

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME ANNOYING AND UGLY!" Glimmer shouted

"Hey, Cato don't interfere with my training next time" Clove said

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?" Glimmer shouted

Cato grinned "Why not? We are allies"

Clove rolled her eyes and glared at him. She turned around and left Glimmer complaining "Look, stop that complaining of yours it's pathetic. Your looks won't work in the arena so who the hell cares if you look pretty? It may work for the sponsors but it won't work on the other tributes especially me and sponsors mean nothing once your dead" she said with a glare as she threw the knife and it passed Glimmer's face and landed on the dummy behind her

Cato chuckled and left Glimmer standing alone.

_You embarrassed me in front of everyone, you embarrassed me in front of Cato. You called me ugly. You called me annoying and you didn't even pay attention to me. No one does that and gets away with it. _Glimmer thought

She takes the bow and arrow that was displayed by her side. She aimed it at Clove who didn't know a thing.

"Time to die, bitch" Glimmer muttered

Cato grinned and chuckled seeing Glimmer's face so stunned and dazed by Clove's words. He turned around and saw Clove going to the other knife station at the other side of the training room when he saw Glimmer aiming an arrow at her.

"CLOVE!" Cato shouted

Glimmer released the arrow. Clove turned around and the arrow flew passed her face.

Clove chuckled and grinned at Glimmer "Nice try, blondie. Better practice if you want to kill me but even if you practice a bow and an arrow isn't enough to take me down"

Marvel arrived beside Glimmer and asked "What the hell are you doing? She's an ally!"

"What if I don't want to be her ally?" Glimmer said angrily

Clove appeared beside them and said "Really? I feel the same way. I never wanted to be your ally"

"Then why don't we kill each other now?" Glimmer glared

"You wouldn't last a minute against me" Clove glared back

"Girls, stop. With both of you fighting both our districts will go down. Can't you at least put your differences aside and wait until we get inside the arena?" Marvel pleaded

"Why do you always have to be right, Marvel?" Glimmer asked

Clove rolled her eyes and muttered "Fine"

Cato arrived sword in hand, he was sweating and for Glimmer it was a turn on

"Cato, look at you" Glimmer asked

Clove rolled her eyes and took two knives out from her pockets and played with them

"I'm alright, Glimmer" Cato said

"So, who should ask that big guy from 11 to join us?" Marvel asked

"'I'll do it" Cato said

"It's lunch time, Cato. Eat with us first" Glimmer pleaded

Clove rolled her eyes and went to get food and Marvel followed her not wanting to say another word

"I'll be back in a minute" Cato said and Marvel nodded

"Nobody listens to me" Glimmer muttered

"Because you're an idiot" Clove shouted

"That bitch…" Glimmer glared

Glimmer held her act together and went to get food as well and also making sure that she was far away from Clove as possible.

Cato approached the guy from 11 who was sitting with a little girl

_She must have been reaped and no one wanted to volunteer for her, the odds are a little worse for this girl. _Cato thought

"Hey, what's your name" Cato asked

"Thresh" he replied

"Do you want to join the careers?" Cato asked

"No" he replied

"Are you sure?" Cato asked

"Yes" he replied

"I won't make this offer again" Cato asked

"Good" he replied

The little girl beside him stared at Cato, he noticed this and looked at the girl with a glare and walked away. Clove noticed that he was cursing silently, she rolled her eyes and went back to eating

"So, how did it go?" Glimmer asked

"He declined my offer" Cato said adding a curse at the end

"What are we going to do now?" Glimmer said

Marvel shivered and Clove just clenched her fork

"I mean, with him out there and not being with us as allies what do we do? We can die!" Glimmer shouted

Cato closed his eyes trying to calm his nerves while Clove on the other hand couldn't stand it. She slammed her tray filled with food and stood up

"Clove, where are you going?" Cato asked

"No point of sitting down here and eating. I'm not going to die just because one guy isn't in her alliance circle. He'll die first before everyone else" Clove glared and walked away

"She's right… I'm not eating" Cato stood up and left the table and went to the sword station

"What's with them?" Glimmer asked

"It just means that they don't want to die" Marvel said as he stood up and went to the spear section

Glimmer sighed and stood up and cursed a little bit and went to retrieve the bow and arrow she left at the table and practice with it.

**The girl on fire's POV**

That boy from district 2, I think his name was Cato. He is also known as the on to be feared in the games next to the boy from district 11. He was a sure win for the games until he realized the boy from 11 could be trouble. He tried to ask him to be in their alliance but by the looks of him cursing all the way back to their table the boy from 11 declined his offer. He looks like he's about to blow up from anger. I have no chance against him. I'm just hoping that when I do face him, he's about to die. His anger issues are no help to me as well. When he's burning with anger, he wants to kill. That's no good. I won't be able to fight him. He's huge and fast and strong. There's no way I can stand up to a guy like that. Cato, the tribute from district 2 brutal and bloody are the two words that describe him best.

The girl from district 2, I think her name was Clove. She is also known as the girl to be feared, she can end your life in a blink of an eye, she's fast and smart. I can fight her with my bow and arrows but when she has those knives with her I'm sure as dead, she never misses not even once. She's the next bet to win the games after the guy from 11 and Cato. Everyone seems to be underestimating her. I could have underestimated her too, her size is very small compared to the other girls here but I looked past that and she can kill. Clove, the tribute from district 2 never misses not even once.

The ones from district 1 doesn't look like Careers to me even they are a part of their alliance, but Clove and Cato are the ones Peeta and I have to look out for. They barely just walked to the other side of the obstacle course and they did it without weapons. With them alive they'd probably win it all. Both of them are the best bet of winning the games. Just a look from their eye piercing glares can kill you. When you hear their names you shiver. Their sly grins and smirks can make you question if you can really survive the games. Their moves, the way they attack, if you blink for even just a second, if you hesitate or lose all your strength when facing them you can be as good as dead. Cato and Clove, two ruthless blood thirsty killers put them together they're deadly, dangerous and unstoppable.

At that moment both of them turned around and gave me a good look. They both grinned at me and gave a little chuckle at the sight of me fearing them. I can't move. Their soul crushing glares are killing me inside. If I ever meet them inside the arena then there's no way that I'll be ever to return to Prim. I'm as good as dead.

The four of them standing together with just one look from them can tell you everything that they want to say. They're Careers and they're out to kill me and the rest of the competition.

"The districts from 4 are useless" Clove said

"Just by the size, you can tell" Marvel said

"They're so not a part of the Careers this year" Glimmer chuckled

"I'll go break it to them" Cato grinned

"Make it painful" Clove chuckled

Cato walked over to the district 4 tributes who were in the spears and tridents section

"You both look pathetic and useless. You're not a part of the careers this year" Cato said

"W-what? You can't do that!" The girl said

"I can do anything I want to do" Cato said

"You're not the boss of the alliance!" the boy said

"What? You think that boy from district one is? He can't even stand up against me" Cato chuckled

"It's not your decision to make!" The girl said

"It's not my decision. It's ours" Cato said

The girl and boy from district 4 took a peek and saw Clove playing with her knife not caring at all. Marvel, who was chuckling and Glimmer who was waving goodbye to them. Cato walked away and went back to his group

"You were great, Cato!" Glimmer cheered

"Look at those tributes from twelve, They're both useless. They've been in the survival stations all day. How in the hell did these two out shine us" Clove said angrily

"They're both going to die" Cato glared

The girl on fire saw the Careers looking at Peeta. Chuckling and laughing, she went to Peeta and knelt down beside him

"Peeta, throw that huge thing over there" the girl on fire said

"But Katniss, Haymitch said we shouldn't show them what we can really do" Peeta said

"I don't care about what Haymitch said their looking at you like your some mule. Throw it" Katniss said as she left Peeta alone.

Peeta stood up and went near what looks to be like a ball of steel weighing about 100 – 200 pounds. He took it and threw it like it was nothing giving Glimmer and Marvel a bit of a shock

"H-he's strong…" Glimmer muttered

Cato and Clove looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Clove nodded and Cato glared at the boy who threw a 100 – 200 pound of steel.

First day of training has ended and the careers were all going back up to their rooms. Clove stayed quiet and stared off to space. Cato was staying silent as well while Glimmer tried everything to get his attention when they stopped at level 1.

"Bye, Cato! See you tomorrow" Glimmer said as she threw in a flying kiss. Cato just stared at her and showed a little smile.

_She's seriously the first girl I'm killing. She's as good as dead. _Clove thought.

Finally they were alone and Cato entwined his hand with Clove's hand

"About the fight we had awhile ago…" Cato muttered

"Don't worry about it. It was just acting" Clove said

"You seemed really mad" Cato said

"I wasn't the only one" Clove grinned

"Yeah, but that was just acting and I know I've lost it literally down there but Clove that didn't feel like you at all. Are you really sure that you're okay?" Cato asked

"Cato, don't worry about me okay? I'm fine" Clove said with a little smile

"Are you sure?" Cato asked

Clove rolled her eyes and gave Cato a kiss on the lips "I'm fine really. I bet you just missed me kissing you"

Cato rolled his eyes and kissed her back. They arrived at their floor and went directly to the dining room, shoving food inside their body

"You two seem really hungry" Olivia said

"Intense training, what else could have made them this hungry" Apple chuckled

"So, made any allies?" Enobaria asked

"The careers are all set. We didn't ally up with 4 just their size is an embarrassment to us Careers" Cato said

Enobaria nods and says "What about the boy from 11?"

"He declined my offer" Cato muttered angrily.

Clove quickly grabbed his hand and squeezed it to tell him that it's going to be okay

"Now that's a problem" Enobaria said

"We can handle it, Enobaria as long as me and Cato stick together and kill him together we'll be fine" Clove said and with her saying that Cato relaxed.

Their dinner went by quickly and this time Cato was the one that slipped inside Clove's room

"Cato?" Clove asked

"Hmm?" Cato asked

"Are you okay?" Clove asked

"Worried that's all" Cato said

"Worried about what?" Clove asked

"You. That guy from 11 can kill us, Clove and if he kills you I don't know what I'd do" Cato says burying himself with his hands

Clove hugged Cato and whispered "I'm going to be fine, Cato. We'll live. When were together we're unstoppable"

Cato hugged Clove tightly and whispered "Don't you ever leave my side once we get inside the arena"

"I won't. I promise" Clove said

And with that being said, Day one of training was finished.

* * *

**I hate it when they fight. :( Grr. Glimmer. -_- Haha. I hope I didn't keep you all waiting that long. I wanted to make this chapter nice since Chapter 5 was kind of a fail. :( So yeah. :) Here it is**

**Please review! Suggestions and opinions are all welcome! Thank you for all the support! **


	7. Chapter 7 Second Day of Training

Chapter 7

Clove was wide awake, she was looking outside her window while playing with a simple butter knife.

_Cato thinks everything is an act. Why can't he see that I'm jealous of Glimmer? Wait me? Jealous? That can't be… I've never been the one to be jealous but ever since Glimmer has been flirting with Cato my blood boils. I exploded yesterday and that was not like me but seeing Glimmer flirt with Cato and Cato flirting back just really hurts. I know that Cato doesn't like Glimmer but why do I get the feeling that he does? Cato has been suspecting it lately, the way I've been acting is not like me. I can't let him find out he'll think that I'm weak. This feeling has never occurred to me ever since I met him. I bet Prodigy knows how to deal with this. It's funny I've only seen him once and he feels like a real close friend to me now but right now I need to act like the real Clove, the Clove who only cares about training. I can't let him suspect a thing ever again or else … _Clove thought

"Clove?" Cato whispered

"What?" Clove said

"You awake?" Cato asked

"Cato, I'm talking to you right now? How can I be asleep when I'm talking to you?" Clove chuckled

Cato rolled his eyes and sat beside Clove who was sitting down on the floor

"You okay?" Cato asked

"Never better" Clove smiled

"Second day of training, let's not fight anymore okay?" Cato asked

"Why? Is our fighting too much for you?" Clove grinned

"Maybe…" Cato muttered

"What's wrong with you, Cato? Feeling a little weak?" Clove grinned

"You threatened me to kill you, Clove" Cato shouted

Clove hugged Cato tightly and Cato placed his head on her shoulder and she whispered "Cato, I may have said that but I know that you will never hurt me"

"But what if I do?" Cato whispered

"You won't. I trust you" Clove whispered

"What if I do Clove? You know that I have no control of myself when I'm mad" Cato said

"Then I'll stop you" Clove grinned

"You? Stop me, you must be joking" Cato chuckled

"You're underestimating me, Cato. Don't do that. I can stop you if I wanted to" Clove chuckled

"You can't stop me, Clove" Cato grinned

Clove grinned and quickly placed the butter knife on his throat

"I can kill you right now, but I don't want to" Clove chuckled and took the knife away

Cato rolled his eyes and entwined his fingers with hers "Second day of training"

"And don't worry I won't fight you, I'd just stay quiet and analyse our competition" Clove smiled

"Thanks, Clove" Cato smiled

The door flew open and came inside was their stylists

"Your awake?" Prodigy asked

"Can this be a daily routine? Because I don't like it when those 6 come barging in" Clove said

"It's a bit annoying isn't it?" Apple chuckled

"Not just a bit, a whole bit" Clove said

"You get used to it" Prodigy said

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" Cato asked

"It's only a few days left before the games, we wanted to spend some time with you" Apple smiled and dragged Cato away and slammed the door shut

"You okay, Clove?" Prodigy asked

"Not really…" Clove muttered

"What's wrong?" Prodigy asked

"Nothing…" Clove muttered

"Fine, if you don't want to tell me there's no one else you can tell in this big place except for him, so I'll just - -" Prodigy was cut off

"Cato, doesn't realize what he's doing!" Clove said

"Is it because of the girl from 1?" Prodigy asked

"I never wanted to be allies with them, her flirting makes me sick" Clove said

"Clove, she may flirt with him but you know in your heart that he loves you. It may make you sick but it might be her angle in the games. Stay pretty, make the guys fall in love with you so you won't be dead? I've seen it all the time and it always works with some girls but the way he looks at you and the way he looks at her is really different. You just have to trust him alright?" Prodigy said

"Fine, but when this stupid alliance is over I'm killing her first" Clove stood up and went to the bathroom

"I'll be waiting to see that happen" Prodigy smiled

"Thanks" Clove said and went inside her bathroom to get cleaned up

Clove and Cato went inside the elevator and just as Clove said she didn't say a single word. Glimmer and Marvel arrived too and she just clenched her fist and remained calm not wanting to take a look at the blondie who's been flirting with her man. They arrived at the training station and they were ordered to stand in line again.

"District 12 late again?" Clove chuckled

"They must have stayed up all night, holding hands" Glimmer laughed

"Just get in line, 1 and 2" the lead trainer said

"You're in a bad mood today huh?" Marvel asked

"Punch the wall, it helps" Cato chuckled

"Thanks for the offer but no thanks" the lead trainer said

The careers just chuckled and everyone else didn't have the strength to utter a word. The elevator doors opened and 12 came out

"What happened? Did the same clothes fashion get too old for you?" Glimmer chuckled

"1, shut up. Since we're all here you have another obstacle to accomplish. See those wall like dominoes? You need to run on top of it without falling and the trainers will hit you and trying their best to make you fall. District 2 you're up" The lead trainer said

"Good choice" Clove smirked

"I'm going first this time" Cato grinned and stood at the front of the line

"Trying to impress me, wood?" Clove grinned

"Don't flatter yourself, princess" Cato grinned

"Good luck, Cato!" Glimmer cheered

"Go!" the staff said

Cato took off sprinting, making the walls shake and wobble. He tried to keep his balance until the trainers started slashing things at him. He moved to the side and dodged every single one and passed the first round. He needed to run back and this time he hightailed it and arrived at the end swiftly

"What was that? Trainers too much for you?" Clove glared

"Next! And go!" the staff said

Clove took off sprinting as well. The walls were stable and steady. Her only problem was the things being slashed at her. She jumped and ducked and ran to the side and without knowing it she was finished. Cato looked dazed.

"I guess I'm better at stuff like this" Clove grinned

"Shut up, let's watch the others and see who's willing to be killed first" Cato grinned

Glimmer had a hard time making Clove chuckle. Marvel did fine. The two tributes from 4 had even a harder time than Glimmer. Each district kept panting and stumbling and retreating. One girl even fell from the whole obstacle course making The Careers chuckle

"This isn't worth it at all, I'm going to go train" Clove said

"Clove care to teach me how to throw a knife?" Cato asked

"What's this? The great Cato is asking me to teach him? Fine. In return of this teaching lesson teach me how to use a sword" Clove said

"Deal" Cato said and walked off with Clove

"Are they together or something?" Glimmer asked

"How should I know? You're the one that has been flirting your ass off with Cato you should know" Marvel said and moved on to the spears section

Glimmer glared at Clove and went to the arrow section once again

"Since when did you want to learn how to throw a knife?" Clove asked

"Since now…" Cato said

Clove explained the way you should hold it and the way you need to aim. If you want to aim it at the heart throw the knife a little bit higher. If you want to throw it in the head aim it a little higher and a little to left. Cato tried his best and ended up using the knife as a sword

"Knives aren't your thing" Clove laughed

"Do you want to just stand their laughing or do you want me to teach you how to use a sword?" Cato glared

"Relax, Cato" Clove laughed

Cato rolled his eyes and showed her how to hold the sword. There was no aiming required. He explained that if you want a fast kill you stab either the heart, the lower part of torso, the thigh or the throat. Cato showed how to block using a sword and how to switch hands. They were standing so close to each other making one tribute jealous

_Why are they standing so close? Cato means nothing to Clove. What the hell is going on? This clearly shows that Clove is trying to get me jealous. Well, Darling it isn't working! Cato has fallen for me and not you. Besides I'm prettier and stronger than you. You have no chance against me…. But why are they standing so close! I can't stand that! _Glimmer thought

Clove tried her best and she was a quick learner making Cato swear

"I guess I can handle knives and swords" Clove grinned

"Damn it. I won't lose to you" Cato said as he took the knives from Clove's pockets and practiced at the knife station

"Good luck with that" Clove grinned and she practiced with the sword also not wanting to lose to Cato

Marvel and Glimmer were tired and they were both just sitting down and scanning the whole arena

"Won't those two give up already?" Glimmer asked

"You know that they won't unless they can prove to one another that the other is better" Marvel said

"They've been at it since this morning! They didn't even stop to eat lunch, Marvel" Glimmer muttered

"Worried about Cato?" Marvel asked

"Of course! Without him my utterly beautiful and genius plan won't work!" Glimmer said

"Is it really just about your plan? Or did you actually fall for him?" Marvel asked

"What are you talking about, Marvel? All I want to do is get home" Glimmer said

"And bring Cato with you? It's obvious, Glimmer. The way you look at him is different from the way you toy with guys. You like him" Marvel said

"What if I do?" Glimmer said

"Glimmer, there's 24 of us and only one comes out and he's from 2 and your from 1. There's no future or no hope for the two of you" Marvel said

"Don't say that! What if…" Glimmer shouted

"What if what? Do you think that the capitol will allow two victors? Even so, remember your from district 1 and he's from 2. There's no way" Marvel said

"But.." Glimmer said

"Enough, Glimmer. You need to get your head in the game and make sure that what you're doing with this Cato will lead us to victory and nothing else" Marvel said

Glimmer grinned and said "You just said us, Marvel. Let me remind you that there's 24 of us and only one comes out and that will be me"

"Not if I kill you first" Marvel said and walked away

Glimmer glared at Marvel and watched Cato once again.

"Hey," Marvel said

"Hey" Clove said as she stabbed the dummy

"Using a sword this time eh and is that Cato using a knife? What's going on?" Marvel asked

"Cato wants to prove to me that he's a better knife thrower and I want to prove to him that I'm better sword master. Stuff like this happen in our district all the time. No one stops until the other one has proved that he's the better one and looks to me that I'm winning" Clove chuckles

"From the looks of it he missed with 3 knives and you have stabbed and completely destroyed all the dummies" Marvel said

"He literally has no chance of winning against me" Clove chuckled

Cato on the other hand was relaxing after throwing a knife after a knife when he noticed that Clove was laughing with Marvel

_What is Marvel doing beside her and why is she laughing with him? Why are they together again? Clove can't be interested in a pathetic guy like him can she? There's no way that she likes that guy. Clove doesn't take interest in guys like him she likes guys like me, then why is she hanging out with a guy like him? Wait. Why am I thinking about this? Am I jealous? That can't be. Cato wood never gets jealous. Clove must be doing her research and getting to know him better. But why are they so close? _Clove thought

Cato clenched his fist. He was so furious that Marvel was so close to Clove. He tried to take the knife beside him and noticed that he was touching nothing. He turned around and saw that the knife was missing.

He searched for it high and low and he still couldn't find his knife anywhere. He looked to his left and saw a boy with a huge no. 6 beside him.

Cato got angrier his blood was now boiling, his eyes now turning into a darker shade of blue

He pushed the boy and said "Where's my knife?"

"What knife?" the boy asked

"You took my knife! WHERE IS IT?" Cato shouted

Clove heard the shouting and turned around and saw Cato blowing up with anger

"What's going on?" Clove asked as she went nearer to Cato. She saw his light blue eyes now turning dark blue

"What's Cato doing?" Marvel asked

"It's either he's beating the hell out of that kid or he's trying to kill him" Clove said

"What? Won't you do something?" Marvel asked

"Nope, as you can see he's furious. He's blood is boiling into maximum heat. The only thing that can satisfy that anger is by killing someone and right now he's got his eye on his prey. He won't stop until that boy is dead. No one can stop him now not even me" Clove said

"I didn't take your knife!" the boy shouted

"You took my knife! ADMIT IT!" Cato shouted

"I don't have your damn knife!" the boy shouted back

"If you won't give me back my knife then I'll just take it from you" Cato shouted

Cato pushed the guy and the guy pushed him back. He punched the guy in the stomach and he punched him in the face. It's the regular fist to fist fight. If one kicks the other kicks. If one punches the other one punches but Cato's punches were strong and hard and the poor guy was weak and was helpless. He was being beaten up and had no chance of defending himself against Cato

"WON'T YOU STOP HIM?" Glimmer shouted

"No, why should I? One less tribute to kill and besides when Cato's in a furious blood thirsty rage like that it's better that nobody gets in his way. If you do you would end up dead just like this kid right now" Clove said

Cato lifted the boy with just one hand and he took a knife that was placed in a rack of weapons

"Die…" Cato glared

"STOP. PLEASE. I'M. BEGGING. YOU" the girl from district 6 pleaded

Cato aimed the knife to his throat, when he was about to slice it someone hugged him from behind making him freeze from cutting the guy's throat

"Cato, that's enough…." Glimmer said

Cato dropped the knife and threw the guy to the side and lifted Glimmer easily by the neck

"Who are you and why did you stop me from killing my prey?" Cato shouted

"Cato, please stop! That's enough. Please" Glimmer pleaded

Cato looked straight to into Glimmer's eyes thinking that it was Clove's eyes. His lust for blood made him think that Clove was the one he was hurting.

"Please. Cato. Stop." Glimmer pleaded once again

Glimmer saw Cato's eyes relax. It turned back to its original light blue color. He slowly placed Glimmer down and punched the wall beside her face

"Cato, please that's enough" Glimmer said

Cato looked at Glimmer and hugged her tightly. Clove's eyes widened. Her blood started boiling and she tightens her grip on the sword

"I-I didn't know what I was doing" Cato whispered

"It's going to be okay" Glimmer whispered back

"I'm so sorry, Clove. I didn't mean to hurt you. Please forgive me" Cato whispered

_Clove? Did he just say Clove? Does Cato think I'm Clove? _Glimmer thought. "It's okay, everything's going to be okay…" Glimmer whispered

Clove was now furious. She knew that she was the only one that could calm Cato down. She knew that she was the only one that could make him feel happy again. She knew that no one else could make him feel like that except her. She knew that Cato loved… her. Cato loves Glimmer, not her. Clove's blood started boiling, she was furious. She could explode any moment. She threw the sword and smashed it down making a huge hole. Everyone eyes widened and Clove stormed out.

"Clove!" Marvel shouted

"Let her go, Marvel" Glimmer shouted

"What?" Marvel said angrily

"LET. HER. GO." Glimmer said

Marvel stood in his place not wanting to follow Glimmer's orders but he knew that it was for the best. Clove was furious right now and if someone wanted to calm her down it can only be Cato and no one else.

The gamemakers parted the like the red seas when she came to them. Before entering the elevator, Clove shouted from the top of her lungs and punched the wall. She made a huge hole and it made her fist bloody. She stormed inside the elevator and turned around and gave an eye piercing glare to Glimmer. She pressed the no.2 and the elevator doors closed.

By the time Clove was gone, Cato calmed down

"Cato, are you okay?" Glimmer asked

"I'm fine" Cato said. He scanned the room and couldn't find Clove

"Someone's finally back to his senses" Marvel said

"Clove… Where's Clove?" Cato asked

"You should ask her that" Marvel said

"What? Me? But…" Glimmer said

"WHERE. IS. CLOVE?" Cato glared

Glimmer sighed and said "While you were having your rampage, Clove just suddenly exploded of anger. She stormed out of the training room and I don't know where she is now"

Cato scanned the room once again and saw a huge hole in the middle of the floor. He took a look at the elevator and beside it is a hole on the wall, a hole that was made by a punch.

"I've got to get to Clove" Cato said as he stood up

"but training isn't over yet!" Glimmer said as she grabbed his wrist

"Let. Me. Go. Glimmer" Cato glared.

She sighed and let him go. Cato ran up to the elevator and pressed 2 as fast as he could leaving behind a broken hearted Glimmer

_Cato loves Clove, this can't be. Clove has never shown a sign of affection for Cato so how can he like her and not me? Is it my face? No. I'm the prettiest girl here, he even said so himself. Is it because she's stronger? No. It can't be. I'm stronger than her. I'm an all-rounder. I can use a knife, a sword, a spear and a bow and arrow, then what? Why does he care for Clove so much? Why does he like Clove and not me? God. Whatever it is I can't let that happen. Cato's mine and no one's going to take him away from me. Not them. Not the capitol and certainly not you, Clove. If this is how you want to play then I'll have to stop using the kid gloves and get serious. No one can beat me in my game, Clove. No one. Cato will be mine and nothing's going to stop me from getting what I want. _Glimmer thought

Clove arrived at their floor and she stormed out again surprising Enobaria, Olivia, Prodigy and Apple.

"Clove, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be training?" Enobaria asked

"Shut up" Clove shouted as she went straight to her room.

"Clove!" Olivia said as she tried to open her door but it was locked.

In response to Olivia's knocking they heard a glass breaking. Loud thumping sounds and loud crashing

"CLOVE!" Olivia shouted

And again all that they heard was loud thumping sounds, screams, curses, glass breaking and crashing.

"Clove, please open the door" Prodigy begged

"What do you think could have happened, Enobaria?" Olivia asked

The elevator door opened and out came Cato

"CLOVE. CLOVE. CLOVE!" Cato shouted

"Over here, Cato" Apple said

Cato came running towards Clove's room and he saw Olivia, Enobaria, Apple and Prodigy standing outside

"Care to explain what just happened?" Enobaria said

"I don't know" Cato said

Enobaria was in the way and won't let him pass until he tells her what happened

"You won't be able to enter her room without telling me what just happened" Enobaria said

"I don't know alright!" Cato shouted

They heard more glass breaking. More loud crashing sounds. More thumping sounds and more screams

"Let me through!" Cato shouted

"Not until you tell me what happened down there" Enobaria said

They heard more screams and more crashing sounds

"You better hurry up, the window is also made out of glass" Enobaria said

"Glimmer told me that I exploded from anger because some kid took my knife and then she comforted me and calmed me down and then she said that Clove just suddenly exploded from anger as well and stormed out of the training room. That's all I know. Let me through!" Cato shouted

Enobaria stepped aside and let Cato pass

"CLOVE. CLOVE. CLOVE. CLOVE!" Cato shouted

"Wait… did you say Glimmer?" Prodigy asked

"Do you know something, Prodigy?" Enobaria asked

"In fact I do, I'll tell you in private" Prodigy asked

Prodigy went to the balcony and Enobaria followed

"What is this about?" Enobaria asked

"Clove, wouldn't probably like it if I told you but it's about Glimmer and Cato" Prodigy said

"Glimmer and Cato?" Enobaria asked

"Yes, She told me that Glimmer has been flirting with Cato ever since they first met and it looks to me that Cato is answering back" Prodigy said

"So your saying that what happened awhile ago was…" Enobaria asked

"Yes, out of jealousy. She also told me that Glimmer has been flirting with Cato even with the camera's on. I'm guessing she's creating a love story for the careers" Prodigy said

"I never agreed to this" Enobaria said

"That's all I know" Prodigy said

"I'll go and have a talk with their mentor" Enobaria said as both of them returned to Clove's door and saw Cato still trying to open the door

"Clove, please open the door" Cato pleaded

…. No answer ….

"Clove? Clove!" Cato shouted

…. No answer ….

"Clove, please open the do - -" Cato was cut off when the door opened half way

"What?" Clove asked

"Are you okay?" Cato asked

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me" Clove muttered

"What was the smashing and banging and thumping and screaming that we heard?" Apple asked

"Nothing, releasing anger that's all" Clove muttered

"Can I come in?" Cato asked

"Not right now, Cato…" Clove muttered

"But Clove I need to know if your okay!" Cato said

"I'm fine alright? I just need to be alone tonight. Sorry, Cato" Clove said as she closed the door again

"Clove…" Cato muttered

"You should go and get to bed, Cato" Apple said

"But what about Clove? I can't just leave her there!" Cato shouted

"She's going to be alright" Prodigy said

"She's clearly not…" Cato shouted

"Wood, to your room. NOW" Enobaria shouted

Cato sighed and stormed his way into his room and locked the door.

"I'll go talk to the girl tomorrow" Prodigy said

"Better bring a knife, just in case" Apple laughed.

Clove could hear everything outside. She sighed and went to her messed up bed and lay down.

_Cato, I'm sorry. I know that you must have been so worried about me but right now I just can't afford to have you here not when Glimmer has completely calmed you down. I was supposed to be the one to calm you down and not her. I never wanted it to be this way but I have no choice. I've got to be the Clove you knew when we never even met. The Clove that everyone feared, heartless and mean Clove. I'm sorry Cato… _Clove thought as her eyes were filled with tears

"Maybe just tonight I can cry" Clove said as she started to cry herself to sleep.

Cato was lying down on his bed trying to figure out what was happening to his Clove.

_Clove never turns me down. She always welcomes me in. Clove, why did you storm out? Why did you explode of anger? Clove… what's happening to you? Is the games turning your head the other way around? Ever since yesterday you acted differently. What's happening Clove? Why won't you tell me? I need to know what's bothering you. Clove, you won't be able to solve this if I'm not with you. If you won't tell me anything then I'll just have to force you to say it. Come back to me Clove. Please bring back the Clove I fell in love with. The girl who's deadly and dangerous, the girl who turned my whole world upside down. Clove Cleverwood please let me help you… _Cato thought as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**This is very depressing. :( I'm being affected by my own story. Wow. Haha. Anyway here it is. :) I know its shorter than the last chapter but I tried my best to make it longer and this is the only thing I could think of. So sorry! **

**Please Review! Opinions and Suggestions are all welcome! Thank you for all your support! :) **


	8. Chapter 8 Private Training and Scores

Chapter 8:

Cato shot up and was sweating. He buried his head in his hands and remembered his dream

_It was first a blurry sight, when everything cleared up he noticed that he was in an arena. Right in front of his eyes was a girl with long brown hair, she was also clutching on a knife on her right hand_

"_Clove?" Cato said_

_The girl turned her head slightly and Cato saw her green eyes. It was different from the one he loved, It was dark green with little traces of red. He looked at her and he saw that she was bleeding._

"_Clove, your hurt!" Cato said_

_He stood up and saw all the dead bodies of the tributes on the ground and he also saw the knife Clove was holding, it was covered with blood_

"_Clove, did you do this?" Cato asked_

…_. No Answer …._

"_Clove, why won't you answer me?" Cato shouted_

…_. No Answer …._

"_Clove, talk to me - -" Cato was cut off when Clove turned around and faced him_

_He saw her face covered in blood. Her clothes stained with blood. Her arms stained with blood. Her hands covered with blood and traces of blonde hair. She flashed him a wicked smile. A smile that was terrifying, deadly and dangerous_

"_Clove?" Cato asked_

"_Die, Wood" Clove said and before Cato knew it, Clove already stabbed him_

"_C-clove… why?" Cato said_

"_You mean nothing to me now" Clove said as she took her knife out of Cato's body and she pushed him._

_The last thing Cato saw was Clove's eyes, the green eyes he saw was now gone and was replaced by a darker green and red color. The Clove he knew and loved was gone…_

There was a knock on the door and Cato guarded himself with his arms. He realized that we has being paranoid and out of control. He took a few full breaths and relaxed himself and the door opened and Apple came inside

"You alright?" Apple asked

"I'm fine" Cato said

"Your sweating like a fountain. What in the world have you been doing?" Apple said

"Bad dream…" Cato muttered

"Oh, want to talk about it?" Apple asked him as she sat down on his bed

"No thanks, I'm good. What are you doing here?" Cato asked

"I wanted to tell you that Prodigy already went inside her room and it was a total disaster. The mirrors were broken and shattered to pieces. The table and chairs were destroyed. The walls had tiny holes. The lamp was in pieces and the windows had little cracks in them. I was just thinking that you should know what was happening and so far Prodigy hasn't screamed for help yet" Apple said

"WHAT? I need to see Clove!" Cato stood up but Apple blocked his path

"Get out of my way, Apple!" Cato shouted

"Get dressed first. I won't let you through until you get yourself cleaned up. If you won't do as I say, I'll bring those 3 in here and force you inside the bathroom and they'll clean you up. I have to add that when Sunny sees you unclothed she won't stop until she gets what she wants" Apple said

Cato groaned and went inside the bathroom and quickly took a shower. He wanted to see if Clove was alright. He wanted to know if the Clove he loves is back. He wanted to see her.

Prodigy was inside and was trying to make his way to Clove who was sitting down on her bed still looking sad

"Honey, you okay?" Prodigy asked

Clove shot up and placed a knife between them

"Relax Clove! It's just me, Prodigy" He said

"Oh, I thought you were someone else…" Clove said

"You thought I was Cato didn't you?" Prodigy said as he sat down beside her

"I don't want to see him right now…" Clove said

"I understand. Do you want to talk about it?" Prodigy asked

"No thanks. I just need someone to - -" Clove was cut off when Prodigy hugged her tight. She closed her eyes and leaned on to him and hid herself from the world

"I knew that you needed a hug. A hug always works" Prodigy said

"I miss my little brother" Clove muttered

"Go on. I'll listen to what you have to say. Just let it all out" Prodigy said

"Cato doesn't understand….. He likes Glimmer….. I'm from district 2 and I'm not supposed to be feeling this but I am. This stupid games is changing us. I can't play along with Enobaria or Cato anymore. I can't love him like this. If he needs someone to hug or be with then he can be with Glimmer, that is what she wants anyway. She can have Cato, I don't care anymore. They can make the world think that for the first time ever there will be a love story among the careers. I won't play by their rules. In fact I won't play around anymore. I'm going to be the Clove that everyone in my district feared. I'm going to be the Clove he first knew. A Ruthless Blood Thirsty Killer" Clove said

"That's my girl, now didn't that feel better?" Prodigy said

"Don't push it" Clove grinned

Prodigy smiled and said "Since you're a bit better now go get cleaned up, it's a very special day today  
Prodigy said

Clove stood up and went to the bathroom and asked "What day is it?"

"I forgot what it's called but it's the day where you have that special private training and the gamemakers will score you from 1 – 12. Go out there and make me proud" Prodigy said

"I will…" Clove grinned and entered the bathroom.

She took a quick shower and placed on the training clothes that Prodigy made especially for her. She tied her hair in a ponytail and went out and saw Prodigy still there

"Waited for me?" Clove grinned

"It's my job as a stylist to be here and if I went out now they would ask me a lot of questions and I don't feel like answering all of it" Prodigy winked

Clove rolled her eyes and went near the door. Prodigy opened the door for her and she stepped out and was surprised by a huge hug from Cato

"Clove!" Cato shouted

"I'll leave you two alone now. Go to the dining room for breakfast. The both of you need it" Prodigy said as he left

"I was so worried about you!" Cato whispered

"Huh? Is the great Cato Wood getting all soft now? Besides there was nothing to be worried about" Clove grinned

"What are you saying? We heard crashing, thumping, breaking and screaming!" Cato said

"So? You should have gotten used to it by now. Things like this always happen in District 2. Has the games caught your head already or are you really this forgetful?" Clove said

"What the hell is wrong with you? What's with this stupid attitude?" Cato glared

"Noticed just now? This has always been my attitude…" Clove said

"Don't f***king play with Clove!" Cato shouted

"I'm not playing with you or lying. This has always been my attitude or has your love for me blinded that too?" Clove said as she turned around and went to the dining room and sat beside Prodigy. Cato was now clutching his fists. He was trying his best to calm down so he sat beside Apple and knew that she could help him. He took a look at Clove's eyes and it was empty. No emotions, No twinkling or sparkling. Nothing.

"Clove, your alright!" Olivia said as she was about to hug Clove but she stopped when Clove threw a knife down at her path

"I'm fine and I don't do physical contact" Clove said

Olivia nodded and went to her table. Enobaria came in late and when she did she said "Good to have you back, Clove"

"I never left." Clove muttered and Prodigy chuckled. Cato heard what she said and he was tightening his grip on his spoon that he actually dented it.

"Oh, I want to be trained alone" Clove said

"What did you say?" Cato scowled

"Didn't hear? I said I. WANT. TO. TRAIN. ALONE." Clove said

Cato tightened his grip on his spoon and Enobaria noticed his shoulders were tensing and she knew that his blood was boiling

"I agree. It's for the best anyway. You need to at least hide one thing from your partner so when you need it the most you can use it" Enobaria said and this relaxed Cato even for just a little bit

After what Clove said everything went silent. Cato stared at Clove who wasn't paying attention to him at all.

_Clove, what's with your bad ass attitude? What the hell happened last night? I can't stand it. What the hell happened to you, Clove? _Cato thought

Enobaria led them to the elevator and told them " This is the training you both need to perfect. Don't hide anymore of your skills. Show them what you've got and make sure to make those damn gamemakers choke on their stupid food and drinks, do you understand?"

Clove nodded and Cato grinned. They pressed B7 for the training ground and no one said a word. The silence was killing Cato so he entwined his hand with hers

"What the hell are you doing?" Clove said as she took her hand away

"Holding your hand, Princess or did Enobaria's razor sharp teeth blind your eyes?" Cato grinned

Clove rolled her eyes and said "I never go blind and besides who gave you the right to hold my hand?"

"Being all bad ass now are we? Remember what Enobaria said, Nobody can see us when we're in the elevator. Cut the stupid act already" Cato said

"Stupid act? I'm not acting. You're the one who's been acting so stupidly" Clove said

"Clove, I'm serious" Cato said

"And I'm serious too or did my green eyes just blinded yours?" Clove scowled

"Don't push it, Cleverwood" Cato scowled back

"Push what? You just can't admit that you have been blinded. You must like me so much that you've gone crazy haven't you?" Clove scowled back

Cato pinned Clove by the wall and held her hands together with just one hand "I told you not to push it" Cato scowled

"Let go of me, Wood" Clove shouted

"Why should I? I know deep inside that you like it" Cato grinned

"Shut up, I never did like it and I never will. Get off of me!" Clove shouted

"Your so cute when you struggle. You should know that struggling won't do anything" Cato grinned

Clove stopped struggling and gave Cato an eye piercing glare and said "Let. Go. Wood"

"Or what?" Cato grinned

"Or I'll kill you" Clove said

"Try me, I dare you" Cato glared back

Clove stared into his blue eyes and crashed her lips with his. Cato grinned and kissed back roughly. He placed his arm around her waist and pushed her closer to him. He slowly let her hands go and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Cato pulled away from the kiss and stared at Clove's twinkling green eyes

"I knew that you couldn't resist" Cato grinned

"Shut up" Clove muttered and pushed him away

_What the hell? I thought I was going to be mean and vicious and deadly but that wasn't it. Damn those stupid blue eyes of his. When you stare at it you just get lost and you lose your existence. Maybe just this once I'll let it slide. I did miss it when he held me like that. Damn you, Cato. _Clove thought

The doors opened and Glimmer was there waiting for Cato and she hugged him tight

"CATO!" Glimmer shouted

Clove walked past them and sat beside Marvel who was waiting patiently

"Hey Clove" Marvel said and Clove gave him a slight nod

"Get off of me" Cato said as he pushed Glimmer away and sat beside Clove

Glimmer's eyes flared up and she sat beside Marvel at the front of the line. All the other tributes started to arrive and everyone waited in line for their name to be called out

"Glimmer Rose, District 1"

"Finally!" Glimmer said cheerfully

"Good luck" Marvel said

Glimmer smiled and she looked at Cato who had no interest in her whatsoever

_Keep ignoring me and I'll just fall for you even more. You'll want me soon and when you do you won't be able to stop. _Glimmer thought as she went inside

A few minutes has passed and then they called a new tribute

"Marvel Stone, District 1"

Marvel stood up and went inside without saying another word

Clove sighed and she felt someone holding her hand. She ignored it and held on it tighter making Cato grin beside her

_Just this once. I missed the feeling of his hand and mine together. _Clove thought as a smile was forming on her face

"Clove Cleverwood, District 2"

Clove removed her hand from Cato's and she walked up to the gate and Cato said "Don't miss"

Clove grins "I never do and don't screw up" making Cato grin back

Clove entered and the gates quickly closed.

Clove smiled and went to the set of knives that was laid out. She took the knives and place it in order.

_Thanks Prodigy, you always know what I like to wear. _Clove thought as she grinned

When every knife was ready she went inside the circle and told the staff members "The fastest you can give me" The staff nodded and went to fix up her course.

Clove turned around and faced the gamemakers and said "Clove Cleverwood, District 2"

The gamemakers nodded and one said "My dear girl, no one has ever survived the fastest round, you can die"

"Just watch me" Clove glared and the gamemakers nodded

"Go" The staff said

Dummy no 1 came in and she took the knife that was placed in her left waist. She threw it and turned around, another dummy was almost there. She took the other knife that was placed in her right waist and she threw it. Three dummies were coming right up at her so she took 3 knives that were placed in her left wrist and she threw it at the same time. She turned around and took one of the knives that was placed behind her back and she threw it diagonally. She took the two knives that were placed in her left and right arm bands and she threw them at the dummies coming right at her. She turned around and threw the knife that was placed behind her back to the dummy that was coming straight for her in her right. She took the knives that was located in her legs and threw them each diagonally. Two dummies were left and she was out of knives.

"I told you she was going to die" the gamemaker said

The two dummies came right at her and she smiled. She took the last two knives located in her hair and she stabbed them both. The gamemakers widened their eyes, they couldn't believe it. Someone was actually able to finish the fastest level of the course. They saw how her brown hair was down and they realized that she had two more knives hiding in her hair

"Don't underestimate me" Clove said as she grinned at them and went to the elevator and left the gamemakers still dazed.

_And I wasn't even able to use the last two remaining knives in my shoes. Oh well, at least I have something to play with while I'm waiting for the results._

Cato was patiently waiting for his turn. He loved how the other tributes were afraid of him so sometimes he would sneak in a little death glare. He chuckled always at the sight of people trying to get away without getting hurt.

"Cato Wood, District 2"

He stood up and went to the gate and heard a lot of sighing and whispers of "Thank God, he's next" so he slightly turned his head and gave them an eye piercing death glare. All the tributes cowered in fear and looked away. Cato chuckled and entered the gates.

He saw that the staff weren't completely done cleaning up after Clove.

_She never misses, not even once. That girl is really something else, must not lose to her after what she has done right in front of the gamemakers. They don't look completely drunk yet so better make this quick. _Cato thought

Cato walked up to the swords and took it all. He placed two behind is back just the way Clove puts it and he holds on to one. He then walks up to the same circle Clove stood in and said "Cato Wood, District 2"

"The fastest?" the staff asked and Cato grinned

"Let's see how good you are compared to that little lady a while ago" a gamemaker said

"I'm better in a hundred ways" Cato said

"Go" the staff said

Cato tightened his grip on his sword slashing each and every single one of the dummy. He slashes and ducks and twists and turns. The gamemakers couldn't follow his moves, their heads moving from left to right trying to locate Cato. Piles and piles of dummies were coming right at him and Cato was just slashing away and stabbing them hard. There were 3 dummies left so Cato decided to throw the sword he was holding and quickly took the two swords that were placed behind him and he stabbed the last two dummies.

Cato grinned and didn't say another word and walked out of the arena leaving the gamemakers dazed.

"T-two of them were able to finish the fastest course" a gamemaker said

"Their certainly the ones to be feared" Seneca Crane said

Cato pressed the 2 on the elevator and grinned at the stunned gamemakers. The elevators opened and he sat down beside Clove who was sitting down on the couch munching on a what looks to be like a pastry.

"That was quick…" Apple said

"I was quicker" Clove muttered

"I saw what you did inside the training center" Cato said

"How?" Clove asked

"Slow staff" Cato said

Clove rolled her eyes and glared at Cato "I never missed. Not even once how about you? Or did you screw up again?"

"I never screw up, princess" Cato glared back

They waited and waited and waited…

"How long does it take to impress those damn gamemakers?" Clove shouted

"After the careers, each contestant could probably take up to 10 – 15 minutes max" Prodigy said

Clove groaned and played with the knives she had

"Honey, sleep. I'll wake you up when its time" Prodigy said

Clove sighed and closed her eyes. She felt her head feeling heavy, it fell down and it hit something hard yet comforting. She smiled and dozed off to sleep

Cato wrapped his arm around Clove's shoulders and slowly stroked her shoulder so as not to wake her up

"You should sleep too, I'll wake you up as soon as it's time" Apple said

Cato grinned and slowly placed his head on top of Clove's and he drifted off to sleep as well. Apple and Prodigy smiled as they left the two alone to rest.

Hours has passed and finally it was time to show the results

"Wake up!" Apple shouted

Clove blinked and looked up and saw a sleeping Cato, she smiled and saw how calm and relaxed he was when sleeping. She tried to get up but realized that Cato had his arm around her. She couldn't budge. So she rolled her eyes and pinched his cheeks. Cato blinked and looked down and saw Clove rolling her eyes. He took his arm off of her and sat up straight.

"What time is it?" Clove asked

"Half past 7" Prodigy said

"Let's see how well you two did" Enobaria said as she sat down in one of the chairs.

The capitol sign showed first and Caesar Flickerman came out. His usual greetings and getting the crowd ready.

"I heard from the gamemakers that District 2 was amazing. Those two literally stunned the hell out of them. They even said they were the ones to be feared. Now let's get the show on the road" Caesar said

Clove grinned and Cato chuckled making Enobaria nod

"Marvel Stone, 8"

"Not bad" Cato said

"Glimmer Rose, 8"

"She's pathetic" Clove scowled and Cato laughed

"Cato Wood, 10"

Apple and Olivia jumped up and down and cheered

"Clove Cleverwood, 10"

"That's my girl!" Prodigy shouted

"Not bad. Good job you two, you will definitely get a lot of sponsors" Enobaria said

" a lot? No way. They'll get them all, after they see the clothes their wearing tomorrow. All the sponsors will be bowing down to you!" Apple cheered

Clove grinned and said "I told you, I never miss"

Cato rolled his eyes and said "I never screw up"

Apple and Olivia were still cheering and Clove laughed along.

"What did you two do? I want to know!" Apple said

"I did the fastest course and never missed. Simple as that" Clove said

"Same here. None of the dummies touched or even came near me" Cato grinned

"That was amazing - -" Olivia was cut off when District 12's scores were shown

"Peeta Mellark, 8"

"No way…" Clove said

"Katniss Everdeen, 11"

Clove and Cato's eyes widened. Clove's hand was clutching on the knife and she slammed it hard on the table. Cato took the other knife and threw it making a hole on the wall

"How can such a pathetic district score that F***king high?" Cato shouted

"They first take the spotlight and now this? Who is she?" Clove shouted

"Wood, Cleverwood. In your rooms now!" Enobaria shouted

"Why should I? That F***king chick stole the whole F***king show" Cato shouted

"Katniss Everdeen, you're in for a lot of pain" Clove shouted

Enobaria saw both of their eyes turning dark blue and dark green. She knew that if she wasn't able to get those two inside their rooms they would explode. She dragged the two of them inside their rooms and locked the doors not wanting to unlock it until morning.

"What just happened?" Apple asked

"They'll explode of anger in –" Enobaria was cut off when they heard crashing, smashing, thumping, screaming and breaking sounds from both rooms

Olivia's eyes widen in fear as she quickly turns the television off

"Nobody opens those doors until morning, and when you do open those doors use those 3 stylists of yours, are we clear?" Enobaria said

Apple and Prodigy nod and sighs as the cheerful moment they all had a while ago was now replaced by rage, anger, hatred and blood lust.

Enobaria leaves and enters her room with a loud smash.

"What is it with those district 2 people?" Apple asked

"I heard they were famous of being the strongest district but when it comes to anger they lose control just like what's happening now" Olivia said

"After I saw Clove laugh and smile this is what happens" Prodigy says

"This years tributes from district 12 are fighters after Haymitch" Apple says

They heard more crashing and breaking

"We'll get used to it" Apple laughs as she turns around

"Should we just leave them like that?" Olivia says

"If you want to go comfort them you can but don't expect to come out looking pretty" Apple laughs

"But what if they try to commit suicide?" Olivia asks

"They won't. After what that girl did to them they won't commit suicide but you can bet that that girl will" Prodigy said

"Relax, Olivia. Go get some rest alright?" Apple said

Clove heard everything they said and she punched the wall. She goes to her bed and lays down and thought _Katniss Everdeen, after you stole our parade. You steal our scores. Everything you did will really come back to you in pain. You will die, Katniss Everdeen and when I start to cut you up limb from limb all your sponsors will regret betting on you and that blonde boy. They will regret wasting their money on you. After I kill Glimmer, you're next and when I do kill you I'll make sure that every single camera in the arena will catch it. Everyone would love it how I tear your body parts limb from limb in every angle. You will die, Katniss Everdeen. _Clove thought as she drifts of to sleep with a wicked smile

Cato was still furious. Each wall had a hole. Each table and chair were destroyed. Each glass shattered and into pieces.

_That B***h. After she stole the parade from us and now this? What was her name? Whoever she is she's going to die. She's going to die by my hands. I'm going to slice up her legs, her arms, her stomach, her limbs, her body and her face. She will die in front of the whole world. They'll be sorry they didn't place their bets on me. They're wasting their goddamn money on this pathetic girl from 12 but how the F**K did she get a higher goddamn score than me? All she did was stay in those stupid survival stations and nothing else. What in the F***king world did she F***king do? I'll kill that girl no matter what happens. When I see an opportunity to kill her I will and no one will stop me. _Cato thought as he drifts off to sleep with clenched fists.

* * *

**It's so short. :((( NOOO. I tried my best to make it longer but this chapter was just about their private training and the scores I didn't know how to make it longer. Sorry for the bad words I've used. I felt bad writing it completely in the past chapters so I censored it so that little teens could read. **

**Here's the thing my friends are coming over for 3 days and I can't write/type when their there. I've got amazing friends that will bug me and won't let me write/type. So I might not be able to post for the upcoming 3 days. I'll surely make Chapter 9 exciting since all of you will wait for so long. Please be patient with me and my very hyper friends who know nothing about me writing. :D Haha. I promise to update as soon as I can! :)**

**Please review! Suggestions and Opinions are all welcome! Don't forget to review alright? :) Thank you for all your support!**


	9. Chapter 9 Interviews and Their Night

**Did I take too long? Hope that I didn't! I had a fun time writing this one especially the OMG part. Haha. You need to read it! :) **

* * *

Chapter 9:

Prodigy went to Clove's room to wake her up. It wasn't easy reaching her after her rampage last night. When he finally reached Clove's bed, he shook her to wake her up. Clove didn't budge. Prodigy sighed and shook her harder and faster but he got the same result, A sleeping Clove.

"Venus, Jessica, Alex!" Prodigy shouted

"Don't you dare!" Clove shouted

"You're finally awake" Prodigy chuckled

Clove rolled her eyes and scowled "I swear if you call them again, I will make sure that all of you will die"

"I have to call them whether you like it or not. It's your interview with Caesar and I want you to look beautiful, gorgeous, stunning, fearless and fierce" Prodigy clapped

"Like I give a damn about that" Clove scowled

"Fine. You don't want to look amazing, fine with me. Too bad then, the sponsors would really go to 12. I guess you don't care. Go and wear a paper bag and some plastic for all I care!" Prodigy shouted

"Relax! I'll go get cleaned up and do whatever you want with me" Clove said as she cursed while walking to the bathroom. She locked the door and went in the shower to get cleaned up.

"Works every time" Prodigy grinned

On the other hand, Cato was still in dreamland when Apple entered. She also had a hard time reaching him after his explosive rampage. She sighed and stopped halfway and shouted "WAKE UP!"

… No Answer …

"CATO, GET UP!" Apple shouted

… No Answer …

"No one ignores me like that. Star, Sunny, Rose!" Apple shouted. Sunny entered the room first followed by Star and Rose.

"Can I do it now?" Sunny said

"Go, don't disappoint me" Apple said

"Finally! And don't worry I won't!" Sunny cheered. Rose and Star sighed as they went over to Cato and held him down. Sunny hopped on his bed and sat down on top of his chest. She tried to take his shirt of roughly making Cato blink and shout "WHAT THE HELL?"

"Shhh.." Sunny giggled as she continued to get his shirt off

"What the f***ing hell are you doing to me!" Cato shouted as he struggled to break loose from their grips

"Relax, you'll surely enjoy this! Everyone does" Sunny giggled

"Don't F***ing touch me!" Cato scowled

"Don't try to resist, just lay there and be good" Sunny said

"Don't f***ing play with me!" Cato shouted. He used all his strength and threw Star, Sunny and Rose away from him. They landed a few feet away from the bed and Cato was sitting up and breathing heavily. He scanned the area and saw Apple chuckling

"Finally awake?" Apple said with a grin

"I should have known it was you" Cato scowled

"But you didn't" Apple grinned and Cato rolled his eyes

Sunny stood up and ran to Cato again but she was stopped by Rose and Star who stood in her path.

"Go get cleaned up, it's your interview with Caesar today and I want you to look strong, handsome, dangerous and vicious" Apple said

"I don't care about that stupid interview" Cato scowled

"I see, then all your sponsors would go to 12. If you let me dress you up they might change their mind about placing their bets on 12 but I guess you don't care about that so just wear that disgusting outfit" Apple said

Cato cursed loud and stood up and slammed the door of the bathroom. Apple chuckled and said "Never knew that that would work"

Cato thought while taking a shower _Never again will I let that happen. 12 will pay for what they did. They'll die in the middle of the arena where everyone can see that they're still the pathetic tributes from their pathetic village. _

Cato went out with a bathrobe and Rose dragged him to the chair and Star held him down. Sunny fixed his skin and gave him a little oil rub on his body to make his muscles stand out more. She also fixed the bruises on his fists making the scars and cuts invisible. Star went over and did his light make up. Rose spiked his air once again and she made it spikier than before.

"Good job, girls. Go get his costume" Apple ordered

Cato sighed and rolled his eyes, he never liked it when he was being touched and made up but he knew that if he wanted the sponsors he had to let Apple and her stupid stylists do their work.

Clove sighed and went out of her room, she saw Venus, Alex and Jessica waiting for her. She sat down on the chair and let the girls do their work. Venus waxed her arms and legs making Clove wince in pain, she then moved to her nails giving it a red colour. Jessica went to her hair, she curled the end and gave it some litter glitters so it looks like it's sparkling. Alex went to fixing her light make up giving her a dark and light red colour.

"Great, that's good enough girls. Go get her costume" Prodigy said and the girls went away.

"This will be the last time I'm seeing them right?" Clove said

"It will, if you don't come back alive. If you do come back then it won't" Prodigy said

"So you're my stylists forever?" Clove asked

"If you win, then yes" Prodigy smiled and Clove groaned.

The girls came back with her outfit and Jessica closed her eyes. Prodigy made Clove stand up and he placed the dress on her. When he was done he smiled and Jessica removed her hands from Clove's eyes and Clove saw that she was pretty once again

"You did it again, you made me pretty" Clove said

"I never fail to do my job, my dear" Prodigy smiled

"I'm guessing that you would want me to turn for you?" Clove grinned

"I would" Prodigy clapped and Clove turned for him

"A Fierce, vicious yet gorgeous princess" Prodigy said and Clove smiled.

Apple was finished fixing Cato and she was satisfied with what she did

"You look Vicious yet handsome, you'll surely get the sponsors now" Apple said

Cato grinned and rolled his eyes.

"She's also ready, do you want to see her?" Apple asked

Cato's eyes widened and he knew that she was talking about Clove. If he was this handsome then Clove would be gorgeous and stunning. He nodded and Apple led him to the door. She opened the door and saw a beautiful Clove walk out from her room.

She was wearing a bright red dress. The length was the same as her white dress, short in the front and long at the back that reaches the floor. The top half of her dress had silver sparkling and twinkling sash. The top half of her dress also had ruffles everywhere. She wore red heels that sparkled and twinkled. She wore a crown again but this time it was smaller and shiner than the first one.

Clove walked out of her room and saw Cato looking as stunning and vicious.

He was wearing a black tuxedo and his under shirt was left unbuttoned he wore black shoes and wore the same crown that he used for the parade.

"You look amazing" Cato said

"I know, I always do and you look fine" Clove said expressionless

"Cut it out with the attitude, Clove" Cato scowled

"What attitude? This always has been my attitude, haven't I told you this before? I guess you weren't listening" Clove said

"Clove, cut it - -" Cato was cut off when Clove turned around and went to the elevator.

"Come on, Wood or we'll be late" Clove said still expressionless. Cato entered the elevator and stood beside her. Prodigy and Apple weren't there with them as they went ahead and took their seats with the rest of the stylists. None of them said a word, Cato wanted to break the silence but Clove would ignore him and act as emotionless and expressionless as ever. It made him think that he was with the girl that he never met, the girl that everyone feared back in their district, the best girl in training who can defeat anyone with just a knife and a rope. When the elevators opened they saw that half of the tributes were already there. They realized that they had to wait for their turn with everyone else in the waiting area, there was also a huge screen where you can watch Caesar and the interviews. In the walls there were numbers and below the numbers were sofas.

Clove walked out first, followed by Cato. They walked beside each other and gave eye piercing glares to each and every one of the tributes. When they reached their number, Glimmer gave Cato a big hug and Marvel followed her there and stood beside Clove

"You look amazing" Marvel said

Clove rolled her eyes and said "Flirting with me, Marvel? It won't work"

"Thought it would, at least it would spare me my life" Marvel chuckled

"Nope, not even" Clove said

"Cato, you look amazing! Vicious and hot" Glimmer squealed

Cato grinned and said "You look beautiful, Glimmer"

Clove heard this and she clenched her fist. She gave Glimmer an eye piercing death glare. Glimmer took a peak at Clove and saw her glaring, she smiled to her and winked making Clove roll her eyes and look away.

There was a loud speaker and it played the capitol's theme song. It signalled them to take their seats and wait for their turn. Clove sat down and Cato sat beside her. Clove's dress was big and it hid their hands so Cato sneaked in a little entwining of hands. She tried to pull her hand away but his grip was tight so she let him.

Caesar was warming up the crowd for the interviews.

"Glimmer Rose!" Caesar said, Glimmer walked out and smiled to the whole crowd. She looked beautiful and amazing.

_Look at her in her nude coloured dress. She's seriously going for the I'm pretty and hot angle. Looks won't work in the arena, Glimmer. It only works on the sponsors. You will die and that pretty face of yours will look as ugly as hell. _Clove thought

"You're very pretty. Some boys might be sad to see you here in the games" Caesar said

"Not just some, Caesar but a lot but I will return, I may be pretty but I'm strong as well" Glimmer winked.

"She has got to be kidding me" Clove muttered as she cursed a little making Cato chuckle beside her.

Glimmer's 3 minutes were finished and she returned and flashed a smile to Cato. She sat back down and Marvel stood up and went outside and waved to the crowd.

He wore a blue tuxedo and his undershirt was black. He used the arrogant strong kind of angle making Clove and Cato chuckle

"So are you the leader of the careers?" Caesar asked

"I think I am, I'm strong and smart" Marvel said

"Pathetic, he can never defeat me" Cato said as he rolled his eyes

Marvel's 3 minutes were done and Cato gave him a glare, he looked away and sat back down making Cato chuckle. Clove pulled her hand away from Cato and stood up

"Good luck" Cato said

"I don't need luck" Clove said as she walked out of the waiting area

She grinned and glared at the crowd making them go wild. Caesar grabbed her hand and kissed it and told her to sit down.

"Clove, I heard that you were making quite a mess in the training sessions with the other tributes and also your fellow tribute, care to explain?" Caesar asked

"There's nothing to explain, Caesar. Sometimes I just can't wait to get inside the arena and start the games" Clove said with a grin

"Excited? I see, most of the tributes are underestimating you just because of your size, what do you have to say to that?" Caesar asked

"They're going to die. That's all I'm saying, I just can't wait to get inside that arena and start killing those tributes who looked down on me" Clove said

"Do you have a list of people who to kill?" Caesar asked

"I don't do it like that Caesar. Whoever gets in my way I kill. Simple" Clove says

"I think those tributes that looked down on you must be very scared right now and they're probably wishing that they didn't" Caesar said

"They're probably trembling with fear as we speak right now, Caesar" Clove smiles a wicked smile.

"I wish you luck in the arena, Clove" Caesar said as he took Clove's hand and raised it up

"CLOVE CLEVERWOOD FROM DISTRICT 2 EVERYBODY!" Caesar said as he kissed her hand once again and Clove left the stage. She entered the waiting room and glared at the other tributes making them look away. She chuckled and knew that they were terrified of her.

"Not bad" Cato said

"I never screw up, just make sure you don't screw up" Clove said as she sat down on the sofa and Cato went out.

Cato walked out and girls cheered for him. He grinned and shook Caesar's hand and sat down

"Clearly, you are the one to beat in this games" Caesar said

"I am, everyone must know that already. Whoever stands in my way I kill" Cato says

"I see and do you have a plan when your inside the arena?" Caesar asked

"No. As I said before, if you get in my way I will kill you" Cato said

"I heard that you threw a rampage with your fellow tribute in the training session one time, care to explain?"

"There's nothing to explain. It's just me and her wanting to kill something. Sometimes we just can't wait to get to the arena and when we do we will kill and nothing will stop us" Cato grinned

"So are you ready?" Caesar asked

"I'm ruthless, vicious and I'm ready to go" Cato grinned

"I wish you luck" Caesar said as he grabbed his arm and raised it up

"CATO WOOD FROM DISTRICT 2 EVERYBODY!" Caesar said as he shook his hand again and Cato went out. Glimmer hugged him again and said "You were amazing!"

"I always am" Cato said as he sat down beside Clove and grinned

"What?" Clove said

"I never screw up" Cato said. Clove rolled her eyes and Cato grinned. He again entwined his hand with hers and they watched the interview together. The interviews felt like hours to the careers. The tributes trying every angle they could pull off but apparently it's not working and the crowd felt bored. Clove leaned back and she felt Cato place his arm around her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Clove asked

"Placing my arm around you, Can't you see or are you blind?" Cato grinned

"Very funny" Clove said

"I need to tell you something, Clove" Cato said

"What? Will you finally admit that your blind and that you've completely fallen for me?" Clove grinned

Cato rolled his eyes and said "I want the boy from 12 to be our ally"

"Are you kidding me? Why?" Clove said

"We'll use him to tell us everything he knows about his partner. He'll find her for us and when he's done doing what he's supposed to do, we kill him" Cato said

"You're completely out of your mind, Cato" Clove said

"It's the only way we can learn about that girl. All she ever did was go to those stupid F***ing survival stations! We don't know what she did to get that F***ing eleven!" Cato said

Clove rolled her eyes and said "Fine, but when he's done we'll kill him" Clove said and Cato grinned at her.

Glimmer saw how Cato had his arm around Clove, she also saw how comfortable he was talking to her. She clenched her fists and glared at Clove and thought, _He placed his arm around her! Cato never does that to me! What does that girl have that I don't? I'm prettier, hotter and stronger! What are they talking about? I seriously hate this girl! All she does is grin and hate Cato and yet he likes her! _

District 12 was next and Cato and Clove turned their attention to Katniss Everdeen the girl they both want to kill. They wanted to learn at least something from her but all she did was turn and turn and turn.

"What the hell is this? She's just turning around like a little girl!" Clove scowled

"She's trying to win the sponsors, can't you see. You must be blind" Glimmer said

Clove rolled her eyes and said "Jealous? The crowd loves her and they don't love you. You just been beaten by a girl from district 12" Cato chuckled and concentrated on the girl

She continued to twirl and turn and twirl and turn.

"How in the F***ing hell did she beat our scores. God, she's pathetic. Twirling around like some little kid with a poofy dress" Cato scowled

"The eleven you got was amazing, you out scored district 2! How did you do it?" Caesar asked. Just by his question Clove and Cato glared at the screen and cursed loudly.

"I just got lucky I guess" Katniss said

"She won't reveal anything, I applaud her for that" Clove said

"No matter, She's going to die anyway" Cato said

"Everyone was so touched when you volunteered for your sister, what was going through your mind when she said goodbye to you?" Caesar asked

"I didn't think, I told her that I would try and win this and come back to her" Katniss said

"And try you will" Caesar said as he took her hand and raised it up

"KATNISS EVERDEEN, THE GIRL ON FIRE" Caesar shouted and Katniss smiled. She returned to the waiting room and Cato and Clove glared at her making her look away. The blonde boy passed by and Cato watched him. He turned his attention the screen and listened to everything he had to say.

"He's using the funny guy angle. He's pathetic. I don't want him" Clove said

"We need him" Cato muttered

"Look at him, he's nothing but a comedian who's joking around. We'll never learn anything from him" Clove said

"Just listen, Clove" Cato scowled which made Clove roll her eyes

"Do you have a girlfriend back in district 12?" Caesar asks and Peeta hesitates, then gives an unconvincing shake of his head

"A handsome lad like you? Come on there must be some special girl, What's her name?" Caesar asks

"Well, there is this one girl, I've had a crush on her ever since I can remember. But I'm pretty sure she didn't know I was alive until the reaping" Peeta says

"Does she have someone else?" Caesar asks

"I'm not sure. But a lot of boys like her" Peeta says

"Here's what you do. You win, you go home. She can't turn you down eh?" Caesar says encouragingly

"I don't think it's going to work out. Winning… won't help in my case" Peeta says

"Why ever not?" Caesar asks

Peeta blushes deep red and stammers out "Because … Because… she came here with me"

"Lover Boy is in love with the fire girl. It's disgusting" Clove said

"Lover Boy and Fire Girl, the more we need that boy" Cato said

"Don't you get it, Cato? If we take him as an ally then he'll just lead us away from Fire Girl so that we won't kill her!" Clove said

"What makes you think that?" Cato asks

"Because! Because…" Clove mutters

"Because what?" Cato grins

"Because… I woul- - It's obvious! Look at him. He's in love with that fire girl, he would do anything to keep her safe" Clove says

"If he does that then we kill him, simple" Cato says as he glares at Lover Boy when he comes down the stage and back to the love of his life as he said.

The interviews were over and Glimmer stood up and took Cato by his hand and dragged him away

"Come with me, Cato!" Glimmer winked

"Let go of me" Cato scowled

"Trust me" Glimmer said as they both entered the elevator

Clove glared at Glimmer and stood up as well. She almost fell but Marvel caught her just in time

"You alright?" Marvel asked

"I'm fine. Thanks" Clove said

"Shall we go back?" Marvel asks

"Flirting again, Marvel?" Clove grins

"Nah. Gave up on that a while ago after Lover Boy and Fire Girl did a star-crossed lover thing, I'm just here making sure that you won't stumble again" Marvel said and Clove rolled her eyes while she hang on to Marvel. They both entered the elevator and Marvel pressed 1. Clove was about to press 2 when Marvel stopped her

"What the hell?" Clove asked

"Come on, It's the last night before the games. I thought maybe we could get to know each other and besides Glimmer took Cato somewhere so I don't think there in our floor and they might be probably in your floor and I know if you see them together, you would explode. Not really a good idea to spend your last night as a human being" Marvel grinned

Clove rolled her eyes and said "Fine. Let me see what you've got"

The elevator doors opened and Marvel guided Clove out.

"Why is it so sparkly and glittery?" Clove asked

"Our district specializes on Jewellery and I guess they made it like this" Marvel said

"It's kind of stuffy, Do you have a balcony?" Clove asked

Marvel nodded and guided Clove to the balcony. When Marvel opened the door to the balcony they saw Glimmer on top of Cato

"I guess we were interrupting something" Clove scowled as she clenched her fists

Glimmer raised her head and looked over to them "Excuse me? Can't we have a little privacy?"

"Glimmer? What the hell?" Marvel said

"Why don't you both go get a f***ing room and not f***ing do it outside!" Clove shouted

Cato turned around and his eyes widened as he saw Clove standing there

"Clove!" Cato shouted as he tried to stand up

"I'm leaving. They're clearly having fun. F**k this shit" Clove said as she walked away

"Clove, wait!" Cato said as he stood up causing Glimmer to fall as he ran after Clove

"Cato!" Glimmer shouted as she ran after Cato

"Glimmer!" Marvel shouted as he ran after Glimmer

Clove saw a knife laying on top of the table. She took it and threw it straight at Cato who was able to dodge just in time. Glimmer stood in the way of Cato and said "Don't go! We were just getting to the good stuff!"

Cato had his eyes on Clove who was making her way to the elevator. She first punched the wall and then the elevator opened. She entered and pressed no 2 and gave Cato an eye piercing death glare.

"Glimmer, get out of the F***ing way!" Cato shouted

"NO! you clearly enjoyed it before she interrupted! Come on let's continue" Glimmer said

"Glimmer!" Marvel shouted

"Shut up, Marvel!" Glimmer shouted

"Let me f***ing through, Glimmer!" Cato scowled

"NO!" Glimmer pleaded

Cato was about to hit Glimmer when a knife flew past them. They turned their heads and saw Enobaria and District 1's mentor

"Figured you'll be here" Enobaria said

"Enobaria…" Cato said

"Go…" Enobaria said

Cato grinned and ran for the elevator and pressed the no.2 as quickly as possible.

"What are you doing here, Enobaria?" a girl said

"I've came here because I heard that one of your tributes have been flirting her ass off with my tribute and it seems I was right" Enobaria said

"What?" the girl said as she looked at Glimmer and she looked away

"I guess your tributes have been keeping it a secret from you. I don't give a f**k. I did not allow a Star Crossed Lover shit between the careers. You will not continue this flirting shit with my tributes. If you want to continue this shitty plan of yours then do it with your tributes not mine!" Enobaria shouted

"What the hell are you talking about, Enobaria?" the girl shouted

"You should ask your tributes that question not me, Cashmere" Enobaria grinned as she went to the elevator and left them dazed

"Care to explain?" Cashmere said

"I have nothing to say, I'm not the one she was talking about" Marvel said as he went to his room

"Glimmer, you've got a lot of explaining to do" Cashmere glared and Glimmer sighed.

Cato arrived at their floor and he shouted "CLOVE!"

"She's in the balcony!" Prodigy shouted back

"She said that she didn't want to be bothered" Olivia added

Cato didn't give them an answer as he ran to the balcony and found Clove staring out into space as the wind blew her hair in different directions. He opened the door slowly but Clove turned her head slightly and she gave him a cold eye piercing death glare

"Go away, Wood" Clove scowled

"Clove, I need to talk to you!" Cato said as he stepped a little closer to Clove

"I said go away! WHAT'S THERE TO EXPLAIN? WILL YOU EXPLAIN TO ME THAT KISSING THAT STUPID B***H IS AMAZING? WELL SORRY, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT" Clove shouted

"Clove, listen to me!" Cato shouted

"WHY SHOULD I? TELL MY WHY SHOULD I LISTEN TO SOMEONE WHO I COMPLETELY BROKE MY DAMN F***ING HEART WITH SOME BLONDE B***H FROM THE GAMES!" Clove shouted

"Is this what it's all about? Your bad attitude? Your anger issues? Your rampages in training and in here?" Cato asked

The wind stopped and it started raining, Clove turned around and Cato saw she was crying. "You don't understand, Cato! You never did. Ever since I saw that blonde b***h I've hated her. I just hated her more when I saw her flirting with you. You were mine but she was making you hers. You never saw it because you were blinded by her f***ing beauty. I thought it was just an act but when you exploded from anger I was the only one who could calm you down. Me! I was the only one who can make you happy and make you feel relaxed and composed but then she comes in and calms you down like anyone can do it and it f***ing hurts because I'm the only one who can do that job. Me and nobody else, but here she comes and calms you down like some kid then you go and hug her like she's the most important thing in your f***ing life. When I was supposed to calm you down she comes in and calms you down and you thank her. You never realize that whenever I see you with her it f***ing hurts the shit out of me. I know I've hated her ever since but I'm also f***ing jealous of her. You want to know why? BECAUSE SHE CAN TELL THE WHOLE F***ING WORLD THAT SHE LOVES YOU AND I CAN'T BECAUSE IF I'M THE ONE WHO DOES ALL THAT SHIT, EVERYONE WOULD F***ING JUDGE ME BECAUSE I'M FROM DISTRICT 2 AND FEELINGS LIKE THIS DOESN'T EXIST IN DISTRICT 2. I'VE NEVER FELT LIKE THIS BEFORE BUT SINCE YOU CAME I HAVE BEEN FEELING THESE STUPID FEELINGS AND I NEVER WANTED TO DO THIS STUPID ACTING. WHEN LOVER BOY ANNOUNCED HIS FEELINGS FOR FIRE GIRL I WISHED THAT I DID THAT TOO. I WANTED TO TELL THE WHOLE F***ING WORLD THAT YOU WERE MINE AND I LOVED YOU BUT EVER SINCE THAT BLONDE B***H CAME, YOU'VE FALLEN FOR HER AND FORGOT ME. I HAD TO CHANGE MY ATTITUDE, MY ACTIONS, MY EVERYTHING BECAUSE YOU LIKED GLIMMER AND I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT. I KNEW FALLING IN LOVE WAS A STUPID THING BUT EVERYTHING I DID FAILED. YOU KNOW WHY? BECAUSE I F***ING LOVE YOU CATO WOOD. I DO… I love you with everything I have and I would even sacrifice myself to see you live. I love you, Cato… I do…"

Clove was sobbing now and Cato was speechless. He didn't know what to say. He went near her and hugged her tight, not wanting to let go

"L-let go of me" Clove sobbed

"No" Cato said

"Let go, go back to your blonde B**-" Clove was cut off when Cato crashed his lips with hers. At first Clove resisted, she didn't kiss back but Cato kissed roughly and soon Clove gave in and kissed back roughly. Tears were still falling from her eyes, she missed the way Cato kissed her, the way it had so much emotion and it was rough. Cato loved how her soft small lips were strong and rough and it had enough power to kiss back roughly as his kisses. Cato carried Clove and she wrapped her legs around his waist not breaking the kiss. She placed her arms around his neck pushing it closer to hers to deepen the kiss. Clove pulled away as she needed to breathe, she laid her head on top of his and stared at his stunning blue eyes

"I'm sorry, I knew that something was bothering you and I didn't see it quickly. I guess you were right, I was blinded by your beauty. Clove, I would never hurt you like that again. If you only knew I was just playing with Glimmer, I wanted to kill her as much as you do but I wanted to kill Marvel more. The way he stood with you was hell for me. The way you smiled and laughed naturally with him, I hated it. I guess I felt this feeling that your feeling too. I wanted to shout to the whole world that you were mine as well, but I know that it would mean that it would be a disgrace to our district. I wanted to be with you more than you know, All our fights were hell to me. I never wanted to shout at you like that, It was hard for me to act tough when I knew that you were getting hurt. I release my anger on training but I wanted you to hug me and tell me that you were okay and that you still loved me, when your attitude changed I was worried as hell. You became the girl everyone feared in our district. The girl that could kill with only a rope and a knife, that's when I knew that something was wrong but when I try to f***ing talk to you, you won't f***ing answer me. When you went on that rampage, I panicked. I asked myself what the hell was happening to you, I wanted to know if you were okay, I wanted to hug you and tell you that everything would be fine but you wouldn't let me and now when you told me everything, I can't stand to look at you so sad and I've got to tell you. I f***ing missed holding you like this, Princess. Clove, I love you and only you" Cato said

Clove smiled and crashed her lips with Cato's lips. Cato kissed back roughly. The rain still pouring as they kissed each other outside. In a little while, Clove shivered.

"Cold, princess?" Cato asked

"Shut up" Clove said

"Sleep with me tonight?" Cato asked

"I don't know…" Clove said

"I love you, Clove. You know that. If this is the last time we'd be together, I'd like it to be special" Cato grinned

"Fine, my room is a mess. Let's go to yours" Clove laughed

"Mine's a mess as well, you don't mind do you?" Cato asked

"Not at all" Clove said as she kissed Cato's lips again. Cato kissed back and carried Clove inside still not breaking the kiss. Cato walked slowly so as not to hurt Clove, when he reached his room he locked the door and went to his bed, carefully stepping on the places without damage. He drops Clove on his bed and she scans the place

"Mine's worse" Clove grinned

Cato didn't care as he hopped on top of Clove, he kissed her hungrily. Clove wrapped her arms around his neck, one hand pushing him closer the other playing with his wet spiky hair. Cato stopped and stared at Clove's twinkling green eyes.

"Why'd you stop?" Clove pouted

"God, I missed you" Cato said

"I missed you more than you know" Clove grinned as claimed Cato's lips hungrily

Both of them have been away from each other too long. Cato missed how Clove didn't surrender to him, he loved how she fought to be on top and how she teased him in some ways. He loved how she fought with him so that she could do it her way, she was a one of a kind girl. He knew that she was the only girl that could keep up with him and no one else.

Clove missed him, the way he held her. The way he was so rough, the way that he doesn't let her get her way. She missed his blue eyes, the way it shined like no other, the way that you lose yourself when you stare at it. He missed how his arms were around her, she felt protected and safe. She knew that he was the one for her because no one else could keep up with her rampages except for him. No one could make her cry like he did, she knew that he was the one and she wasn't losing him.

They had the time of their lives. After all that fighting, misunderstanding and hating this is just what they needed to make up for everything. Clove collapsed beside Cato and he wrapped his arms around her into a hug while she held on to them and entwined her hands with his not wanting to let go.

"I still don't think it's a good idea to be allies with lover boy" Clove said

"Why?" Cato asks

"Because, he's in love with Fire Girl and instead of him leading us to her he will lead us away because if I was in a situation like that, I would do the same just to keep you safe" Clove said

Cato hugged her tighter and he buried his head on her hair smelling its sweet scent and he said "I will not allow you to do that. Clove, promise me when we get to the arena that you wouldn't leave my side ever!"

Clove turned around and she was facing Cato now, she flashed him a sweet sincere smile and said "And promise me that you will never leave my side and that whatever happens we will always be together"

"About the games, you know that I can easily lose myself and when I do I don't stop. Please don't let them turn me into a Monster…" Cato mutters

Clove hugs him tight and says "I won't. I won't let those gamemakers touch your or me. I won't let them turn you something you're not. Cato, don't worry you won't become a monster. If ever you lose yourself, I'll be here to stop you and calm you down"

"Bring a knife just in case" Cato says

"I always do" Clove grins

Cato and Clove falls asleep in their arms knowing that this was their last night together, the last night that nobody will watch them, the last night that they have before they were thrown in the arena. They both sleep soundly for the first time wrapped into each other's arms as they will enter the arena together. The games start tomorrow, this is what they have been waiting for ever since they were kids. They're ready and they both knew that one of them will win by protecting each other until the end.

* * *

**Since Chapter 10 will be about the games it would probably take me a bit longer to write it. Since in the arena you have to explain every single thing! I'll try my best and please forgive me if it will take too long since when their inside the arena I want it to be AWESOME. Haha. :) **

**The review button changed! :O It's color blue now! Amazing! Click on it for me please? :) All your suggestions and opinions inspire me to write! :) Thank you for all your support! **

**Until the next chapter! :) Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Clove heard the capitol theme song play and she blinked twice. The sun was shining and it was the start of the 74th hunger games. She looked at Cato who still had his arms around her still sleeping soundly. She noticed his hair was covering his eyes, so she swept it to the side making Cato blink. She gave him a sweet smile and he kissed her forehead

"Today's the day" Clove said as he sat up and fixed her hair

"Yep, today's the day were going to kill everyone" Cato said as he sat up

The door opened slightly and they saw Prodigy and Apple's heads sticking out

"I need you to go to your room in a few minutes, Clove" Prodigy said

"And I need to fix you up, Cato" Apple said

Both of them gave them a nod and Apple and Prodigy closed the door. Clove stands up and walks to the door but was stopped when Cato gave her a back hug.

"Cato?" Clove asks as she turns around to face him

Cato hugs her tight and places his head on her shoulder and whispers "Promise me that you won't ever leave my side when were thrown in the arena"

Clove hugs back and whispers "I promise. I won't leave you ever. You have to promise me that too and also no more flirting with that blonde b***h or else I'll explode from anger and might forget these promises were making"

Cato grins and says "But you look so cute when your jealous but I won't risk it all. I promise, Clove. I'll protect you from everyone! I won't let anyone touch you or get near you. I'll protect you, Clove"

"And I'll protect you from everyone" Clove said

Both of them not wanting to let go, they both know that if they do the fear of not being able to hug each other or be together again crept in. Clove looked up and stared at Cato's blue eyes. Cato did the same and stared at Clove's green eyes. Without hesitation they both crashed their lips together and kissed each other. Clove pulled away and said "I have to go, Cato"

Cato stepped back and grinned at Clove "See you later, Clove"

"See you" Clove grinned back as she went out of Cato's room to go to her room.

Once Clove stepped out, Prodigy walked with her to her room and Apple entered Cato's room. She saw him sitting down on his bed with is head buried on his hands.

"Cato, you alright?" Apple asks

"I'm fine, Apple" Cato snaps

"Clearly, you're not" Apple says

"I'm fine. I'm just worried…" Cato mutters

"About Clove? She's going to be fine. You both will. Enobaria has been starting to line up your sponsors. All you two have to do now is win and kill everyone else" Apple smiled

"I can't wait" Cato grinned

"Go get cleaned up and wear this" Apple said as she handed him his clothes. Cato took it and went inside the bathroom to get cleaned up. He savoured the hot shower because he knows that this might be the last shower that he will ever experience.

Clove entered her room and saw what she was wearing laid out on her bed

"I added some other stuff so that you could place your knives easier" Prodigy said

Clove grinned and went inside the bathroom, she took her time knowing that it may be her last refreshing and perfect bath. Soon, Prodigy knocked on the door and she knew that she had to come out of the shower. She dried herself and walked out of the bathroom and saw Prodigy only

"Where's the others?" Clove asked

"It's just me today" Prodigy said as he signalled her to take a seat. She did and he started with her hair, he tied it in a neat ponytail the way she likes it

"The pony tail I made has holes big enough for two knives. I made it just for you" Prodigy smiled

Clove grinned and wore the clothes Prodigy made for her.

She wore brown pants that had pockets everywhere. She also wore a black and gold belt to hold in the pants. She had a red shirt and on top of it was a red jacket. Prodigy made her a vest where she could place all her knives and she wore black boots. She stood in the mirror and saw herself. She wasn't pretty this time but she was deadly and vicious

"You're ready" Prodigy said. Clove smiled wickedly and faced the door. When she went out, she saw Cato wearing almost the exact same outfit she was wearing.

He wore the same pants, the same shirt, the same boots and the same jacket. He rolled up the sleeves of his jacket showing some of his arm muscles.

"We have to go first, Wait for Enobaria here" Apple said as both of them entered the elevator and left.

"Were wearing the same clothes again" Clove groaned

"Did Prodigy make that knife vest for you?" Cato asked

"Yeah, He also made a pony tail that could fit in two knives. He knows me so well" Clove grins

Enobaria enters and sees her tributes ready and vicious

"Good luck you two and remember, it's kill or be killed. Make our district proud" Enobaria said

"I never miss" Clove grins

"I always get what I want" Cato grins

"I'm proud to have been your mentor…" Enobaria was cut off when she saw Clove chuckling

"Being sweet isn't your thing, Enobaria" Clove chuckles

"Shut up, Cleverwood" Enobaria said as she signalled them to go inside the elevator

"Go to the top floor, you two will be separated once you reach your destination. The next time you see each other will be in the arena. Good luck" Enobaria said as the elevators closed

"Separated? What does that even mean?" Clove asks

"It means we'll see each other in the arena" Cato grins as he entwines his hand with hers.

Every floor they pass their hands squeeze tighter, both of them not wanting to let go. When the doors opened two peace makers were there waiting for them

"See you later, Clove" Cato says

"Later, Cato" Clove grins as they both walk away from each other in different paths.

Clove was led to the top of the building, waiting for her there was a hovercraft. The peacemakers signalled her to go inside. She sighed and placed on a grin on her face and an eye piercing glare.

Cato was led to the other side of the building, waiting for him was a hovercraft. Not even paying attention at the peacemakers, he makes his way to it and grins as he enters.

There was a staff waiting for each tribute to enter. Clove scanned the hovercraft and saw only the staff. The staff signalled her to sit down and she did. Once Clove sat down, the staff injected something inside her.

"What did you put inside me?" Clove asks

"Your tracker, it will let the gamemakers know where you are or if your dead or not" The staff said and Clove nodded.

Cato sat down immediately not wanting to say a word. The staff injected the same thing into his body and Cato knew that it was his tracker. The hovercraft took off and he knew that the games were about to start.

When Cato landed he scanned for Clove, he couldn't find her. Peacemakers were once again waiting for him. They guided him to this room and everywhere he went, there were peacemakers. He entered this room and saw Apple smiling at him

"I went to all that trouble for you?" Cato asks

"Don't be mean, This is the last time we'll see each other" Apple said

Clove was also guided to a room. While going to that room, peacemakers were everywhere. She scanned every nook and cranny to look for Cato then she realized that she will see him again in the arena. She arrived at the door and opened it to find Prodigy inside

"Prodigy? What are you doing here?" Clove asks

"Dressing you up for the last time" Prodigy says as he places on a red jacket

"Thank you for everything" Clove smiles

"We stylists aren't allowed to bet but if I were able to, I would bet for you, Clove" Prodigy smiled

"Your money won't be wasted then" Clove grins

"Good luck and come back" Prodigy said

"I will" Clove says as she enters the tube and it closes instantly.

Cato entered it as well and gave one last grin to Apple who was smiling back at him. The tube started to rise and the light blinded his eyes, He closed them for a while and opened it again. He saw that he was outside. He scanned the area and saw Clove who was 6 tributes away from him.

Clove searches for Cato and sees him 6 tributes away. She gives him a little grin and he returns it with a smirk. Clove scanned the area and found the Cornucopia. In the front of the cornucopia, weapons were placed. She instantly found the knives sitting on top of a huge box. She grinned and knew that that was her target.

Cato scanned the area and saw a sword right beside the knives. He saw Clove staring at her prey and he knew that he had to get the sword as well. The timer was now in the 30s. 20s.

10, 9, 8, 7… Clove readied herself to make a run for it. Cato did the same and stared at his prize. 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. The timer went off and everyone started making a run for it for the Cornucopia. Clove made it first as she took all the knives swiftly and placed it on their proper place as quick as possible. She sees the sword and throws it to Cato who catches it perfectly.

Cato sees a boy trying to get a bag, he slashes the kid from behind and the boy's body falls on the ground. A cannon sounded and the boy was dead. Cato runs for it and sees a boy and a girl together. He grins and pushes the boy to the ground and grabs the girl by the neck. He slices her throat right in front of the boy, her cannon sounds. The boy tries to squirm away but he was too slow and Cato stabbed his sword in his stomach and the boy's cannon sounds off. Cato runs again and sees Marvel having a hard time with two tributes. He sneaks up behind the boy and slices his neck while Marvel stabs the girl right on the heart.

Clove scans and sees Fire Girl. Her blood starts boiling as she takes a knife out and runs to Fire Girl. Fire Girl doesn't notice her since she's fighting with a boy for a bag. Clove throws the knife and it hits the boy straight in the heart. His body falls in front of Fire Girl's eyes. She first freezes in fear, Clove takes out another knife not bothering which one she takes. The fire girl scrambles to take the bag, when Clove throws the knife she blocks it with her bag and makes a run for it

"Shit, I missed!" Clove shouts as she takes out another knife and runs after the fire girl

Cato finishes off a guy as he stabs him in the chest. A girl crept behind him, he turned around and saw a spear fly past him and hits the girl.

"Thanks" Cato mutters

"Anytime" Marvel says

Cato moves on and enters the Cornucopia, he sees a girl trying to get a bag. He sneaks behind her and picks her up by the neck and glares at her.

"What are you doing here?" Cato scowls

"I'm sorry! Please spare my life! I won't take anything! Please!" The girl pleads

"Pleading won't work" Cato says as he slices her throat. He sees swords hanging on the wall and grins. He takes one and walks out of the Cornucopia. He scans the place and sees Marvel finishing off a girl.

_Someone likes to play with their food, _Cato thought. He scans the area again and sees Clove running after the fire girl.

"Shit. Clove!" Cato shouts as he runs after her

_Almost there!_, Clove thought as she takes out a knife. She was about to throw it when Cato stopped her

"Stop!" Cato shouted

"Get off of me, you're letting her escape!" Clove shouts

"We need to regroup first!" Cato shouted

"No, let me kill her! I f***ing missed and I need to kill her!" Clove shouts

Cato grabs Clove's shoulders and stares at her in the eye and whispers

"Clove, get a f***ing hold of yourself!" Cato says

"I missed Cato, I never miss! When I miss I always make sure that I kill my prey twice as painful!" Clove scowled

"You need to relax, We'll be able to kill her. Let her go" Cato says

Glimmer takes the bow and arrow and scans the area. She looks for Cato and sees him with Clove. She glares at the girl and sees two tributes behind them. She looked closer and saw the tributes from 4. They both have a weapon. Glimmer panics and shouts "CATO!"

Cato sees the girl behind Clove and Clove sees the boy behind Cato. Clove takes out two knives and stabs the boy. Cato takes his sword and stabs the girl. Clove pushed it in a little deeper making the boy cough. Cato pushed the sword deeper making the girl scream and whimper in pain. Clove stares at Cato's eyes and sees that the colour changed into a darker colour. Cato stares into her green eyes and sees that it became darker

"You owe me" Cato grins

"I never said that you needed to save me" Clove grins back

Glimmer sees that they were so close together again. She glares at Clove and was about to shoot an arrow at her when Marvel stops her.

"Let it go" Marvel said and Glimmer runs towards Cato bow in hand.

They both take their weapons away from the bodies and heard their cannons fire.

"There the tributes from district 4" Clove says

"Pathetic. They thought they could kill us" Cato says

"And they call themselves careers" Clove says as she places her knives back.

Glimmer comes running and stops in front of Cato. Clove glares at Glimmer and walks away.

"Are you okay?" Glimmer asks

"I'm fine. Let's go back" Cato says as he walks back to the Cornucopia.

Clove walks back to the boy she killed. She takes her knife away and sees the boy breathing heavily. She kneels beside him and sees that he's still alive

"Still alive?" Clove teases

The boy breathed heavier…

"You blocked my prey! Nobody gets in my way. If you get in my way you're going to die" Clove scowls

The boy mouths the word sorry and breathes heavier.

"You're pathetic. My prey got away because of you!" Clove shouted as she pierces the head of the boy and his cannon fires. She takes her knife and stands up and sees Marvel grinning at her

"What do you want?" Clove asks

"Like to play with your prey before killing them?" Marvel asks

"In fact I do" Clove grins as they walk back together to the front of the Cornucopia where Cato and Glimmer were already there.

"How many did you kill?" Cato asks

"I killed 2" Clove said

"I Killed 3" Marvel said

" I killed 6" Cato says

"That's 11 deaths all in all, and how many did you kill Blondie?" Clove glares

"Well…" Glimmer mutters

"I knew it, you were pathetic. You didn't kill anyone on the first day. Absolutely pathetic" Clove scowls

"Shut up" Glimmer scowls back

"Your pathetic and your nothing but a blonde girl who can't kill!" Clove says as she shouts at Glimmer

"Your just jealous because I'm prettier than you!" Glimmer shouted back

"Who cares about looks when you're in the games?" Clove shouts

"The sponsors! Don't you know anything?" Glimmer shouts back

"Who cares about the damn sponsors when you're dead!" Clove says as she takes a knife out. Glimmer glares and takes her bow and arrows out. Cato holds Clove's wrist and stands in her way while Marvel took Glimmer's bow and arrow

"Both of you, Relax! It's just the first day and both of you are annoying the shit out of me" Marvel said

"Nobody talks to me like that you piece of sh- -" Clove was cut off when they heard a metal fall inside the Cornucopia.

Clove takes a knife out and readies herself to throw. Cato readies his sword and stands in front of everyone. Glimmer aims at the entrance of the cornucopia and Marvel takes his spear out. Lover boy went out of the entrance and he placed a bag in front of himself.

"Hold your fire" Cato says

"What why?" Glimmer asks

"Shut up and listen" Clove says as she walks over to Lover boy

"You want in or not?" Cato asks Lover boy

"With you?" Lover boy asks

"We don't want to ask twice" Clove says

"What are you two doing? Why are you asking if him that?" Glimmer says

"Marvel, shut her up or else I'll do it" Clove says as she holds a knife right in front of Glimmer's mouth. Marvel nods and closes Glimmer's mouth as she struggles to get away from his grip.

"Are you in or not?" Cato scowled

"I'm in, but what's the catch?" Lover boy asks

"You tell us everything you know about Fire Girl" Clove says

"You mean katniss? Okay, deal" Lover boy says and Cato grins.

"Let's hunt some tributes already!" Glimmer cheers

"And what? You'll flirt with them? Pathetic" Clove scowls

"No, We need to check our supplies first, Get all the stuff those dead tributes have and pile them all here. We'll hunt at night when everyone is asleep and lowers their guard" Cato says

Clove places her knife back and thought _So much for being the leader, Marvel. You just made a f***ing fool out of yourself in front of the whole world. _

Everyone started to move except for Glimmer who just stares at them.

"You can't pick up items as well? You're seriously pathetic for a career!" Clove teased

"Shut up, Cleverwood!" Glimmer scowled

"Glimmer, shut the f**k up and help us pick up the supplies or else you'll die by my hands today" Cato scowls at her.

Glimmer sighs and helps out in picking up all the supplies while Clove chuckled as she saw her reaction when Cato scolded her. In 30 minutes all the supplies have been arranged. The food in one spot, the medical in another spot and the weapons they didn't need in another spot while they took the weapons they needed. Clove took all the knives she could find and places them in order. Cato takes the swords hanging in the wall of the Cornucopia. Glimmer takes all the arrows and a little pocket knife. Marvel takes all the spears. Peeta takes a knife that Clove missed to get. They set up 3 tents. The argument about who's sleeping with who was pathetic. Glimmer wanted to sleep with Cato but Cato disagreed and didn't want her anywhere near him. Marvel didn't want to be stuck with Lover Boy and Clove didn't want to be in the same tent as Glimmer let alone in the same area. A decision was finally made and it was by district. Glimmer was still whining as she wanted to sleep with Cato. Lover boy takes one tent on his own or until they get a new ally. Cato took two sleeping bags and two blankets and dragged Clove to the biggest tent. No one objected with that as they knew if they did it would mean their death.

Cato laid out his sleeping bag on the right side and Clove laid her sleeping bag on the left side. She took a bag and inside the tent and filled it with necessary items like food, water, med kit and extra knives. Cato did the same and placed his bag in the middle of them.

"2 kills only, Princess?" Cato grins

"Shut up, I could have killed Fire Girl but you wouldn't let me" Clove scowls

"I killed 6 and you killed 2? I guess I am better than you" Cato grins

"This is just the first day of the games, Cato. Don't go to ahead of yourself. I am still faster and smarter than you" Clove grins

"You almost could have died back there. I told you, you wouldn't last a day without me" Cato grins

"Shut up, I didn't need your help!" Clove shouts

"Clearly, you did" Cato grins

"I never asked for your help but you on the other hand were a bit slow reaching the weapons, you still needed me to throw it to you, pathetic" Clove grins

"Shut up, I never asked for your help" Cato said

"And yet you accepted it" Clove said

"Don't go too ahead of yourself, Cleverwood" Cato scowls

"Same thing to you, Wood!" Clove shouts

"Want to settle this here and now?" Cato says

"Like you can kill me" Clove says

Cato wrestles Clove. They both use the tips and teachings Marvin taught them. They were clearly having fun but in the viewer's eyes they were fighting to the death. The tent was too small for them as they rolled out of their tent. Glimmer eyes widen as she sees them fighting

"Stop it!" Glimmer pleads

"What the hell are you two doing?" Marvel shouts

Cato and Clove shrugs off what they said and continues to fight. Clove takes out a knife and cuts his skin. Cato knows it was nothing but to the others watching they think that it was a fatal hit.

"Clove!" Glimmer shouts

Cato takes out his sword and tries to stab Clove but she turns her head just in time and it scratches her face. Clove knows that it was nothing but a little scar but to everyone it was a dangerous hit.

"Cato!" Marvel shouts

They both rolled on the ground when something catches Clove's eyes. Clove turns her head and Cato stops to see what she's looking at. He stands up and sees nothing. Clove stands up and throws a knife on the ground and a scream came out. Clove grins and everyone walks to the side of the Cornucopia and sees a boy.

"What were you doing there?" Clove grins

"I'm sorry! Please don't kill me" the boy pleads

"We won't kill you if what you can do can help us" Cato says

Clove looks at Cato with glares and she knew that he was on to something so she let him be.

"Cato, what are you doing?" Glimmer asks

Clove rolls her eyes and says "Just shut up, Glimmer"

The boy frantically looks around and sees their supplies. His eyes now calm and relaxed and he says "I can protect your supplies!"

"Anyone can do that" Marvel says

"No, not like that. Remember, there are mine bombs in those 24 platforms. I can take them out and surround them in your supplies and reactivate them. If one tribute steps on it, he or she will explode" the boy says

Clove and Cato's eyes widen in shock. None of them knew that they could actually use the platform bombs as a weapon

"You're in, what's your name?" Cato asks

"Michael" He says

"You sleep in the same tent as lover boy. Everyone get some rest, tonight we hunt for tributes" Cato says as he turns around and walks towards his tent

"Consider yourself lucky kid, We won't kill you just yet" Clove teases and turns around and enters her tent

"Good luck" Glimmer says as she winks and enters her tent followed by Marvel

"Let's go" Lover boy says as he shows the way to his tent.

Clove entered the tent and saw Cato lying down on his sleeping bag

"Tired already?" Clove grins

"Shut up, I want to have my full strength tonight" Cato scowls

Clove rolls her eyes and lays down on her sleeping bag and holds a knife.

"Thanks for a while ago…" Clove mutters

Cato grins and says "No problem, I knew anyway that you would need me"

"Don't get carried away, Wood" Clove says

"Rest up, Clove. We hunt tonight" Cato grins

Clove doesn't answer as she falls asleep quickly. Cato grins and drifts off to sleep as well, sword in hand. It was a long morning for them and afternoon hit quickly. All the tributes must be hunting for one another. Cato knew that all the tributes would have used all their strength in the afternoon and they would lower their guard at night. The perfect time to strike. All of them slept soundly as they knew that it was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Did I do good? I hope I did! :) I tried my best to explain what happened and I hope it pleased everyone! :)**

**Do you have any requests in what you want to happen? If I like it may just add it in the story and give some credits to you. :) Right them all down when you review my story! Please review alright? All your opinions and suggestions are welcome!**

**Thank you for all the support! Your reviews inspire me to write. :) Until next chapter :) Bye. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Just to tell everyone, I won't be placing titles in the chapters from now on. It's becoming bothersome to think of titles. Haha. Sorry! :( It will also tell you that if it has a chapter, the games hasn't started yet but if it doesn't have a chapter the games has started! I hope everyone gets it :)**

* * *

Chapter 11:

Clove instantly wakes up. She placed back her knife in the vest and looked to her right where Cato was supposed to be sleeping. She blinks twice to clear her vision, when it does, she finds out that Cato is missing. She looks from left to right and thought, _Cato? Cato? Cato! Where are you? Shit. I thought he promised me not to go anywhere without me! Cato, where are you? Please don't be dead! Shit. Shit. Shit. He promised me that he wouldn't leave my side!_

Clove takes out her knife once again and exits the tent and sees Glimmer and Cato sitting by the fire. She crouches down so as not to disturb them as she listens to their conversation.

"Why do we have to ally up with those two weaklings?" Glimmer asks as she stands up and stretches

Cato doesn't even turn to look at her and says "Lover boy, will tell us everything about Fire Girl and the boy from 3 will guard are supplies. Weren't you listening? Use your ears, damn it."

Clove grins and continues to listen. "Don't be like that, Cato!" Glimmer says in a sweet tone. Cato shrugs off what she says and stands up.

"Where are you goi - -" Glimmer said as she tripped and accidentally (purposely) claimed Cato's lips.

Clove's eyes widen, she takes another knife out of her vest and tightens her grip on both knives.

Cato caught Glimmer and their lips collided. Clove's blood boiled. She couldn't handle this so she ran off to the woods not caring if they saw her but she doubted it since they were too busy making out. Cato opened his eyes and pushed Glimmer away and said "What the f**k are you doing?"

Glimmer blushes deep red and says "You liked it…" Cato shrugs off what she says and points his sword right at her and said "Go back to your tent"

Cato walks back without another word and he wipes his lips from their accidental kiss. He enters the tent and finds out that Clove is missing. He looks from left to right and sees that she left her bag. He opens the bag and sees that none of her stuff were missing, all the knives were still there, all the food, all the medicine and all the water. Cato starts to panic and thinks to himself, _Clove! Clove! Where are you? God, She promised me that she wouldn't go anywhere without me! Damn it, Clove! Shit. She said she wouldn't leave my side ever and what does she do? Goddamn it. Clove, where are you?_

He exits his tent and tightens his grip on his sword. His blood boiling into extreme heat, he's furious and is about to explode. Not thinking he shouts "CLOVE!"

Marvel exits his tent spear in hand. Lover Boy and the other boy comes out too with a very tired expression on their face

"Cato, what's wrong?" Glimmer asks

"Where's Clove?" Cato says angrily as he grabs Glimmer by the neck making her unable to breathe.

"I-I d-don't know… I-I w-was w-with you… a-a-all t-th-this t-t-time!" Glimmer says

Cato throws Glimmer to the ground and goes over to Lover boy and the boy. He picks both of them up by his hands and shouts at them "WHERE'S. CLOVE!"

The boys try to answer Cato but his grip on their necks was too tight that they weren't able to speak.

"ANSWER ME!" Cato shouts

"W-we d-don't know! W-we w-were inside t-the tent all this time!" Lover boy says

Cato was furious now, he throws the two boys on the ground and high tails it for the forest. Marvel runs after him and stops him and says "She might be dead, Cato"

Cato's eyes widen in anger. He grabs Marvel by the neck and tightens his grip and says "DON'T EVER SAY THAT" Cato tightens his grip more making Marvel unable to breath, The capitol theme song plays and he releases his grip and throws Marvel on the ground. Everyone turns their attention to the screen and sees both tributes from 4, the boy from 5, both tributes from 6,7,8 and 9 and the girl from 10.

Cato tightens his grip on his sword and high tails it to the forest and looks for Clove. _She's not yet dead, she's still alive. Clove, where are you? Why did you run off like that? Clove! Clove! Clove! Shit. When I find that girl she's going to pay for leaving without telling me._

Marvel gasps for air and sighs "Let's go, Boy from 3 you stay here and guard the supplies. We'll be back soon. Glimmer, Lover Boy Let's go find them"

Glimmer nods as she takes her bow and arrow and runs after Marvel. Lover Boy points the weapon rack to the boy and followed after.

Clove was still running until she sees a tribute resting. She sneaks up on him and sits on top of him. The boy's eyes widen in fear, as he was about to scream Clove covered his mouth and pointed a knife on his throat.

"I have a lot of pent up anger inside of me, Please be a good prey and stay still while I release all my f***ing anger on you" Clove says angrily

The boy shakes his head frantically and tries to beg his way out of this mess.

Clove takes out one knife. She grabs his arms and places it on top of his head and stabs it with her knife so as to secure the boy's arm. The boy screams in pain as his hands were pierced by her knife. Clove stares at the boy and sees that he was tearing up

"They say when boy cries it's a turn on for girls but in my district when you cry your pathetic, a worthless pathetic tribute" Clove says angrily. The guy whimpers in pain as he tries to kick Clove away. She then takes out two knives and stabs each foot down. The guy once again screams in pain.

"What district are you from?" Clove teases. The guy doesn't answer as he whimpers in pain.

"Still trying to bring honour to your district by not crying out loud? I applaud you for that. Oh, look at that I have four knives left. Let's see what I can do with you" Clove teases as she stands up and takes the four knives out. She looks down on her prey and sees him so helpless.

"Any last words?" Clove teases

The boy whispers and says "Just kill me already…"

"Pathetic, your nothing but a shameful tribute to your district" Clove shouts as she throws all four knives at him. One landed on his stomach, another landed on his heart, another landed on his throat and the last one landed on his head. His canon fires and Clove stares at the boy she just killed

Cato hears a canon fire as he stops and looks around. _That can't be Clove. Please tell me it isn't Clove! Please tell me!" _Cato thought as he runs faster and looks for Clove

Clove takes all of her knives swiftly and moves on so that the hovercraft could take his body. When she thinks that she was far enough she sits down and leans on a tree with her knives by her side.

_That b***h! Who does she think she is? Kissing Cato… and then there's Cato kissing back feeling like he's kissing me. I knew everything was a trick, I shouldn't have fallen for it. I feel stupid. Cato likes Glimmer, why did I f***ing trust him last night? Why did I believe him! I'm so stupid._ Clove thought. She gets a knife and stabs it in the ground hard. Then there was a beeping sound, she turns her head, looks left and right and sees a white parachute falling from the sky. She grabs it and opens it and sees a note saying:

_I told you I would return your knives when you most need it. Get your head in the game, Cleverwood. Don't give a f**k about that stupid blonde b***h from one. Kill her when you think the time is right. Prodigy gave the other stuff. There's two long cases inside, give those to Cato. Remember its kill or be killed._

Clove sees the knives Enobaria took, she grins at the sky and says "I hate you, Enobaria. I really do" She chuckles and takes out all the knives and sees pockets and cases. She raises up her sleeves and places in two arm bands, in each arm band there were knives. She places on two wrist bands and each wrist band were 3 middle sized needles. Then she takes off her belt and places in a case for the back and cases for her waist. She places in two knives at the back of her waist and she places in one knife in each side of her waist. She then wears the leg bands and in each leg band were two knives. Then she inserts in each boot one knife. She then places two knives in the pony tail Prodigy made for her. Then she cleans the knives she used for the boy and places them in her vest with the rest of her knives. She takes the last two huge cases and placed it in her pocket for Cato. She stands up and grins and says "You know me too well, Prodigy. Thanks"

"CLOVE! CLOVE!" Cato shouts

Clove turns to the direction she hears and sees Cato running straight at her. When Cato arrived he quickly carried Clove into a tight hug. Clove's eyes widen and hugs him back. Cato pushes Clove hard so that she's leaning on the tree and he punches the side just inches away from Clove's face

"Cato, what are you doing here?" Clove asked

"Me? SHOULDN'T THAT BE A QUESTION YOU SHOULD ANSWER? Damn it, Clove. I thought you were dead!" Cato shouted

"Me, Die? You're underestima – " Clove was cut off when Cato held her shoulders and looked her in the eyes and said "Shut up, Clove! Stop f***ing playing around! This is serious! I was worried as hell, you f***ing promised me that you wouldn't leave my f***ing side!" Cato shouted

Clove stared back into Cato's dark blue eyes and said "Did you think I had a choice? What was I supposed to f***ing do? YOU WERE SMOOCHING YOUR ASS OF WITH THAT B***H. If I stayed any longer I could have f***ing killed her so I had to run away from the two of you who was making in out in front of the whole f***ing world!" Clove shouted

"It was an acci - -" Cato was cut off when Clove shouted back "DON'T F***ING TELL ME THAT IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! IF IT WAS THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE PULLED AWAY, CLEARLY YOU ENJOYED IT AND DIDN'T GIVE A F**K - -" Clove was cut off when Cato crashed his lips with hers. Clove's eyes widen, she tries to resist and struggle away from Cato. He didn't back down and held Clove tightly, She gave up and kissed back and wrapped her arms around his neck. Cato carried Clove and he smashed her against the tree. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed his head closer to her. They both pulled away and Clove leaned her head on Cato's forehead.

"I'm still f***ing mad at you" Clove said

"I know, you always are" Cato grins

"Why did you kiss her? You promised me that you wouldn't kiss her…" Clove mutters

"I'm sorry, Princess… I swear, it was disgusting, nobody can kiss like you" Cato grins

"Shut up, Wood" Clove scowls

"And to prove it to you how much I enjoyed our kiss, I'm about to do it again" Cato grins as he moves in closer when Clove stops him

"We're watched like a hawk, Cato. Remember? Enobaria doesn't want a love story between the careers" Clove says

"Who gives a f**k about Enobaria. Do you even care about the cameras, Clove?" Cato grins

Clove smiles and says "Never did, never will"

Clove crashes her lips with Cato's as he kisses back roughly. She pushes him closer and her other hand plays with his hair. Cato's arms were sealed in her waist keeping her safe. Clove pulled away as she needed to gasp for air while Cato placed her down

"I guess the whole world knows that District 12 isn't the only star crossed lovers here" Clove chuckles

"Who cares…" Cato says as he entwines his hand with hers

"Clove, you have to promise me that you won't leave my side ever again. Please" Cato said

"Fine. Oh, speaking of Enobaria she wanted to give you this" Clove said as she gave him the two long cases

"What's this?" Cato asks

"She also gave this" Clove said as she took out two swords

Cato grins and takes the sword from Clove, he wears the two huge cases and it formed an X pattern. Clove placed in the swords in their cases and she grinned.

"When did you get this?" Cato asked

"A while ago, when I killed a tribute" Clove says

"You killed a tribute without me?" Cato glared

"Out of anger, I had to" Clove chuckles

"What did you get?" Cato asked as he tightened his grip on his sword

"All the knives Enobaria took from me" Clove grinned

Clove showed Cato all her knives that were neatly placed and he grinned. They were ready to kill.

"Let's go back" Cato said

Clove sighed as they started to walk back. It wasn't a long walk, they met them half way in the forest and Glimmer hugged Cato quickly

"I thought you were dead!" Glimmer said

Cato pushed Glimmer away and said "Did you really think I was that weak?" Glimmer shakes her head quickly with a terrified expression on her face making Clove chuckle.

"Wait, you have more weapons on. I clearly remember that you only brought one sword but now you have 3 and I remember that Clove only had a vest and not those arm bands and other stuff" Marvel said

"It's what you call gifts from the sponsors and I specifically remember that you, Blondie said that you have more sponsors than us but then we got gifts early and you get nothing" Clove teased

"I wish we didn't have to go and look for you" Glimmer glared

"You wouldn't survive without me" Clove glared

"Shut up, I can fight" Glimmer said

"And yet you killed how many tributes? Oh right, NONE" Clove said angrily

"THAT'S IT!" Glimmer shouted as she took out her bow and arrow and released an arrow. Clove turned her head and dodged the arrow safely.

"I told you, a bow and an arrow won't kill me" Clove said as she took out a knife from her vest and charged for Glimmer but once again, Cato stopped her and stepped in while Marvel tried his best to calm Glimmer down.

"Clove, relax! She's not worth it" Cato said. Clove rolled her eyes and placed the knife back in its proper place.

"Look!" Lover boy said as he pointed to the far right of the forest where smoke was coming out

"There's are first victim, Let's go" Cato said as he started running to that direction followed by Clove then Lover Boy then Marvel with Glimmer.

They tried to run quietly but Lover boy's steps were heavier and noisier than Glimmer's.

"Can't you run anymore quietly?" Clove scowls at Lover Boy

"Sorry…" Lover boy says

"All of you, Shut up!" Cato scowls as they get closer and closer to the tribute that lit the fire.

Clove took out a knife and was about to throw when Cato stopped her again

"What now?" Clove scowls under her breath

"She's my kill. You've already gotten your fun" Cato grins as he tightens his grip on his sword. Clove rolls her eyes and places the knife back and sits down.

"Nobody interferes. She's mine" Cato says

The girl tribute sits down faced backwards to Cato. Cato sneaks in behind her and holds his sword tightly. Clove grins and she throws the knife right in front of the girl. The girl jumps and takes the knife. She turns her head and jumps backwards to see a Career standing right in front of her eyes

"Where do you think you're going with that?" Cato teases

"I'm sorry! Here take it. Please don't kill me. Please!" the girl pleads

"And why should I?" Cato asks

"I have a little sister back home! Please don't kill me please!" the girl pleads

Cato grins and grabs her by the neck and glares "Not good enough…"

"NO.. NO.. NO!" The girl screams as Cato slashes her with his sword. He throws her in the ground and laughs. Everyone else went out from their hiding and joined in the laughter at the pathetic girl on the ground bleeding to death.

"Poor girl, No, Don't kill me please!" Glimmer laughs as she imitates what the girl said

"Had your fun?" Clove chuckles as she takes her knife from the girl while she places it back and kicks the girl's body

"Why did you interfere? Cato said not to interfere! You must be deaf!" Glimmer shouted

"Who gives a damn? He can't kill me anyway" Clove grins and chuckles

"Shut up, Cleverwood. Let's go before the body starts to stink up" Cato says. They all walk back to their camp when Marvel suddenly stops and says "Shouldn't have we heard a canon by now?" They all stopped talking and thought about it.

"I'd say yes, There's nothing to prevent them from sounding the canon immediately" Clove says

_I wonder why the canon hasn't sounded off yet, The girl was dead. I saw it myself… _ Clove thought.

"Unless she's not yet dead…" Marvel says

Clove glares at Marvel and thought _What the hell is wrong with him? He saw it with his own eyes! Cato slashed the girl, he's just upset that he didn't get to kill her._

"She's dead! I slashed her myself" Cato defends himself angrily

"Then where's the canon?" Marvel scowls

"Someone should go back to make sure that the girl is really dead. We don't need to track her down twice" Glimmer says

Clove looks at Cato and sees his eyes burning with anger. _He's about to explode any minute. I need to calm him down before he kills them but on the other hand. A Dead Glimmer is fine with me but it wouldn't be satisfying when he's the one that killed her. It should be me…_ Clove thought

"I TOLD YOU SHE'S DEAD!" Cato says angrily. Marvel and Glimmer team up together against Cato and Clove.

"We're not that far away! Just go and check, Wood!" Marvel shouted

"Didn't you see where Cato slashed the girl? Were you closing your eyes that time or are you just blind? Even if she isn't dead that girl can barely stand up. She'll die sooner or later, Cato got her right in her chest. That's a fatal hit. Open your goddamn eyes!" Clove shouts angrily

"Let's just check!" Marvel yells

"NO, I told you she's dead. We're moving on!" Cato says angrily as he tightens his grip on his sword

Clove turns to see Cato and thought, _Another word from them, they'll be dead and I won't be there to help them. I'll join in the fun in killing them. Who are they to judge us like that? They're just pathetic tributes from District 1 who only cares about jewellery and fame. They're both pathetic!_

"We're wasting time! I'll go and check on the girl. You guys move on" Lover boy says

"Fine, Go and have a look Lover Boy. See for yourself" Cato scowls. Clove pats Cato's shoulders and he turns to look at her and he sees her comforting yet deadly eyes staring at him. He knew that she was trying her best to calm her down so he released the tension in his shoulders making Clove smile even for just a little bit.

_Who are they to doubt me like that? If Marvel didn't saved my life back there I could have killed him and Glimmer who is she to doubt me? She's pathetic after all that flirting she comes in and doubts me. I'll kill her next but I don't think Clove would like that so I'll leave Glimmer to Clove and then there's lover boy, who comes in and saves the day. If he only doesn't have the information we need I could have killed him here and now. When they have proven their worth, I'm going to kill them one by one and they'll regret doubting me and pissing me off. _Cato thought

"Can't we kill him already?" Glimmer asks sweetly

"No, We can't kill him yet besides he's handy with the knife but I'm still better though" Clove says

"And he's our best chance of finding her" Marvel adds

"Why? Do you think that girl really fell for that disgusting romance stuff?"

"A tribute like her from district 12 would. She's simple-minded and stupid" Clove says as she covers her mouth and adds "Every time I think about her twirling in that stupid fire dress of hers, I want to puke and kill her. I mean a sissy and girly girl like her is mocking the shit out of me and Cato"

"I wish I knew how she got that 11…" Glimmer sighs

"That's why, Lover Boy is here. I'm sure he knows. After all he told the whole world about his love for that girl, he should surely know what that girl is capable of" Marvel says

The careers turned their heads to the sound of Lover Boy's loud footsteps as it goes silent

"Was she dead?" Cato scowls

_Cato, never said a word about are topic a while ago. I wonder what he was thinking about… Maybe he's trying his best to calm down after Lover Boy had to go and finish the girl. God, I want to hug him tightly right now but I can't. That blonde girl and her partner are here. I wish they were both dead so that me and Cato could be alone together… _Clove thought.

"No, but she is now" Lover boy responds and her canon fires

"Let's go" Cato says as he starts to run and Clove follows him making sure that she was by his side, followed by Glimmer then Marvel then Lover boy. Clove looks at Cato and sees that his eyes were still dark blue and she thought _He's definitely upset about the fact that Lover Boy finished off the girl. Cato only breaks into a fast sprint when he's in a foul mood like now. I've got to keep up with him to make sure that's he's alright. Anything can happen to him once he's in this state…_

Everyone tries their best to keep up with Cato's speed. Clove's having an easy time but her legs were starting to ache and give in. She wasn't the kind of girl to complain so she stays quiet. Marvel slows down and is starting to breath heavier. While Glimmer and Lover Boy stops and collapses on the ground

"Cato, slow down!" Glimmer shouts as she stands up and gasps for air

Cato and Clove stops as they turn around and gasp for air as well.

_I'm kind of relieved that she said that. My legs are about to give in… You finally did something right, Blondie. _Clove thought. "Are we going too fast for you?" Clove chuckles making Cato grin. He takes a look at Clove and sees her breathing heavily and gasping for air as well. _Acting all tough, Clove? I know that you're legs are about to give in but I have to praise you for keeping up with me._ Cato thought as a smirk forms in his face

"What the hell are you smirking around for?" Clove snaps at Cato making him chuckle

"Let's keep going" Cato says as he starts walking.

The sun has come up and not a single sign of a tribute. As they kept on walking and walking, Clove took the opportunity to ask some questions to Lover Boy. She slows down her pace so as to be in the same pace as Lover Boy.

"Lover Boy, I've got questions for you and I expect them to be answered" Clove said

"Uhh, Okay?" Lover boy mutters.

"Your girlfriend, what's the deal with her? How did she get an 11? In training she did nothing but stay in the survival sections" Clove asks

"Simple. She was hiding all her skills from all of you. Our mentor told us to keep it low profile, not to reveal anything and to only reveal them in private sessions" Lover boy says

"What is she good at?" Clove asks

"She's good at hunting. I've seen her sometimes in our district hunting with only a knife and some rope. That's all I know" Lover boy says

"Better than me?" Clove asks

"I'm not sure, I haven't seen her fight with a knife up close" Lover boy says

Clove rolls her eyes and says "Do you know where she is?"

"No, although our mentor said tall grasses and tall trees are a good place to hide as long as you have the right equipment" Lover boy says

Clove studies his face, making sure that he wasn't lying and for some reason she believed him and thought, _Maybe he never did care about that girl or maybe he realizes that if he lies to us, we will kill him so he chooses his own life instead of hers. If I were in a situation like this, I would do whatever it takes to protect Cato and not sell him out to the others. I would hide a lot of things and make up the other stuff just to make sure that he's safe. I don't care about my life as long as Cato is alive and has the crown. Either way I learned something about Fire Girl and I need to tell Cato right away…_

Clove quickens her pace and is now finally beside Cato. When they reached their camp site, they see the boy messing with the plate bombs. They all collapse in front of the fire and breathe heavily.

"Hey Michael! Get us some food would you?" Glimmer says sweetly and the boy obeys. He brings them each a plastic box with food and water and he returns to messing with mine bombs. Everyone finishes their meal and Cato and Clove go to their tents without saying another word.

Clove quickly lays down on her sleeping bag and sighs. While Cato sits down facing her, watching her soft expression.

"What are you looking at?" Clove asks

"Your face, nothing more" Cato grins

"Flirting with me, Cato? You know that won't work" Clove grins as she sits up facing the other tent

"I'm not flirting. The whole world already knows that were together so who cares" Cato says as he gives Clove a back hug. Clove leans on his chest and entwines her fingers with his.

"I've learned a lot about the fire girl" Clove says

"Tell me" Cato says as he plays with Clove's brown hair.

"According to Lover Boy when we were training their mentor told them to keep a low profile or to not reveal their skills but sadly Lover boy showed his skills to us but Fire Girl didn't. He said that she's good at hunting so she won't starve like the other tributes and he also said that she's good with a knife and some rope but I doubt it that she's as great as me. Their mentor also told them to hide in the areas with tall grasses and tall trees if they have the right equipment" Clove says

"Interesting" Cato says as he continues to play with Clove's hair

"What I don't understand is, If he really loved that girl then why did he sell her out to us so quickly? He should have at least thought about it but he didn't. He cared for his own life rather than hers. If the situations were turned around and I was in his shoes I would never sell you out, Cato. I would make up every single lie in the book just to keep you safe. I'd even risk my own life just to see you win." Clove says as she turns around and faces Cato

Cato grins and says "You wouldn't have to do those things for me, Clove because I'll be the one doing those things for you. I would never sell you out like Lover Boy over there even if it costs me my life" Cato says

Clove grins and rolls her eyes and claims Cato's lips. Cato kisses back roughly and Clove pulled away saying "So much for them being the star crossed lovers". Cato shrugs off what she says and claims her lips once again.

* * *

**Is this chapter okay? I hope it is. **

**Please review! Your opinions and suggestions are all welcome! :) They inspire me to do better and to continue writing! So don't forget to review! Thank you for all your support! Until the next chapter! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

They spend the next two days doing the same plan. Sleeping in the morning and hunting at night. For the past two days they killed no one, they found no one. They tried again for this night and when they finally got fed up about searching for anyone at night they run back to their camp. All of them not even bothering to say a word to each other, they were all pissed as to have not killed anyone for the past two days.

"We haven't found anyone in the past two days!" Glimmer whines

Clove rolls her eyes "I'm fed up with searching for something that's not even there!"

"I bet they caught on to our plan and hid themselves well, What do we do now Cato?" Marvel asks

"Get some rest tonight, for tomorrow we hunt them down" Cato says as he goes to his tent and lays down. Clove soon follows him and lays down on her sleeping bag.

They were both ready for some quality sleeping, without being woken up for shifts. It wasn't a high class sleep but it was good enough for the both of them. They were both convinced that no one would attack them in their own camp as they may have thought that someone was keeping watch while they were all asleep. Just to be safe, Cato and Clove slept with their weapons beside them. After laying in down in her sleeping bag Clove realized how cold it was. She and the others had been running and hunting all night that she had been sweating and never realized that it was so cold.

_Why is it so cold? It never was this cold before… _Clove thought as her teeth started chattering. She pulled her sleeping bag up to her neck in an attempt to make herself warmer but her sleeping bag was made of thin material and it was useless with this cold temperature. She could feel her whole body shaking but she tries to clench her muscles and fight the cold weather.

"Clove… Your shaking and your teeth are chattering are you okay?" Cato asks groggily

"It's cold, Cato. I don't have tons of blankets like you do." Clove scowls as she tries to keep her temper normal

"Come here then, I know you want to" Cato grins

"B-but the capitol?" Clove asks

"What about them? Clove, I've kissed you before even with the cameras on. I think they already know" Cato grins

Clove nods as she quickly gets out of her sleeping bag and brings it next to Cato. He lifts up his thick blankets and she gets under them quickly.

"Better?" Cato grins

"Don't push it, Wood" Clove says as she faces the other direction of the tent

"I knew that you couldn't resist it anyway" Cato grins as he places his arm around her and pushes her closer to him as she entwines her hand with his.

Clove smiled and thought, _I missed this so bad, it's funny how I feel so safe when he places his arm around me. I missed his body heat and the way it always makes me feel safe and warm. I need to cherish this moment as much as possible because I know someday I'll die protecting Cato and being with him right now wrapped around his arms is the only thing that can make everything feel better like it was used to be when we were still in District 2. I'll miss our privacy where nobody watched me and him be together doing stuff that no one would care about. Our physical contact right now is as close as its going to get because I know I won't return to my district because I'll risk my life just to give him the crown_

Cato squeezed Clove's hand while his other hand was stroking her arms up and down as he thought, _I missed being like this with Clove. It's been 3 days or was it 4?... doesn't matter. I missed the way her small body fits just perfectly on mine. I missed her soft skin touching mine. I missed her so much even if we were still together. We need to do this more often, the whole Panem probably knows already that were together and that Enobaria might be cursing loudly right now but who cares? I need to cherish these simple moments with Clove because I know that whatever we do here, I won't get to experience anymore. As the days pass by, my death comes closer. I'll do whatever it takes to protect Clove. She'll be the one returning to District 2… Speaking of district 2, it wouldn't be the same… She would still be watched like a hawk but it doesn't matter as long as I know that she's alive and safe from danger. I'll do anything to get Clove back from district 2 even if it means that I have to die…_

Clove squeezes back as both of them drift off to sleep wrapped in each other's arms.

Cato wakes up finding nothing but air beside him. His eyes open wide and finds out that Clove was nowhere to be found. He sits up quickly and takes his sword and rushes out of his tent and finds Clove with Marvel. He stays quiet and listens to them

"You're up early" Marvel yawns as he sits down beside Clove.

"Clove?" Marvel says but he gets no answer from her. He shakes her a little bit and slowly Clove's head falls down on Marvel's shoulder as she sleeps soundly. Marvel grins and places his arm around Clove and strokes it.

_So much for being awake early eh, Clove? She looks so peaceful. There's no sign of killing intent in her face. When she's this relaxed and calm she's actually really pretty._ Marvel thought as he brushes away parts of her hair that was being blown in to her face by the wind.

Cato sees this and he tightens his grip on his sword. He glares at Marvel with his eye piercing death glare.

_No one touches what's mine, No one can do that to Clove but me. First you doubt me on my skills and now you steal my girl? You've gone too far, Marvel. I don't need you now. Your dead. _Cato thought as he makes his way to them.

Marvel turns around and sees Cato and says "Shh, Clove's slee - -Woah!" He was cut off when Cato grabs him by the neck making Clove fall over and startling her awake.

"What the hell?" Clove says as she rubs her head. She then sees Cato who was choking Marvel. She stands up and says "Cato, stop it! What the hell are you doing!"

Cato shrugs off what Clove says and tightens his grip on Marvel's neck and says "Go Die in hell" Clove could see that Marvel was about to die. She looks from left to right and tries to find something to hit Cato with without hurting him. With no luck she takes her knife and grabs Marvel by the back and throws him while Cato grabs Clove by the shoulders and tightens his grip.

"C-cato… Stop" Clove mutters. Clove saw his eyes turn dark blue. He was in a killing rampage and he won't stop until he kills something and that something was Clove. She places her hands on top of his and squeezes it and whispers "A-as l-long a-as it's… y-you t-that's g-going t-to kill m-me. I-I'm o-okay w-with it"

Cato eyes widen as he sees Clove starting to tear up. He instantly releases her and makes a run for it to the woods. Clove gasps for air as she was dropped on the ground. She sees Cato running away from her, so she runs after him saying "CATO! CATO!"

Marvel who was now completely fine stands up and shouts "Glimmer, Lover Boy! Let's go". Glimmer yawns and follows Marvel while Lover Boy woke up the other boy and took a weapon just in case then follows Marvel and Glimmer.

_Shit. Why did I just hurt Clove? Shit. Shit. Shit. I would never be able to forgive myself! I'm supposed to be protecting her from the other tributes but then I realize that I have to protect her from myself as well. Clove only cries when she knows that I'm the only one who could see it and I did see it and what's worse it was my fault! Shit. _Cato thought as he runs deeper into forest

"CATO! CATO!" Clove shouts as she runs to Cato but she never makes it when a wall of fire springs up between them making Clove scream. Cato's eyes widen at Clove's loud scream and turns around and sees the wall of fire separating them.

"CLOVE! CLOVE! ARE YOU OKAY?" Cato shouts

"I'm fine! Are you okay?" Clove asks

"What the! Clove look out!" Marvel says as he runs to Clove and pushes her on the ground as a fire ball came flying past them.

"CLOVE!" Cato shouts

"I'm okay! Cato, you need to get out of there now!" Clove shouts as she scans the forest for a path to get to Cato. She looks from left to right and finds no way to reach him. She panics and starts to breath heavier.

"Clove, you need to relax" Marvel says as he helps her up

"Are you all alright?" Cato shouts

"We're fine! Are you injured" Marvel asks

"No, but there's no wa - - " Cato was cut off when they heard a large cracking noise followed by a loud thud as a huge tree falls on the ground, shaking the earth.

"CATO!" Clove yells as she tries her best to find any sign of him but in return she gets no answer. She continues to panic as she turns to her allies

"We have to go get him!" Clove shouts. Glimmer shakes her head and Marvel nod and says "Clove, he's dead, if the tree crashing down on him didn't kill him then the fire will"

Clove glares at Marvel and shouts" DON'T YOU DARE F***ING SAY THAT. HE'S ALIVE I KNOW HE IS"

"Clove, let's go. We have to get out of here before all the exits are totally blocked" Glimmer says

"SHUT THE F**K UP! I WON'T LEAVE HIM" Clove shouts back as tears fill her eyes

"Clove, you know that he's the one to beat here. With him gone we have lesser things to worry about. It's better that if he just dies right now" Marvel says

"Shut the f**k up. All of you, All of you will pay for this" Clove shouts. With every shout she makes she finds it harder to breathe. She tries to gasp for air but the thick black smoke was covering everything.

"Let's go" Marvel says as he makes a run for it to the camp followed by Glimmer and Lover Boy.

Clove stays behind and frantically searches for a way to reach Cato. _If I can't save him then let me die with him. I'd rather die than leave him there. As long as I haven't heard a canon yet then he's going to be fine. Now I just need to reach him fast or else his canon might sound off. _Clove thought. She takes a big gasp of air and covers her mouth with her jacket.

Clove searches from left to right and sees a tree that fell on the fire making a path to cross to Cato. She took her chances and ran on it even if it was half-burning. While running fire burns half of her left leg and her whole right arm until the shoulder it also burns her right thigh and some parts of her face. She stumbles down on the log and rolls on the ground.

_Almost there, Cato hang on! _Clove thought as she accidentally breathes in the smoke causing her to cough and gasp for air. She shrugs off this feeling and finally reaches Cato. She sees him unconscious as a huge tree was right on top of him. Branches were pinning down his legs and arms, the trunk pinning down his whole body. She runs to him and places her ear on his chest and checks for his heartbeat. She smiles as she hears the steady sound of his heart beating. She uses all her strength to roll the trunk away from Cato. With a few pushes she was finally able to do it. She places Cato's arm around her and she lifts him easily. She scans for a safe place, she looks from left to right and sees a lake. She runs for the lake using so much force on her left leg making her scream with pain. She was in tears now as she makes her way to the lake. She then loses her energy and they both collapse on the water.

Clove was about to doze off when she snaps herself out of it and sits up. She crawls over to Cato's body and sees how badly he was burned. Half of his face was blistered and was swelling.

_Damn it, I should have taken at least one of those stupid survival stations… Cato, please don't die on me. Please! _Clove thought. She turns her head from left to right and sees water. The first thing that pops in her mind was wash it so she did. Not having any luck she checks for his heart beat again, she places her ear in his chest and listens. Her eyes widen in fear as she hears nothing.

"NO. NO. NO. NO" Clove shouts

She places her ear in his chest again and prays to hear his steady heartbeat but again she doesn't hear a thing. Clove starts to sob, tears falling down from her face. She was panicking and knew that it had to be lie.

"Cato, please wake up. I know you're not dead, please wake up. Please! Goddamn it. I trusted myself to protect him and what do I do? I blew it. Cato, don't die. You were supposed to be the one who comes back home not me… You were supposed to be the one that wears the crown and not me…" Clove continues to sob and then something hits her "The capitol… they knew all along. I knew that we shouldn't have kissed that time but you insisted on it. You made me believe that the capitol wouldn't do anything to hurt us since were lovers. You made me believe and look at what it has gotten us. You're burned and I'm burned and your gone…" Clove says as she continues to sob. She takes his head and places it on her lap and she entwines her hand with his not caring of the pain it was causing her. "Cato, please… don't die… Cato, don't die. PLEASE" Clove shouts as she sobs even harder. Clove looks from left to right and shouts "MARVEL. MARVEL. GLIMMER. GLIMMER, please kill me… if I can't save him then let me die with him. GAMEMAKERS, kill me please… I don't want to continue this stupid game without him. Please… I'm begging you… kill me now…" She continues to sob and says "Cato, I'm sorry… It's all my fault… if I haven't been such a stupid pathetic person none of this would have happened. You would have been still alive and you would have been the victor. I'm sorry for not protecting you. I was so weak, if I was just quick enough and strong enough none of this would have happened! If I was only by your side none of this would have happened. Cato, I'm sorry. Please don't leave me. Please come back to me. Open your eyes and scold me. Please, Cato open your eyes. Don't leave me. Cato... please... wake up, please. I haven't even told the whole word those 3 words that are forbidden in our district... I love you, Cato. I love you" Clove sobs as she holds on to Cato's body tighter. Then it hits her, she looks up in the sky and shouts "ENOBARIA. ENOBARIA. PLEASE HELP ME. Please. Please, help me..." Clove continues to sob when a silver parachute lands on Cato's chest.

With shaking hands she opens the parachute and sees some cream for burns, some pain killers, some water, a medical kit and a special medicine. She takes out the note and reads it: Shut up, Cleverwood. I already heard you. First thing you do is place in the cream on his burns then let him drink that special medicine. Stop your crying, it's pathetic…

Clove takes the cream and rubs it all on Cato's body. She rubs it on his face and sees that there was some improvement happening. She then gets the special medicine and plops it inside his mouth and she places the water in his mouth not caring if it was spilling. Clove didn't know what to do next. She waited and waited and waited and then Cato started coughing. Her eyes widen with joy when she sees Cato sit up.

"C-clove?" He whispers. Clove was now crying tears of joy as she quickly hugs Cato and squeezes him tight. She then pulls away from the hug and crashes her lips with his. She pulls away and hugs him again whispering "I thought you were dead, I thought you were gone, I thought you were going to leave me, I thought I wouldn't be able to see you again"

Cato grabs Clove's face and wipes the tears away from her face and says "I'm not going anywhere…"

"Oh, Cato! I'm glad that you're alright!" Clove says as she hugs him tightly again. Cato hugs back not wanting to let go as he was afraid that she would cry again. Clove didn't want to let go as well as she feared that if she did, she would lose him again.

They finally pulled away from the hug and Clove couldn't help but stare at him, stare at his blue eyes and stare at his smile. Cato brings his hand up to the left side of his head and he winces in pain.

"Cato, are you okay? What do you need? Enobaria sent pain killers and a medical kit" Clove says as she apply a second layer of cream into his injuries as they finally look less frightening than before. Cato nods as I give him some pills and hand him the water that Enobaria sent them. Clove smiles as she knows that Cato was finally improving and that his injuries weren't life threatening. Cato touches Clove's face as he uses his thumbs to wipe away the tears on Clove's face.

"I really thought you were dead, you weren't breathing and then - -" Clove was cut off when Cato claimed her lips. She wraps her arms around his neck and pushes him closer to her as she kisses him back. Cato pulled away and said "There's no way I'm leaving you all alone, Clove. I'm not going to die that easily"

Clove smiles and claims his lips again but this time he winces in pain making Clove chuckle. She hands him two more pills to drink and he does.

"We can finally face the games together, Cato" Clove says

Cato grins and says "Don't leave my side ever again…"

"I'm sorry… If it weren't for me falling asleep on Marvel's shoulder none of this would have happened" Clove mutters as tears were starting to fall down once again

Cato grabs her face and wipes off the tears and says "It's over. We're both even anyway. There's nothing to be sorry about alright?" Clove nods as she kisses Cato's lips softly so as not to hurt him once again.

"Cato, Marvel and Glimmer said to leave you alone to die. I told you they were nothing but pathetic tributes" Clove scowls as she curses silently. Cato's eyes start to turn dark blue, he clenches his fist and Clove knew that he was in the edge of having another rampage.

"I'll get them down on their knees once they see me, I can't let them know that this stupid fire injured me" Cato scowls.

Clove helps Cato on his feet, she keeps his arm around her just in case he stumbles and falls. Clove could see that he's frustrated as he curses every time he makes a step. Cato starts to quicken his pace but then he winces in pain as he falls to the ground

"Cato, I know that you want to run in camp and threaten them but you have to take it slow and steady first or else your injuries won't be able to heal" Clove says as she kneels down beside him

"I'm going to be fine, Clove. No need to worry" Cato says

"No need to worry? What the hell are you talking about, Cato? You almost died! I have every right to be f***ing worried about you!" Clove scowls as Cato grins at her in return. Clove sees him trying to get up as she helps him up. As she was helping Cato regain his usual strong strut, he stops

"You stayed" Cato said

"Huh?" Clove said as she was a bit confused

"The other careers and lover boy ran for it while you stayed and saved me" Cato said

"Are you stupid? Cato, I swore to myself that I will protect you and I will and besides you would hate it if you burned to death, I know you Cato. You would want to die in some epic battle and not being scorched to death. If I wasn't able to save you, I don't know what I'd do. I'd kill myself if I have to… I can't face the games without you, Cato. If you died, I would have wanted to die along beside you" Clove says.

Cato looks at Clove with a glare and says "Clove, Don't do it again… If something like that happens again, you leave me and save yourself - -"

Cato was cut off when Clove shouts "Are you insane? I won't leave you to die! Listen to me, Cato. If anything happens to you, I won't be able to forgive myself!"

"No, Clove! Save yourself. I can take care of myself!" Cato spits out

"TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF? YOU ALMOST DIED, CATO! HOW CAN THAT BE TAKING CARE OF YOURSELF…" Clove shouts as she was cut off when Cato faces her and holds her shoulders and says "I CAN'T LOSE YOU, CLOVE!"

Clove stares at Cato's eyes as she sees that it has turned back to its natural color, the color that she loved. Clove hugs Cato and whispers "You won't lose me, Cato and I can't lose you. Let's face the games together…"

Cato hugs Clove back and whispers "You're so stubborn, but this is why I love you" This makes Clove chuckle. Cato carries her into a hug, as he squeezes Clove, she screams in pain which makes Cato retract himself away from Clove. Cato raises up the burned sleeve and sees it burned and swelling

"Why didn't you heal yourself?" Cato scowls

"What? With you practically dying right in front of my eyes, I could care less about my injuries" Clove says

"Where else did you get burned?" Cato asks

"Half of my left leg, my whole right arm until my shoulder and my face…" Clove mutters

Cato curses softly and wobbles his way over to the burn cream that they left on the ground. He returns to where Clove is standing and rubs the cream over whole right arm until her shoulder. Cato then folds up Clove's pants and rubs cream over her left leg. He then rubs cream over her face slowly as he wanted to feel her soft burned skin. He then sneaks in a little kiss on her other cheek making Clove chuckle.

"I don't think the others should know, they might use it against us. They could trap the other making the other worried and - -" Clove was cut off when Cato chuckles and says "Stop thinking about it, alright? We won't tell them and besides those pathetic tricks won't work on us"

Clove rolled her eyes and nodded and said "Let's go?"

"Yeah" Cato says as he feels well enough to head back to camp. Both of them gathered their medical supplies and Cato takes his weapon and they both begin to walk back to their camp. Their silence must have made Cato remember what happened and he said "Don't go near Marvel again"

Clove chuckles and says "Jealous? After what he said to you a while ago, the only time I'm coming near him is when I kill him"

"He's mine, you can have Glimmer" Cato scowls

"Fine with me" Clove says as a wicked smile forms in her face.

As they both approach the camp, Clove chuckles as she finds out that they were looking for burn medicine. Cato pockets the cream so as not to give them any

"They look terrible" Clove chuckles

"Serves them right" Cato scowls

Glimmer's eyes widen in shock as she sees Cato and Clove, she nudges Marvel who turns around and sees them which makes his jaw drop. Neither of them looked too happy seeing them alive, when Glimmer sees Cato nearer she places in the act of worrying about him to show that she was actually worried but what she doesn't know is that Cato knows all along and he wasn't going to fall for the same trick over and over again.

"Cato, I thought you were dea - -" Glimmer was cut off when Cato says "Shut your mouth". Glimmer's eyes widen and she glares at Clove who was already giving her an eye piercing death glare.

"Cato, Clove. You're back! Good, your healed where did you get the medi - -" Marvel was cut off when Cato pushes him to the ground and managing to knock down Glimmer who falls down on the side where her burn was as she screams in pain.

"We're hunting now" Cato says

"Can't we heal our injuries first?" Glimmer whines

"No. With the damage the fire did, all the tributes would be burned and scrambled in one area. Let's not waste time and kill them already" Cato scowls

Clove eyes follow Cato as he heads over to the boy to shout at him at hurrying up at protecting the supplies making the boy bow his head and work faster. Clove sighs as she enters her tent and gets her backpack and places in two night vision goggles for her and Cato, she also takes his two swords for him. Once she got out, Cato was still yelling at the others making her chuckle and think to herself, _That's what they get for leaving him there. Serves them right, why not save them the trouble of being scolded and let me kill them already. There nothing but pathetic tributes._

Clove places Cato's swords inside their cases. Once Cato was ready he signaled everyone to start running. They ran deep into the forest and start tracking down tributes. As night almost falls, they're all beginning to wonder if the fire has affected them at all when Cato spots someone in the pond

"It's her!" Cato says with a little chuckle.

Clove turns to his direction and sees Fire Girl with a pretty bad burn on her leg. Cato breaks into a run and Clove follows while she takes out two knives. Glimmer, Marvel and Lover Boy had a hard time keeping up as their injuries were still affecting them. As they get closer, Fire Girl wakes up and takes her bag and high tails it for the tall trees. Cato and Clove quickens their pace and races after Fire Girl not bothering if their allies were behind them. Cato curses as he sees her scurry up a tree. Clove stares at Fire Girl as she climbs up higher and higher, that's when the others start to arrive

"What's wrong? The games slowing you all down?" Clove teases

"Shut up, Cleverwood. Our injuries aren't fully healed yet!" Glimmer spits out

"There not even healed, Glimmer. You look terrible. I like it" Clove teases once again

_I finally have you, Fire Girl. You're going to pay for stealing the parade. For embarrassing me with your 11 and for that stupid star crossed lovers thing you made with Lover Boy. You will die right here and right now and every single one of your sponsors will be so sorry that they placed their bets on you. I will kill you where everyone can see. I will break your bones and cut you limb from limb. You will die by my hands and no one else. So much for your love story act, it won't save you from me. I don't give a shit if you beg and kneel down in front of me. You will die and nothing will stop me in seeing you dead, _Cato thought.

"How are you guys?" Fire girl says cheerfully

"Well enough, yourself?" Cato said

"It's been getting a bit warm for my taste" Fire girl says

_Why is she so calm? What the hell. Were about to kill her and she's so f***ing calm! She isn't supposed to be this calm. This might be a trap. She's embarrassing me and Cato again. Let me kill her already. I want to see her body bleeding. I want to see her body parts scattered everywhere. I want everyone to see that placing their bets on this pathetic girl from 12 was useless. _Clove thought.

"The air is way cooler up here, why don't you come up?" Fire girl continues.

"Think I will" Cato replies. Clove looks at Cato with worried eyes as she knows that his injuries aren't completely healed yet.

"Cato…" Clove whispers. Cato heard this as he gives her a small glance with a little smile telling her that it's going to be alright. Clove nods and grins at him.

"Take this, Cato" Glimmer says as she offers her bow and arrows

_Is she stupid or what? Are Cato and I the only two people with common sense in this arena? Cato doesn't do archery, in fact he's not a long ranged fighter. He's a close ranged type of fighter, if he was a long ranged fighter, Blondie would be weaponless._ Clove thought as she glares at Glimmer

"No, I'll do better with my sword" Cato scowls as he pushes the bow away.

As Cato makes his way to Fire Girl, she climbs up even higher.

"I'm coming for ya!" Cato shouts as he continues to climb

"Go, get her Cato!" Glimmer shouts and shouts and shouts. "Kill her!" "That isn't going to help you, Katniss!"

"Shut up!" Clove shouts as she is terribly annoyed by her voice "If the other tributes comes here and attack us it will be your fault" she adds making Glimmer curse silently

Cato continues to hoist himself up to the tree and Fire Girl continues to climb up. As he climbs higher and higher, Clove worries more. She knows that Cato can't climb well with a bad leg and she knows that he's too heavy for the branches, he'll never reach her. She worries more when she hears a crack on a branch and sees Cato falling down. As he hits the ground hard, Clove's eyes widen as she panics and worries about him and she says "Cato!"

Cato who shrugs off what she says uses every swear in the book as he stands up. Glimmer who was practically stupid chooses to laugh at him. Cato turns to Glimmer and glares at her with eye piercing death glares.

"Shut your mouth and climb up there" Cato scowls at her

Clove glances up at Fire Girl and sees that she was too high for any of them to climb. She doesn't say this as she wants Glimmer to embarrass herself in front of the whole world. As Glimmer makes her way up the tree Clove thought, _Please fall down and break your neck. I may not be able to kill you but to see you dead and be humiliated in front of the whole world is enough. _

Glimmer continues to climb up, when she was 50 feet in the air she stops as she hears a branch crack. She then loads and arrow and shoots at fire girl who misses terribly.

Clove finds herself chuckling and thought_ She's pathetic! I could do better than her even if I haven't touched a bow and arrow in years. The bow and arrow are my worst set of weapons and yet I know that I can do better than her. Look at her, she's terrible! I knew that she was pathetic, even from the start. Even at close range she misses, she's terrible. Let me kill her already. She's useless. She's an embarrassment to the careers. Just die already, Glimmer._

Fire Girl grabs the arrow and waves it on top of her head as an attempt to tease us as Glimmer makes her way back down the tree.

"Your pathetic!" Cato shouts

"Told you, your nothing but a useless sl*t" Clove scowls

"Shut your mouth, Cleverwood. If you think that you're so great why don't you climb up there!" Glimmer shouts

"Why should I? If I do you might just get humiliated that I've done this easily. Why don't you protect your dignity as a boy and climb up, Marvel" Clove scowls

"I can't climb with a spear and who cares about dignity? But you Clove, you keep your knives in jacket, legs, arms, wrists, boots and hair. You don't hold them in your hands so it would be easier for you to climb up there and kill her" Marvel scowls back

Clove glares back as she thinks to herself, _He's right. I can do it easier than everyone else but I don't want to risk falling down and a branch hitting my head and I also don't want to risk missing again. If I did miss once more I would blow up and kill everyone here… that doesn't sound like a good idea but on the other hand I can take out all my anger on Glimmer but I don't like the idea of fire girl holding one of my knives_

Lover Boy cuts off Clove's thinking time as he says harshly "Let her stay up there. It's not like she's going anywhere away. We'll deal with her in the morning when she really needs to come down"

"He's right, it's not like she can jump from tree to tree and escape, besides it's getting dark" Clove says

Marvel nods in agreement as he lights his torch and they set up for the night.

"I'll take the first shift, go and sleep" Clove says

Lover boy leans on the tree and dozes off quickly. Marvel lays down on the other side of the camp fire. Glimmer sat down first polishing her arrows but she was just waiting for Cato, so she could sleep beside him. While Cato first sat down beside Clove and said "You sure you don't want me with you?"

"I'm fine, Cato. Go get some rest. I'll wake Glimmer up for the next shift" Clove says

Cato nods and stands up and lies down on the other side of the camp fire, making sure that he leaves enough space for Clove and then he quickly dozes off. Glimmer crawls in beside him and lays down on the spot meant for Clove. She uses his arm as a pillow and quickly dozes off.

Clove takes out some of her knives and plays with them as she keeps watch. She then looks over to Cato to find out that Glimmer was sleeping beside him

"Shit" Clove curses loudly

"You're too noisy. What's wrong?" Fire girl says

Clove looks up and says "None of your business, Fire Girl"

"Is it because that blonde girl is sleeping with him? You can go kill her. I won't mind" Fire Girl says

"Very Funny, trying to trick me into killing one of my allies so that you have lesser problems? That won't work besides, she's useless anyway" Clove says

"That wasn't really my intention but your intention's good too. Maybe I should try it sometime. Anyway, staring at her with those glaring eyes of yours won't do anything. Kill her already. Night" Fire Girl says as she dozes off

"B***h, although she's right, let me have some fun with Glimmer tonight. Starting with her precious blonde hair" Clove smiles wickedly.

Clove crawls near Glimmer and plays with her blonde hair. Her left hand holds on to her hair so as not to leave any evidence while her other hand takes out a knife and cuts it into a short bob. She holds her hair up really high for everyone to see and smiles wickedly. She places her knife back inside her jacket and throws her hair into the fire burning every single one of the evidence.

"Not bad" Fire Girl says

"Just for now I'm going to be nice to you Katniss. I'll like you tonight but when the sun rises I'm going to kill you" Clove says

"Fair enough" Katniss says as she dozes off to sleep

Clove chuckles at Glimmer's short messy haircut and said "I bet the people watching us right now is loving every bit of this. Look how short and ugly your hair has gotten. Poor Glimmer, you don't know a thing and I can easily lie my way out of this. Get some rest, Glimmer for tomorrow you will die by my hands and no one not even Marvel or Cato can stop me. Good Night" Clove smiles a wicked smile and thinks of ways on how to make Glimmer's death as deadly and as brutal and as bloody as possible.

* * *

**Is this chapter okay? I hope it is. :)**

**Glimmer haters, for sure you will love the next chapter! :) so stay tuned haha. **

**Click the review button for me, it would really make me smile :) All of your opinions and suggestions are welcome! It inspires me to right :) Until next chapter! Bye :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm sorry it took so long, I feel terrible. :( Its because my schedule for the whole week was fully booked because I had training and it lasted until night time. I'm really sorry! I hope this chapter could make everything feel better :)**

* * *

Chapter 13:

At about an estimated time of 2 in the morning, Clove woke Glimmer up for the next shift

"No" Glimmer whined as she went back to sleep

"Get up, Blondie. It's your turn" Clove scowled as she kicked Glimmer's body

Glimmer stands up quickly as she rubs the part where Clove kicked her "Shit. What's your problem, B***h" she said.

"Dumbass, It's your turn to watch" Clove scowls

"I don't want to, B***h" Glimmer scowls back

Clove glares at Glimmer with her famous eye piercing death glares as she takes a knife out and immediately places it near Glimmer's throat "I'm f***ing tired so get your ass over to that side of the camp fire and f***ing watch me sleep!" Clove shouts

Glimmer freezes in fear as Clove takes away her knife from her throat and lays down inches away from Cato. Clove doesn't bother to place back the knife she took as she knew that it was better if she held on to it for protection. As she holds on tightly to her knife she quickly dozes off and leaves a terrified Glimmer standing alone.

Glimmer snaps out from her terrified look. She looks crosses to the other side and sits down where Clove used to sit.

She looks over to the spot she used to lay down, the spot beside Cato. Her eyes widen as she sees Clove so close to Cato. She uses his arm as a pillow as she turns to face Cato's body. "That B***h, how dare she kick me like that? My body still hurts from the burns and she just worsens the pain. I'm so going to kill you. Just look at you, sleeping next to Cato. It's obvious that you're trying to make me jealous but too bad honey, Cato kissed me and he enjoyed it. He will never kiss a dumbass b***h like you. Enjoy your last night with him as for tomorrow, you will never be able to touch Cato or even get near him ever again"

She takes her arrows and plays with it on the dirt as she suddenly feels a cool sensation behind her neck.

"Why is it so cold? For the past few days it was never this cold" Glimmer says as she zips up her jacket for warmth. A strong wind starts to blow as Glimmer shivers and her teeth start chattering.

"It was never this cold last night. The gamemakers must be torturing someone and it's affecting me as well. That tribute is going to pay" Glimmer says as she starts to shake

"Glimmer, you're too noisy" Marvel says groggily

"Well, sorry. I'm just cold right now" Glimmer scowls

Marvel stands up and sits beside Glimmer and removes his jacket and places it around her. Glimmer's eyes widen and looks at Marvel "What are you doing?"

"Protecting you from the wind?" Marvel says

"Thanks…" Glimmer smiles

"No problem, By the way has your hair always been this short?" Marvel asks

"What? No. My hair has always been long ever since" Glimmer says

"Really? Then what happened to your hair? It suddenly became short" Marvel says

"WHAT?" Glimmer says. She places her hand behind her neck and feels nothing but the ends of her hair. She touches her back and finds nothing but the leather of the jacket. Her eyes widen in fear as she knows Marvel was right.

"W-what happened?" Glimmer said

"How am I supposed to know? I was asleep and Clove was the only…" Marvel was cut off when Glimmer finished his sentence "one awake…"

Glimmer was now furious she takes her arrow and tightens her grip on it. When she was about to scream her lungs off, Marvel quickly covers her mouth…

"I know your mad right now but you can't shout. If you do, you'll attract tributes and wild animals and you'll also wake Cato and Clove up and I hate it already when their awake, what more if you wake them up right now" Marvel mutters

Glimmer pushes Marvel's hand away from her mouth as she says "That B***h! She must have cut my hair when I was asleep! Nobody touches my hair! Nobody cuts my hair! She's gone too far. She steals my man and is now destroying my plan, she humiliates me in front of the whole world, Fine. I don't care but no one and I mean no one can cut or touch my hair until I say so! She's going to die now!"

Marvel quickly places his arm around Glimmer and pushes her near him so Glimmer's head is lying down on his shoulder. "Tomorrow. You will kill her tomorrow but not now. When you're furious and out of control the kill won't be satisfying and besides long hair or short, you still look pretty. Go to sleep, Glimmer. I'll keep watch"

Glimmer doesn't say another word as she closes her eyes and tightens her grip on the arrow she's holding, before she knows it, she dozes off. Marvel looks over to her and sees her fast asleep. He grins and says "Sleep tight, Glimmer for tomorrow you will need all the strength you have to kill Clove"

He strokes her arm back and forth as he stares into the fire that flickers into the night. He starts to yawn and his eyes start to droop down. He tries his best to keep awake but at some point his eyes completely close as he falls asleep beside Glimmer.

"CRACK!" Clove eyes snap open upon hearing the noise of a branch snapping. Her eyes widen in surprise as she sees a cracked tracker jacker nest. She jumps out of her sleeping bag and shouts "CATO, WAKE UP"

Glimmer's eyes flew open upon seeing the tracker jackers she screams as she is the closet to the broken nest and was immediately stung.

"To the lake!" Cato shouts, then takes off running. Clove follows behind not even bothering to grab their other stuff as she sprints away from the nest and the tracker jackers. She picks up her pace not even bothering if her other allies were following her

Glimmer takes her bow and arrows and sees Clove sprint away. She first glares at Clove as she figured that it wasn't her brightest idea as she gets stung again. She sprints after Clove as she holds on to her bow and arrows.

She sees Clove running in a wobbly way. Glimmer tries to run faster but she finds herself tripping. She quickly stands up and runs after Clove who was tripping and slipping as well. Glimmer's vision starts to mess with her as she only sees a shining twinkling sparkling jewels. She closes her eyes and shakes her head as an attempt to clear her vision. Once her vision was back to normal, she realized that Clove was leaning on a tree. She takes this opportunity and pounces at her, making both of them fall on the ground. Glimmer pinned Clove down and made sure that her hands were nowhere near her knives.

"Get off of me!" Clove shouts

Glimmer takes one of her arrows and places it in her throat and says "How dare you touch my hair? How dare you cut it? Nobody touches my hair and gets away with it, B***h"

Clove grins and says "Don't like it? I thought you said that you were perfect? Perfect people can pull off any hairstyle and looking at you right now makes me sick! I guess you're not as perfect as you think you are!"

"Shut up, B***h" Glimmer shouts. She was about to slice Clove's throat when she freezes and her vision becomes all blurry and colorful

Clove sees Glimmer freeze, she then takes the opportunity and uses all her strength to push Glimmer away. She turns them around and she quickly pins Glimmer down, she takes a knife out and places it on her throat and says "I always like to play with my prey before killing it, where should I start? Where do you want me to start?"

"Why don't you start with your goddamn face!" Glimmer shouts

Clove draws a circular motion around Glimmer's mouth using her knife and shouts back "Why don't I start with your goddamn mouth so you don't f***ing annoy me with your shitty voice!"

Glimmer turns her head to the left while Clove pressed in her knife against her skin so when she turned it created a huge scar in her mouth until her right cheek.

Clove grins and takes up her knife and wipes the blood away and says "You did that on your own. How does it feel being cut up by your own stupidity?"

Glimmer could feel the blood flowing down her cheek as she glares at Clove and scowls "To tell you the truth, I didn't feel a goddamn thing. Maybe your knife isn't so sharp after all"

Glimmer kept on squirming and struggling, Clove got irritated and grabbed her face to hold it down and said "If my knife isn't so sharp, then why are you squirming and struggling?"

"Shut up" Glimmer scowls

"Pathetic, your lying. I hate people who lie especially when they know that I've already heard or seen it. It's pathetic" Clove scowls

"Well I'm sorry. I wasn't born to f***ing please you" Glimmer scowls back

"So what are you born for? F***ing the shit out of someone else's man?" Clove scowls

"What!" Glimmer says angrily

Clove's eyes widen and says "Forget it. A Sl*t like you wouldn't understand"

"I'm not a sl*t. You are!" Glimmer shouts as she uses all her strength to turn them over. Clove falls down on her side and rolls away from Glimmer, while she quickly stands up and tries to run to her bow that fell on the ground on the other side. Clove gets on her feet and grabs Glimmer's short hair and says "I'm not finished with you yet!" She bangs Glimmer's face on the tree multiple times then she takes out a knife and places it in her throat and says "I told you, a bow and arrow won't be enough to kill me"

"Don't underestimate me" Glimmer says as she swung her head forward and swung it backwards with so much force hitting Clove in the face.

Clove released her grip on Glimmer as she rubbed her face trying to ease the pain. Glimmer took an arrow and aimed it at Clove, releasing it as she was still rubbing her face. She got a direct hit as the tip of the arrow sliced Clove's right arm making it useless.

Clove screams in pain as she covers her injury with her other hand to stop the blood from flowing "B***H!" she shouts. She takes a knife out from the left waist pocket and throws it a Glimmer, who was trying to get another arrow.

The knife flew and stabbed Glimmer's right arm making it useless. She screams in pain as she takes out the blade from her body. Clove charges for Glimmer but she was able to load an arrow into her bow, she releases it and it hits Clove's left arm.

"Shit…" Clove shouts as she snaps the arrow in two and pulls it out

"How can you throw your knives when your arms are useless?" Glimmer teases as she aims another arrow at her

"Don't underestimate me, Glimmer. I don't need my knives to win this fight" Clove says as she takes a knife and places it in her mouth, she makes a run for it to Glimmer and quickly holds her head in a headlock which she learned from Cato the other day at training. Glimmer tries her best to get away from the head lock but every move she makes Clove holds on tighter.

"Don't struggle. It will only make things work and besides, you like Cato right? Then your death will be a trick that he taught me. It would be a very sweet death don't you think? Your cause of the death is a trick the person you love most can do very well" Clove teases

"Shut up. Why bring him up now, Clove? Can this mean that you've been jealous of me and him all along?" Glimmer scowls

"What!" Clove says angrily

"That's it, isn't it? Ever since Cato showed signs of liking me, you've been this pissed. Face it Clove, He loves me and doesn't give a shit about you" Glimmer scowls

Clove glares at her from behind and uses the knife on her mouth and slices Glimmer's neck. Her eyes widen in pain as she screams as the knife was being dragged against her skin. Glimmer reaches for an extra bow placed on her waist, she takes it and stabs Clove's right arm hard. Clove had no choice but to release her grip making Glimmer back away a few steps from her.

Glimmer places her hand at the back of her neck and feels a warm wet liquid flowing down her body, she tears out a part of her t-shirt and wraps it around her neck to stop the blood.

Clove winces in pain as she pulls out the arrow from her hand. A huge gush of blood came flowing out, she curses as she tears a part of her shirt and wraps it around her hand to stop the blood from flowing out of her body.

Glimmer grins and says "You're jealous of me aren't you?"

Clove rolls her eyes and says "You're flattering yourself too much"

Glimmer raises her eyebrow and says "You are jealous. You're jealous because I can show the whole world that I like Cato and you can't because if you did you would think that you would become a disgrace in the careers but you know what? Even if you don't confess it to the whole damn world you're already a disgrace! That stupid attitude of yours, it's a shitty attitude for a career - -" She was cut off when a knife flew past her which created a scar right below her eye.

"Shut up, you know nothing about me. You don't even know me. Who gives you the damn right to judge me? And besides I don't want to be lectured about being a career from a sl*tty girl from 1 who only cares about her damn looks, her damn hair, her damn eyes, her damn body and her damn love life but guess what, your attitude is shitty too. Acting all flirty and helpless it's pathetic!" Clove shouts

"Shut up, words won't express how mad I am" Glimmer scowls as she takes out an arrow and aims it at Clove.

"Fine. Let the blades do the talking" Clove scowls back as she takes out two knives from her vest, she makes sure that those knives she took were the biggest and the deadliest.

Clove chargers for Glimmer who was shooting at her, Every arrow was blocked except for two which hit her at her knee and at her left arm. Clove continues to run as she takes out the arrows from her body but then she finds herself being kicked in the face and being sat on.

Clove struggles to break free from Glimmer's body. She aims two arrows on Clove's head and says "Die, Cleverwood"

Clove grins as she kicks her leg up and a knife flew out of her boot and into Glimmer's waist. She screams in pain as she rolls down from Clove who was still suffering from the arrows she shot.

Glimmer pulls out the knife from her waist and a gush of blood flowed out. She glares at Clove and aims for her waist and releases an arrow. Clove reacts quickly and blocks the arrow with her knife, then she uses that arrow and throws it at Glimmer who was able to dodge on time.

Clove stands up and breathes heavily while Glimmer leaned on the tree and breathes as well.

"Let me ask you, Cleverwood. Why do you hate me?" Glimmer asks

"Why bring that question up now, Rose?" Clove scowls

"Just answer the goddamn question" Glimmer shouts

"Fine, it's because no one steals what's mine" Clove scowls

"What's yours?" Glimmer asks out of stupidity

"Cato Wood, He's mine. Didn't you know? He was only playing with you like you were some toy. You were nothing more to him but even if he is just playing with you, nobody still touches and kisses what's mine" Clove scowls

"I knew it… This match is getting stupid, were fighting over a guy" Glimmer chuckles

"Oh, I'm not fighting for Cato. I'm fighting for myself. I just hate people like you, you think that your perfect and worth dying for but you're not. I'm going to kill each and every single one of your kinds until they get the message that nobody's f***ing perfect" Clove says as she takes out another knife, not caring which one she grabs as she pounces on Glimmer. They both fall on to the ground, Clove tries to stab Glimmer who was blocking her every move.

"Get off of me!" Glimmer shouts

"Not easy being the one on the bottom eh?" Clove scowls as she tries to stab Glimmer once again but fails as Glimmer hits Clove's hand knocking the knife out of her hands.

"So much for being the best at knives when you can't even stab me" Glimmer says as she secretly takes a knife from one of Clove's pockets and adds "Face it, Cleverwood. I'm better than you and you know it" Glimmer stabs Clove's thigh, she pushes it in deeper as Clove screams in pain.

Clove falls on the ground as she tries to take the blade out of her thigh. Glimmer stands up and takes an arrow from her case and points it at Clove who lies down on the ground trying to stop the bleeding.

"I told you I was better than you. I always was, you underestimated me and now look what it has gotten you. Die, Cleverwood" Glimmer says as she was about to stab Clove her vision starts to get foggy and her head starts to ache.

"W-what's happening?" Glimmer shouts

Clove breaths heavily and says "D-didn't you know? Tracker Jacker stings are poisonous, it messes with your senses and then it goes to your brain which leads to a massive headache and then the poison will go to your heart, which will lead to your death"

Clove stands up and pushes Glimmer down. She sits on top of her and stares at her and says "The poison is kicking in, I'll make your death slow and painful" Clove teases. She takes out one knife and stabs Glimmer's hand in place. She takes out another knife, as she was about to stab Glimmer's hand in place. Glimmer slaps her hand away and punches Clove in the gut making her cough out blood and also pushing her away. She flips to the side and takes the knife out of her hand and quickly stands up.

"I won't let some tracker jacker stings kill me" Glimmer scowls as she raises up her whole left leg and slams it down on Clove.

Clove screams and instantly blacks out. Glimmer smiles wickedly and shouts "WHO'S THE BEST NOW, CLOVE? WHAT HAPPENED TO BEING THE BEST AND KILLING EVERYONE THAT GETS IN YOUR WAY?" Glimmer laughs and kicks the spot where the arrow had sliced her waist.

"I've got to get out of her or else her body's stench will get into me" Glimmer says as she limps away thinking that she has killed Clove Cleverwood.

Clove lays still on the ground and sits up silently as she holds the spot where Glimmer kicked her.

"A word of advice, Glimmer, never turn your back on an enemy" Clove says as she takes out the 6 small needles in her wrist bands. Glimmer turns around and her eyes widen in fear as she sees Clove standing up. She sees 6 meduim sized needles coming right at her, she tries to move to dodge but her body wouldn't obey.

"MOVE! MOVE!" Glimmer shouts. The 6 needles pierced Glimmer's chest into a straight line.

Clove takes out the 4 knives in her arm bands and throws it at Glimmer who was still frozen in her spot. The four knives directly hits Glimmer's thighs.

She stands their motionless as knives were being thrown at her. She couldn't feel a thing. The tracker Jacker stings have taken full control of her body and she knew that she was already dead.

Clove doesn't stop there she takes out the two knives behind her waist and throws it at Glimmer aiming for her legs. It passes through her skin leaving two giant holes in her legs as blood flows out from them.

"I bet you can't even feel your death right now" Clove grins as she limps her way near Glimmer. She takes out the knife from her other waist and cuts up her face, her arms, her hands and her hair making it shorter than before.

Clove stares at Glimmer's motionless body and sees all the cuts she made. Every cut she made had blood flowing out. She grins and says "For once, you look pretty to me"

Clove slices Glimmer's throat and stabs the knife straight to her heart. She looks at Glimmer's eyes as the light blue eyes turn to black. She was dead, her body falls down and blood continues to flow out.

Clove grins and says "You may be better than me but I will always be smarter than you" She takes all of her knives out of her body swiftly and places them back. She turns around and starts to limp to the lake, she gives one last glance at Glimmer's body and says "When you touch what's mine, you die. Go to hell, Glimmer Rose"

Clove limps her way to the lake as she holds on to all of her injuries, trying to stop the flow of her blood. Halfway there her vision starts to get foggy and colourful.

"Shit… the poison" Clove mutters as her vision turns to pink glittery shining twinkling sparkles. She shrugs off the feeling and continues to limp her way to the lake "I'm almost there…" she says.

Before she knows it, she starts to see a figure come out of her eyes. Her eyes widen in fear as she sees Glimmer standing right before her eyes. She tries to take a knife out but fails miserably. She looks down at her body and sees all of her knives were missing. She returns her gaze to Glimmer and sees Cato, Marvel and Lover Boy standing next to her with wicked smiles.

"Help me" Clove mutters

"Die, Clove" Cato grins as he places his arm around Glimmer's waist.

"No… Cato…" Clove whispers

Glimmer winks at Clove and shoots an arrow to her. Clove looks down on her chest and sees the arrow piercing her heart. She looks back at Glimmer and sees her making out with Cato.

"No. No. No. NO!" Clove shouts at the top of her lungs. She could feel herself losing control of her body as her body quickly falls down on the ground with a loud thud. She takes one last look at Cato and sees him still kissing Glimmer. Tears start to fall down in her eyes as her vision starts to become black and blurry and before she knows it, she blacks out.

Cato was already in the water, trying to hide from the tracker jackers. He clearly had a huge gasp of air as he stayed under water for a few more minutes. When he finally rose up he turned his head to the left and saw Marvel collapsed at the base of the water. He turned to his right and his eyes widen in fear as he sees Clove collapsed on the ground. He quickly gets out of the water and rushes over to Clove. He places her head in his lap and he starts to shake her very hard "Clove! Clove!" he shouts

He shakes even harder and none of his efforts were working. He places his hand on the side of her waist and feels a warm liquid sensation running down his hands, he removes his hand and as he stares at it his eyes widen in anger. His whole palm was covered in blood. He takes a full look at Clove's body and sees more injuries that were bleeding

"Shit" Cato scowls as he places his ear on her chest. He sighs of relief as he could hear her steady heart beat beating. He rips a huge part of his shirt and wraps it around her waist to stop the bleeding, he makes sure that it was tight and secured. Once he was done wrapping Clove with his shirt, he looks up and scans the area, he then notices Lover Boy was nowhere to be seen.

Cato's eyes start to turn dark blue as he glares at the trees, he places Clove down slowly and whispers "I'll be back for you, Clove. Don't die on me" He kisses her forehead then takes his sword and sprints back to where the tracker jacker nest was last seen, thinking that Lover Boy was the one that injured Clove badly.

Cato sprints through the woods not caring about the pain it was causing him. He was stung on his right leg, his back, his neck, his ear and the bottom of his right eye. His vision starts to get blurry as he sees Purple and blue colours mashing up together. He shrugs off this feeling and continues to run. He only had his left eye to rely on but even that eye was playing with him. Trees start turning to huge white roses. The grass start turning into lava, Cato closes his eyes and shakes his head.

"This is an illusion made by the stings! Come on, Cato!" He says as he runs even faster. He passes Glimmer's body and sees it sliced up and brutally hurt. He stops running and lightly kicks her body. He sees no reaction from her. He kicks her harder and Glimmer's body flips over. He sees the huge cut in her neck and sees the hole right in her heart. Cato curses not because of Glimmer's death but because Lover Boy has overdone it. His attention turns back to the woods as he heard a loud worried cry.

"RUN!" Peeta shouts, pushing Katniss along

Katniss sees Cato as she holds on to Glimmer's bow and arrows and sprints off. Cato's senses were starting to go numb, he tightens his grip on his sword and charges for Lover Boy

"TRAITOR" Cato yells as he tries to stab him but Lover Boy dodges at the last moment and holds the knife he took from Clove.

"You f***ing injured Clove, you steal her goddamn knife and now your helping Fire Girl? You're dead, Lover boy!" Cato scowls. He swings his sword once again knowing the pain its causing him but he shrugs it off and slashes him, Lover Boy dodges once again but quickly falls to the ground as the poison was starting to affect his whole body.

Cato was about to slash Lover Boy when he rolls around him and slashes his right leg. To Cato, those kind of attacks won't even hurt him but with the stings already in his leg and add that scar it was able to make him wince in pain. Suddenly, Lover Boy was starting to look green and yellow and the stings on his body was oozing green slime. Cato takes a look at his stings and notices that he was oozing green slime as well.

Lover Boy starts to stand up, Cato sees this as he swings his sword and catches him in the leg all the way down to his left thigh and just above his knee. Lover Boy screams in pain as Cato steps on his chest and he places in a lot of force. Blood was flowing out of from Lover Boy's leg but to Cato it was colour blue.

"Clove. I've got to get back to Clove" Cato says as he removes his foot on Lover Boy's chest and kicks him the ribs.

"I can kill him now but Clove is my priority here. I need to get back to her. He'll bleed to death anyway. Bye Asshole" Cato says as he starts to sprint back to Clove. He tries to run in the best straight line he can manage when the ground beneath him was cracking and separating like a huge earthquake has been going on. He slashes aimlessly through the huge white roses which start to transform into what maybe sand, pouring down on him until he reaches the lake again.

Cato quickly knees beside Clove who was twitching uncontrollably. Cato places her head in his lap as he tries to lessen the twitching, which was getting hard because Clove was starting to decompose in front of him. Her wounds were getting worse and she was looking pale, just like Glimmer.

"NO. NO. NO. NO.! Don't die, Clove! Don't die on me! Clove!" Cato shouts. Just then a thousand snakes came slithering towards Cato. Cato holds on to Clove's body tightly as he tries to slash at them, but the only thing that was coming out was dirt and grass. They slither on top of Clove into a death grip and he tries his best to stop them but Snakes were wrapping him in a death grip making him unable to breath. Cato holds on to Clove tighter not wanting to let go, as the snake rolls around his head blocking what vision he had left. A horrid stench of burning flesh stings his nostrils as he tries to scream to himself to stay awake.

"NO. STAY AWAKE!" Cato screams

A huge snake slithers up his body and stares at Cato in the eyes. It releases its long tongue and wraps itself around Cato's neck making him to lose the little air he had left. For the final blow he bites his neck and Cato screams in pain as he passes out beside Clove.

* * *

**School starts for me next week. NOOO. Which means I won't have as enough time to write but I will try and post every week! I hope everyone understands! :)**

**Thank you, Ohno I don't know your name, I'll write in your twitter instead. Thank you to ClatoPN2, wannasugarcube, katy_719 for telling your followers to read my Fanfic! Thank you to Nele Marin for sharing your awesome ideas with me and for believing in me. I dedicate this chapter to you guys! :) I hope you like it :) Thank you! I love you guys! :)**

**Please Review! It would really mean a lot to me. :) Please! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Clove's body was aching, it felt like layers of her skin were being slowly ripped away. She tries to scream but all she hears was another deep voice screaming for help.

"Help…. Help…." A shout from an unknown voice said

_Who is that? Why is that person calling for help when I'm the one that's being injured, Clove thought. _The deep voice that she hears continues to scream for help. With the little strength she has left, she turns her head and her eyes widen in fear as she sees Cato being strangled by a huge snake.

"CATO!" Clove shouts

"H-help me, C-clove…" Cato mutters

"Cato! I'm coming" Clove says. She tries to stand but fails miserably as her body won't move. She looks down to her body and her eyes widen in fear as she sees two huge snakes holding her down. They were wrapped around her body and they were digging in their razor sharp teeth into her skin. Clove screams loudly making the two huge snakes hiss at her.

"C-Clove!" Cato shouts

Clove tries her best to wriggle her way out of the tight grips of the snakes, doing that irritated the snakes. It each went to Clove's ears they hissed at her first then pierced her ears next. Clove screams as loud as she can and her eyes widen in fear as she doesn't hear a thing. She suddenly feels something warm oozing out of both of her ears and it falls down the sides of her face. The snakes satisfied with their ear biting goes back down and continues biting her skin off.

"Help!" Clove screams, but all that comes out was just a little squeak.

"Clove!" Cato shouts

Clove gives Cato a I'm-so-sorry-i-can't-be-with-you-anymore-look as she shakes her head.

"No, Clove!" Cato shouts as he sees a small tear falling down from Clove's face

Clove gives him a reassuring smile and looks away and thinks to herself, _It's no use, Cato. I'm going to die soon. I'm sorry that I can't be with you any longer. I'm sorry because I wasn't able get out of this damn snake... I was weak. I'm sorry I failed you but at least now you won't have to worry about me, you can finally concentrate on winning the games. Goodbye, Cato… I love you._ Clove closes her eyes and wishes it for all to be over but it doesn't and then she remembers. _The Tracker Jackers! Their poison is messing with my body! Shit. How long will this last? Can't I just die? Let me die …, Clove thought. _Her request didn't come true as the snakes continued to bite her skin off. Clove tries to scream one last time but it doesn't work as she only hears once again a little squeak.

Clove turns her head and sees Cato in pain as well. She tries to get his attention but fails miserably. She tries to wriggle her way out of the snakes grips again but it pissed of the snakes and went to her face and bites her eyes out. Her vision suddenly goes black and like a horrible nightmare, she starts to see visions of her loved ones.

Clove's father being hung in the justice building where everyone can see, he tries to escape but the peacekeepers block his path.

Clove's mother walking around in the market, in each hand she had multiple grocery bags filled with food and all of a sudden a gang of kids came out, These are the kids who weren't able to join the games. They had huge clubs, sharp swords and guns with them. Her Mother sees them, she tries to run away but they get a hold of her. They tease her, touch her and play with her while the others go through the stuff she bought. Clove's mother was a knife user like her so she had a small knife with her, she catches the other guy and slices his throat, killing him. The rest of the gang glares at her and proceeds to beat her to death, slicing her, shooting her, hitting her while she cries for help. No one responded, no one seems to care about a woman being beaten up.

Carter, her brother was being reaped for the games. Clove's eyes widen in fear as she sees her little brother walking up the stage, the female tribute brings out a bow and arrow and shoots him multiple times. The girl's hair was short and messy and it was blonde. Clove's eyes widen with anger as she knows that girl, Glimmer Rose. Glimmer killed her brother.

Cato, her man, her everything was alive. Clove smiled and thought _At least the tracker jacker stings got something right._ She was smiling and was enjoying herself watching Cato live a normal life when all of a sudden a blonde haired girl entered the house and tapped Cato's shoulder. Cato turned around and quickly kissed the girl. The girl wrapping her legs around him and kissing back. Clove's eyes widen in anger and thinks to herself _Who's that b***h? Why is she with Cato? Wait… Blonde short messy hair, perfect curves, perfect skin tone. Glimmer… Why is she with Cato? Wait, no. this isn't supposed to be like this. Why is this happening? Glimmer's from 1 and Cato's from 2? And why is Glimmer alive? They couldn't have allowed two victors? What's going on?_ Clove thought. Glimmer pushed Cato's head to her neck, while Cato was kissing her neck. Glimmer looked at Clove and winked at her.

Clove wakes up screaming with a little cursing added into it. She stops and touches her ears "I can hear" she says. She looks at her body and sees it healed "I'm okay" she says. She then looks for the tracker jacker stings and says "I'm healed…"

"You're finally awake" A boy says

Clove turns her head and sees Michael sitting down on one of the logs holding a weapon tightly. Clove takes a look at him and sees that he has eye bags under his eyes, _He must have stayed awake the whole time while I was sleeping._ She looks around and sees that she was back in her camp. "What happened?" Clove asks

"I was done setting up the mine traps so I decided to get cleaned up. When I got to the lake I saw all of you collapsed on the ground so I carried all of you one by one back to the camp" Michael says

"All.. of us?" Clove says as she processes it in her mind but one thing comes into her head and she shouts it out loud "CATO!" She turns her head and sees him beside her still sleeping soundly and healed. Clove sighs in relief and brushes a part of his hair away from his face causing Cato's eyes to snap open and grab Clove's wrist and pulls her down into a hug.

"I thought you were dead" Cato whispers

Clove smiles and lays down on his chest happily hearing his heart beating as she whispers "I won't leave you alone, Cato. I promised you"

Cato hugs Clove tighter not wanting to let go, the fear of losing her crept in as he whispered "I love you"

Clove smiles and says "I love you too"

They both stay in that position in a few minutes, not really caring that Michael could see the whole thing. Michael smiles at the sight and looks away to give them some alone time for a few minutes.

Clove chuckles and sits up, helping Cato up. She takes a look at her injuries and his and finds it all healed. She turns to Michael and says "Why are we all healed? What happened?" Clove asks

Michael was about to tell them the whole story when Marvel sat up quickly and turned his head around frantically.

"What the hell happened?" Marvel asks

"We were just about to ask that question to him when you interrupted!" Clove scowls

Michael sighs and says "I was finished setting up the mines liked you ask and I wanted to freshen up a bit so I went to the lake and found the three of you collapsed on the ground. I checked Marvel first since I was nearest to him and saw tracker jacker stings. I panicked and went over to you and Cato and saw the same stings but Clove you had tracker jacker stings and sliced up injuries. I started to panic, I didn't know what to do then some stuff landed on my head and I saw two silver parachutes. I knew that it was from your sponsors, so I carried Clove first since she was the lightest and was in the worst shape. When I got all of you to the camp, I healed your injuries by using the stuff the sponsors sent you guys. I took some survival lessons at training and it came in handy and that's it"

"Not bad, 3. Not bad" Cato grins

"Thanks, I owe you" Clove mutters

"Wait… Us 3? Where's Glimmer?" Marvel says as he turns his head frantically to find Glimmer's body lying down anywhere

Clove quickly remembers everything that happened. She killed Glimmer, she didn't know how to break it to Marvel so she decided on telling Cato later.

"Where is she?" Cato asks

"I don't know. Like I said, I only saw you three on the ground, while I was moving your bodies, a canon fired and on that night her face appeared in the sky" Michael mutters

"S-she's dead?" Marvel stutters

Clove bows her head down and grins an evil smirk. Cato who didn't give a damn about Glimmer saw Clove's little evil grin and knew something was up.

"You're lying!" Marvel shouts. He charges for Michael but Cato pushes him back down

"Get a f***ing grip, Marvel" Cato scowls

Clove pins Marvel down and quickly knocks him out by hitting him on the neck and she says "Bring him to his tent. He'll be awake tomorrow morning and while your at it, Go get some rest. You earned it."

Michael nods and drags Marvel's body like a stroller bag

"Wait, how many days have passed?" Cato asks

"2 days" Michael says as he places Marvel inside his tent and goes to his own to get some well deserved sleep time.

"Tomorrow, we hunt" Cato says

Clove stretches her body and sits back down on the log, a little later Cato sits back down while he places his arm around Clove's waist and pulls her closer to him, making Clove lean on his shoulder.

"I need to tell you something, Cato" Clove mutters

"What's wrong?" Cato asks as he holds on to Clove tighter

"I killed Glimmer…" Clove mutters

"You what? You couldn't have, could you?" Cato asks

"Don't play stupid, Cato. I know that you know already. Didn't you hear what the boy from 3 said? I was sliced up badly! Being sliced up is not made by tracker jackers but made by another tribute." Clove says frantically as she faces Cato and stares him in the eye.

"Clove, I don't give a f**k about Glimmer. Who gives a shit if she dies by your hands? As long as she's dead and your still alive" Cato says with a grin as he wraps his arm around her waist and pulled her close once again. Clove was now leaning on Cato's chest listening to his steady heart beat when Cato adds "Although, I do want to know how you killed her"

Clove chuckles and says "You'll know at the replay of the whole games at the victor's ceremony"

"Not revealing eh?" Cato grins

Clove grins and says "I need at least one skill to hide from you"

Cato leans closer to Clove and whispers in a seductive voice "You can't hide anything from me"

Clove nudged Cato, pushing him a little bit backwards and said "Shut up"

Clove looks up at the sky and sees it getting darker. She starts to shiver as she pulls up the zipper of her jacket to keep warm. Cato sees this and he wraps his arms around Clove to keep her warm.

"Let's go back to the tent, in this weather no one would attack us" Clove mutters

"Fine" Cato says as he lifts Clove up easily and brings her to the tent. He slowly places her down and zips up the tent to lessen the cold air coming inside.

"Clove, If you're going to fight a tribute. Please tell me? I don't want to lose you" Cato says

"Cato, you won't lose me!" Clove says

"Clove, please! Seeing you not beside me gives me a lot of hell inside. When I saw you collapsed on the ground and bleeding my heart skipped a beat. I thought you were dead, Clove!" Cato says frantically

"Cato…" Clove mutters

"Clove, Please… Seeing you bleeding and on the ground…" Cato muttered but he was cut off when Clove wrapped her arms around him and claimed his lips softly she then pulled away whispering "I'm sorry. I won't leave your side again and besides. The great Cato worrying? It doesn't suit you"

Cato wraps his arm around Clove's waist and grins at her while saying "Shut up, Cleverwood"

"Much better" Clove grins as she claims his lips once again.

The next day, Clove and Cato exited their tents looking well relaxed and energized and ready to kill some tributes. They went to their camp fire and found Marvel sitting on one of the logs looking depressed and beaten down.

"What's wrong with you?" Clove asks and she gets no answer from him.

"Don't bother, I tried talking to him a while ago and he wouldn't say a word" Michael says as he appeared from the other side while eating an apple

Clove rolls her eyes and sits down at the other side of the camp fire where Cato was cleaning his sword.

"Tell me, for the past two days we've been out how many tributes died?" Cato asks

"One" Michael says

"Glimmer…" Clove says

Marvel's eyes widen in anger and shouts "shut up! It can be the fire girl or lover boy! I don't see him anywhere!"

Clove glares at Marvel and thought to herself, _Is he stupid? Michael already told him that Glimmer's face appeared in the night sky the day he found us. What's wrong with him? He's practically broken hearted and beaten down. Did he like Glimmer? If he did then why didn't he show so much emotion when Glimmer was flirting around with Cato? I know I did. I somehow do know how he feels but instead of whining and protesting like that, I'll go and avenge Cato's death and win the games in his honor but for Marvel that's not the case. He's lost it._

"They're not dead. As far as I can remember, the canon sounded when I got to Lover Boy, and when I got there, he was pushing Fire Girl away, telling her to run. He f***ing betrayed us and what's worse is that Fire Girl was holding Glimmer's bow and arrows in her hands. I saw Glimmer, Marvel. She was sliced up and beaten down. She didn't look like she was going to stand up. She looked like shit – " Cato was cut off when Marvel shouted "SHUT UP! HOW CAN YOU F***ING SAY - -" He was cut off when Clove shouted "MARVEL, SHUT THE F**K UP. DO YOU WANT TO KNOW THE F***ING TRUTH? THEN FINE. I KILLED GLIMMER!"

Marvel's eyes widen in fear, "B***H! Why did you do that? She was our ally! Why did you kill an ally?" Marvel shouts

"An Ally who couldn't do a damn f***ing thin except flirt and be pretty" Clove scowls

"Her looks could have gotten us sponsors! Isn't that why we are healed now?"He shouts

"And yet, Me and and Cato got 3 gifts and you guys got 1. When Glimmer died that's when you got your first gift, dumbass" Clove shouts back

"Shut the f**k up, Cleverwood! She was an ally and you had no right to kill her" Marvel shouts

"F***ing wake up, Marvel. This is the Hunger Games not the Ally Games. We kill to survive. We kill everyone even our allies. Allies only prove their worth once, Once you have done that, you will die. Glimmer proved her worth and failed and I'm not going to stick around this f***ing arena with a b***h like her who can't even f***ing do a thing" Clove shouts

Marvel doesn't say a word, his eyes now filled with anger and hatred. He takes the sword beside him and charges for Clove who was getting ready to throw a knife, When Marvel was halfway there, Cato stood in front of Clove and pushed Marvel to the ground and said "WALK OFF YOUR ANGER!" Marvel shrugs off what Cato says as he quickly grabs the sword and tries to stab Clove again but fails miserably when Cato swiftly takes the sword out of his hands and pushes him down "F***ING WALK IT OFF, STONE"

Marvel gives a death glare to Clove to give her a sign that she better watch out, Clove returned his glare with the same glare she gave Glimmer, the eye piercing death glare. Marvel looks away and is now off by himself, walking off his anger while cursing loudly.

Clove sighs and sits back down and says " He certainly didn't take that well"

Cato turns around and chuckles and sits back down beside her and says "Do you think Marvel likes Glimmer?"

"Probably. Look at him. He's a f***ing mess. I know I would be, if you would die" Clove mutters

"Clove, you know that one of us is going - -" Cato was cut off when Clove says "I don't want to talk about it, Cato"

"Clove, look at us? What would happen if it gets down to a handful of us?" Cato asks

Clove sighs as she looks on the ground and thinks to herself _I know, Cato. I know. You don't have to f***ing remind me every day. I know that one of us has to die, we both can't live, we both can't go back to our district. I won't be going back, Cato. You will._

Cato stares at Clove and sighs as he thinks to himself _Clove, I'm sorry. I know that you don't want to talk about it but we have to. One of us has to die, we both can't go back, both of us can't live. They never will allow two victors. Clove, this might be the last moments we'd be sharing and I would cherish every single moment of it. You're the one going back, Clove. You'll win this._

"I know…" Clove says sadly "But what if - -" Clove added but she was cut off when Marvel came back and said "Where's Lover Boy?"

"I took him out right after Fire Girl got away" Cato says angrily

Clove glances at Cato and chuckles _Someone's annoyed, _she thought

"You're sure that you killed him?" Marvel asks

"Not exactly. I didn't initially kill him. I cut him pretty bad, and I know where I cut him. He'll bleed to death quickly" Cato says

"What?" Clove asks

"So you didn't kill him?" Marvel scowls

"Shut up, Marvel. When Cato says he knows where he cut him then lover boy will die soon!" Clove scowls back

"Why are you al - -" Marvel was cut off when Michael said "Oh, I forgot to tell you that the mines are in place and all your supplies are protected already"

Clove chuckles and shouts back "As long as we know where to step to go and actually get some stuff" Michael calls all of them over there to show them where to step in order to reach their supplies

"Now do NOT and I mean do NOT step anywhere else, you hear me?" Michael says harshly

Clove chuckles and mutters "Such a small kid. Thinking that his scratchy voice can scare me" Cato heard this making him chuckle as well.

"Not bad" Clove says, crossing her arms "So you're sure that this is a good idea? What if someone steps on a mine? Will any of the other supplies be damaged?" she asks

"The plates are pressure activated, so one explosion shouldn't set off another one" Michael says

Cato looks at Clove and sees that she was a little worried about the idea as she takes a few steps forward and takes a good amount of food in her bag.

"You're not going to have much room for weapons but then again that's better. No weapons for you just supplies then you will die." Marvel scowls, who they all know has about a dozen of weapons in his bag

"Sorry to burst your stupid dreams but all my knives are on my belts and pockets, dumbass" Clove scowls, showing each and every one of her knives neatly placed around her body making Marvel curse.

Once they got back to their camp fire, they spent have of their time trying to freshen up, forcing themselves to drink some water and eat some food. They fill their bellies, fully convinced that none of it has been touched.

"I like the way you arranged the supplies, piling some of it up and then scattering some more around the pyramid making it a bit of a little sculpture of the Cornucopia. If they try to get anything from there, they'll be blown to bits. Congratulate yourself, you did a good job" Clove grins

"T-thank you" Michael stutters as a little bright rose color formed on his cheeks making Cato roll his eyes

Clove took two apples and threw one to Cato who patted the ground beside him, Clove was about to relax beside him when she sees a huge black smoke rising from the forest

"Look! Someone's playing stupid" Clove chuckles

Everyone turns to the direction where Clove was pointing. Cato and Marvel were starting to arm themselves with weapons but Clove didn't move an inch as she was analysing the situation.

"It's too easy, It's a pretty huge pillar of smoke. Only an idiot who would do such a thing and I can simply recall that we've taken out all of the idiots in the games" Clove says

"You're over thinking this Clove" Cato says as he tightens his grip around his sword then he adds "Michael, go get your spear and let's go"

"We don't need to bring him!" Clove protests and then adds "Cato, you're not thinking clearly. It must be a trap! They must have seen our supplies and are now trying to get us away from it just so they could get some food. Only an idiot would do such a thing"

"Clove, we need to go now! I let Fire Girl escape and I'm not about to do it again" Cato scowls as he pulls Michael up from the log

"Cato, listen to me! It's a trap. They're all starting to get desperate! Or maybe they're just running out of food and they all know that we have all the supplies they need. It's a trap Cato" Clove scowls back

"Shut up, Cleverwood. Do you want me to repeat what I just said? I let Fire Girl go and I'm not about to do it again. Unlike you, who let her go when you could have easily killed her when she was sitting up on that damn tree" Cato shouts

"Shit. Cato, shut up! Can't you hear yourself? You're not thinking clearly!" Clove shouts back

"Just shut your f***ing mouth, Cleverwood. He' coming. We need him in the woods, his job is done here. No one can touch those damn supplies. I don't want to hear another f***ing word out of you or else you're next" Cato says angrily

There was a moment of silence, Clove was still glaring at Cato and he was glaring back, until Marvel speaks up.

"What about Lover Boy?" Marvel asks

"I keep f***ing telling you, forget about that asshole. I know where I cut him. It's a f***ing miracle that he hasn't bled to death yet! He's in no condition to f***ing steal food from us" Cato shouts. He was starting to get impatient. His blood was starting to boil as he holds on to his sword tighter.

"Come on" Cato says shoving a spear into Michael's grasp. "When we find her, I'll kill her my own way and no one interferes and I also don't want another word coming out of all of you or else you're all going to die next" Cato shouts

Cato glances at Clove and sees a bit of disappointment in her eyes, he curses silently and makes a run for it to the woods. He didn't need to glance back to check if they were following him.

Clove ran after Cato who was sprinting his way to the fire. She curses lightly and thinks _Cato, this is not like you. Why won't you listen to me? You know that this is a trap but why are you still going through with this? You were never this stupid. Open your eyes. You told me to calm you down when your mad but you won't listen... Have I failed you yet again? Has the games gotten in your head? Have you turned into a m-m… monster? No. Cato please… Open your goddamn eyes and turn back. This is a trap. I know that you're head is still in the game and is still pure enough to know that this is a trap. Why can't you understand that this will only lead us to our death? Open your eyes, Cato… please_

Cato holds his sword tighter as he was making his way to the fire thinking _Clove hasn't said a word ever since a while ago. Did I hurt her again? Shit. This games is turning me into a monster. Maybe I should stop and turn around but if I do then it will bring dishonour to my district. I can't let that happen. Clove should understand that this is the only way for us to win, for her to win. She needs to understand that everything that I do here is for her. She needs to understand that I'm doing this to keep her safe. Maybe I should have left her in the camp, no I can't do that. I need her beside me always. _His thoughts were cut off when the fire was coming into his vision. He holds on tighter to his sword and runs faster thinking _I'm coming for you 12, you will die in front of the whole world and no one will stop me. I'm coming for you, Katniss Everdeen._

* * *

**Hey Guys, After this story I'm thinking of making a Catching Fire Cato and Clove version. What do you guys think? Should I? I want to hear from you if this is a good idea :) **

**If you want to talk to me, you can check out my profile and add me on Facebook. Follow me on twitter (NkiMouse). Follow me on Instagram and Tumblr (NkiSrrl).**

**School's starting tomorrow for me. I know it sucks. :( Gahh. I'll try my best to update every week but if I don't then please forgive me alright? I hate it when I keep my readers waiting so I do apologize if I do. :(**

**Don't forget to review for me alright? It would really make me happy. HIT THE REVIEW BUTTON PLEASE :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey Everyone! Classes started for me already. :( I know it sucks. Anyway, I asked a question and so far 3 people said yes in making a Catching Fire Cato and Clove version. What about you guys? What do you think? I want to hear from you! :)**

**Thank you for all your support! I love reading your reviews, they make me smile :) They inspire me in writing! I couldn't have asked for better readers than you guys! I always try and reply to all your reviews! Thank you once more for all your support! Love you guys :)**

* * *

Chapter 15:

Cato rushes through the woods, his sword being held tightly. He high tails for the woods as he can already see the fire. Clove was right behind him, Marvel at his side and Michael behind them struggling to keep up. Clove was really worried about this whole goose chase thinking, _Is Katniss really this stupid to light a fire that would produce this much smoke? If she was this stupid she should have been dead days ago…_

While they run through the woods, twigs snap beneath their careless feet. Cato isn't taking any safety precautions, all he wants was to kill Katniss. No tricks, No surprises just speed and strength. To Clove it was stupid and reckless, she was worried. She knew that they were walking right into a trap, she wanted to stop Cato but it could lead to her death and her dying means Cato really losing it so she didn't say a word and just kept on running. She knew that Cato would do something like this, something reckless and stupid and she was there to stop him and yet she wasn't making any progress. It came into her mind that these are the games, sneak attacks is not something they usually do in district 2. Its either they charge head on or run away

"I'm tired, can't we rest?" Michael whines

"This is why, I suggested not to bring him along" Clove scowls

"NO!" Cato shouts loudly, startling Clove. She looks over to him and sees that his grip on his sword was making his hands bleed. She wanted to tell him but telling him right now would mean her death so she didn't.

"I can't see the smoke anymore" Clove mutters signalling Cato to run once again. Clove pulls out two knives from her arm bands adjusting them so they sit comfortably in her hands and can leave her fingers whenever she wants them to. They reached the camp fire and it was empty. Clove looks over to Cato and sees that his shoulders has stiffened, his face was turning beet red with rage.

Cato shouts his choice of curse words while kicking the fire. Clove panics and rushes over to the wild embers and stomps them out and scowls at him "Are you crazy? Do you want to get caught in another fire?"

Cato's eyebrows furrow in anger and his lips press into a tight tense line. His hands starts to bleed more as he tightens his grip on his sword

"Clove, just shut the f**k up" Cato scowls. Clove was about to object when his eyes suddenly brighten as they look passed her. Without saying another word, he sprints off surprisingly careful not to bump into Clove as he passes

"Shit. Not again, Cato!" Clove shouts as she turns around and sees another huge smoke rise even farther into the woods. _Shit, Cato! I knew it. This was a trap. Shit. Shit. Shit. Cato's going to end up falling for a trap! I need to stop him before it's too late!, _Clove thought

"Should we follow him? Personally I think we should just let him be" Marvel says as he sits on the ground

"I agree. The way the fires were equally spaced and lit means that - -" Michael says but he was cut off when Clove shouts "Shut up! I f***ing don't want to hear another word from the the to of you! Just zip your mouths shut! We have to make sure that he doesn't kill himself!"

"But wouldn't it be better if he die - -" Marvel countered but Clove scowls at him "If you say another word, I'll make sure that you will die right here, right now and I would tell the whole world that I just killed the one sided love story shit of district one!" Michael lets out a small chuckle making Marvel hiss at him as he stands back up. Clove rolls her eyes and takes off after Cato. It wasn't long before she was able to catch up to him throwing another mini fit.

"What the hell is going on?" He demands the ground, kicking the logs on fire, followed by Clove who furiously is trying to put the fire out

"STOP IT! You're going to set the forest on fire again"

"Maybe I want that to happen! Maybe I want to burn her alive" Cato shouts back

"Along with all of us?" Clove mutters

"I don't give a damn if any of us dies, as long as she dies!" Cato shouts

"What? Even me? Even you?" Clove asks

"I don't give a shit if I die. As long as she dies with me. Clove, what the hell is wrong with you? The way your acting is a disgrace to our district, fix your goddamn self and be the Clove I first knew. I don't care if you die as long as we bring honour and pride to our district." Cato shouts

Clove's eyes go soft and broken hearted, "Then maybe you should have just let me die when you found me bleeding on the ground" Clove shouts back

"Maybe I - -" Cato was cut off when a rustle in the trees draws their attention. Clove instantly holds one knife right in front of her face for protection and the other knife ready for an attack. Cato raised up his sword and looked to the left and right. At first they don't see a thing but then there was the rustling sound once again and the little girl from 11 goes leaping through trees and out of their sight before any of them could say anything. Clove's eyes were widen in shock, her jaw literally dropped and this just angered Cato more.

"What the hell jus ha - -" Clove was cut off by an enormous explosion that violently shook the ground. As soon as Michael and Marvel finally caught up with them, Michael instantly tripped falling face first while Marvel held on to a tree for dear life. The boom was deafening and Clove ends up taking the heels of her hands and smashing them against her ears, trying to block the noise while holding her knives in each hand. When the noise of the explosion dies down Marvel speaks up first and says "Alright, what the hell just happened here and Clove, where's Cato?"

"It had to be the plates! They worked!" Michael said cheerfully.

Clove shrugs off what Michael said as she said "What do you mean by where's Cato? He's right here" Clove pointed beside her.

"Are you joking with me? I'm not stupid, Clove" Marvel scowls

"I'm not kidding!" Clove shouts.

"See for yourself" Marvel says

Clove turns around and sees nothing, Marvel was right. Cato was once again missing.

"Shit" Clove curses loudly then she adds "Both of you, go back to the camp. I'll go look for Cato" After that she takes off running in the other direction.

"Let's go then, wimpy" Marvel said as he sighs and walks back to their camp.

"CATO!" Clove yells and she gets no answer. She stops running and just stares at the sky and thinks _Cato, where did you go! Why are you always leaving my side? Cato, are you really going to go through all this trouble just to find Fire Girl? Even if it means that I'll die? did you really mean it when you said it? Did you really mean it when you said that you never really cared? Am I still something to you? _Clove felt a tear falling from her eyes she wiped it off.

"Fine, If you want me to be the Clove you first knew then I'll do it. Go and save yourself, Wood" Clove scowls. She was about to leave when another explosion went off, causing the ground to shake even harder. Clove falls to the ground as it shakes even harder than before. Once the shaking stopped, she stood up and made a run for it to her camp when she hears a cry for help.

"Cato… CATO!" Clove shouts as she runs to the direction of his voice.

_You may want me dead, you may want me gone but I don't. I can't let you die, Cato. You'll be the victor of the games and you dying now isn't what I want. I'm coming for you, Cato so please don't die on me. I'm coming!_, Clove thought as she sprints off to where she heard Cato's voice.

_Shit. What have I gotten myself into? Shit… this isn't like me. Falling for every trap, being reckless, being stupid. Clove was right, I've lost it. The games have changed me. I want to apologize to her. I want to tell her I'm sorry. I want to tell her that without her, I'm nothing. _Cato was cut off when 3 more explosions sounded off.

"Shit…" the ground he was standing on was starting to collapse. The magnitude of the explosion caused the ground to crack. He tried to get away but his weight led him to his fall, that one step he made destroyed the ground. He fell and is now hanging on for dear life. He tried pushing himself up but he was too tired from the running and had little strength left. It was no use, he can't get up.

"Help!" Cato screams. _Clove, I'm sorry. I guess I won't be able to make it. You'll have to win the games for me. I f***ing hate myself right now, I remember the pained expression in your eyes when I said those words to you. I want to apologize but I can't… Goodbye, Clove. I love you_, Cato thought. He closed his eyes and remembered Clove's deadly yet angelic face, Her soft lips, Her twinkling green eyes, Her deadly smirk, Her eye piercing death glare, Her brown hair and most of all her smile that only happens once in a while. Once he let go someone grabbed his arms and shouted "Don't let go, Cato"

His eyes shot open and he saw her. Her angelic face, her small lips, her brown hair, her twinkling eyes. It was Clove. She came back for Cato "Clove?" he says

"I'm here… I'm here. So don't let go, Cato. Don't let go" Clove says as she pulls Cato up with all her might. In a few minutes of pulling Cato was finally back on the ground and Clove was breathing heavily. There was a moment of silence until Cato spoke up first.

"You came back…" Cato muttered

"Of course, You're an ally. An ally that is worth keeping that is why I saved you, nothing more" Clove scowls

"Clove, stop it" Cato says as he holds her shoulders. He stares at her green eyes and saw tears falling down from her face. Cato hugged Clove tightly and whispered "You came back for me…"

Clove whispers as she hugs him back "I'll always come back to you, Cato. Always"

"I'm sorry, what I said back there was – " Cato was cut off when Clove whispered "I told you, You being all sorry and worried is not working at all"

Cato chuckled and wiped Clove's tears from her face and claimed her lips roughly but passionately. Clove kissed back just the way he likes it but then Clove's eyes snap open and she pulls away quickly and says "The explosives!"

Cato stands up and helps Clove up and he says "I might lose it again later so…"

"Don't worry, I know how you can be when your pissed. I'll stop you, I promise" Clove says.

Cato was about to make a run for it when Clove held his wrist and said "Promise me that you won't run off again without me?"

Cato grins and says "I promise" making Clove smile. The smile that he adored. The smile that he loved. The smile that only happens once in a blue moon.

They both run back to their camp, they burst through trees to the open land before the lake, they could already smell the smoke and burned objects. Cato slashes through the last of the branches to make a path to reach their camp, Once they got there they both find themselves standing over a field of black and grey ash raining from the sky, the center of their where their camp fire was is now one huge hole, The camp was nowhere to be seen, only burned items that had been scattered along the edges of the trap

Clove's eyes widen in shock as she says "Oh God…"

Cato could feel every kind of anger rush through him: Rage, fury, madness, hatred, ire, rabidity, lust for blood, lust for death, lust for anger, pure liquid wrath boils in his blood. He scans the what once used to be their camp once more and he completely loses it. He screams out every curse word in the book, he kicks a stray chunk of who knows what that disintegrates into the ash when the impact of his foot meets the object.

"DAMNIT" Cato screams, prolonging the vowels. His voice echoes across the arena for miles. He continues to scream and grab his hair, taking a fistful through his fingers. He pulls on it so hard that he nearly rips it right out of his scalp. Clove was in front of Cato now, she grabs his shoulders and looks him in the eyes, what she sees was a dark blue colour mixed with his light blue eyes. Cato's lost it.

"Cato, look at me. Look at me" Clove says softly

Cato's eyes meets Clove, he grabs Clove by the shoulders and lifts her up like some doll. He squeezes on her shoulders tightly making Clove scream in pain.

"C-cato!" Clove mutters

"Can't you see what f***ing happened?" Cato shouts

"C-cato… y-your hurting me" Clove whimpers

"I don't give a f***ing damn. If you're this weak why not just die?" Cato shouts as he tightens his grip on Clove, squeezing her more

"Cato… please" Clove whimpers as she winces in pain.

"You're pathetic. I don't need you" Cato shouts as he throws her so hard making Clove scream in pain.

"Clove!" Marvel shouts as he runs to Clove to check if she was alright.

Cato doesn't even glance at Clove as he continues to throw rages at everything he sees, he begins to kick and hit any of their burned supplies he could find. Nothing was pleasing him, he needed to kill. His eyes searched for a prey worth killing and that's when he found Michael standing so far away from him.

"You piece of dumb shit" Cato yells at the top of his lungs "You're stupid mines f***ing destroyed everything! Our weapons, our food, our supplies. EVERYTHING. You planned this all along didn't you? You piece of shit" Cato kicks another burned chunk of stuff and then he picks up a charred of who knows what and throws it at him. Michael tries to run but he won't escape that easily with Cato being all pissed. He catches him from behind and firmly grips his hair in one hand, wrapping his arm below his neck and placing the other hand firmly on the other side of his face.

"No! Wait please let me explain!" Michael begs

"Explain f***ing what? That you f***ing screwed up and burned all the f***ing supplies we had? You piece of shit" Cato shouts.

"Please…" Michael begs, he looks over to Clove and sees her staring at him with expressionless eyes, she gave him a shake of her head and he knew that there was nothing she could do. One quick twist of Cato's arms and his begs and pleads were silenced, his canon fires. Michael's body goes limp in his grasp and Cato throws his body on the ground hard. It wasn't enough for Cato, he was still breathing raggedly with rage and fury. He needed someone else to kill, something to hit, to stab, anything.

Clove and Marvel rush over to him as soon as Michael's body fell. Clove swiftly took the 3 swords from Cato, while Marvel held him down. She threw the swords away making sure that it was out of his reach, Clove was now in front of Cato her hands clasped around his face

"Cato, look at me!" Clove demands, her green twinkling eyes filled with worry

"NO" Cato shouts in her face "I'm going back in there! I'm going to find her! I'm going to kill her! She's going to pay! She's going to die. I'm going to cut her limb from limb. She's going to die!"

_This won't work…_ Clove thought. A bright idea came to her but she needed Marvel to go away, with him being busy holding Cato down, she took the opportunity and knocked him out, his body fell on the ground.

Clove quickly crashes her lips with his, kissing him roughly. Clove wraps her arms around Cato's neck while he wraps his arms around her waist kissing her back just as roughly, releasing all his anger on that kiss. Clove pulled away as she needed air but Cato continued to kiss her, he went down to her neck and kissed her there. Clove grabbed his face once again and whispered "Calm down, Cato…"

"But Clove we need to - -" Cato said in a much relaxed tone but he was cut off when Clove said "Listen, whoever set this explosion off must have been killed or injured badly. Think about it, the trap worked a little too well but it worked. Their canon must have went off during one of the explosions so please, calm down. Cato. Please"

Cato still had his arms wrapped around Clove's waist, Clove still had her hands clasped to his face while he took deeper breaths and tried his best to calm down. After about 5 minutes, Clove still had her hands around his neck, looking at him intently, searching for any signs of hatred, fury and rage left behind.

"I'm still pissed, Clove" Cato says as he removes his arms around her waist then he adds "I just want to sleep"

Clove removed her arms around his neck and says "Then let's get moving"

Cato readjusts the pack over his shoulder, Clove grabs the swords she threw but still wasn't giving it to Cato just in case.

"Wait, what about Marvel?" Clove asks while pointing to the knocked out Marvel on the ground. Cato walks to him and kicks him in the chest making Marvel sit up.

"What the hell … Oh, you're okay" Marvel says as he stands up and rubs his hair

"Let's go" Cato says as he starts walking along the shore of the lake

"We should move if we want the Gamemakers to take 3's body before it starts to rot" Clove says as she walks beside Cato, followed by Marvel who was trailing behind them.

They retire at the other side of the lake, a little far from the Cornucopia. Night has fallen and the capitol seal appears in the sky, followed by the anthem. Michael's face appears and that was it. The sky goes black. Clove quickly holds on to Cato's hand, she knew that he was about to get angry again.

"That was it? That can't be it! I thought you said that whoever set off the explosion would be dead as well?" Cato shouts

"I didn't guarantee it!" Clove says

Cato faces Clove now holding her shoulders once again and squeezing on it tightly "You f***ing lied to me"

"I didn't lie. I said that only to calm you down" Clove says. Cato glares at her still squeezing tightly, Clove winces in pain and mutters "What? Are you going to snap my neck now?"

Cato's eyes widen in shock and sets Clove down and says "Clove, knock me out"

"What?" Clove says shockingly

"Knock me out, Clove!" Cato orders

"Cato…" Clove whispers

"It's better than getting you hurt. Just do it" Cato scowls

Clove sighs and hits Cato on the neck completely knocking him out. She catches his body and places it slowly down, she removes her bag and uses it as a pillow for Cato. She sits down beside him, a knife in one hand and a sword in the other. She made sure that no one would come and attack them while Cato was asleep or else he would lose it again. She looks down at him and sees him sleeping soundly. She pushes his hair to the side and stares at him while he sleeps. She was enjoying this moment until Marvel sat down beside her and said "Might as well, keep you company while he's sleeping"

"Flirting again, Marvel?" Clove grins

"Don't flatter yourself, Clove. I'm not tired after you knocked me out a while ago" Marvel said

"Sorry, about that. I had to release my anger on someone and you were the only one there. Better me than Cato right?" Clove chuckles

"I guess. So what did you do to calm him down?" Marvel asked

"Why would you like to know?" Clove grins

"Nothing. Just curious that's all. He was pretty pissed a while ago and it didn't look like he would ever calm down" Marvel says

"Well, he did. In district 2 they teach some stuff to calm a person down because they know that when it comes to our temper our district isn't number 1" Clove says

"I can see that" Marvel chuckles

"Shut up. Anyway do you know the name of the little girl tribute?" Clove asks

"The one from 11? I think it was Rue. Why?" Marvel asks

"We saw her jumping through trees while we were in the second fake fire" Clove says as she starts to draw random things on the ground

"Do you think she could have done it?" Marvel asks as he plays with the leaves on the ground

"Nah, a little girl like her couldn't hurt a fly much less our supplies. She's got to have an ally" Clove says as she stares at the bright moon at the sky

"Who? It can't be Thresh, can it?" Marvel asks

"Idiot, how should I know? But it's possible they are from the same district. Although, we haven't seen Thresh ever since the blood bath ended" Clove says

"Probably chilling around in the fields" Marvel says

"Probably. Hey, Did you like Glimmer?" Clove asks

"Why bring that up now?" Marvel asks as he looks at Clove curiously

"Because, when I told you I killed her you lost it. So you must like her" Clove grins

"No, I don't she irritates the shit out of me but I grew to like her because she was the only thing that reminded me of home" Marvel said

"You're lying" Clove chuckles

"I'm not. She's a pain in the ass we all knew that. She liked Cato and flirted with him and it reminded me of home. She was the most wanted girl in our district. Every guy wanted her, seeing Cato having no effect on her was entertaining for me. Glimmer actually had to work hard to get some attention and yet she failed because you were there and looks to me Cato likes you" Marvel chuckles

Clove's eyes widen in shock as her mind scrambles to think of lies to tell him "That's pathetic. In our district there's no such thing as love. To us love is for children, nothing else. There's no way, Cato would like me" Clove said

"Are you sure? You seemed pretty affected when he was making out with Glimmer and he seemed pretty affected when I was calming you down" Marvel grins

"Like I said, love is for children in our district. Seeing him making out with her was a disgrace to our district and here he is saying that he wants to bring pride to our district and yet he makes out with a girl. It's pathetic if you ask me" Clove says

"I understand" Marvel says

"Hey, thanks for staying up with me. I appreciate it" Clove mutters

"Taking interest in me, Cleverwood?" Marvel grins

Clove chuckles and says "You're flattering yourself too much, Stone. Don't push it. I might just kill you if you do"

Marvel chuckles and says "Same thing to you, Cleverwood. Same thing to you"

Clove looks over to Cato and sees him sleeping peacefully. _Thank God you're stupid, Marvel. I can't let everyone know that me and Cato are together besides the whole world already knows. Lie after lie, must get used to it if I want to save our lives. Seeing you sleeping so peacefully makes me happy, Cato. I wish you were always like this. Calm and controlled but I doubt it, after today, tomorrow will be hell. Sleep tight for tomorrow we will find Fire Girl and you will kill her the way you want to kill her. Killing her would mean more sponsors for us and more bets placed on our names. They'll all be sorry for betting on Fire Girl. She's nothing more but a useless pathetic girl from 12 who cares about love. You will die Katniss Everdeen for stealing the parade show, for humiliating our scores, for stealing the interviews, for destroying our supplies and for being such a b***h. We will destroy your star – crossed lovers thing and we will show the whole world that all this shit was just an act. You will regret doing all of this to us, Katniss. Get ready for your death because it won't be fast and painless, I can guarantee you that._

* * *

**Hey, Guys! I'm still asking for your opinions on me making a Catching Fire Cato and Clove version. I want to hear from you!:)**

**If you want to talk to me, you can check out my profile and add me on Facebook. Follow me on twitter (NkiMouse). Follow me on Instagram and Tumblr (NkiSrrl).**

**Don't forget to review! It really makes me happy to read all of your creative reviews! Either its long or short it still makes me happy! :)**

**Sharing Moment: I had to revise this twice because the Doc Manager didn't save the first one so I had to do it again. :( Gahh. Ohwell, Everything's worth it once I read all of your reviews waiting on this chapter :) I hope you guys like it. :) And don't forget to click the review button! Until next time :) **


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm so sorry it took so long, I feel guilty. It's because the school has been giving me lots of home works and their not that easy to do. So I do apologize if it took so long. :( I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!**

**7 days til my birthday! :) I'm excited! I'm turning fifteen soon! Haha. :)**

**I love reading your reviews! Some even said that my fanfic was awesome and it was the best, since you guys are anonymous I'll thank you here! Thank you to everyone for all your support! Your reviews give me strength in writing! I couldn't ask for better readers! I love you guys! :)**

* * *

Chapter 16:

Clove leaned on the tree, staring at the skies, the trees, the grass and the water flowing by. It was an estimated time of 3:30 in the morning. Cato was still knocked out on the ground a few spaces beside her, sleeping soundly. Marvel went out to hunt for food and wasn't back yet so Clove couldn't sleep. Her eyes were starting to droop down but she tried her best to stay awake for herself and Cato.

_I need to stay awake for Cato. I need to be on guard. Someone might attack us when… …. … Shit, Clove wake up! You can't sleep! You need to stay awake! Who knows what might be out there waiting to strike. I need to protect Cato… I need to stay aw..w..wake_, Clove thought as she drifted off to sleep.

Marvel returned from his food hunting trip with 3 rabbits stuck to his spear. He walked up to the tree where Clove was leaning on when he found her sleeping soundly with a knife tightly gripped on her left hand.

Marvel grins and says "Couldn't wait for me, Clove?" He sits down beside Clove and places his spear down, he takes her head and places it on his lap slowly so as not to wake her up. Once Clove's head was on his lap, he starts to stroke her hair and said "You're really pretty, Clove. When you're not on a killing spree, you look really pretty, even prettier than Glimmer. Ever since day one you've caught my eye. The way you explode out of anger is actually quite a turn on for me. The way you throw your knives without much effort is amazing. The way when people see your famous eye piercing death glare, they'll know what it means. When you exploded of anger, did you know that I wanted to calm you down so badly? and thanks to Glimmer I was able to. When you clung on to me like some lost kid I felt the need to really protect you. When I first got here I didn't know what I was supposed to do except to win until I met you. I didn't care about winning, I only cared about your safety. I know it might be weird because I'm from 1 and your from 2 but who cares right? I'm making this quite long so let's get to the point. I like you, Clove. I really do. Every night I would wish that it would be me and you at the finals and I would give up my life just to hand you the crown. I would die for you, Clove…"

Cato's eyes flew open just in time to hear every word Marvel said. He sat up quietly and scanned for his sword. Luckily it was lying on the ground beside him, he took it and watched some more.

"Clove, I know you might not like it but you won't know anyway so…" Marvel muttered. He brushed Clove's hair to the side and leaned forward, his face inches away from hers, he closed the little gap spacing between his lips and hers. He kissed her lightly but passionately. Cato's eyes were filled with rage, anger and hatred.

"No one touches what's mine" Cato mutters with anger. He stomps his way to Marvel and picks him up by neck, causing Clove to fall on the ground and wake up.

Clove's eyes snap open and she sees Marvel being choked by Cato "Cato!" she shouts

"W-what the he..hell are you doing!" Marvel mutters

"NO. ONE. TOUCHES. WHAT'S. MINE" Cato shouts

"Cato! What are you doing? Put him down!" Clove shouts

"Shut up, Clove! I don't want another word coming out of your mouth" Cato scowls

"What? I'm not going to shu - -" Clove shouted but she was cut off when Cato shouts "CLOVE, SHUT THE F**K UP NOW"

Clove's eyes widen in shock, she sighs and says "Fine…" She gives Marvel the I'm-sorry look and mouths the words "I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do" She then turns around and walks away from them but also making sure that she was near enough to hear what they were arguing about.

"W-why are you doing this?" Marvel stutters

"Because you touched what's mine and nobody touches what's mine" Cato scowls

"What? I don't understand!" Marvel says

"Don't play stupid with me, Stone. I saw what you did, I heard every word and every line. No one touches her. No one touches what belongs to me" Cato says angrily

"You don't own, Clove!" Marvel scowls

"Who gave you the f***ing right to kiss her? Who gave you the right to even be near her?" Cato scowls

Marvel pushes Cato away and says angrily "Why suddenly being so caring, Wood? It's not like you cared about her. Ever since you got to the capitol, all you did was hurt her. I made sure that she was happy and fine and what do you do? You f***ing hurt her. Until now! Not once you ever showed any signs of caring for her so why now?"

"Because I love her" Cato says

"What?" Marvel says as his eyes widen in shock

_Cato…, _Clove thought as she listened some more.

"Do I need to repeat it for you? I. Love. Clove., asshole" Cato scowls. Marvel didn't say another word. "And you kissed her, I'm the only one who can kiss her. I repeat, No. One. Else. But. Me. Since now you know are little secret, I need to kill you and no one not even Clove can stop me" Cato adds while he holds on to his sword tightly

"Shit..." Marvel says as he makes a run for it, passing by his spear and taking it swiftly. Cato chases after him with his sword drawn out ready to kill.

"Cato! Shit. Not again" Clove says. She gathers up all their stuff, including Marvel's backpack. She stuffs the dead rabbits inside and quickly runs after the two boys. She draws out two knives just in case someone decides to attack her while she follows them.

Clove runs through the forest trying her best to keep up with Cato who was high tailing it to catch up to Marvel who had a head start over him and with the help of his long legs he was able to keep a far distance from him.

Marvel was yards away from Cato, having the utmost advantage. He kept on running until he heard a little scream for help "KATNISS. KATNISS…"

Marvel immediately stops and says "What was that…"

"KATNISS. HELP ME."

A huge grin forms in Marvel's face as he runs towards to the shouts of the unknown tribute. He rushes over to the screams he heard and sees the girl from 11 caught under a net. He walks up to her and she freezes in fear.

"What do we have here?" Marvel grins

"P-please, don't kill me" The girl from 11 pleads

"You're name is Rue, right?" Marvel asks

"Y-yes… Please don't kill me" Rue pleads once again

"You worked with Fire Girl didn't you? You were the decoy, I assume. Too bad, you should have sided with us you may just have lived but sadly you didn't. Wrong choice, Rue. This is not the child games this is the hunger games. Your decisions will decide your fate" Marvel says as he raises up his spear and adds "and right now your fate is death" he stabs Rue on her chest with a huge grin in his face as he enjoyed stabbing little Rue.

Out of the blue, Cato comes charging straight for Marvel, he was too late to react as he now found himself being carried somewhere else by Cato, luckily for him he was able to grab hold of his spear but Cato snatched it away and threw it a side with Marvel soon following.

"You thought you could escape from me could you?" Cato scowls

"I never thought I could, I just loured you away from Clove knowing that she would interfere in our little duel" Marvel says as he quickly kicks Cato away, pushing him a backwards. He took his spear and aimed it at him.

Cato regained his balance and snickered "Do you think a spear is enough to kill me?"

"It may not be enough to kill you but it's enough to damage you" Marvel scowls as he charges for Cato, Cato slashes around for Marvel who blocks his every attempt to slice him with his spear. Their weapons clanging and smashing, creating loud metal clanging sounds.

"Getting weaker eh?" Cato chuckles as he pushes Marvel backwards with his sword

"Shut up" Marvel scowls as he tries to push back with his spear

"Look at you, being able to push me back. I guess I underestimated you" Cato grins

"Yes, you did. And you know what else? I may not be stronger than you but I've always been smarter than you" Marvel says as he uses all his strength to push Cato away making him stumble and trip, activating a trap. Cato was stuck in a tree, ropes holding him down, his sword left on the ground.

"What the f**k is this?" Cato scowls

"It's a trap, luckily for me someone must have set this up. That tribute probably died already. I've always been smarter than you, Cato. you know what your downfall is? Your attitude, your anger and your stupidity" Marvel grins

"What?" Cato scowls

"The way you explode of anger blinds your thoughts which means that you won't be able to analyse everything which means that you would get caught in a trap, like you are stuck to this tree" Marvel grins

"Don't f***ing underestimate me. Who needs brains here?" Cato scowls

"Everyone, it's the main thing of survival. Thinking. Your decisions can affect your chances of living" Marvel grins as he points the tip of his spear right at Cato's neck

"I don't need to be lectured by a smart ass like you" Cato shouts as the ropes fall to the ground, Marvel's eyes widen in shock before he knew it, Cato had his arms around Marvel wrapped tightly around his head

"what the?" Marvel says

Cato points a knife to his throat and grins "I stole one of Clove's knives. Don't tell her that though. Clove never noticed it when I got it from her but she doesn't seem to mind. Sometimes you always need an ace in the hole and looks to me that you don't have one"

"I hate to break it to you but I do have an ace in the hole" Marvel grins as he hits Cato's head hard making him stumble backwards. Marvel quickly spins around and was able to make a huge cut in Cato's arm.

"Shit." Cato says as he tries to stop the blood from flowing out with his hands.

"I guess my back up plan was better than yours" Marvel grins

"Shut up, asshole. I f***ing don't give a damn about your plans" Cato scowls

Marvel rolls his eyes and says "Without your other hand, how do you expect to kill me now?"

"Watch me" Cato grins

He takes out two of his swords and starts to slash away, Marvel tries to block every single slash that comes his way but some of his efforts were failures and he got sliced by his thigh, his arm, his waist, his legs and his shoulders.

"Who's bleeding the shit now?" Cato scowls as he moves closer to Marvel, he stumbles backwards, activating a bear trap that caught his foot.

"Shit…" Marvel says

"I see someone fell for the lame traps set out" Cato chuckles as he continues to move slowly towards Marvel. He tried his best to get his foot loose but the bear trap was closed shut. He was too tired to open up the trap himself, he starts to panic and lose his mind. The first thing that popped out of his mind was his spear, without thinking he threw the spear straight at Cato who was able to dodge it easily.

"Who's an idiot now, throwing your only weapon at me. Pathetic, Stone. Just pathetic" Cato says as he forcibly lifts Marvel and looks down to see his foot caught on the bear trap. Cato chuckles and says "Want me to help you with that?"

Marvel's eyes widen in shock as Cato slices off his foot along with the bear trap. Marvel shouts in pain and curses every word he knows.

"I thought you wanted my help" Cato chuckles

"Die, you son of a b***h" Marvel scowls

Cato glares at Marvel and throws him right at the tree, hitting his back and head. He tries to get up but with him losing blood and strength he couldn't lift himself, Cato carries him once again by the neck lifting him with much ease. "What did you just f***ing call me?" he scowls. Before Marvel could answer he found himself being chocked by Cato "I've always hated you, After everything you did with Clove, I can finally kill you without her objecting. Die, Asshole" he scowls. With one strong twist with his hands, Marvel was gone.

Clove was almost there, she could see Cato. A canon fired and she froze in her path. She sees Cato throwing Marvel's lifeless body as far away from him as possible, she walks closer to Cato still not saying another word when Cato slightly opened his mouth, about to say something when they heard a loud scream of pain. They both turned around and saw Katniss lying down next to the body of Rue who was bleeding to death.

Cato was about to run to her when Clove stopped him by holding his wrist. "No, they'll pick her body up and they would want us to clear out. Some other time, Cato…" she said. Cato sighs and runs to another direction pulling Clove along who was trying to keep up with his pace. He stopped when he knew they were far away, They both didn't say a word. It was awkward… until Clove broke the silence.

"Why?" Clove asks

"Why what?" Cato says as he slightly turns his head

"Cato, look at me" Clove says. Cato turns around and sees Clove glaring at him"Why did you kill him? He was only protecting me because I fell asleep…" she adds silently

"Didn't we agree that you get to kill Glimmer and I get to kill Marvel?" Cato grins

"Cato, he was an ally. We still needed him in the group" Clove says

"Glimmer was an ally and yet I didn't care when you killed her" Cato says

"Cato, I know that that is not the reason. The real Cato would have let him live and would have thanked him for protecting me and he would have killed him some other time but not this. What's wrong, Cato?" Clove asks but she gets no answer "Answer me" she adds as she stares intently into his blue eyes

"He kissed you…" Cato scowls

"What?" Clove says

"He f***ing kissed you, Clove…" Cato says angrily. Clove didn't give him an answer so he continued "No one f***ing touches what's mine. This is the hunger games, Clove. There's no time for stupid love. I'm not going to waste my time doing the same stupid act as the tributes from 12. It's pathetic. You out of all the people should understand that, Clove. This is called the Hunger Games not the Love Games. Only one comes out, not two! You should know that by now! It's better to kill him now than later! In here there is no such thing as mercy and pity on others, Clove. Wake the hell up" Cato scowls

"Stupid love? So all this time you thought it was stupid?" Clove says angrily. Cato looks away but Clove grabs his attention by shouting "EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED BETWEEN US WAS STUPID AND JUST A WASTE OF YOUR TIME?"

"We don't have time for love inside the arena, Cleverwood. Open your damn eyes" Cato scowls

"Maybe your right, we don't have time for love. We don't have time for us" Clove says

"We never did have time and we never will" Cato scowls

"To think, I wasted my time with you. It's pathetic actually. In district 2, love never did exist and here I am thinking that it did but I was wrong" Clove says

"What's gotten in to you? Love will never exist in District 2 and it never will. You're not the Clove I knew back when we were training. You should get lost" Cato scowls

"Maybe, I should. What's the point of sticking around with someone who doesn't even give a shit" Clove says

"Go, Cleverwood or else I'll kill you right here and right now" Cato scowls

Clove says as she starts to walk in another direction "Like you can kill me, even when we were training you never won against me. Even in our little duel, you still couldn't beat me. What's the difference now? Nothing. Nothing at all. Even if you had a 3 swords and I only have my knives, You still won't be able to kill me" she says

Clove walks away from Cato who had his back turned to her not caring at all if she left or stayed. Before disappearing into the woods, Clove slightly turned her head to have at least one last look at Cato. Tears were now falling out of her eyes and she wasn't afraid to show it to the whole world.

"For the record, we had all the time we wanted, Cato. We just didn't want to spend it together… I guess we were never really meant for each other…" Clove says. She turns her back to Cato and stares at the clouds and adds "Thanks for everything, Cato. Goodbye" with that being said Clove disappeared into the forest without another word, running away from Cato with tears falling down from her eyes.

Cato turns around, his eyes that were filled with anger and hatred was now filled with worry and sadness. He scanned the area wishing to see a sign for Clove but he didn't get any. He curses lightly and kicks the ground, a loud thud fell to the ground catching his attention. It was a bag with a knife stuck to it. He took the knife and saw a note saying "I love you, forever and always – Clove". He tightly holds on to the knife and places it inside his pockets. He took the bag and opened it noticing that there was 2 dead rabbits, 2 full meals, 2 snacks, 2 med kits and the others were weapons. It could only mean one thing, Clove had divided their supplies evenly.

_Clove…_, He thought. He took the bag and placed it around his shoulder and started to move to another direction, not knowing really were to go. He just kept moving and moving and chuckled at the thought of Enobaria. "Happy now, Enobaria?" He says. Just then a little parachute fell out of the sky right in front of Cato's eyes, he took it and opened it, Inside was medicine for his wounds and that's not all he also found a note saying "Heal up, Wood. You're going to need all the strength you have to survive without Cleverwood by your side. Tributes like you two don't have time for love so get your head back in the game and win this thing – E"

Cato chuckles and says "She's happy…" as he continues moving deeper into the forest

Clove ran back to their camp and found their burned supplies still displayed in the middle of the field. She went around it to check if there was still something useful but sadly there was none that could have been of use to her.

"Tsk. If I ever find out who did this, she or he will surely be punished…" Clove scowls just then a parachute fell right in front of her eyes, she took it and opened it, Inside was food and two knives and that wasn't all she found a note saying "Keep your head in the game, Cleverwood. Without wood by your side you'll be an easy target. Keep your guard up and be alert. Forget about what happened earlier, it was about time that you two understood what was going on. There's no time for love inside the arena so get your head in the game Cleverwood and prove to me that you are the strongest girl in district 2. Other than me of course – E"

Clove rolls her eyes and says "It seems that your happy that were over… Typical, Enobaria. You never did like the idea of the star crossed lovers thing. I'll prove not only to you but to the world that I'm the one to beat here"

Clove looks over to the fields and decides to go there. She packs up the stuff Enobaria gave her and ran to the fields thinking, _Make sure that I'll be meeting you in the finals. To think that my purpose in these games were to give the crown to you, how stupid of me. I would like to prove to you that embarrassing me in front of the whole world was the biggest mistake of your life. You did say I'm not the Clove you knew then let me remind you of the Clove who kicked your ass in training at district 2. Get ready for me, Cato wood because this time I'm winning this duel and I'm the one going back home not you._

Cato ran deeper into the woods thinking, _Just when I decided in sacrificing my life for you, pathetic. I'm not giving up my life for anyone. Make sure that it will be you that I'm facing. I'm going to prove to you that I'm the best one here and the sure winner. Thinking about it we did have an awfully fast relationship guess that didn't work out. We both thought that Love existed in district 2 but we were both assholes. There's no such thing as love. There's no such thing as being together forever. Thanks, Marvel without you my eyes wouldn't have realized what I was doing wrong. Get ready for me, Clove Cleverwood when we meet again I'll make sure that I'm winning our little duel. I'm going to let that little brain of yours accept the fact that I'm the one going home and not you._

Both of them running, both of them wanting to kill each other. Both of them turning into killing machines. Two transformed killers. One satisfied mentor. Hundreds of people watching what would happen to the unknown lovers of district 2.

"Let the Hunger Games begin for real," Enobaria says with a huge grin on her face.

* * *

**I hope everyone liked it. I really placed in so much effort in this chapter because I felt bad in making everyone wait for so long. I hope I can post a chapter right exactly on my birthday so that's my goal for Chapter 17. Haha. :)**

**Thank you to Nele Marin for sharing some of her ideas with me! I dedicate this chapter to you, ;)**

******If you want to talk to me or share your ideas with me, you can check out my profile and add me on Facebook. Follow me on twitter (NkiMouse). Follow me on Instagram and Tumblr (NkiSrrl).**

******Don't forget to click the review button for me! I wish to have at least 100+ views before my birthday! You're review would be a great birthday gift to me! So please do click the review button! Until the next chapter! Bye :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**First of all, I'd like to reply to some of your reviews**

**"write more" and "Jenniffer": I know I've made you wait for so long and I'm sorry. The thing is where I'm from it isn't summer. School's back already, my summer is over. Second, I don't throw parties on weekdays it's too much work and I need to focus on my grades. Third, I am sorry for all the mistakes at the past chapters, I've already corrected that but the site won't view it. Fourth, I'm not an asshole. I try my best to write everyday, I get to write at night only. My classes start at 7am until 4pm, I get home at 5pm and I still have to study. I know I've disappointed you and I'm sorry for what I did. I'm just a fifteen year old girl who's trying to juggle dancing, acting, writing and studying at the same time. I love to write and I write because it takes me away from the real world, I want it to be perfect and not be like lame and stupid, I want to please you all and it will take some time. It's not easy writing a story. I hope you understand.**

**br0503: Thank you for understanding my situation. It did hurt me quite a lot to see the negative comments but it's a part of life and I have to face it. Not everyone can like my story. I thank you because you stood up for me. I'm really glad that I have readers like you. Thank you so much, you don't know how much it means to me. :)**

**Second of all, It took me 3 days to write this. Did you really wait that long? I do apologize if I did. I wanted to post it exactly on my birthday but I forgot that we all have different times and days so yeah. :)**

**Third of all, Thank you! Because the reviews reached up to 100+. Best birthday gift ever! :)**

**One more thing, If someone reviews on every chapter please let them be. They're just expressing their feelings in that specific chapter. So no need to bash or tease anyone alright? :)**

* * *

Chapter 17:

Clove took off for the fields not knowing that Thresh the tribute that she fears had his campsite set up there. Thinking that it was safe she continues to run towards the fields, she looks up at the sky and notices that it was sunset.

"Shit. It's almost night time, I need to hurry up and find somewhere to sleep" Clove says. She scans the whole area as she only sees huge trees and more huge trees. She continues to run deeper into the forest looking for shelter as it gets darker and darker.

Cato on the other hand was safely seated inside a cave, healing himself with the sponsor's gift. He made sure to leave just even half of the medicine thinking maybe Clove needed it too.

_Wait, why am I leaving some medicine for her… We're not allies anymore. Get it together, Cato. Forget about her. She can handle herself. This is the hunger games after all. It's all about survival, _Cato though as he made sure to finish the medicine the sponsors gave him. He looks out to the sky and notices it getting darker

"It's almost time to see the deaths for today" Cato says as he continues to heal himself.

Clove sat down on the ground, taking a break from all that running. She leans on to a tree and says "I should have at least taken one survival station. Shit" she hits the ground with her fist creating a huge dent on the ground.

Clove chuckles to herself and says "I should have listened to the head trainer's advice. What was her name again? Manala? Aya? Alana? Amana? Whatever, I should have listened to her and took at least one survival station. If I did I won't be in this stupid mess. Damn" With that being said the capitol anthem played. She looked up at the sky and she saw the Capitol's logo shining in the sky.

"It's time…" she mutters

The Capitol's anthem stopped and out came Marvel's face then the girl from 11's face. That was it. No one else died except for them.

"Wait, how many are left? There's Me, Cato, Fire Girl, Lover Boy, The boy from 11 and the girl from 5. Six left. It's amazing how Lover Boy is still alive, I guess Cato really didn't slice him up that bad. Cato… I wonder what he's doing right now, I wonder what he might be thinking after knowing that Lover Boy is still alive and well. I wonder if he needs me to heal his wounds, I wonder if he's alright… Wait, No Clove. Get your head in the game. I don't need him and He doesn't need you. Forget about him, Clove. He's nothing…" Clove says as she stands up and places on her night vision goggles.

"How in the hell is Lover Boy still alive? I know where I cut him and I even saw the wound gush out of blood. What the hell is he doing to stay alive?" Cato scowls as he hits the wall of the cave with his knuckles making the cave wall slightly crack and also making his knuckles bleed.

Cato curses lightly and chuckles " I finished the medicine a while ago. Bad idea"

It was starting to get cold and Cato didn't mind as he was safely warm inside his cave. He looked outside and thought _Clove… I wonder where you are. Are you having a hard time finding shelter? Are you freezing right now? Are you safe? Are you alright? Where are you, Clove… Wait, Am I worrying about her? This is shit. I need to forget about her, she means nothing to me now… I think. Goddamn it, Clove. Stop invading my mind and get out of my head now. _Cato scowls and pulls out his sleeping bag, setting it down on the ground.

"I'll get some rest tonight for tomorrow, I'll find that Lover Boy and finish him off once and for all" Cato says as he holds on to his sword tightly and drifts off to sleep.

Clove stops running to take a breather, she noticed that it was getting chillier so she pulled up the zipper of her jacket, just then a loud agonizing scream sounded near her making her fall to the ground and hide under a big bush. She takes out a knife just to be sure.

_What the hell was that? Who's stupid enough to shout at the top of his lungs? For sure it wasn't Cato. I went to the other direction and he went who knows where, so it can't be him. It can't be Lover Boy too, he's to injured to shout like that unless he breathed his last breath, nah. No way it can't be it. If it was lover boy then I should have heard a canon. _Her thoughts were interrupted when a huge foot appeared right in front of her eyes. Her eyes widened in shock as she tried her best to stay as quiet as possible.

She crawled slowly deeper inside the bush thinking, _Thank God, I'm small. Fine, I'll accept my small height but It's good enough to keep me alive and kill this tribute._ She crawled a little more inside so she could take a sneak peek at the tribute standing right before her very eyes. Stood before her was a tall person, it was dark so she couldn't see his face. The tribute had broad shoulders and was just as huge as Cato. _Wait, Dark that you can't see the face, broad shoulders, big as Cato it could only mean one thing _Clove's thoughts stopped when lightning flashed before her eyes, her eyes widen in fear as when the lightning touches the ground creating a five second light but it was enough, she could finally see the face of the tribute, the tribute that she feared, it was none other than Thresh, the boy from 11. Her eyes trailed down to his hands and what she saw was none other than a huge rock, in the other hand she saw a huge wild animal, It was dead for sure, it wasn't moving at all.

Rain started pouring down, Clove was still frozen in her spot. She couldn't move. The only thing she could do was hope against hope that he doesn't find her.

_H-how can someone kill something that big with just a rock! That's not possible at all. How can someone be just as big and just as strong as Cato? If he doesn't die soon then he'll be a problem. A huge problem, but how can I possibly kill him? If I do try to kill him now, he can just counter everything I do. It's like a little mouse against a huge elephant. I've got no chance against this tribute. I'll die if I face him now. I'll just leave him to Fire Girl, then maybe he could kill her for me too but then it won't be just as satisfying. _Her thoughts were cut off when Thresh gives out another loud scream. A scream of agony and pain. Clove covers her ears quickly and thinks, _Is he stupid? Why did he shout like that? Goddamn it. He may be strong and buff but he doesn't have the brains. He's just like Cato, strong yet stupid._ Her thoughts were cut off when a loud thud fell out of somewhere. She turns her head and tries to find out where the thud came from. She moved her head to the left and to the right but with the little space she had inside that bush she couldn't find it.

Her eyes trail back in to the front and Thresh was gone. Her eyes widen in fear as she tries to scan the area for him thinking _OhGod, do you think he found me? Did he know that he was being watched? Will he kill me? Will he find me? Will I die today? _Clove looked at the ground and saw a dragged mark on the muddy path. Her eyes followed the trail and she noticed that it quickly disappeared into the forest. She sighed off relief as she knew that she was safe. She quickly stood up and remembered the loud thud. She looks to her left and to her right, she turned her head once again and an arrow flew past her face.

It was Fire Girl. Clove glared at her and ran after her. It was a little bit harder to run just because of the wet muddy path, the rain pouring down on you, the cold weather freezing you and the dark skies making you unable to see a thing but lucky for Clove she had her night vision goggles on and it was a huge help for her.

"Come back here, Fire Girl. Get your ass back here and face me" Clove shouts

Fire Girl doesn't reply as she continues to run away from Clove, Clove doesn't give up. When she sees her prey she won't let that prey go that easily. She quickens her pace and tries her best to catch up with Fire Girl who had a head start over her making her a few steps away. She didn't want to risk throwing another knife and giving it to her or losing another knife. While running she makes sure that her knives were all in place and were easy to get and throw.

She quickened her pace, everyone in district 2 knows that Clove was the fastest in their district. She could take something away from you in a blink of an eye, she can catch up to you like the wind. No one can defeat Clove Cleverwood in a race or in the game of speed.

In a few minutes, Clove was able to catch up with Fire Girl. She grabs her hair and pulls it backwards making Fire Girl stumble backwards. Clove caught her in an arm lock, another trick taught by Cato.

"I never did like using tricks he taught me" Clove chuckles

"Long time no see, Clove" Fire Girl mutters

Clove tightens her grip around her neck and snarls "Just because I liked your idea that other night doesn't mean we're friends, Fire Girl"

One of Katniss's hands were tightly held on to Clove's arm trying to untighten her grip. She scowled "I never said we were friends"

"Being this feisty doesn't work on you" Clove grins, she takes out a knife and points it in her throat adding "It only works for me, Fire Girl"

"Well, too bad! I wasn't born to please you, Clove and besides working solo? Doesn't suit you. You're better off with your tribute partner. The brute one. Without him you're nothing!" Fire Girl snarls at her

Clove glares at her from behind and tightens her head lock on Fire Girl. She places the tip of the knife right in her throat, pressing it down making blood trickle down from her throat. "What did you say to me?" she scowls

"Didn't hear? See, even without your tribute partner you can't hear well. I guess he's your ears and you're his eyes. Without the two of you together both of you are considered useless and pathetic" Fire Girl snaps at her

Clove breathes deeply and quickly calms down knowing that if she explodes now she might die. Everyone knows that when she's in a rampage killing mode all her training, all her thoughts and all her instincts disappear and she becomes an easy target. Making sure that that doesn't happen she breathes deeply again and grins "Dear, Dear. Didn't you know that I work alone? I was only being a good ally and helping my other allies but since its down to the final six, I'll work solo."

"You're lying. Ever since I saw you at the parade, I saw the way you looked at him. We're exactly the same, Clove. Two Brunette Haired Girls. Two blonde haired boys. One Love title and We took it. Peeta had the guts to tell me how he really felt in front of the whole world and I bet the both of you couldn't do that because of your image as The careers. You knew that if you told the world about it you would be looked down on by the other careers. Face it, Clove. You're just jealous of me and peeta because no matter how people look at it. We're the star crossed lovers and not you and him. I remember you saying this Clove, when a person lies and that person knows that you've seen it is pathetic. Let me tell you this now, Clove. You're pathetic, lying even though I know the truth." Fire Girl snaps at her

Clove was getting furious every minute. She tightens her grip on Fire Girl's neck and scowls "Shut up, You know nothing about me. Don't f***ing judge me, Katniss Everdeen. I don't need some f***ing tribute from 12 to teach me a f***ing lesson that I already f***ing know! Who gives a damn about your stupid star crossed lovers thing. None of the tributes bought that stupid shit. To think your stupid acting was able to impress the sponsors, you have their pity. Fine. I don't give a shit because you don't have mine. To think that those stupid people watching bought your shitty love romance, it's pathetic. You're stupid star crossed lover thing is nothing but a stupid act. You never even liked, Lover Boy. From the look on your face when he said those words were all it took for me to realize that what he was doing was nothing but a stupid act in trying to get sponsors. Well my dear dear, Fire Girl. Let me tell you this, Sponsors mean nothing once your dead" She takes the knife and deepens the cut. Slowly she moves the knife in her throat. Fire Girl whimpers in pain. She takes the knife clove threw at her and she stabs her right arm. Clove quickly let's go of Katniss making Katniss get away from her tight grip. She pulls out the knife that was still stuck to her hand and a gush of blood flowed out.

Clove cursed loudly and shouted "B***h!"

"At least you got your knife back, happy?" Fire Girl chuckles, she starts to make a run for it but Clove has caught her hair once again trying her best to pull her back down. Fire Girl fights back as she tries to push herself back up. Slowly she starts to lose her balance and fall down, she knew that she had to do something fast or else she'll be caught in that arm lock once again. She takes out one of her arrows and slices her hair off making Clove fall down and making her stumble forwards.

"Shit" Clove curses as she lands on her hand making her scream in pain.

Fire Girl quickly stands up and runs for the forest, still a bit wobbily but was able to manage to get another head start from Clove.

"Shit. No way you're getting away from me again" Clove says she stands up and throws Fire Girl's hair in the ground, she then holds the two knives in her hands even if she knew that the pain was unbearable she still did. She sprinted after Fire Girl making sure not to lose sight of her once again. No one was there to stop her. No one was there to block her. No one was there to hold her back. This was her chance and she wasn't letting it go.

She quickens her pace trying her best to keep up with Fire Girl who had a head start by cutting her hair.

A grin forms on Clove's face as she thinks, _Brave enough to cut your own hair, I see. Not bad, Katniss. Not bad at all._ She quickens her pace, faster than before. Determined to end Fire Girl's life once and for all when an arrow came and pierced her arm, Clove curses loudly but she shrugs of the pain and continues to run after Fire Girl.

As she continues to run, her vision was starting to get blurry. Her head was starting to spin. Her legs were giving up on her, all these effects caused by one reason. Blood loss. Clove shakes her head making her head spin even more and making her trip and fall on the ground.

"Shit" Clove says. She turns her head and sees a huge bear trap caught on her foot. She tries her best to remove it but the trap wouldn't budge. She hears footsteps coming near her, she looks to the front and sees a pair of feet standing a few steps from her. She looks up and sees Fire Girl grinning at her.

"I see someone didn't see the bear traps laid out" Fire Girl chuckles

"Shut up" Clove scowls, she tries to stand up but she falls immediately back down as her she was worn out. She hadn't had time to sleep and her body was worn out and weak.

Fire Girl aims an arrow right at Clove who was on the ground, helpless and bleeding. Once she released the arrow, Clove was able to dodge just in time but it did give her a scar on the face. She was about to take another arrow when she hears loud footsteps coming their way. She looks to the left and to the right and goes back the way she came, grabbing the arrow that passed Clove and leaving her like nothing happened.

"Shit. D-don't go… I-I'm not done w-wi…with you" Clove whispers as she finally blacks out.

Cato who was sleeping a while ago was now running in the pouring rain trying to find the loud scream of agony in the forest.

_Where in the hell did that sound come from? Damn it. Where is it! _Cato thought, he stopped to breath heavily. He knew that if he was in his killing spree mode he would never get anywhere. He tried his best to calm down, he closed his eyes and remembered from the time when he woke up.

- Flash Back -

Cato's eyes flew open as an agonizing loud scream echoed in the forest. He quickly stuffs his sleeping bag inside his backpack and placed it over his shoulder, he took his swords and placed on his night vision goggles and ran out in the pouring rain.

_It's a deep voice. It can't be Lover Boy's, he's too busy bleeding to death to scream and if it was him I should have heard a canon but I didn't. How many are we? Me, Clove, Lover Boy, Fire Girl, the girl from 5 and the boy from 11. Yes, it has to be the boy from 11. The one that rejected my offer in the alliance. The one that scared Clove and made her paranoid, I need to know if she's safe, I need to know if she's alright… Wait, I don't care about Clove. Who cares about her anyway. The thing that I want right now is that tribute's head in my hands. _Cato thought as he sprints off to the woods.

He continues to go the direction he started not bothering to change directions or paths. He trusted his instincts and knew that he was going the right way. For the past few minutes, he was still running and wasn't able to find a single tribute anywhere. He stops and scans the area and sees nothing but trees, he curses lightly and says "Where the hell is he?"

He looks to the left and to the right, trying to decide where to go when suddenly he hears a loud agonizing scream. His eyes widen in fear as he recognizes the voice from anywhere.

_Clove! Clove! That was Clove's voice! She's in danger, she needs my help! She's going to get killed if I don't save her! She needs me! Clove, wait for me! I'm coming!,_ Cato thought as he races off to where he heard Clove's voice. Halfway there he stops and thinks, _Wait. What am I doing? Clove doesn't need me. She doesn't need my help. Why am I worrying about her. She means nothing to me… right? Cato, get your head in the game. Just go and find that deep voice and forget about Clove._ Cato turns around and runs in the other direction, his eyes were covered by the dark coloured night vision goggles. No one could see the worried look on his face and the tear falling down from his eyes thinking about Clove and thanking the gamemakers for it was raining. No one knew that Cato was actually pained by the feeling of leaving Clove in agony. He wanted to go back for her but if he did the whole world would think that he was just a sissy from district 2. He had to protect his pride, it was the only thing he had left before Clove left.

He runs in the other direction thinking that he was far away from Clove but the truth was he was just nearer to her. He stops and looks up at the dark sky.

- Flash Back End -

Cato's eyes flew open, he was now calm and relaxed. He looked to the left and looked to the right and went to the direction his instincts told him to. He ran for a good few minutes when he suddenly tripped and fell face first to the ground.

"Shit. What the hell was that" Cato scowls, he looks back to what he tripped on. His eyes widen in fear as he sees Clove on the ground knocked out, face on the ground with blood falling out from her arm and her face.

"CLOVE!" Cato shouts as he quickly stands up and runs to Clove, he sees the bear trap that was caught in her foot, he struggles a bit to remove it but he was able to do it.

He kneels down beside her and places her head in his lap. He tries to shake her awake while saying "Clove! Clove! Wake up! Please!" He tries to shake even harder than before but none of his efforts were working.

He quickly entwines his hands with hers and he places his ear in her heart, praying that he could still hear her heart beating. His prayers were answered as he hears the soft rhythm of her heart beating, he sighs of relief and holds on her hand tighter whispering "Clove, wake up. Please"

He hugs her tight not caring if the world saw him as weak and pathetic. He loved Clove, he regretted everything he said. He loved her, he didn't want to lose her. Clove was his everything and without her he's nothing. He holds her tight and says "Clove, I'm sorry… I never meant those words. I never meant it at all. I only realized it now, that without you I'm nothing. You're my everything, Clove. Please, come back to me"

Cato was really thankful that it was still raining, he let the tears come out. No one would notice anyway. He stayed in that position for a while when he felt a little squeeze in their hands. His eyes quickly went to their entwined fingers as he stares at it for a while and he sees her hands squeezing his but that's not all he sees, he also sees blood flowing out from her hand and her face.

_She's alive! I need to get back to the cave and heal her wounds as quickly as possible._ Cato thought as he quickly stood up carrying Clove in the bridal style way. He placed Clove's arm around his neck and he lifted her with ease. He tightened his grip around her now fragile body making sure that she wouldn't fall off. With that being checked he quickly sprinted back to his cave not bothering to look for the agonizing deep scream he heard a while go for Clove was now his top priority.

He reaches his dry warm cave in no time, not letting Clove go he dropped his bag and opened it with one hand, taking the sleeping bag and placing it on the ground. He removed Clove's bag and placed it down and gently laid her down.

He frantically opened his bag and dropped all his stuff on the ground looking desperately for medicine. He searched everywhere, high and low but he couldn't find any.

"Shit. I should have took some of those stupid survival stations. If I did I could save Clove. Shit. Shit. Shit. You screwed up big time, Cato" he scowls, then he remembers that he used up all his medicine a little while ago making him punch the wall hard once again. He stays their facing the wall when something catches his eye, Clove's bag. He picks up her bag and sees the medicine kit dry and unused, he dropped the other things quickly and kneeled beside Clove who was now looking pale.

He kneels down beside her and snatches quickly the capitol's medicine cream. He then gently takes her arm and applies a lot of cream in her bleeding arm. He then wraps her arm with a bandage and kisses it softly. He then moves to her sliced face and gently places cream on it, he doesn't put a bandage on that scar as it was too small, so he just lightly kissed her cheek. He moved down to her feet and sees it bleeding as well. He slowly removes her shoes and applies cream on her foot, he wraps her foot with the bandage and tightly ties it. He then quickly sits down and sighs in relief as he was finally finished healing Clove.

He wipes the sweat falling down from his face and gives his hair a little shake to dry it. He leans on the wall of the cave and stares at the now peaceful looking sleeping Clove. While watching her sleep a smile forms in his face. He brushes parts of her hair away from her face and says "What an effect you have on me, Clove… You've changed my whole life. My whole way of seeing the world, before I met you everything my life was about winning the hunger games, you've changed everything about me, my life finally had meaning it was to protect you and be with you. Clove Cleverwood, you're a known killer in our district and yet how did I ever fall in love with you? It seems pathetic to actually fall for a girl, I'm known as the best in our district and yet someone was able to match up to me. You've changed my life, Clove and if you were gone how would I be able to change it again without you? Everything I said back then was just out of anger… the way Marvel had the easy way to get near you and never be judged because their district is known for jewels and love but not for us. If I made a move everyone would find out, I know that the sponsors already knew but the other tributes didn't. I couldn't risk it, it was for your protection but when he kissed you that day I lost it. No one was allowed to kiss you except for me. No one was allowed to hold you except for me. No one was allowed to show the world that they love you except for me. You were mine, Clove and I couldn't bare see someone else kissing you except for me. When we had that fight yesterday I wasn't me at all. I blew up with rage, killing Marvel wasn't satisfying at all. I only realized what I had done when you left. Ever since that day I vowed not to love anyone else except for you. Being away from you must have been the hardest thing I've ever did. I love you, Clove and nothing can change that. I'll protect you even if it's from a far. I'll always be here for you… always" He leans in closer to Clove and kisses her forehead slowly. He leans back on the wall of the cave and sees a little smile form on Clove's face making him chuckle.

He then stared outside and saw that the rain was almost passing. He then remembers Enobaria, a grin forms on his face and he says "You must be pissed as hell, Enobaria. Sorry but I can't afford to lose Clove. I love her and nothing's going to change that. I know that you're trying your best to control that anger of yours, here's a tip. Let it out, it feels much better"

Enobaria was holding on a glass, she squeezed on it tighter and the glass shattered into pieces. She clutches her fists into tiny balls not caring if the shards of glass were piercing her hands as she scowls intently while glaring at the screen "Wood, I swear to God, you're one of the stupidest, the most pathetic and the worst tribute I've ever trained on. Go to f***ing hell, Cato Wood"

"I bet you're saying "Go to f***ing hell, Cato Wood. Don't worry, Enobaria if I go to hell. You're coming with me" he says in a very irresistible voice with a wink making all the girls in the capitol faint and fall for him. Enobaria's eyes were now filled with rage, she slams her fists on the table making a huge hole on it. She then walks away and scowls "I'm not sending one single sponsored gift to you two!"

Cato chuckles and says "I wish you were awake, Clove. Enobaria must be exploding with anger right now" He continues to stare at the sleeping Clove and thinks, _Wake up, Clove. Please..._

* * *

**Once again, I'm sorry if I made you all wait long. Please understand that where I live it isn't summer and I've got school. I need to study and keep my grades up because If I don't then I won't be able to write at all. So, please I hope everyone understands me and forgives me. I promise to update as soon as I can so please understand. I'm juggling a lot of things like Dancing, Acting, Writing and Studying, so please bare with me if I won't be able to update as quickly as you all want. **

**********If you want to talk to me or share your ideas with me, you can check out my profile and add me on Facebook. Follow me on twitter (NkiMouse). Follow me on Instagram and Tumblr (NkiSrrl).**

******************Don't forget to click the review button for me! Since I've got 100+ reviews now, Next goal: 200+ views! Click the review button for me alright? :) Until next time. :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**You know what really annoys me? Is that when I try to change all the errors in my past chapters, the site won't change it. So I'm like sitting here staring at all my mistakes. :(( Grr. Sorry about the mistakes, my little cousin likes to touch my stuff and change it some of it as a prank. :( I can't change it anymore so I'm sorry. :( I'm trying my best to change it all but the site won't allow me. :((**

**Jenniffer: Thank you for understanding. Let's forget everything that happend! *HUUUUUG***

**Thank you for all your reviews! It was really inspiring and the best thing ever! I love you all readers :D HUUUGS FOR EVERYONE! Haha.**

**I know I've kept you all waiting and in return for your long wait I made this chapter long :) is it long enough? I hope so. Don't forget to review! Only a few more til 200! :) Hihi.**

* * *

Chapter 18:

It was about 4 in the morning, the rain was once pouring down but now it was just drizzling. Cato was still wide awake or trying his best to keep awake just for the sake of Clove. He knew that someone might attack them and kill them in their sleep, those kind of things. Cato's eyes grew heavier and heavier and yet he still tried his best to keep them open.

He turns his head to look at Clove as the drizzling of the rain wasn't really helping him keep awake. He smiles and sees that the colour on her face has finally went back to normal, the scar on her face has disappeared, her sliced up arm was now looking better than before and her swollen feet was looking better as well. He sighed and said "You've gotten yourself into a lot of trouble, Clove. Don't do it again. Please stop making me worry about you"

He gently plays with her hair as he strokes it up and down, he leans his head back and whispers "Maybe, no one would attack us today. Everyone's playing safe. No one wants to die now when were all so close to the final two. Maybe… just for a while I can sleep and…" He drifts of to sleep, his sword in one hand and Clove's hair in the other.

Clove was in dreamland not even realizing that she was with Cato, all she knows is that she's probably dead and she's in a faraway place where she can't get hurt.

_Where am I?, Clove thought._ She squinted her eyes as a bright light flashed, one by one she opened her eyes and saw nothing but plain old simple white light. She looked around and said "Where am I?" She was still staring off into the white light when she saw a hand reach out for her. She grabbed it and it pulled her up, she looked around and saw that she was outside and she has been lying down next to a pond, she looked up and saw Cato. Her eyes widen with joy as she quickly hugs him tightly.

"Cato! I'm so glad you're alright" Clove says

"I'm fine, Clove. Nothing's going to happen to me" Cato grins as he hugs back but then Clove remembers their little fight and pushes Cato away making him say "Hey!"

"I just remembered, you don't need me" Clove says as she turns her back to him

Cato grins and gives her a back hug, he places his head on her shoulder and says "Get over that, Clove. You know that my anger just got the best of me. You know me more than anyone else"

Clove instantly smiles and chuckles and faces him once again and wraps her arms around his neck "I do know you more than anyone else" she says

Cato pulls Clove closer to him and places his forehead on top of hers and grins "See, I told you. I know you better than anyone else, Clove. No one else knows you better like me"

Clove grins and says "Really?"

"Really" He says as he pulls her even closer "I know where you liked to be kissed, where you liked to be held, what turns you on, what makes you lose your temper and what makes you really feisty" he adds with a little smirk

Clove rolls her eyes and says "Prove it to me"

Cato pushes Clove and she hits a bark of a tree. He lifts her up and she wraps her legs around his waist.

"Gladly" Cato grins, his face inches away from Clove's face. They were about to close the gap when they heard a little sweet shout "Daddy! Daddy!"

She quickly pulls back and searches for the sound, she looks to the left and to the right and finally sees a small little girl running towards them. Cato grins and places Clove down and faces the girl, he carries her and twirls her around making the girl giggle.

Clove stares at the girl intently, she was beautiful, the prettiest little girl she ever saw, she had rosy cheeks and her smile was wide and amazing but what Clove likes the best was the girl's shining bright blue eyes. Clove smiles to herself and notices that Cato and the girl were staring at her

"Why is she smiling, Daddy?" the girl asked

"I don't know. Why don't you ask her?" Cato says as he places the girl down slowly

The girl walks over to Clove and says "Why are you smiling, Mommy?"

Clove's eyes widen in shock and thought, _Mommy? Did she just call me Mommy? No. It can't be. I was never even pregnant when the games started. The games! How can this be? How am I still alive? If Cato's the victor then why am I here? What's going on? _Her thoughts were cut off when the girl tugs her hand and says "Mommy, you're day dreaming again! Wake up" Clove shakes her head and says "No, this can't be right. Who are you? How can I have a child?"

Cato chuckles and shouts "Cole!, Get over here". Clove's eyes widen even more as she sees another kid running towards them.

"You mean children, Clove" Cato grins

"C-children?" Clove stutters "H-how? How can this even be possible? How am I alive? How am I even here? I'm supposed to be dead! The Hunger Games! Tell me what's going on"

"Clove, relax. You're scaring them. Cole, take care of your sister first alright?" Cato says. Clove sees a handsome young boy beside the girl, his smile was breathtaking but what got her attention was his bright green eyes.

"You got it, Dad" Cole says as he pulls his sister away from them. Once they were out of sight, Clove glares at Cato with one of her glares but this time it was a confused and furious glare, not her usual glare but it was a glare.

"Cato, tell me what' going on" Clove asks

"Relax, Clove" Cato says as he rubs her shoulders to release the tension

"How can I relax? I have - -" Cato cut her off as he crashed his lips with hers. Clove fought back at first but in a while she kissed him back.

Cato pulled away and said "The games are over, President Snow let all 6 of us live"

"But how? How is that even possible?" Clove asks

"Change of heart, probably" Cato says

"Change of heart? That man's heart is made of steel. How can he have a change of heart?" Clove says

"Well, he did change. It may take a while to process but we're alive. Fire Girl and Lover boy are together and the others are alive as well" Cato says

"And all of this happened while I was out cold?" Clove asks

"No, when you woke up you were at the hospital and I was there. You asked the same question to me and I told you. You were happy. Then we both went home, I asked for your hand in marriage and we now have kids but you're not yet fully healed. You suffered from blood loss so from time to time you'll faint and forget. Just like now" Cato says

"We're married..." Clove mutters

"Yeah… Are you okay?" Cato asks

Clove smiles and hugs Cato tightly and says "Are you crazy? I'm amazing! I feel great"

"Glad that you finally remember" Cato says as he hugs her back tightly

Clove stared into his bright blue eyes and claimed his lips. Cato carried her and spun her around while not breaking the kiss.

"Eww. That's gross" Cole said

Clove and Cato pulled away from their kiss. Clove giggled while Cato placed her down gently. She approached the girl and said in a sweet tone "Honey, Mommy had a little dream and it made me forget your precious name my sweet little angel"

Cato's eyes widen in shock as he thought, _This is the first time I'm hearing Clove like this. I've never heard her use her sweet tone. She only uses that tone when she's trying to fool someone. I know that she wouldn't fool her own daughter. It's music to my ears. I'm finally happy. No one can destroy this happiness I am feeling._

The girl laughed and said "Poor Mommy, must have been a bad dream right?"

Clove smiled and said "It was"

The girl laughed once more and said "My name is Catherine Wood. You can call me Princess Cathy!"

Clove smiled and patted her head and said "That's a beautiful name, Princess"

"Of course! I was named after you and daddy after all" Cathy said

Cato quickly carried Cathy and said "What do you mean daddy? I'm the king here" Cato tickled Cathy making her unable to speak. Clove smiled at the sight and saw Cole looking all jealous. She approached him and said "Jealous, Honey?"

Cole's eyes widen as he muttered "No way…"

Clove laughed and said "Tell you what, I'll teach you how to throw a knife. I am the best knife thrower after all"

"Really? Do you mean it?" Cole says happily

"I do. Now why won't I mean it?" Clove asked

"Because last time when I asked you to teach me you said no, You said I was too young." Cole muttered

"Really? I must have been deaf that time. I started learning how to throw knives at your age. I guess it's time you knew how" Clove winked

"Yes! Thank you, Mom" Cole said as he hugged Clove tightly

Clove hugged him back and said "Now, for your first part of training a knife thrower must now his surroundings. He must know every nook and cranny of this place. Show me around?" Clove smiled

"Ohyeah! I can do that!" Cole cheered happily

"Do what?" Cato asked as he was still carrying Cathy

"Mom's going to teach me how to throw knives!" Cole cheered

"You will? But I thought…" Cato was cut off when Clove shot him a glare then she chuckled and said "He's ready"

Cato grinned and said "Alright then and for the record I missed that glare of yours" Clove smiled and grinned back

"But what about me?" Cathy whined

Clove smiled and said "When you're old enough, dear. You're the princess and the princess must always be safe"

"And I'll be the one making sure that she is safe!" Cole said proudly

Cathy sighed and said "Okay"

"Don't worry, Angel. When your mom is busy teaching Cole, I'll teach you how to use a sword" Cato whispers

"I heard that!" Clove said

"We've been caught!" Cato says making Cathy laugh

"Alright!" Cole says as he holds on Clove's hand and Cato wraps his arm around her waist.

Cole was pointing to every nook and cranny he saw, high and low, near and far. Cato was holding on tightly to Cathy who has fallen asleep along their little tour. Clove smiled and thought, _This is what I've been dreaming off. This is what I've always wanted. A family with Cato. I've never been happier in my entire life. My own family. My everything._

Cole was still busy pointing to every nook and cranny when a huge fire ball fired out of nowhere. Clove and Cato saw this coming right at them just in time to save their kids. Clove pushed Cole to the ground and stayed on top of him to protect him. Cato hugged Cathy tighter protecting her with his huge arms, shielding her little head with his other hand he protected Clove and covered her head and stayed near her.

Once the fire ball landed, Cato and Clove looked up. Their eyes widen in shock as they find themselves back in the arena. The cornucopia just miles away from them, half of the forest gone and burned down, the lake on their right where they hid for cover from the tracker jackers and on the other side was their burned campsite.

"Is everyone alright?" Cato asks

Cole coughs out. Cathy wriggles and Clove says "We're okay"

They all stood up, Cato not letting go of Cathy who was still in his arms and Clove who was holding onto Cole tightly.

"What's going on?" Cole asks as he holds on tighter to Clove

"Daddy, I'm scared" Cathy whimpers

Cato hugged Cathy tightly and whispered "Shh. Everything's going to be fine. I promise"

"Cato, what's going on?" Clove asks. She turns her head to Cato and sees him wearing the same clothes that he used to wear when they were in the 74th hunger games. "W-what are you wearing?" Clove exclaimed

"What?" Cato says as he looks down and sees the clothes he wore on the last 74th hunger games. He looks at Clove and sees her staring at her body and seeing that she was also wearing the same clothes she used to wear when they were in the 74th hunger games.

"Cato! What's going on!" Clove says frantically while holding on tighter to Cole

"I don't know!" Cato shouts back

"You told me that the games was over! You told me we were free! HOW CAN THIS BE F***ING FREE?" Clove shouts

Without realizing, Cato has placed Cathy down on the ground and shouts back "I don't f***ing know what's happening!"

Cole was still tightly hugging Clove when he sees Cathy on the ground curling up into a little ball as she hugs herself. Cole's eyes widen in fear as he sees his little sister crying he quickly pushes Clove away without her noticing as he runs to Cathy now sitting beside her and hugging her, telling her that everything was going to be alright.

"YOU TOLD ME IT WAS ALL OVER" Clove shouts

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENING, CLOVE! EVER SINCE YOU WOKE UP FROM YOU'RE COMA THIS HAPPENED!" Cato shouted

Clove's eyes widen in anger as it starts to get into a deeper colour of green "SO, YOU'RE SAYING THAT THIS IS ALL MY FAULT? I'VE BEEN ASLEEP FOR WHO KNOWS HOW LONG AND YOU STILL SAY THAT IT'S MY FAULT?" she shouts

"I'M NOT SAYING THAT IT'S YOU'RE FAULT, I'M SAYING THAT I JUST DON'T KNOW!" Cato shouts back as his eyes turn into a deeper colour of blue.

Cato and Clove continues to shout at each other as more fire balls continue to keep on firing out of nowhere. Cole was trying his best to keep Cathy calm and also to protect her, he was trying his best to keep his anger in as he knows that it just might worsen the problem but at some point he had to shout out what he was feeling and it was now.

"STOP IT!" Cole shouts

Cato and Clove look at Cole with their famous eye piercing death glares

"BOTH OF YOU JUST STOP IT!" Cole says now tearing up "Can't you see that you're shouting is scaring, Cathy?"

Cato's eyes widen in fear as he realizes that he was no longer carrying Cathy. He frantically searches for her when he calms down and sees her all curled up beside Cole, crying.

"I-I don't know what's happening but we won't be able to solve it if we don't work together…" Cole stutters "Please? I can't p-protect Cathy on my own… please?" he adds as tears stream down his face

Clove and Cato look at Cathy and sees her sobbing. They both give out one huge sigh as they automatically calm down, shoulders relaxed , eye colors back to normal, blood now not boiling. They we're finally calm. Clove walks up to the two and sits down beside Cathy and hugs her tight and whispers "I'm sorry, honey…"

Cato sighs and sits down beside Cole and places his arm around his whole family as he says "Sorry, you had to see that kids. District 2 is famous for not being able to restrain their anger"

"I understand, Dad but you and mom fighting is not going to help us at all" Cole mutters

"We know, dear and we're sorry if we made you cry" Clove says as she hugs Cathy

"N-no more fighting, okay?" Cathy mutters

"No more fighting" Cato and Clove says

Cato chuckles making Cole ask "What's so funny?"

"You" he says

"Me? What did I do?" Cole asks

"Nothing. You just grew up to be such a fine young man, just like me" Cato grins

"And soon you'll grow up to be just like me, Cathy. Minus the fighting part" Clove chuckles

Cathy wipes her tears away and smiles "Yeah…"

The capitol anthem plays up in the sky which quickly grabs the attention of Cato and Clove.

"What's that?" Cathy asks

"It's the capitol's anthem, it only plays at night. When the song stops it will show the faces of the tributes that are dead…" Clove says

"What?" Cole says

"Why, is it playing now? It's not even night time yet" Cato mutters

The Capitol's anthem stopped playing and out came President Snow's face.

"It's president snow!" Cole says

"Shh" Clove says as she quickly silences him

"Welcome back, Final six of the 74th hunger games. It's been awhile since we last saw you, haven't we?" Snow says

"What does he mean by Final six of the 74th hunger games?" Cole asks but Cato and Clove shrugs his question off and listens some more to President Snow

"You all may be wondering how each and every one of you got here and especially you Cato and Clove and Katniss and Peeta since you're little children are also here. Well, let me get to the point. NONE OF YOU LEFT THE ARENA." President Snow says

"What? How?" Clove asks

"How, you ask? Well, my dear Clove. Simple. Did you forget that I control the whole arena? I can change it anyway I like. I can change half of this scenery and make it yours and make the other half theirs. It's funny, you call yourself the best career and yet you didn't notice that none of you never left" President Snow says

Clove clenches her fists and scowls at the holographic image of the president

"I made sure that none of you knew, I made sure that every single one of you thought that you all could live. I made it all sure that none of you would find out my plan, if you did then where's the fun in that, right? My Dear fire girl, what's the point of all this? Well… the point is all year long this has been the 74th hunger games and everyone was watching you're every single move"

Clove's eyes widen in anger as she shouts "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT, SNOW?"

"What do I want? That's simple, Clove. I want a victor nothing more, nothing less. Since none of you wanted to make a move for the past few days, I decided to add a little twist, a twist that was different and entertaining to the viewers. Since none of you know what has happened for the past few years, I shall replay all the events that has happened so far and in the meantime enjoy you're last few hours with your family because only one of you will be able to get out of here alive and when I mean one of you, I mean ONE OF YOU" President snow says as his face disappears and is replaced with all the events that has happened.

From day one of the reaping, the day they arrived at the capitol. The first day of training. The interviews. The fights. The bloodbaths. Everything.

"Mom? Dad?" Cathy asks

"Everything's going to be alright, Cathy. We'll protect you" Clove smiles

"No need to worry, guys. You'll all return home" Cato smiles

Cole and Cathy smiles and nods their heads. Cato gives Clove a back hug and whispers "We need to get them back home no matter what"

"I know, but how Cato? We're watched like a hawk. There's no way they will allow 4 victors" Clove whispers

"I know that but we still need to get them home even if it means us dying" Cato whispers

Clove places her arms around Cato's arm and says "For them, I will"

Cato hugs Clove tighter not wanting to let go when Cathy screams loudly

"DADDY!" Cathy shouts

Cato and Clove quickly turns their heads and sees Cathy and Cole in the arms of District 11's tribute, Thresh.

"Let me go!" Cole shouts

"Daddy, help me!" Cathy cries out

"Cathy! Cole!" Clove shouts

"PUT THEM DOWN, THRESH" Cato scowls

"I can't do that. I need to get back home" Thresh scowls

"They're just kids, Thresh! Put them down now!" Clove shouts

"That's just it, Clove. They're just kids but they're your kids…" Thresh says as he runs off with them

"DADDY!" Cathy shouts out as her voice disappears in to the forest

"Cato! We've got to do something quick! He's got Cole and Cathy!" Clove says as she charges for the forest but Cato pulled her back and said "I'll go get them, you stay behind me always. Got that?"

"I won't stand by and let you do the work! We're a team, Cato!" Clove says

"Clove, please. I can't lose you or them so please just trust me on this" Cato says

"Fine, but I'm not keeping any promises" Clove says

Cato was about to start running when Clove stopped him and said "Take it, you'll need it more than I do"

Cato sees Clove's knife right in front of his eyes, he places his hand around hers and pulls her close and claims her lips. He pulls away and says "Don't fall behind, Clove"

"I won't. I'm faster than you" Clove grins as they both run off to the woods to find their kids.

As Cato said Clove trailed behind and he was a few yards away just enough for Clove to keep an eye on him. Cato rushes through the woods finally seeing Thresh but still a few miles away, he quickens his pace and in no time he lunges for Thresh landing on top of him.

"Clove!" Cato shouts

Clove quickly runs past him and helps her kids up. "Cole, lesson no 2. You need to run just as fast as me" Cole nods his head as he stands up. "Cathy, hold on tight" she adds. Cathy nods as she wraps her little arms around Clove's jacket.

"Come back to me, Cato" Clove says as she gives one last look to him

"I will, I promise" Cato says as he flashes his grin to her "GO" he adds and with that Clove sprints away from the two, Cole by her side and Cathy clinging on to her from behind.

Cato made sure that Clove was able to get a head start. He pinned Thresh down who was struggling to get up. He notices that Thresh was struggling as he flashes him his grin and says "Not easy being the one held captive is it?"

Thresh didn't give an answer as he still tried to get up.

"No use, big guy" Cato scowls, he places Clove's knife in his throat and says angrily "No one touches my family and gets away with it. Die, you piece of shit"

Clove was finally miles away from the two. She enters a cave that she found along the way. She placed Cathy down on the ground, Cole collapsed on the floor as he breathed heavily.

"You did well" Clove smiles

Cole breathes heavily and says "Thanks, Mom"

Clove smiles at Cole when she hears a canon sound off. Her eyes widen in fear as she thinks, _Is that Cato? No, it can't be. Cato said he would come back to me!_

"Mommy, what was that?" Cathy asks

"No matter what happens, You will not leave this cave am I clear?" Clove says making Cole and Cathy nod "Stick together, always" she adds as she runs out of the cave and sees a huge figure walking straight to her.

She squints her eyes to find out who the person was, He was huge, he had broad shoulders and he has a knife. Clove's eyes widen with joy as she shouts "CATO!"

She runs to him and stops halfway when her eyes widen in fear as she sees Thresh emerge out of the forest.

"N-no. It can't be!" Clove says

Thresh walks up to Clove dragging Cato's body with him. He sets it down in front of her and says "I told you, I need to get home"

"C-cato…" Clove mutters as her eyes still couldn't believe that he was gone. _You said you would come back to me, you said that we'll be together forever. You said that we'll stay together… You said… Cato, don't lie to me. This isn't funny anymore. Stand up, please_, Clove thought. Her eyes now filled with tears, she shouts at the top of her lungs "CATO!"

Cole and Cathy hears their mother's cry as they rush out of the cave and sees their dad on the ground, dead.

"D-dad?" Cathy stutters

Clove slightly turns her head to her kids and says "GET BACK IN THE CAVE NOW"

"B-but, Mom!" Cole shouts

"NO BUTS, COLE. Your dad was my everything and I'm going to finish what he started" Clove scowls as she charges for Thresh, anger in her eyes. All she wanted was to avenge Cato, all she wanted was to kill him for killing her everything. He was going to pay and she won't stop until he does. In no second at all Thresh has her caught in a headlock

"You're pathetic when you're emotions get the best of you" Thresh says

"I don't give a f**k. You'll pay for what you did to him!" Clove shouts

Without another word, Thresh snaps Clove's neck with a twist of his hands, the signature move of Cato

"MOM!" Cole and Cathy shouts out and a cannon fires.

It was dark once again, nothing but pitched black, when suddenly she sees Cole and Cathy being killed right in front of her eyes. Her eyes widen in fear as her eyes snap open from her dreams and into reality and she screams on the top of her lungs.

"NO!"

* * *

**Cliffhanger. Haha :) Wow, this story is such a cliffhanger. Did you like it? Well I hope so :) I had to add in this chapter because if I didn't then the whole fanfiction would end quick and nobody wants that right? Haha. :)**

**************If you want to talk to me or share your ideas with me, you can check out my profile and add me on Facebook. Follow me on twitter (NkiMouse). Follow me on Instagram and Tumblr (NkiSrrl).**

**Review please! I wish to get 200+ views and with your help I'll be able to do just that! :) Don't forget to review :) Until next time ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Everyone must have gotten confused about chapter 18. I'll explain it.**

**Remember that Clove lost a lot of blood and due to that she fainted. While your "OUT OF THE WORLD" you tend to dream about stuff that can happen, and Clove dreamed about her future with Cato. She dreamed about having kids with him which is "Cathy and Cole". Cato told her that Snow let all six of them live, but that's just another twist to spice up the Hunger Games. Snow is an evil man. That dream turns into a nightmare when Cato dies, she dies and her kids die then she wakes up screaming. That's it. :) I hope everyone gets it now. I'm really sorry if it confused you all, I just added that chapter to make this fanfic longer, I don't want it to end yet. :( I hope everyone understands.**

**Omg, 200 reviews. I love you all so much! 3**

**I'm really sorry this took about 2 weeks. I was so busy with school and my mom placed a time curfew. :( Damn, School. I'll won't make you wait again. I promise! Cross my heart! If not I'll gladly be killed by Cato's sword, Clove's knife, Katniss' bow, Peeta's strength, Glimmer's Bow, Marvel's spear, Foxface's berries, Thresh's rock and Rue's cuteness. **

* * *

Chapter 19

Cato was sleeping soundly when he hears a loud scream.

"NO!"

His eyes snap open and he quickly gets on his feet, making him stumble a bit but he was able to regain his posture as he started slashing around.

"Cato?" Clove says

Cato relaxes and turns around and says "Yeah?"

Clove doesn't answer as she processes this, her mind still a bit confused as she takes her knife out quickly and throws it at Cato who was able to dodge it on time.

"Hey! What was that for?" Cato says

"You're dead! How are you still alive? You're supposed to be dead!" Clove exclaims

"What? You're the one that I found on the ground bleeding to death not me!" Cato says

"What?" Clove asks, her head starts to spin as she places her hand on her head and adds "What happened…"

Cato sighs as he sits down and leans on the cave's wall. He explained to her everything that happened from the time he met her collapsed on the ground bleeding from until now. He did leave out the parts where he crumbled and cried for her. Once he was done explaining, Clove had nothing to say so he waited.

"But you died… you died right in front of my eyes!" Clove exclaims

"Clove, get a hold of yourself. It was probably just a nightmare" Cato says

Clove closes her eyes, takes one huge deep breath and relaxes instantly. Once her eyes opened it was back to the eye piercing glare. She was career once again. She took a look at her surroundings and her eyes widen with anger, she looks away and mutters "Why did you save me…"

"What?" Cato asks

"Why did you save me?..." Clove says

"Clove… I couldn't leave you to die" Cato says

She closes her eyes to let the tears stop from falling as she mutters "If I were dead it would mean a straight win for you, so why did you choose to save me?"

Cato bites his lip and grins "I want to fight you, Clove. We haven't settled our little duel and I want our battle to be the last and the best battle they ever laid their eyes on"

Clove looks at him and grins back "Typical of you"

Clove stands up, takes her pack and starts to exit the tent. Her eyes were filled with pain, she just didn't want Cato to see that _Even after you saw me almost dead you still hate me. I guess there will never be a you and me anymore…_, she thought

Cato looks at her as she walks away from him, his eyes filled with pain and worry. He wanted to stop her but he knew that she still hated him so what could he do? All he could do was watch her leave him once again. _Clove, you're still injured. You can't go out and run off with your injuries. Please stay here with me please…_, he thought. He closed his eyes and knew that he had to stop her. Who cares about image? Who cares about what other people think? He loves Clove and he was going to stop her no matter what happens. He stood up and quickly runs up to Clove and hugs her from behind tightly. Clove's eyes widen in shock as she stays there, standing.

Cato whispers and says "I'm sorry… don't leave"

Clove lowers her head and turns around, she looks up to him and lets the tears flow out as she whispers "I'm sorry too…"

Cato hugs her tightly and she hugs him back, he whispers "Please don't leave…"

"I will never leave you, Cato…" Clove whispers

"I'm sorry. Whatever I said that time was out of anger, You know me more than anyone else Clove" Cato whispers

Clove's eyes widen in shock as she remembers that those were the exact same words Cato said in her dream. She closes her eyes and smiles "I do, I do know you more than anyone else and I do know that what you said was out of anger…"

"Then why did you leave?" Cato says

"Because I had to let you cool off. You could have killed me if I stayed" Clove says

"Good point…" Cato grins as he pulls away from the hug

"See, I do know you more than you know yourself" Clove grins back

"You may know me more than I know myself but I will always know you more than you know yourself" Cato smirks as he wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her close to him

Clove rolls her eyes and grins "Prove it"

Cato leans forward, his face inches away from hers. She could feel his warm breath blow into her face as he whispers "I know where you liked to be kissed, where you liked to be held, what turns you on, what makes you lose your temper and what makes you really feisty"

Clove's eyes widen in shock as she remembers that those were the exact same words Cato used in her dream but she shrugs it off and says "Can you just talk the talk or can you walk the walk? Show me how much you know me" Cato grins and with that being said he crashes his lips with hers. Clove kisses back but in her mind hundreds of thoughts we're bothering her. Like the questions, When will he pull away? When will this little girl come running and shouting "Mommy?" When will it all be over? When will I realize that this is all a dream? When will he pull away and tell me not to worry? When will he tell me that this was all a dream and I will never wake up, but none of that happens as Cato continues to kiss her hungrily yet passionately.

She pulls away making Cato stare at her confusingly "What's wrong?" He asks

"Nothing…" Clove mutters as she lowers her head

Cato lifts Clove's head up with his hand, he slowly lifts it up and stares at her bright twinkling green eyes. "Clove, you rarely act this way and when you do act this way something usually bothers you, so tell me what's wrong"

Clove looks away and sighs "I dreamt about you…"

"And?" Cato asks

"And it started off really amazing when…" Clove mutters

"Go on, I'm listening" Cato says

_Telling him about Cole and Cathy would be really awkward and If I did tell him he would want me to win more than anything, I can't let that happen, _Clove thought. She mutters "It's nothing. I'm just scared of losing you"

Cato looks at Clove questioningly but he knows that if he tries to force her more to tell him she really won't, so he grins and just plays along. "You won't lose me, Clove"

"That's what you always say but we end up splitting" Clove scowls

"Clove, I was just preparing myself for…" Cato mutters

"Preparing for what?" Clove scowls

"Preparing myself for not being able to be with you at all…" Cato says as he lowers his head down

Clove's eyes widen in fear as she thinks, _He isn't serious is he? Is he really willing to kill himself just for me to go back home? Ohno. That was never my plan! I've got to do something before he kills himself. _Clove smiles and lifts his head up with her small hands, she stares at his blue amazing eyes as she gives him a little grin.

"Never act worried alright?" Clove laughs

"What?" Cato asks

"Worrying, was never one of your traits, Cato. We both know that" Clove laughs once again

Cato was about to say something else when Clove stopped him and said "Since, everyone is trying to be really cautious, let's catch up on each other"

Cato grins as he doesn't give her an answer as he just dives right in and claims her lips once again. Clove kisses back just as roughly as him. Ever since their supplies exploded they never had the chance to "catch up" with each other and now was the time to "catch up". They both didn't care if the whole world saw. They both didn't care if Enobaria had almost destroyed the whole floor. They didn't care if they were being labelled as weak careers. All that matters was them being together and making their time last. Knowing that one of them will die sooner or later their "catching up" was longer than before, Seneca has had it with them so he ordered the game makers to make a thick fog to cover them up. As time passes by the two of them collapsed of exhaustion as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

On the next day, Cato turned around and felt nothing but air beside him. He quickly rose up, making him stumble a bit. He regained his composure as he scanned the cave, his eyes widen in fear as he doesn't see Clove anywhere. He grabs his sword that was on the ground and quickly exits the cave. He looks to the left and to the right and sees no sign of her.

Without thinking, he shouts at the top of his lungs "CLOVE!"

Clove was out in the woods hunting for food, she was on her way back when she hears Cato's shout for her. Her eyes widen in fear as she places all the food she got in her bag and quickly shouts back to Cato as she runs back to him "CATO!"

Cato turns his head to where he heard her voice as he runs in that direction.

"CLOVE!" He shouts once again

"CATO!" She shouts back

When Cato sees her he quickens his pace and runs up to her and quickly hugs her tight.

"I thought you we're dead…" Cato says as he breathes heavily

"What?" Clove asks as she breathes heavily

Cato pulls away from the hug and says "When I woke up, you weren't beside me! I panicked! I thought you left me! I thought you we're dead!"

"Cato, calm down!" Clove says as she places her hands on his face to calm him down, Cato places his hand on top of hers and quickly relaxes.

"I thought you we're dead, Clove…" Cato says

"Cato, we talked about this. Worrying isn't your trait so please stop worrying. There's nothing to worry about" Clove says

"What? What if you were the one asleep and you found out I wasn't by your side, WOULDN'T YOU FREAK OUT?" Cato scowls

"Cato…" Clove mutters

"I don't want to lose you, Clove. Not again…" Cato mutters

Clove sighs and says "You won't lose me, I promise"

Cato sighs and hugs her, she hugs him back and they stay in that position for a while, in a minute they hear rustling noises. They pull away from each other as soon as possible, Cato quickly raises his sword, Clove takes out two knives and gets ready to throw it.

"Now, who's stupid enough to charge on us…" Clove mutters

"A tribute that I'm going to kill" Cato scowls

The rustling sound grows louder and louder and yet they still don't know where to look or where the sound was coming.

"Where is it coming from!" Clove shouts

"Clove, zip it." Cato scowls

They hear the rustling sound again, Cato heard it as his attention goes to his far right, he intently stares at it and suddenly he sees a flash of red pass by. His eyes widen in shock, no one could run that fast. He was still dazed, he snapped out of his trance and shouted "THERE!"

Cato runs after the flash of red. It was yards and yards away.

_Shit, how could someone run that fast? No one can sprint that fast in just minutes. Who is that damn tribute!, _Cato thought

"Cato! Stop!" Clove shouts

He shrugs off what Clove said as he continues to run after the flash of red

"CATO, STOP!" Clove shouts again but she gets no response

_Shit, He doesn't realize that that was the girl from 5, The girl who was out hidden and never bothered because she could sprint faster than anyone. Cato's stupid to chase after her, no one can compare to her speed, even I can't. She's just too fast for us, if Cato continues to go after her he'll surely die. I need to stop him before it's too late, _Clove thought as she quickens her pace and pounces on Cato,

"Shit" Cato shouts

They both roll on the ground, Cato had his sword drawn out and Clove had two of her knives out. They both roll uncontrollably on the ground when Cato finally grabbed hold of the body and slammed it down to the ground

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT?" He shouts, his eyes filled with rage and anger

Clove looked straight into his eyes and said "Cato, it's me"

"Clove? Shit. I don't have time for this" Cato says as he quickly stands up and chases after the flash of red.

"Ugh, He just doesn't get it!" Clove shouts as she gets up and runs after Cato

Clove was faster so it was easy for her to catch up to him who was running in full speed because of anger. She stood in his way and shouted "CATO, JUST STOP"

"WHAT?" Cato shouts back

"SHE'S NOT WORTH IT" Clove shouts back

"What?" Cato scowls

"Cato, please understand. That's the girl from five. Not once have we heard her scream or get involved in a fight, why? Because no one can match up to her when it comes to speed. Even if I hate to admit it myself but she's faster than me. There's no way that you can keep up to her" Clove says

Cato steps aside and looks for the flash of red, he tries to look for any signs of her but he found nothing. The flash of red was gone.

"Shit… When I get my hands on her, she'll be sorry that she messed with me" Cato said

"I tried to tell you, no matter how hard you chase her she will always be yards and yards away from you, there's no way" Clove says

"Fine. You win, Clove" Cato says as he angrily walks back to their cave. Clove sighs out loud and catches up with him. They walk back to their cave, as they enter they see their bags on the ground and their stuff scattered.

"What the hell happened?" Clove says

Cato tenses up and remembers the flash of red "THAT TRIBUTE IS GOING TO GET IT"

"All this time, she was after our supplies…" Clove mutters

"That shit, how dare she take supplies from us?" Cato scowls

"She was never out to kill us, she was after our supplies" Clove mutters

"How dare she make a f***ing fool out of us?" Cato scowls

"That's why she was always hidden and alive, she steals supplies from others" Clove mutters

"She's dead! Dead. Dead. Dead" Cato shouts

"That's why nobody ever sees her, she runs in the shadows and steals supplies when we're not looking" Clove mutters

"Who does she think she is stealing supplies from a career?" Cato shouts

"So was she the one that exploded our supplies?" Clove mutters

"If I find out that she's the cause of losing all our supplies, she's dead!" Cato scowls

"It can't be, she's too quick and smart, she must have noticed our bombs and if she blows our supplies up then where would she steal next?" Clove mutters

"The boy from 3 he must be working with that girl and he must have told her where to pass! I swear I'll kill that girl and spin her head so hard it won't be able to go back!" Cato shouts

"It can't be, The boy from 3 was scared out of his mind, he wouldn't betray us. Unless, while he was making the bombs she was there, it could be possible" Clove mutters

"I don't give a damn. She's stealing supplies from us and I'm going to kill her" Cato scowls, he was about to run out the cave once again but Clove stood in his path and said "Do you know where she is?"

"No, but.." Cato says

"Do you know which path she took?" Clove asks

"No, but.." Cato says

"Do you know where to go?" Clove asks

"No, but.." Cato says

"Then you're not going" Clove says

"But, Clove!" Cato shouts

"Cato, NO" Clove shouts

"I don't need your permission" Cato scowls as he steps aside but then he finds himself not moving when he realizes that Clove has got him wrapped around her body, her right arm pointing a knife in his throat and her left arm pointing a knife at his back.

"Cato, don't make me or else" Clove scowls

Cato chuckles and says "Or else what, Clove? What will you do?"

"I… I'll…" Clove mutters

"You'll what?" Cato scowls

"I'll slice you.." Clove says

"Slice me, I can still kill that girl anyway" Cato says

Clove doesn't answer making Cato chuckle "Can't do it? You're weak, Clove"

"Shut up!" Clove scowls as she slices Cato in the front and in the back and adds "No one calls me weak, not even you, Cato"

"Shit" Cato scowls he quickly turns around taking Clove by surprise, he smashes her against the wall and says "You've been a bad girl, Clove. A very very bad girl"

"If it means stopping you then I'll be a bad girl" Clove says as she tries to break free from Cato's grasps

Cato chuckles and says "Clove, you know better that when I have you trapped like this you can't get out no matter how hard you try"

"I won't know until I try!" Clove scowls

"Go ahead and try, be my guest" Cato smirks

Clove tries her best to escape but none of her efforts were working. Cato chuckles at her making her pissed off, she throws her knife up catching Cato's attention.

"Where are you aiming, Clove?" Cato asks in mocking voice

The knife hits the roof of the cave and it bounces back and flies past between them and lands on the ground making Cato stumble backwards, Clove grins and takes her knife and says "Aiming to get you off of me"

"Shit, Didn't see that one" Cato scowls

"That's one of your downfalls, underestimating me" Clove scowls

"What?" Cato asks

"You always underestimate me! Just because I fell in love with you doesn't mean that you can underestimate me and call me weak! Remember our duel? It was a tie! You couldn't beat me, Cato. Never underestimate me. Never" Clove scowls

"Let's settle this once and for all, Clove" Cato scowls

"Fine with me" Clove scowls

Clove holds on tightly to her two knives, Cato holds on to his sword and tightly as well.

"If I win, you'll have to follow me" Clove says

"Fine, If I win, whatever my decision is or my actions are you will follow me and not say another word" Cato grins

"Deal" Clove grins

Clove and Cato charges for each other, as they collide metal started hitting each other and started creating loud sounds. Metals colliding, loud thuds and grounds shaking. Just like their first duel they were rolling on the ground again.

"Not this again!"Clove shouts

Cato pins her on the ground and breathes heavily and says "hate being on the ground, Clove?"

"Shut up!" Clove scowls

"Or maybe you just hate the fact that I keep pinning you to the ground" Cato chuckles

Clove glares at him and uses all her strength to flip them, she was on top now "Who's pinned down now"

Cato chuckles and leans upward and kisses Clove gently, Clove's eyes widen in shock, she chuckles and leans down to deepen the kiss.

Cato pulls away and says "Fine, I won't underestimate you anymore"

"Good" Clove chuckles

Cato grins and leans upward again and claims her lips once more. Clove leans down and kisses him back, kissing each other until their hearts content.

* * *

**I know it's short and I'm sorry but the next chapter you will surely love. SURELY. 100% sure. :) **

******************If you want to talk to me or share your ideas with me, you can check out my profile and add me on Facebook. Follow me on twitter (NkiMinaj_). Follow me on Instagram and Tumblr (NkiSrrl). **

******************Follow my role play accounts in twitter (CloveIsDeadly)(WeAreTheCareers)(ViciousJohanna) Haha.**

******************200 is down, 300 is next! I love you readers, You're the best readers a writer can ever ask for! Thank you for you're patience. I won't make you wait any longer! :) It's time for the best part yet. :) Click the review button for me alright? :) **

******************Until next chapter! :) **


	20. Chapter 20

**Did this take long? Ohgosh if it did. I'll go and get killed by Cato's sword, Clove's knives, Katniss' bow, Peeta's strength, FoxFace's berries, Rue's cuteness, Glimmer's Bow and Marvel's spear AFTER I finish this fanfiction. Haha.**

**Thank you all so much for the great reviews! As for the Glato fanfiction.. I'm not a Glato fan so I don't know how to make the fanfiction and If I did make it I wouldn't know where to start since they met in the capitol. I can try making a one shot but it would be crappy since I don't know much about Glato.**

**You are the best readers ever! Almost to 300 reviews! Keep it coming. Haha.**

* * *

Chapter 20

They were still kissing away when Clove noticed that it was getting foggy, she pulled away from Cato and chuckled "I think the gamemakers are getting pissed at us doing this all the time"

"Why'd you say that?" Cato asks

"Look around you, Cato. They're practically covering us in fog just because they've grown tired of us kissing all the time" Clove laughs

Cato looks around and sees the fog covering them up, he grins back at Clove and slowly pulls her down and seductively says "I'm not tired of it yet…"

Clove grins at Cato and stands up "We better stop before they decide to kill us now"

Cato groans and stays down just staring right back at her, Clove chuckles at this and says "I'll go get cleaned up. You stay here and be a good boy and not watch, Got it?"

"But it would be so much fun to see you" Cato chuckles

"Cato, I'm serious" Clove scowls

Cato sits up and says "Relax, I was just kidding"

Clove glares at him and walks out of the cave to get cleaned up. Cato chuckles and sighs heavily, he sees Clove's bag and takes it. He opened it and the first thing he saw was the note Enobaria sent Clove, It said

"_Keep your head in the game, Cleverwood. Without Wood by your side you'll be an easy target. Keep your guard up and be alert. Forget about what happened earlier, it was about time that you two understood what was going on. There's no time for love inside the arena so get your head in the game Cleverwood and prove to me that you are the strongest girl in district 2. Other than me of course – E"_

Cato takes out his own note that Enobaria sent and it said

"_Heal up, Wood. You're going to need all the strength you have to survive without Cleverwood by your side. Tributes like you two don't have time for love so get your head back in the game and win this thing – E"_

He compared the two notes and noticed that Clove's note was a bit longer, "I knew she liked Clove a lot more. Too bad Enobaria, Clove and I are here to stay and we'll win this thing together"

He placed the notes back and leaned his head on the wall, he closes his eyes and thoughts instantly ran across his mind

"_What am I going to do? I want the both of us to get out but I know that it's just not possible. The capitol doesn't want two Victors, they want one. I can't kill Clove, I can't hurt her. What am I going to do? I need some help right now… Tell me what to goddamn do"_

Clove on the other hand stripped off her knife vest, her jacket and her other weapons but she made sure to leave just one near her. She was only wearing her red shirt as she cleaned herself up in the lake. She also let her hair down from the neat pony tail.

She was thinking as well, she looked up in the sky and thought_ "What am I going to do? If Cato sacrifices himself for me then I wouldn't be able to live with it. I can't live without Cato, he's my everything. What am I going to do? The capitol will never allow two victors, they just don't work that way. Tell me what to do, give me a sign or anything. Just tell me what to do"_

Clove's clothes we're wet and it was a very enjoyable site for the citizens of Panem. Clove didn't care about what people saw as she just continued to clean herself up, this was of course entertainment for the others. Cato didn't allow that to happen as he sneaked up behind her and gave her one tight back hug covering her exposed body.

Cato whispers seductively in her ear "Clove, you're being watched remember? Don't show those people what I can only see, besides when your hair is down no one can resist you"

Clove says "It doesn't bother me, Cato"

"It bothers me, Clove. I don't want anyone else stealing you away from me, You're mine and mine only" Cato says

Clove chuckles and says "Alright, alright. I'll put on my vest and jacket back on"

"Better" Cato says as he releases Clove from the back hug but still was making sure that he was covering the view of the Citizens of Panem. Clove slipped her knife vest back on and zipped up her jacket. She tied her hair the way she always does and places in two knives to hold it. She placed back all the knives in their proper place and just like that she was cleaned and the entertainment for the capitol was over.

Cato was still watching her intently making Clove chuckle and say "Having dreams about me, Cato?"

Cato grins and says "Shut up, Cleverwood. Don't flatter yourself"

"Who said I was flattering myself? I was merely stating a fact" Clove chuckles

Cato glares at Clove and soon chuckles as well, he slowly patted his lap signalling her to sit on him. Clove obeyed and sat on him. Her smile turned into a frown and Cato knew she was back to being serious. He wanted to ask her what was bothering her but he knew that he might not like the answer so he simply stayed quiet and waited for Clove to speak up.

"Cato…" Clove whispers

Cato wraps his arms around Clove's waist and mutters "yeah?"

Clove lowers her head, she clenches her fists tightly and whispers "I think I have to really go…"

Cato knew that sooner or later she would say those words. He didn't say anything as he just held on to her tighter.

"Cato... Please understand, when we're together, we're too much of a big target. I can't let them hurt you." Clove whispers

Cato could hear the pain in her voice. He closed his eyes as sadness was filling it, he tried to stop the tears from flowing out. He knew that he had to be strong, Clove was breaking down in front of him and he knew that he had to protect her.

"I know." Cato mutters

Clove's head shots up, she looks at him in the eyes and she sees calmness. Cato sees Clove's eyes and it had tears flowing out of them, her eyes we're filled with sadness and pain.

"Cato.." Clove mutters

"Clove, you don't have to say anything else, I understand. I'm not stupid, Clove. We both knew that this was going to happen sooner or later" Cato says as calmly as possible but it wasn't passing through Clove, she knew that Cato was holding every inch of his anger back but she didn't push him as she just hugged him tight, tears falling down from her face. Clove hides her face in his shoulder as she lets out all her sadness with Cato stroking her back to calm her down. When Clove finally calms down she looks up in the sky and sees the sun the setting.

"I need to go, Cato" Clove says as she stands up.

Cato stands up as well but pulls Clove back into a tight hug and says "Clove, please don't get hurt. Don't die on me. Survive until the end. It'll be me and you in the finals. Please, stay alive for me. Please, Clove. Please"

Clove smiles weakly and hugs Cato tightly and says "I will just promise me that you won't lose your temper. Don't be cocky. Always think before you act. Don't die, Cato. I want to see you again and if you die I don't know what I'd do. Don't die on me, Cato. Like you said it'll be me and you in the finals. Survive until the end. Stay alive, Cato"

They stayed in that position for a while but Clove knew that if she stayed longer she wouldn't be able to leave, She looked up at Cato and said "Thank you for everything, Cato. You made me feel like I was someone different that I wasn't just a girl who was training for the games. Everyone was afraid of me except for you. You made me feel like a normal teenager but what I'm most thankful for is that you made me feel this emotion that wasn't supposed to exist in our district"

Cato grins and says "I do what I can to make you happy, Clove"

Clove grins back and claims Cato's lips for one last time. She pulls away and stares at Cato's blue stunning eyes that shined. Cato did the same and stared at Clove's twinkling green eyes. Clove sighed loudly and knew that it was time to go, she grabbed her backpack and started walking away.

Cato was just watching her walk away, knowing that if he moved and stopped her he would never be able to let go, he just stood there watching her walking away from him, he clenches his fist and thought,_ Make sure to stay alive, Clove. Don't die on me. You promised that you would always be here with me. Make sure to keep that promise or else you'll be sorry. Survive, Clove. Survive for me._

Clove kept on walking, trying so hard not to stop and turn around. She sighs heavily and closes her eyes as tears started to fall once again. She turns her head slightly to get one last glance at Cato who had his head down and his fists into tiny balls. _Stay safe, Cato. Please don't get ahead of yourself. Always think before you act. Please keep safe, Cato. I promised you that I'll be with you until the end, can you do the same for me? Live, Cato. Don't die, _Clove thought. She looked away from him and continued to walk away.

When the capitol's anthem played, Clove was already a mile away from Cato but she could still see him. She saw how it grabbed his attention as his head was looking at the skies. She lifted her head and did the same.

They both stared at the blank sky for minutes, waiting for that stupid anthem to stop playing. Once it stopped playing the symbol of the capitol appeared in the sky.

"_Attention tributes, attention. The regulations requiring a single victor has been suspended. From now on two victors may be crowned if both originate from the same district. This will be the only announcement" _

The capitol's symbol disappeared and that's was it.

Clove was still dazed, she was still staring at the sky. _Did I just hear that correctly? Two victors? That means, I can go home with…_, her thoughts were cut off when she turned her head to face Cato who was already looking at her.

Cato wasn't moving at all. He was just staring at Clove who also wasn't moving. What he heard was really hard to process. _Did that thing just say two victors are allowed?_, Cato thought. Without another word in mind, he ran to Clove.

Without thinking, Clove did the same. She ran to Cato and Cato ran to her. Clove was a fast runner so Cato had it a bit easy to catch up to her. Once they we're near each other Cato lifted her and spun her around and around. At some point he stopped and he slowly placed her down. Clove stared into his eyes and he stared back. She couldn't resist any longer as she quickly claimed his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck. Cato kissed back, wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him

Clove pulled away and said "We can go home…"

Cato rested his forehead on top of hers and said "We can win this together"

"Promise?" Clove asked

"Promise." Cato said with a smile

Clove laughed and hugged Cato tight and said "We can go home together, Cato.."

"We could be victors together…" Cato grinned

Clove pulled away and grinned "Is that all you're thinking?"

"What else is there to think about? You and Me being the victors would probably be the best thing that's ever happened in District two, Clove. You know that" Cato smirked

"I know, Cato. I know" Clove smirked back

They we're both having the time of their lives in each other's arms enjoying the fact that two tributes could win. It all ended when the capitol's theme song played once again.

Clove groaned and pulled away from the hug, she lifted her gaze to the sky once again and saw the Capitol's symbol. The theme song ended and boomed out was Caesar Flickerman's voice.

"Congratulations, remaining tributes! It's time for the Feast! Now hold on. Some of you may already be declining my invitation but this is no ordinary feast. Each of you needs something desperately. Each of you will find that something in a backpack, marked with your district number, at the Cornucopia at dawn. Think hard about refusing to show up. For some of you, this will be your last chance."

With that being said the capitol's symbol disappeared.

"A feast now?" Clove asks

"The gamemakers must be getting impatient" Cato shrugs

"Either that or Lover Boy is dying and Fire Girl is trying to nurse him back" Clove says flatly

"Who cares about Lover Boy, those two don't stand a chance against us. Besides what do we need so desperately?" Cato asks

"We've got enough weapons, we've got enough medicine and we've got enough food" Clove said. When the word "Food" came out of her mouth, A parachute fell out of the pink colored sky and it landed right in the middle of the two.

"What does Enobaria want now?" Clove chuckles

"Beats me. She hates my guts remember?" Cato says

"Yes, yes she does" Clove chuckles as she sat down on the ground

Cato sat down right across from her and opened it, inside was food. Food that was served in the capitol. Clove grabbed the note and read it aloud

_I'm so glad that the both of you can win. _

Clove chuckled and said "yeah, right. We can see right through you, Enobaria"

_So glad that I want to throw up. This sudden change of the rules is probably for the star crossed lovers from 12 not for you two since you went all unknown lovers from district 2. They found out too late so don't go and think that the change of rules was for you two. Nonetheless use it to your advantage. I want both of you to win and when the both of you get back here, I will beat you both into a bloody pulp that none of you can stand up ever again. Got it? Win it. As much as I hate to admit it you are the unknown lovers of District 2. Beat those tributes and win the games. – E_

"Well wasn't that encouraging" Clove chuckled

"That's Enobaria. That's how she encourages people, with insults" Cato chuckles making Clove laugh too

Enobaria was watching them in the screen, she clenched her fists and smirked

"I hate the both of you so damn very much. When you both get back here, you both will seriously receive pain, don't keep me waiting, Cato and Clove"

* * *

**You guys would seriously like this next chapter cause I would. Haha.**

**If you want to talk to me or share your ideas with me, you can check out my profile and add me on Facebook. Follow me on twitter (NkiMinaj_). Follow me on Instagram and Tumblr (NkiSrrl).**

**Follow my role play accounts in twitter (CloveIsDeadly)(WeAreTheCareers) Haha.**

**Almost to 300! I love you readers, You're the best readers a writer can ever ask for! Thank you for you're patience. I won't make you wait any longer! :) It's time for the best part yet. :) Click the review button for me alright? :)**

**Oh, I have this new story up called "124 Hunger Games". Other writers right now are making their own Hunger Games and I thought I should try it sometime so could you guys read it for me and review there? It would really mean the world to me! Thank you.**

**Until next chapter! :)**


End file.
